Will You be Mine Forever
by clairlz
Summary: This is the next installment of this ML/VM series. It begins on the heels of The Fountain of Youth. Please read this series in order. I'll try and keep it out of the M category but no promises.
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I try and keep it out of the M rating but no promises...**

**This takes right off from where The Fountain of Youth ended.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time he wakes up, it's with a pounding fear that someone is trying to hurt him, maybe kill him. He realizes he doesn't have a clue as to where he is or how he got here and the panic sits on his chest like a half ton truck. His mind flashes to a small boy, battered by the adults in his life, locked in a closet. His eyes blaze with intensity as he tries to push against the walls of the freezer. From his place across the room Gabriel's attention snaps to the freezer. He's stayed close these few days while Logan's been sleeping, his body healing from the injuries that forced his unique DNA to turn him into a vampire. Gabriel grabs the waiting glass of blood from the small refrigerator and quickly moves to the freezer. He sets the glass down on the side table and lifts the freezer lid. Logan feels the change in air movement as the lid lifts. He quickly sits up reflexively gulping air he doesn't need. He feels a hand on his arm and tries to pull away.

Gabriel watches the wild look in Logan's eyes and knows he's trapped in some terrible nightmare. It isn't much of a wild guess to believe it's about his childhood. "Logan, it's ok, you're safe. I'll protect you. Nobody's going to hurt you." softly he tries to reassure Logan that the devils that plague him aren't going to hurt him.

Logan hears the soft male voice and turns his head, a snarl quickly makes his way to the surface. _No one's ever protected me. _He tries to talk, but another snarl is the only sound that escapes. He looks at Gabriel but Gabriel knows he isn't really seeing him. When Gabriel fails to calm Logan, he waves the glass of blood under his nose. Gabriel smiles as he watches instinct over ride all the other emotions as Logan stills and then takes the glass drinking the blood down in one long swallow.

Logan feels the tension, the fear, all the wild emotions drop away.

Gabriel smiles as he watches Logan's eyes once again start to close. "That's right. Go back to sleep. You're safe. I'll be here when you wake up and we'll talk then."

Logan nods and slides back into the freezer.

Gabriel watches him as he closes the freezer lid. Seeing the calm settle in over Logan's face he moves back across the room and resumes his book.

The next time Logan wakes he only panics for a moment. Gabriel senses this and decides to let Logan come awake at his own pace. Logan begins to calm when he realizes he's in a freezer and even though the room is dark he can see the frosted glass clearly. He touches the glass and suddenly feels the cold all around him, as more and more awareness infiltrates his waking mind. He feels the crystals on his eyes lashes, the coldness on his skin as he touches his face, surprisingly it's not unpleasant. He stares into the darkness in wonder as a new kaleidoscope of images flash through his mind. He tries to sort them out, trying to remember the last few days. He dredges up vague memories of his turning. What he remembers most is the pain and hunger. His rational mind keeps him from concentrating too hard on that moment. He steels himself as he tries to remember more without the edge of fear.

He sees a flash of his father and Mick covered in blood. Somehow he knows it's his own. He guesses from living around vampires that the course of action would have been to feed him blood and then tuck him away in a freezer. He doesn't really remember it, but he knows that's what they would have done. He would have had to heal from wounds that were apparently lethal enough to turn him. His memory is clearer after that. He remembers waking and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep but the thrumming vibrations that were assaulting his head were too much. It frightened him, making him wonder if there was something wrong with him that even vampirism couldn't cure. He smiles as he remembers the look of surprise when he found his way down to Josef's study. He thinks of Vanessa protecting his mind and the relief he felt once the pain was banished. Whatever she did it must still be there because the pain hasn't returned. He remembers Vanessa and Veronica going with him back to Josef's freezer. He knew he wasn't whole yet and his instinct was to let his body heal. He suspects Vanessa helped him a long to that end with another soft touch to his mind. He drank some blood, reluctantly said good-night to Veronica and he went back to sleep.

He doesn't know how long he's been asleep this time. He feels a vague hunger but he's not sure what it's for. He reaches out with his senses for Veronica or Josef and shakes his head not sure if the presence he feels is either of them. He hopes it's Veronica. Now that his mind is clearing she is quickly becoming the only thing he can think of. He has to see her, to taste her the way she tasted him but he knows there is more than the need to taste her at work here. He knows that whatever he feels now, the two of them left things in a precarious place, and it makes him feel edgy. He's sure one more slip and she could be lost to him forever and he can't let that happen. He remembers Derrick trying to take her from him and his desire to claim her as his own becomes overwhelming.

Logan pushes up the freezer lid and sits up. He realizes he's not in his own wing at Josef's mansion. He sees Gabriel sitting across the room. "Where's Veronica. I have to see her."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Well, hello to you too." Gabriel ignores the request for Veronica in some slim hope that he can change the subject. "Let me get you some blood. You need to feed."

Logan steps out of the freezer. He scowls at Gabriel. "Where's V? Is she coming back soon?"

Gabriel sighs and pours a glass of blood. "I sent her home. She can't be here. You're stuck with me for the foreseeable future." Gabriel holds out the glass of blood.

Logan shakes his head and turns away from the offered glass. He sees some sweats on the bed and grabs them up, getting dressed as he continues. " No. I want to see her now." Logan clicks his fangs together and smiles. "I need to taste her. I'll get my blood from her."

_Shit _Gabriel points at Logan. "Stay here and drink your dinner. I'll be right back." Gabriel quickly moves to the kitchen, knowing he can't be heard from the upstairs freezer room. He punches up Grant's number. "This is Gabriel, how soon can you get over here and take some of Logan's blood? I just realized it needs to be tested."

Grant had felt a great deal of relief that he was right about Logan's turning when Josef had told him what had happened to Logan. "He's awake then? He's ok, there are no complications?"

Gabriel thinks about it for a moment. "None that I can see, but he wants to see Veronica, to drink from her."

Grant blanches. "It's good a good thing you called. You can't let that happen. He could end up in a coma the way Sarah did or worse it could kill him. I'll be there as soon as I can. I shouldn't be much more than twenty minutes."

"When you get here stay outside until I call you. I don't know how this is going to go with him and seeing you before he's ready might make it worse. At this stage there is no way to tell what he can or will do." Gabriel disconnects and prepares to tell Logan all the things they should have discussed when he was still human. He gets to the top of the stairs and finds Logan putting on his shoes, the blood still not touched. Logan looks up from where he's sitting. "Where are we? Can you drive me to Mick's?"

Gabriel shakes his head slowly. "We are in Josef's guest house and you're not going anywhere."

Logan stands up and prepares to move past Gabriel but before he can take two steps Gabriel flips on the bedroom light and Logan quickly closes his eyes and grabs his head in pain. "Turn it off." he snarls.

Gabriel flips off the light. "Logan, I don't want to hurt you, but you have to realize just how unprepared you are to leave this house. You just woke up. You need to calm down, drink a couple of glasses of blood and listen to me."

Twenty minutes later when Grant pulls up outside, Gabriel and Logan are still arguing, the only difference is they've moved down stairs to the main living area. Logan won't drink and won't let Gabriel close enough to entice him with the more blood. With every minute that passes his temper worsens as do his sensitivity to his environment. There is no way at this point Gabriel is going to get him calm enough for Grant to take a blood sample. Gabriel finally gets tired of arguing. "Logan you can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but you're going to do it."

Gabriel is met with a snarl of fangs. The anger rolling off of Logan is almost palatable. Gabriel knew when he offered to take charge of Logan it wouldn't be easy. Logan has always been a wild card. Gabriel's sure that most of the time Logan doesn't know which way he's going to jump until he does. Which is exactly why his control issues have to be addressed right away. The problem in dealing with Logan has always been how to get him where you need him to be without farther harming the boy's psyche. He may not be able to drink himself into oblivion anymore but Gabriel is sure if this isn't handled right Logan will find some other way to hurt himself and the people who love him.

Logan's dressed in gray sweat pants and a t-shirt. He has dried blood on his chin because he keeps nicking his tongue and lips with his new fangs. His can't understand why his skin feels like it's on fire, why his eyes are burning even though the house is still dark. He stands across the room from Gabriel, his stance that of someone ready to fight. His hunger clearly adding fuel to an already overwrote fledgling. If Gabriel can't break though the wall of emotion he's going to have to stand on Logan and pour the blood down his throat. Gabriel realizes that being Logan's sire is going to be even more difficult without a natural blood bond. It's going to be much more difficult to get Logan's cooperation. Logan is going to need a firm hand but Gabriel would like to try everything he can think of before he has to manhandle Logan into doing as he's told.

Gabriel feels the first stirrings of Logan's mental powers. Softly so Logan won't detect the intrusion, Gabriel wraps the part of Logan's mind where his power resides in a soft cocoon, blocking off access. Having Vanessa walk him back through all the mind tricks before she left was a great help. He hasn't used most of these secondary abilities in a long while. He watches Logan warily and the thought of what the boy might be able to do, even in his present weakened condition. The last thing either of them needs is Logan using power he hasn't even fully acknowledged. Gabriel knows he can shield himself from Logan's untried telepathic abilities. The telekinesis, that's a different problem, a problem in the physical world. Gabriel is pretty sure that, at this point, Logan's telekinesis is triggered on instinct, as it was when Logan wanted Veronica and moved her across the room without even knowing what he was doing. With power like that fueling his anger he could inadvertently bring the house down around them both. More than likely neither of them would end up with any permanent damage but Gabriel is sure that his agreement with Josef to allow Gabriel to be the boys sire would be blown apart. At this point, Josef is only allowing this because Vanessa and Veronica pressured Josef into it. Josef doesn't trust him and truthfully Gabriel can't really blame him. He's made a bit of a mess of it where Josef and Serena are both concerned.

The problem right now is the need to test Logan's blood and he isn't in the mood to listen to reason. Gabriel wishes like hell he'd of thought of it before Logan woke up but it hadn't occurred to him until Logan demanded to see Veronica that they were going to have a problem. If Logan bites Veronica before his blood is clean...Gabriel pushes those worries away and goes back to the task at hand because unfortunately right now he needs Logan to do as requested, whether he's in the mood for it or not. From the look on Logan's face easy isn't going to be the answer.

"One more chance." Gabriel states simply.

Logan continues to snarl his reply.

"Just remember I gave you a choice." The next thing Logan knows he's face down on the floor with Gabriel's right knee in the middle of his back. Logan's left arm is trapped between his body and Gabriel's left knee. His right arm is bent back behind him as straight as it will go without wrenching the muscles or bones out of place. His hand splayed out feels like it is in a vice grip and he supposes it is. Logan smiles grimly and tries to buck against the knee in his back but Gabriel lets some of his weight down on the knee and Logan gets the message as the pain finally reaches his mind through the haze of anger.

With his free hand Gabriel takes his phone out of his pocket and flips it open. He speed dials Grant who's standing outside. "You can come in now."

Grant opens the front door. He sets down his bag, opens it and removes a syringe.

Gabriel pushes Logan's shirt sleeve down. He turns to Grant. "I've got him. Come take the sample."

Hesitantly Grant moves forward. He reaches out swabs the area with alcohol and pushes the needle into Logan's arm. The two men watch the vial fills with blood. Once it's full Grant removes the needle and again swabs the area with a swipe of an alcohol wipe. There is of course, no chance of Logan catching anything from the needle but Grant likes to follow protocol and he doesn't want the vial of blood contaminated in any way. He steps back and puts the vial and his equipment back in his case.

Grant glances at Logan still face down in the carpet. "This will give us a base line. We can measure everything against this vial." Grant eyes Logan warily. "I hope we don't have to do this every week."

"I'm hoping once he has some time to equalize himself he'll come to his senses and it won't be necessary but we'll do what we have to whether he likes it or not. I'll call you later and you can give me the results. Now get going so I can let him up."

Grant nods. "Of course." He says as he turns and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is an odd place to leave them but the chapter was getting unwieldy. Had to cut it somewhere.**

**Please feed me a comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriel lets go of Logan all at once, moving back as he does. He watches Logan warily wondering if they are going to have to go a couple of rounds before Logan calms down. Logan stands and shakes his head trying to clear it. He snarls at Gabriel. "What the hell was that about?"

Gabriel snorts. "I tried to tell you, but you weren't listening. _You still aren't._ We need to see if you still have the anti-bodies in your blood. Grant has to test it. If it's not clean we're going to do this every week until it is. If you want to fight about it every week we can do that too."

"I want to see Veronica." Logan says through gritted teeth.

The shift in subject doesn't surprise Gabriel in the least. Logan is nothing, if not single minded where Veronica is concerned. "No. not until you get your bearings and settle into a routine of some sort. I also have to teach you to shield your mind from other people's stray thoughts so you might as well resign yourself to being away from her for at least a month, maybe more."Gabriel can see from the look in Logan's eyes he's still not hearing what he's being told. He stands very still pulling away from his frustration before he pins Logan to the floor and forces him to bend to his will. Gabriel knows that the damage done to Logan by using unnecessary force and violence could send him back into that nightmare he lived with from childhood. There are few lines Gabriel won't cross, but that is one of them. Gabriel turns his back on Logan walking towards the front of the house. He wants two things, to take a minute to calm himself and secondly to see how Logan will react. He tunes all his senses onto Logan's movements. He shakes his head as he realizes Logan's very quietly trying to move to the back door. Gabriel makes a quick exit out the front door and is around the back of the house before Logan can take a step outside.

Logan snarls as he finds Gabriel standing in front of him, arms crossed, shaking his head. "Don' t even think about it. You can't see her until it's safe for you, so until that time you might just as well get use to the idea of doing what you're told."

Logan's narrows his eyes at Gabriel. His anger and frustration at not knowing what is going on, finally outweighs his stubbornness. "What do you mean when it's safe for me? We're both vampires now and she's not much older than I am. She can't hurt me, she won't." Logan spits out.

Gabriel senses that Logan is finally ready to listen and actually hear what he is saying. He points into the darkness at the table in the courtyard. "Sit. I'll be right back." He narrows his eyes at Logan. "And don't bother running. I'll drag you back here before you get out of the courtyard." He can see the snarl of a reply in Logan's eyes but he doesn't move. Gabriel nods and goes back into the house. He grabs a couple of bottles of blood out of the kitchen and a couple of glasses. He flips on the stereo and soft music wafts through the house and out into the night. Returning to the courtyard he sits across from Logan and pours. "Drink up. Right now it's paramount that you keep yourself from being hungry. You're volatile enough without that."

Logan drinks the blood. He slams the glass down and it shatters on the table. Gabriel sighs and pours another glass. "Like I said, you will drink until you're not frenzied with hunger. You can break all the glasses you want, and I can just pour the bottle down your throat. It's up to you."

Logan glares at him, not doubting for a moment that Gabriel means what he says. He drinks the next offered glass of blood, without any breakage. Gabriel repeats the process until he senses Logan's hunger is finally abated. "Now sit back, close your eyes and relax, listen to the music." Logan starts to protest and Gabriel holds up his hand. "We'll get there but I need you need to be calm. You need to understand what I'm going to tell you."

Logan wish's Gabriel would get to the point. He doesn't understand much of anything at the moment. He leans back and closes his eyes. He tries to sort through his emotions, trying to find out why he's so out of control. He knows Gabriel won't give an inch until he gets a handle on his anger. He hates to admit it but he does feel somewhat better since he fed. He also feels better out here in the night air, in the dark. The house feels closed in, too warm.

Gabriel watches as Logan visibly relaxes."Stay as you are and listen to me." He sees Logan's clipped nod and continues. "Logan, because you had decided to wait to be turned and because we all thought we could keep you safe, you and I never sat down and talked things over, to discuss just exactly what your turning would involve. I thought we had plenty of time. So now after the fact there are a lot of things that have to be covered and some of them you aren't going to like but you're just going to have to find a way to hang on and deal with your life as it is now until you're ready to face the rest of the world."

Logan shakes his head without opening his eyes.

Gabriel sees this and wants to snarl but he also wants to soft peddle this conversation first and see where it leads them before he gets angry. "Do you remember the pain you were in when you woke up the first time? How much your mind hurt?"

Logan silently nods.

"Then you know that we have to do something about that right away. You need to learn how to block the people around you. Wouldn't you agree that's important?" _Time enough for the ethics lesson's along the way._

Logan nods. He opens his eyes and looks at Gabriel. "You're right about that. I don't want to go through that again." Logan sighs and closes his eyes.

Gabriel relaxes a little seeing that he's starting to get through to Logan. "In addition to that there is the problem of your blood. You know you have the same problem that kept Sarah in a bed for fifty years?"

Logan opens his eyes. He has a hunch he knows what's coming. "But Grant knows how to fix that."

Gabriel smiles at him grimly. "He knows how he fixed Sarah but I'd like to keep you from getting to that stage of the problem. None of us wants you in a coma even for one day. Don't you agree that it would be a terrible blow to Josef to have to go through that again."

Logan shrugs, not wanting to admit how much he knows it would hurt Josef if he ended up like Sarah.

Gabriel takes a deep breath. "Which means you can't see Veronica until you're blood is clear of the anti-bodies."

Logan sits up and shakes his head. "I don't see why? I just won't bite her."

Gabriel leans back in his chair. "I wish it were that easy. Logan, you love her and you want her too much to take the chance. It's just too tempting for a fledgling _with your lack of control_ to bite someone that means so much to them. Even if you try not to bite her, instinct is going to push you to claim her. Do you really want to explain to her that you've bitten her so other males will know she belongs to you?" Gabriel moves forward and lean towards Logan. "Listen, give this some time. Work on your control and getting your life in order, then when you see V she'll be much more impressed that you've worked things out."

Logan sighs in resignation. "So this is just like my human life. I have to get my shit together."

Gabriel nods. "Pretty much, the difference is, if you don't, someone could end up dead. Logan, you don't get to be out of control anymore. Too many people's lives are on the line if you screw up."

Logan nods. "All right, _for now_. When will we know about my blood?"

Gabriel lets out a breath at Logan's agreement. "The blood that Grant took today will be the baseline. He'll take another vial a week from now and compare the two. If it's not already clean it should give Grant some idea of at least how long it will take." Gabriel looks at Logan and snorts. "But I'm not going to lie to you. This is new ground for all of us and no one knows how long it will take or if there will be any surprises along the way."

Logan nods reluctantly. "I can't see anyone until I can shield my mind anyway..."

Gabriel nods. "That's right. With any luck your blood work will clear up and be ready the same time you have your control and your shields mastered. Just relax tonight, all your senses are amped up. Spend some time getting used to the changes your body is going through and we'll start on some basics tomorrow night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half a world away a old vampire starts to waken and he begins to fight the darkness. Bowden has been held prisoner for a very long time even before the darkness over took him. In the beginning the hunters chained him to a wall, silver manacles around his extremities and his neck to keep him from breaking free. It didn't take them long to figure out that if the silver shackles were left on long enough, the silver would eat its way through his flesh right to the bone. At first he thought it was a new torture but they quickly removed them. It was curious to him, that they didn't kill him and be done with it. After all he and his men and killed many in their ranks. They kept him weakened from hunger and used an amalgam of silver, mercury and steel for strength the bonds to keep him chained to the wall. He questioned them, but they never spoke to him, never told him what they wanted. He began to yearn for death but he couldn't see any way to fulfill his wish. Every time he resolved to stop feeding his instinct refused to obey and he always drank whatever blood they gave him. He thought he would go mad with all of it. He goaded them trying to anger them enough to kill him but they just went about their business like he was a cur they couldn't understand. He remembers leaving the cell he'd been chained in, thinking they were talking him to his execution, satisfied that finally he would die. Waking in this darkness now, he sees they've found a way to chain his mind. He fights now, day and night, not to keep from going mad, but to find a way out of the darkness. He will have his revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef glances at Veronica and Sarah as he punches up Grant's phone number. He pushes the speaker button and waits for an answer.

Grant looks down at his phone and shakes his head in resignation. He should have already made the call to Josef but he's not sure how his news will be received. He knew when he went through the front gate of the estate that security would report his presence at the gate house to Josef. "Josef?"

Josef hears the wariness in Grants voice. He wants to blast the man for not calling him but he knows that won't accomplish anything and could cut off a source of information. Softly Josef responds. "Did you see him? How is he?"

"Yes, I saw him, you know I did." Grant hesitates trying to find the words to reassure Josef. "Josef he's a whirling mass of emotion, like any fledgling who is trying to balance all those new emotions and physical inputs."

Josef sits back in his chair and tries to sort through his memories to try and remember what that's like. He glances at Veronica who is so new to their world and sees her nod slowly. Josef's own turning is so far back... He remembers Mick in that state but Mick fought Coraline every single step of the way so it's hard to judge them side by side. He glances at Sarah but her turning is a whole story unto its self. "He's unhappy?" Josef asks.

Grant sighs not really wanting to get too far into this with Josef. "Yes, but I wasn't with them long. I would warrant you that the boy is being stubborn."

Josef glances at Veronica when he hears her snort, a soft smile on her face. "That's Logan amplified."

Grant continues "Josef, you know that Gabriel has to be in charge from the beginning. It's the only way he will be able to teach Logan control. It's also going to be more challenging without the blood bond." Grant decides to tell him all of it. "Gabriel had to restrain him so we could take his blood sample. Josef, he didn't do anything to harm the boy and he didn't do anything beyond just what needed to be done to get the blood. It's my feeling that Logan needs a firm hand and Gabriel will give him just the amount of discipline he needs without going too far."

Josef hopes Grant is right. If he finds out Gabriel is doing anything to harm Logan there will be hell to pay. He shakes his head and gets back to the problem at hand. "And his blood, you've tested it?"

Grant nods glancing at the test results. "Yes, they're done. His blood is still completely overrun with the anti-bodies. I'm going back a week from today. The week to week comparison should give us at least a beginning of understanding of how long it's going to take for his blood to change."

"Thanks Grant. Call me next week. Let me know how the next set of tests come out."

"I will Josef. I will."

Once the line disconnects Josef turns to Veronica. "So we wait."

She nods. She can see the worry in Josef's eyes as she they watch him get up and begin to pace the room restlessly. "Josef, you need to trust Gabriel, that he knows what he's doing."

Josef shakes his head. "I wish I had your confidence in him, but after what went on with Serena...I just don't..." he snorts. "...just can't...seem to trust him." he runs his hand through his hair, the frustration written plainly across his face.

Veronica smiles reassuringly. She takes a step towards him and lays her hand on his arm. "Everyone learns from the past, even ancient vampires. Gabriel has a connection to Logan, he's been helping him for months now. He's not going to let Logan down and he won't let anything happen to him." Veronica smiles at Josef softly. "Vanessa trusts him and that's enough for me, it should be for you too. She even left town, that should tell you how much she trusts that Gabriel will handle things with Logan."

Josef shakes his head. "She didn't have much of a choice." he tells her dryly. "After we forced Serena to resign from the council, Vanessa had to go back to New York to witness the resignation and finalize it with the rest of the council. She had to make sure no one would try and kill the bitch since she doesn't have council protection anymore." Josef says Serena's name with such venom that Veronica winces. She glances at Sarah and shakes her head as the two of them watch Josef settle in front of the windows that look out over the grounds towards the guest house.

Veronica gathers her purse up and sighs not knowing what else to tell Josef to reassure him that everything will be all right. "I have to go. I have to get back to Mick and Beth...Finn's there but, Mick doesn't need anything more to worry about. I had to promise him I would only come over here and go right back without any side trips, so he wouldn't find someone to go with me. He's still jumpy about me being on my own too long."

Josef hears the worry in Veronica's voice his head snaps around. "Is she going to be alright?"

No one has to ask who Josef is asking about. They all saw Beth's bitter disappointment the night Logan was turned and all the plans that had been made for Beth's turning went up in smoke. "She'll be ok." Veronica says with more confidence than she feels. "Mick and Shannon will pull her out of it but it's going to take a little time, you know?"

Josef nods absently. "If there's anything I can do..." he trails off as he glances at Veronica.

She nods. "I'll let you know but I think it's just going to take time."

Sarah turns to Veronica. "I'll walk you out."

Josef stops Veronica before she gets to the door. "Do you need to feed before you leave?"

Veronica grins at him. With everything that's on his mind it surprises her he thinks to ask. "No, I'm good. Mick made sure I had plenty before I left the apartment."

Josef nods. He doesn't notice the look that passes between the two women as they both silently watch Josef as they leave the room. Once downstairs by Veronica's car, where they know they are too far away for Josef to pick up their conversation. Veronica stops by the driver's side door and faces Sarah. "I don't know if I can do anything to help him but if he needs anything, call me."

Sarah nods. "You do the same where Beth is concerned. If I can do anything call us." Sarah hesitates and then shrugs. "I was thinking, maybe I would go see her in a couple days, if you don't think it would make things worse?"

Veronica looks at her puzzled. "Why would it make it worse. You guys are friends. The company would probably do her good."

Sarah looks at her embarrassed for a moment. "Well, I'm a vampire and you know, she's not."

Veronica snorts. "Let's hope that's not a problem because she's knee deep in vampires already, including the man she loves." Veronica smiles. "I'll tell you what, call me or Finn in a couple days and we'll let you know what we think but truthfully the company would probably do her good. You know Mick, it's going to be tough for him not to hover. She's probably going to be so sick of the rest of us by then that she'll welcome a new face."

Sarah laughs feeling better about her idea to visit Beth. She nods. "Ok, I'll call you in a couple days."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I sure hope this chapter works...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance paces the room and thinks about his sister as he waits for her to be brought to him. She's so sure they won't kill her. He's knows she hasn't considered that they would put her in a situation and let someone else take care of the problem for them. She's been detained since Lance bargained St. John's life against the last of the little tin of magic that can make them appear human. It actually surprised him at the time that she would give it over so easily to save a life, not her own. His sister is not prone to doing anything that doesn't benefit herself in some way. He snorts as he realizes that like all of them she learned that at their fathers knee. He smiles grimly. If she thought her stupid act of kindness would bind St. John to her until she could get back to him, she's in for a rude awakening. What little information his people have gathered suggest the man has more than one blond interest.

Since she's been kept out of trouble for the last several year, she also has no idea of what's been going on in the vampire community with friend or foe particularly a ocean away in California. She has no idea that her husband has acquired some very powerful allies. The report Lance received detailing the events of Warren's demise, no matter how sketching makes it plain that the old ones will not take kindly to his sister trying to kill one of their kindred. He looks over the file again and the descriptions of the power that had to be brought about to kill Warren, an vampire older than Lance in such away is staggering. His envy of their obvious power makes him tremble with rage at the waste. If he had power such as these three he would rule over the entire vampire community. He hears his sister and her guard coming down the hall. He tucks the file in his desk and locks the drawer. He wants her to get as little information on the goings on across the Atlantic as possible.

Lance looks across the table at Coraline as she enters the room and sits. He sees her anger just under the surface at being summoned, but ignores it. She will do as she's told or once again face the consequences. "You were wrong." Lance moves as to leave the table but stops and slams his hand down loudly.

Coraline lets herself show a slight smile at his scowl. If he actually thought his display of temper would frighten her he's sadly mistaken. They may punish her for her sins against the family but they will never kill her and some day she will make them regret that weakness. She smiles sweetly at Lance. "What dear brother was I wrong about now? Heaven knows it can't be too important or something recent since you've had me imprisoned for the last several years."

"It was not imprisonment." Lance bites out. "You were allowed run of the house and grounds. Imprisonment would be chained to the dungeon walls. Which would probably have been a better idea, it probably would have made more of an impression on you." he snarls

Coraline refuses to show any weakness by letting him see the fear that the idea of being trapped in the dungeon brings to her. Quiet disinterest is a far safer facade.

Lance smiles at her act, sure that he has news that will penetrate her walls and force her to show some weakness. "What you were wrong about my dear sister is the information that your husband turned a human. You assured us that it was not something he would do. " Now it's Lance's turn to smile as he sees several emotions flash in her eyes.

Coraline recovers quickly. She sits back forcing her pose to be one of passing interest. "Did he? Do you know her name?" Coraline braces herself, knowing somewhere deep inside if Mick turned anyone it would be Beth. He was always enchanted with her.

"No. It's always been difficult to get news out of Kostan's territory but for some reason his security and that includes St. John, is in lock down. My contact said only that she was a beautiful blond woman." Lance places both hands on the table and leans in menacingly towards Coraline. "You will take care of this. I don't care how, but this cannot be allowed. You knew that when you turned St John. We allowed him to live because you made a deal with us to let him live in exchange for the tin." Lance holds up a finger to quiet her interruption. "And you assured us that he would not further dirty the bloodline by turning more peasants."

Coraline watches him intently. She senses that there is far more going on here than Mick turning a woman. She smiles to herself knowing that if she can get free of this household that Cyn will meet her anywhere and they can go over all the things that have happened since she's been imprisoned in this mausoleum of a castle. She looks up at Lance coolly letting him believe in her anger is at Mick for turning a woman. She will save that emotion until she finds out what's really going on here. "I will need a long line of credit and a new wardrobe, private transportation and a free hand to handle this anyway I want." She stands dismissing him and sees the quick glint of triumph in his eyes. _Oh yes, something nasty is defiantly going on here._

Despite his sense of triumph Lance begins a token rant about money. Coraline ignores him, knowing he'll give her what she wants, as her mind is already moving on to formulating a plan to get her revenge on the people who have wronged her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ten days Later**_

Sarah stops at the entrance to his study and watches him. He's standing in front of the window, staring out into the night, the moonlight spilling into the room around him. She knows he's looking out across the grounds at the guest house. Another week has come and gone. She sighs inwardly and moves across the room to him. She stands behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. "Still no word?"She knows the answer before she asks. It's been two weeks and still not a word from Gabriel. Josef promised Gabriel he wouldn't interfere and Gabriel said he would let Josef know when he was able to see Logan.

Josef takes her hand and pulls her free. He moves her to stand in front of him and moves her into his arms. "No, just what Grant told us after his last visit, that Logan seems to be doing better but his blood is still not clean." Josef looks down at her. "I'm sorry. I'm not much fun to live with these days."

She leans back and looks at his handsome face. "Josef, I love you. I just hate seeing you go through this, worrying so much. I'm sure Logan is going to be fine."

He wishes he had her confidence in the situation. Ever since Veronica was here he's had a nagging worry about Beth as well. He feels like he's abandoned Mick and his family but he suspects that it will be better for Beth if he's not around right now. "It's not just about Logan."

Sarah rubs his back as she hugs him close. "I know, and actually I'm a bit more worried about Beth than I am Logan but I've got to trust that Mick will take good care of her." Sarah moves back from Josef and sits on the windowsill looking up at him. "I saw her last week."

Josef looks down at her. She catches a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He feels like a heel because he hasn't been paying enough attention to her to know this already.

"What? She's my friend. I wanted to see how she was doing. Veronica and Finn thought it would be all right."

Josef nods thinking of how upset Beth was the last time he'd seen her. "Does she blame us?" Josef quietly ask, "Does she blame Mick?"

"Us?" Sarah asks in confusion. "You and me?" She shakes her head. "I don't think so. Why would she? As for Mick, no, I didn't get a sense of that at all."

"Not you and me but vampires, all of us. I don't want her ending up hating the tribe because she's so upset. Resentment can turn into bitter hatred." Josef replies

Sarah shakes her head. "No, I didn't seem that way to me. I'll admit she is angry and a little bitter but not at Mick or the rest of the community. As she put it 'Shit happens.' It's just that this time she really thought she had it in her grasp. Mick was finally on board, which I think surprised her more than anything and it was all for nothing." Sarah eyes Josef quizzically. "A better question might be do you blame Mick?"

Josef wants to turn away from those beautiful probing eyes. She's a smart woman and now that she's been awake for awhile she's getting to know his moods pretty well again. He shakes his head. "For what? For not quite being quick enough this one time? For going up against impossible odds again and for once, not winning? No, I don't blame Mick for Logan's turning."

Silently she watches him and Josef can see the doubt in her eyes. He sighs and pulls her into his arms again. "Rationally, no, I don't blame him. Hell, I was there and I let Logan down and that's worse than anything Mick could have done. I'm his father, I'm the head of vampires in this whole territory. I should have been able to protect one human." She looks up as he runs and hand through his hair in obvious frustration. "Emotionally, maybe I blame Mick a little but mostly I blame myself."

He can feel her shake her head against him. "Josef don't do that. You and Mick did everything you could to protect him. Hell, as powerful as Vanessa and Gabriel are they couldn't do it. Some things just are, and you better than anyone should know that. You just have to do what you can and play the hand you're dealt." She smiles at him. "Much as you'd like, even you can't control everything." she tips her head and smiles at him for a moment. "what is it you're always saying, oh yea, 'I don't do regrets.'" She watches him trying to find another way to get through to him. "You haven't been to see Mick and Beth since this all fell apart have you?"

Josef sighs. "No. Too much on my mind."

"Well, it's time." she sits back down on the window sill and looks at him hesitantly. "I didn't mention this before because you were so worried about Logan but I would feel better if you would go see how Mick and Beth are doing. The more I think about it the more worried I am about Beth. I'm sort of afraid that she might try and force Mick's hand."

She watches the alarm in Josef's face. "You don't think, she would harm herself...she wouldn't take the chance of leaving Shannon without her mother."

Sarah shrugs. "In Beth's eyes there is no danger. Mick saved Veronica and you would have saved Logan if it had been necessary. She is surrounded by vampires. She has Mick, Finn, Veronica, vampires all around her, what could be the danger?"

A look passes between Josef and Sarah as they both remember all the years that Sarah spent trapped in her bed, her mind a prisoner of her body. Josef breaks the silence. "I wonder if Mick remembered to have Grant test her blood?"

Sarah shakes her head. "I don't think so. She was so excited about the turning. I think Grant was supposed to do it after the party but with the way things turned out..."

Josef takes her hand and pulls her off the sill. He pulls her into his arms. "I need to go to the office. I've let things go too long. Ryder keeps me updated but it's not the same. I need to go in and make sure everything is in order." He tries to smile. "Kick some ass if I have to. After that it seems I better go see Mick and tell him of your suspicions."

Sarah nods. "I'd feel better. I know Mick will watch her closely but still..."

Josef looks into the distance for a moment. "Sometimes you lose sight of something so close to you. I just know if something happens to her, it would kill Mick. It would probably be better to have a word with Finn. He's there all the time and he has the strength and wisdom to watch her and gauge her pain a little better than Mick." He smiles down at her. "You'll be alright here without me?"

Sarah smiles softly at him. "I'm never alright without you." She smiles ruefully at him, "But yes, I'll manage fine."

He pulls her up into his arms, holding her, he smiles down at her. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "I never get tired of hearing you say so.'

Josef leans down gently cupping her face. "Well, I do." he tells her and then kisses her passionately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot Camden and Shea Delaney sit at the large table facing each other, both men lost in thought for a moment. Shea looks over to his friend for more than a hundred years. "I've got Bowden ready to be moved. We've got enough fake Identification that we shouldn't have any trouble getting him into Canada, especially off of a private carrier. After that we can decide where we're going to set up headquarters in the states. You know we could leave him here. We have plenty of his blood banked. We don't have to take him with us."

Elliot shakes his head. "No, I want him close. If we have to we can use him for bait. Once they figure out he's still alive they'll try and rescue him. He was one of their best warriors. They won't leave him in our hands."

Shea scowls "We can't afford to lose him. He's the key."

"I said we could use him as bait. I didn't say I'd take the chance of them getting him back."

Shea laughs softly. "I'd love to see the look on some of their faces when they realize he's been alive all this time. They'll never believe we could have captured him."

Elliot snorts. "Don't get cocky. You know it was dumb luck. If he hadn't been as hurt as he was he would have killed us in a heartbeat."

"True enough." Shea nods towards the door. "Here they come. Time to put all the years of work into motion."

The six men walk into the sparsely furnished room and sit around the large table. These are Elliot's lieutenants in their war against the vampires. Each of them has their own specialty. They face the man at the head of the table and wait to see why he has called them to this unexpected meeting. He waits a beat and then clears his throat as he begins. "It seems gentlemen that the time to strike has come sooner than we anticipated."

The men at the table wait knowing there is more to come. "We've gotten final confirmation that they are breeding. This can't be allowed to continue."

Now there are mummers of disbelief but no one openly challenges the statement.

Elliot opens a folder laying on the table in front of him. He takes out two pictures both taken candidly more than a year ago. Shea eyes the pictures once again, He's seen them and even with the evidence before him he has a hard time believing this is not some odd coincidence. Elliot hands out extra copies to each of the men so they can get a closer look.

"Who is this?" Lex asks. He can see some differences but clearly it's just the same man taken at different times.

Elliot smiles. "The one in the black dress shirt is Josef Kostan. He's the head of Kostan industries based in California. He's also a four hundred year old vampire."

Elliot watches them take a moment to absorb the information. "The other picture, is his son Logan Echolles. The boy is in his mid twenties."

No one dares speak for a moment. Lex takes a deep breath it seems he is the voice for these men. "You said you have confirmation?"

Elliot nods to Shea, "Tell them."

Shea gets up and moves about the room organizing his thought. "Eighteen months ago Kostan had a grand ball at his estate in California. He brought the boy out into the open, to the vampire community. We assume that Kostan wouldn't claim the boy without proof." He glances down at the pictures laying on the desk. "Although from the looks of the two of them it's hard to believe it could be anything but blood. Most likely there were DNA tests done but that would have been done in Kostan's own lab and the danger in getting to them would be a suicide run." He can feel Lex about to voice another question so he holds up his hand as he continues. "We wondered about the boy's mother, what she would have to say but she was believed to be dead. The thing is, she was married to Aaron Echolles, who was a big time Hollywood action star and she was, before her death, in a number of pictures. So, there were always rumors that she was still alive. Some of the rumors were because the kid just didn't believe his mother wouldn't take a header off a bridge and he was right. From her profile it wouldn't have been her way out. We quietly put the word out that there was money to be had if she was found." He grins sardonically. "And she was, found that is. The problem is that if we had approached her Kostan would have gotten an immediate phone call and we didn't want to alert him so we had a little chat with her priest."

Lex snorts. "You strong armed a priest?"

Shea nods. "That I did. It turns out he had some skeletons in his closet that even the authorities in the Netherlands weren't going to over look no matter how long ago it was. It wasn't hard to get what we wanted from him. He confirms that Kostan gives large donations to the abbey where the boy's mother is living. He also said that the mother claims that she had an affair with Kostan and was pregnant with his child when she married the step-father, Aaron Echolles." Shea stops and leans against the wall clearly done.

Elliot turns back to the table. "So you see, it's time to gear up the war again. Taking one or two vamps out here and there so no one suspects were back isn't enough anymore. Shea has been gathering a great deal of information over the last several years. Armed with that information, the two of us are going to go to America and do a little scouting. We will send for the rest of you as you're needed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: sorry this one is late. Went on a mini vacation and just got back today.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cynthia looks around the crowded night club looking for Coraline. She was worried for her friend. At first Cynthia was so excited to hear from Coraline when she called last night to tell her Lance was letting her go. They quickly made plans to get two adjoining suites at the Paris Four Seasons. After that they would meet in their favorite club. All good plans but before she hung up, Coraline made some vague comments about her next stop being California and Cynthia knows that means Mick. After what happened at Josef's last party, Cynthia hopes she can persuade Coraline to stay far far away from anything to do with Mick. She looks across the club and sees Coraline walking towards her. Cynthia smirks as she sees the men in Coraline's wake make involuntary steps towards her. She's throwing off so many 'do me' pheromones that with a crick of her finger she could lead them all to heaven or hell. The two women embrace, Cynthia stands back looking Coraline over. "How is it you can be stuck in that castle for so long and still come out looking so damn good?"

Coraline laughs lightly. "Thank you for that." She turns slowly. "You don't think I've lost my touch?"

Cynthia snorts. "Not very likely. No man's ever been able to resist you." As soon as the words are out of her mouth Cynthia wishes she hadn't said it. She never wants to see so much hurt and pain on her friends face as Coraline can't help but remember the one man who did in fact resist her. Cynthia puts her hand on Coraline's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Coraline shrugs. "It's ok. Let's not talk about Mick tonight. There is plenty of time to see what's to be done in that quarter."

Cynthia smiles to cover her worry.

"This is my first night of freedom. I never thought I'd get Lance to shut up so I could get the hell out of there. I want to dance, and then when I find a human that suits my purposes. I'm going to take him back to my suite and then the fun really begins."

Cynthia takes Coraline's arm and hugs her tight. "Then that's what we'll do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stands in the doorway watching Beth half heartedly puttering around the kitchen. _At least she's eating._ The first few days after Gabriel gave her the news that her turning would have to wait he wasn't sure if she was going to get past it all. The first week her emotions were all over the place, from anger to disappointment that rolled into depression and back to anger again, round and round she went. He smiles as he remembers that the only time her emotions really were under control was when she was with Shannon. Mick looks down at Shannon playing on the floor. The little girl looks up at her mother with wide eyes. _She knows something is wrong, she senses it. _Shannon toddles over to Beth, offering up her bottle and her blanket. Beth smiles through watery eyes an scoops Shannon up, hugging the child tight. Mick sighs knowing this is another small sign Beth is going to be all right. He moves out of the doorway. "I have a meeting in the office. If you need anything..."

She waves him off, turning back to the counter. "We'll be fine."

He smiles softly at her. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not leaving without a kiss." He leans in and feels her sigh softly as he kisses her. He looks deeply into her eyes, searching for a way to help. Beth shifts Shannon to her other hip and leans in and kisses him with more feeling. She breaks the kiss slowly. "I'm sorry. I've been so hard to live with the last two weeks."

Mick sees the guilt in her eyes and kisses her once again lightly. "It's ok. I know how much this meant to you. You take all the time you need to adjust."

She smiles softly at him. "I'm about done feeling sorry for myself." she looks at him a little chagrined. "Even I'm getting sick of myself so it won't last much longer."

He grins as he hears his Beth floating up out of the sadness. He nods. "That's my girl. Now I have to go next door." He kisses Shannon on the nose. "You take care of mommy."

She grins and nods at him as she wraps her arms around Beth's neck hugging her tight.

Beth watches him go. She thinks of the worry and love in his eyes when he looks at her these days and shakes her head at her stupidity. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Shannon. "How would you like to spend the night across the hall with Grampa?"

Shannon bounces in her arms a smile on her face.

Beth kisses Shannon's forehead. She knows Mick and Finn have been caring for Shannon when she wasn't up to it but it's no excuse for letting her daughter down because she was being self involved. Shannon is her and Mick's miracle and you don't take a miracle for granted. "I love you baby." she kisses her daughter. "Starting right now we're going to start making things up to you and daddy." Beth turns to the stairs. "Let's go upstairs and play dress up. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Shannon giggles and laughs as Beth tickles her tummy.

"I need to find something nice to wear to surprise daddy after his meeting." As she walks up the stairs she takes her phone out of her pocket and speed dials Finn.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coraline looks up from her fashion magazine as she hears the light tapping on the door to her suite. "Come in Cyn."

Cynthia crosses the room and smiles at the look of satisfaction on Coraline's face. "Have any trouble getting rid of him?"

Coraline laughs. "No, He was still a little light headed to give me any protests about wanting to stay and be with me forever." She laughs pleasantly. "Men are so easy."

Cynthia nods and laughs. "Yes, they are. Speaking of which, why don't we go to Monte Carlo and see the sights? There are always plenty of good looking humans in the clubs." Cynthia sits down across from Coraline. "Remember that Count you met the last time? I'm sure there are more like him just waiting to be had." Cynthia watches with unease as Coraline's smile drops away and she shakes her head. "No, I told you, I'm going to California." Coraline leans intently towards Cynthia, "But first you are going to fill me in on everything that I've missed over the last few years."

Cynthia knew this was coming. She tries to see some way around it but when it comes to Mick there is never any way to argue Coraline out of it. Mick's moved on, why can't she convince Coraline to do the same? Cynthia gets up and starts to pace the room, maybe for once the truth will make an impression. She just hates to see the pain it's going to cause Coraline to get there. Cynthia stops and turns towards her friend. "You're not going to believe most of it but I promise you it's all the truth. First off Josef has a son."

Coraline shrugs. "So Josef's turned a male, what of it?"

Cynthia shakes her head. "No, you don't understand, not a vampire, a flesh and blood human, well human until two weeks ago. Cora, I saw him with my own eyes at Josef's party where he brought the young human out into the open. He's almost a double for Josef. Two weeks ago he was attacked in a revenge plot against Josef's sire and turned." Cynthia shakes her head when she thinks of all that she's seen and heard concerning Josef, Mick and their families. She moves to Coraline's side. "Please listen to me. I will tell you all of it but you must consider staying away from Mick, Josef and their people, human and vampires alike."

Hours later, when she's done, when Cynthia has told Coraline everything she knows Coraline is speechless. She gets up and walks around the room as if in a daze. She turns to Cynthia. "You say, Beth is still human?"

Cynthia shrugs. "She was as of two weeks ago at Josef's party. I stayed clear of Josef and Mick but I saw her. The gossip says she has a small child, a girl. There is a lot of speculation as to whether she is Mick's child or not. He's denying parentage but that would be the smart thing to do anyway."

Coraline nods slowly. "The little bitch gave him what I could not...a family." She smiles weakly at Cynthia, "It doesn't really matter if she's Mick's child or not, if he and Beth are still together, he will take the child into his heart and guard her with his life."

Cynthia nods. "They are still together. I saw them...dancing together..." Cynthia doesn't want to tell Coraline about how much love was clearly in their eyes for one another.

Coraline nods and tells Cynthia why Lance finally let her go. "So the question is, did Mick turn Beth after you left the states or is there another blond somewhere close?"

Cynthia wants to shake Coraline until her fangs rattle. "Didn't you hear me tell you what they did to Warren? Didn't you hear me tell you the power that resides in Josef's father and Josef's sire? They will not hesitate to kill you."

Coraline shakes her head. "You said they were protecting Josef's son. What does that have to do with Mick and Beth and her brat?"

"I told you about the other vampire, Finn. He's another old one. He and Gabriel are very old friends."

"So?"

"So, Finn lives in the same building with Mick and his family. Why would he do that unless it was to help protect them, if it isn't because he's connected to them in some way. With this new revelation that vampires can have children there is every reason to wonder if he is not also some kin to Mick. If that is the case, then the danger is even higher. I heard a tale about this man, that he turned a vampire to dust with the snap of his fingers. Coraline please, I'm begging you, listen to me and stay clear of all of them. Lance is trying to send you to your death. Don't let your brother win."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men are sitting in Mick's office. Mick is behind his desk, Keith sitting across from him, both slouched down, facing opposite directions. Mick is drinking half and half. Keith has a beer. Mick turns his head and looks across the desk at Keith. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Keith takes a drink of his beer and nods. "Yea, being the sheriff in Neptune isn't really about catching bad guys anymore. It's more about cleaning up after rich campaign donors. Since we don't have a crime lab all our really big cases are investigated by the state police. I spend two of the four years raising money for the next go round. The DA we have is an idiot who also runs for office, so guess how many prosecutions there are people who make hefty campaign contributions?" Keith shakes his head. "That's right. Damn few. Only if it's a murder or something so bad the state police have to step in. Then, there is a chance, a chance mind you, that there will be prosecution." Keith takes another drink of his beer. "I'm tired of it. I helped more people when I was a P.I. than I have as sheriff." Keith sits up and turns to face Mick. "I've got my severance pay and I cashed in all the vacation and sick leave I had coming. I just need you to let me work for you until I get my feet under me." Keith smiles "And then I can open my own office here in L.A." Keith thinks about Lianne and Alicia. Two very different woman who both broke his heart. "Truthfully I need to get out of Neptune, and with Veronica here in L.A., there doesn't seem much to keep me there anymore."

Mick smiles. "So I give you a stake and then you become my competition?"

Keith nods and salutes Mick with his beer. "Sure."

Mick snorts at him. "Next you're going to want my junior partner back."

"Well, she was my junior partner first, but yea, I wouldn't mind having her around." Keith points his beer at Mick. "You can keep the boyfriend."

Mick laughs. "Which one?"

Keith raises an eyebrow. "Which one? Has she been holding out on me?" Keith can't help but keep a little hopefulness out of his voice that Veronica is finally done with Logan.

Mick shakes his head. "Don't get your hopes up. Like you, I've had my problems with Logan. I've thrown him out on more than one occasion but my money's still on that kid. In some things he truly is his father's son and as much as I hate to admit it, he loves Veronica to the bottom of his soul. Derrick is a pretty good guy, for now they are just friend but I know he wants more, we'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

"Vampire or human?" Keith quickly asks

"Two hundred year old vamp." Mick replies

Keith looks a little surprised. "Talk about robbing the cradle. Isn't he a little old for her?"

Mick shrug. "I suppose, maybe on some level, but hell I'm not one to talk. I'm close to sixty years older than Beth. The name of the game for a vampire is survival and in order to really do that you have to be able to adapt and roll with the times, so the good ones shed their older ways as they go through life. If you didn't know Derrick was a vamp you would be hard pressed to think he's much different than any other guy in his early thirties. " Mick narrows his eyes. "Besides he knows if he does something to hurt her, Finn and I will hunt him down. On the upside, I don't really have to worry about her when she's with him. He is after all, a two hundred year old vampire, and he's also very accomplished at taking out the bad guys. So at least she's physically safe with him." Mick smirks. "And with Veronica that's a real plus. Derrick does what I do for Josef only on a much larger scale." Mick shrugs. " I don't know if this thing with Derrick really has a chance. Veronica has so much history with Logan it's hard to wash it all away."

Keith sighs in resignation. "You know it's not that I don't like Logan...the potential is there...hell, he's risked his own life a couple of times to save hers. It's just that he's always been so aimless...the money has never really done him any good."

Mick shrugs. "You haven't spent any time with him in quite awhile. Being a part of Josef's family has done him a lot of good. I just wish he'd think before he puts his mouth in gear when it comes to V."

Keith looks at him skeptically. "Veronica says the same thing about Josef being a good influence on Logan. I hope so, because now that he's joined your little club, a spoiled rich kid could be a handful."

Mick snorts. "Yea, but thankfully he's not my handful. I just have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid around our girl."

Keith sits back and looks in the distance for a moment. He glances at Mick, not daring to think too long about what would have happened if Mick hadn't been there when Veronica was shot.

Mick sees it in his eyes and shrugs.

Keith clears his throat, the moment over. "So what do you think? Are you willing to give me a shot?"

Mick smiles. "Actually, I have a better idea." Mick sits up and turns to Keith. "You know about the work I do for Josef...helping to keeping the community safe?"

Keith nods.

"Well between Josef, and my family, the humans that come to me have been getting short shrift. I've had to send a great many of them away. Now there are plenty of P.I.s in town that they can go to but not all of them are good and not all of them are honest. I'd like to see the ones that come to me at least get both. I proposed this to Veronica when I thought she was going to be human for several more years but it won't work out that way now. So how about if you become a partner in my P.I. business?" Keith begins to speak, but Mick holds up his hand. "Hear me out. You refer any and all vamps to me. You don't deal with them on any level. Veronica can help you with any human cases that you need her for as long as she follows the rules, of which I will explain to you in a crash course on vampires."

Keith leans back and watches Mick. "This isn't a hand out?"

Mick snorts. "Not hardly. The bail bondsman's alone will keep you busy." Mick sits back and sighs. "Did V tell you how Logan happened to join the tribe?"

Keith nods. "Yea, it didn't sound pretty. How is he?" Keith can see the hard lines of self recrimination in Mick's face. "She also said that you, all of you, fought hard to keep him safe but it just wasn't meant to be."

Mick shakes his head sadly. "One step short, one damn step quicker and I'd of stopped him from being stabbed."

Keith can't help but think about his own guilt in Veronica's being shot. He shakes his head. "Mick, you know you can't blame yourself. No matter how much you try, sometimes things just don't turn out the way we want. You have to let some things go and keep looking ahead."

Mick looks across the table. "I know you're right but I keep going over it in my head, wondering what I could have done differently."

Keith snorts. "Don't I know that feeling. After all the worry about Veronica living around vampires and who shoots her, a plain old human who was after me." Keith watches Mick carefully. "If you hadn't been there she'd of been gone forever."

Mick nods his head. "I know and I know I've helped or saved quite a few people, Beth included, but when something happens to family it's hard to not over think it."

Keith sits back in his chair and watches Mick. "That it is, that it is."

Mick takes a deep breath and decides to stop before he starts brooding and ruins the evening. He smiles at Keith. "Logan's grandfather is taking over responsibility for him."

Keith looks at him questioningly.

"Yes, his real grandfather." Mick snorts. "It's a long story. The thing is, I'm not really all that worried about Logan. Vanessa and Finn vouched for Gabriel and I think that's good enough, but then I'm also not his father. I'm more worried about Josef. He on the other hand is very worried. There were complications in Logan's turning and because of it, Josef can't see him for awhile and from what Sarah hinted at when she was hear, Gabriel isn't giving Josef any kind of update on Logan's condition. I'm going to wait a few more days and if Josef doesn't pop in here I'll call Sarah. If things are still the same I'm going to go see Gabriel myself and have a word with him or I'll see if Finn will go, that might be better. Those two are very old friends."

Keith thinks back "Didn't I meet Finn at Josef's beach house? I never was clear on his role in all of this."

Mick smiles. "I guess if you're going to be around here you should know the characters we've got wandering around. Finn is my grandfather and he's also a vampire, a really old vampire." Mick notes that not much he tells Keith surprises him anymore. Mick continues. "There is other reasons you'd be helping me a great deal if you take on some of my work load. What happened with Logan was unexpected and made it impossible for some plans that were in place to move forward."

Keith can see the worry in Mick's eyes. "Veronica told me about Beth, about how disappointed she was."

Mick shakes his head. "Not was, still is, and I need to find a way to make things better for her until those plans can go forward. You taking over the human half of my business would make that happen a lot faster. So you see you really would be doing me a big favor. She's coming out of it but she really needs me right now and it's either this or I shut down the business."

Keith frowns. "There's only one problem with all of this, I need to get my P.I. license renewed and that can take up to six months."

Mick smiles. "No problem. I know a guy."

Keith looks at him suspiciously. "What kind of guy, like a fixer?"

Mick laughs. "No, more like an expeditor. Don't worry I'd be surprised if it would take longer than a week, but it will probably cost both of us."

Keith narrows his eyes. "Cost us what?"

"Well, let's just say next time Logan screws up you and I are both going to have to go easy on him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick moves aside as Veronica key's the elevator so they can go up to the penthouse floor. Over the last couple of weeks he's been hanging out, trying to keep her distracted from worrying about Logan. At first he offered to take her shopping or go out walking or anything else she'd like to do, but she refused. She told him she thought it would feel a little weird to be out with him when Logan hadn't even woke up. Once she and Josef had spoken to Grant and they knew Logan was going to be alright Derrick had argued that she needed to get out. She continued to refuse but at the same time she didn't send him away. Today Mick joined in and told her she couldn't stop living while she waited for Logan to get to the point where she could see him. Mick gently reminded her that the two of them were both vampires now and that they both had a very long time to get together again if it was meant to be, so she might as well enjoy some time with Derrick. She protested until Mick said he didn't need to be worrying about her in addition to Beth. That had shut her up. She knew a guilt trip when he heard it but she couldn't stand the thought of adding to the problems he had with Beth. She called Derrick and the two of them had gone out walking in Griffith Park. It was beautiful at night. They had driven up to the observatory and looked out over the city. Veronica had to admit it was a very nice time. She was afraid Derrick would infer that she had feelings for him so she made it clear that there was nothing series with them and that she wasn't going to get into any relationship until she could get a better idea of where her and Logan were headed. He had nodded, smiled slightly and then preceded to talk her into going dancing with him. She shakes her head and smiles at the memory. She just needed to go back to her apartment and change clothes.

Veronica steps off the elevator and stops. She sniffs the air. Derrick watches sees the happiness in her eyes. "Daddy." is her only explanation. She moves quickly, opening the door to Mick's office. "Hey there, stranger. What are you doing in town? How come you didn't tell me you were coming. I would have stuck around."

Keith stands up opening his arms for her. He kisses the top of her head as she gives him a hug. "Hello honey."

Veronica moves back and faces her father and Mick, suspicion in her eyes. "Neither of you told me you had a meeting planned." She nods at Mick. "What are you two up to?"

Mick moves around the desk and taps her on the nose. "You don't need to know everything." He glances at Derrick standing in the doorway. "Anyway, it's good for you to get out."

Veronica scowls at him for a moment and realizes she hasn't introduced Derrick and her father. She turns to Derrick and motions for him to come forward. "Derrick, this is my father, Daddy, this is my friend Derrick Baker. We've been out walking in the park. The view from the observatory is amazing."

Mick sees how relaxed and happy Veronica is for the first time since Logan was attacked. He's not sure if it's from seeing her father or her walk in the park with Derrick. He wonders if he was wrong about Derrick being able to find a place in her heart.

Keith and Derrick shake hands. "Mr. Mars it's nice to meet you."

Keith holds up his hand. "Keith, call me Keith. It creeps me out having a guy your age call me Mr. anything."

Veronica rolls her eyes but Mick sees her give him a narrow glance. He's going to hear from her, about not letting her in on this meeting.

They all turn as Finn enters in from the door that adjoins Mick and Beth's apartment. Finn has Shannon in his arms.

"Daddy" Shannon exclaims. She pulls away from Finn, reaching for Mick.

"How's daddy's girl? How come you're not in taking care of mommy?" he says as he takes her in his arms. He glances at Finn. "Is everything alright?"

Finn watches him warily. "Yea, it's good." _I hope _

Mick wonders what that's about.

Shannon bounces in Mick's arms and waves at Veronica. "Ronica."

Veronica gives the little girl a wave. "Hey munchkin."

They all turn as the door opens from the hallway and Josef walks in. "A party and nobody invited me?" He looks at the group in mock disappointment.

Veronica watches him and feels a pain in her heart. He looks so much like Logan it hurts. She wants to ask him how Logan is but knows he would have called if he had any news.

He glances at her when he feels her pain. He smiles sadly at her conveying his silent apology.

Mick sees all this and decides to break it up. He wants Veronica happy again. He turns to Keith. "So do we have a deal?"

Keith nods. "Yea, I think it's a good idea. We'll iron out the particulars tomorrow, I'll call you. I need to get on the road before it gets much later."

Veronica snorts. "Oh, no you don't. You're coming across the hall with me. I've got a bed nobody uses. I want to hear all about this meeting." she eyes the two most important men in her life warily.

Keith grins at her. "Honey, I don't want to break up your evening...you must be on a date?"

She shakes her head at his hopeful tone.

Josef scowls at the pair.

Veronica turns to Derrick. "I'm afraid I'm suddenly tied up for the evening." She waves her hand at Mick and Keith. "I need to find out what these two are up to. They are very adept at making plans for me."

Derrick smiles softly at her. "OK, but you still owe me a dance. Walk me to the elevator and we'll talk..."

Josef narrows his eyes as they leave. He turns to Mick and Keith. Mick can feel the snarl Josef is trying to contain. He holds up his hand. "Josef, stop. You'll upset Shannon."

Josef instantly buries his anger. He isn't going down that road again, especially the way Beth is feeling these days. If he makes Shannon cry, Beth is likely to kick him out and tell him to never come back. Not that he'd listen to her but he doesn't really want to upset Shannon.

Keith realizes what is going on and decides to let Mick deal with his friend. "Josef, it's nice seeing you again. Mick, I'm going across the hall to Veronica's. We'll talk tomorrow." Keith walks out into the hallway just in time to see Derrick kissing Veronica lightly as he gets into the elevator. She turns to Keith as the doors close and sees the grin on his face.

She scowls at him. "Oh, stop it. Just because Derrick and I have spent some time together doesn't mean we are serious or that I'm not going to see Logan again. He's been trying to cheer me up is all." she puts her arm in his and pulls him towards her apartment. "Come on pops. Tell me what you and Mick are plotting."

Mick, still holding his daughter turns to Josef. He can see the worry is still in Josef's eyes. "How's Logan?"

Josef shakes his head. "I wish I knew. How's Beth?"

Mick glances at Finn wondering what he's not telling him. "Better all the time. Actually now that I think about it, Sarah might be able to help her feel better."

Josef nods. "What did you have in mind? I'm sure Sarah would like to help."

"Do you think Sarah would still like to take some self defense classes? I could get Veronica and Beth involved and I think it would assure Beth that we haven't lost sight of her turning."

Josef nods. "I know she would. She hasn't said anything about it but all the same I know it's important to her. I'll have her call you. Is there anything else to be done?"

Mick makes a nod towards the door. "That's why Keith is here. He's coming into the business, he's going to take over the humans so I can spend more time with Beth and Shannon."

Josef nods. "Good. That should be good."

Mick looks down at Shannon and sees her eyes starting to get heavy. "Sorry I can't stick around but sleepy-time here needs her bed."

Finn stops him and takes the little girl back. "Oh, no you don't. She's coming with me. Go see Beth."

Mick looks at him curiously and shrugs. He turns back to Josef. "Did you need something in particular?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, just wanted to check in and see how everyone is doing. Go on, go see Beth. I'll talk to you later."

Mick nods. "Sounds good." He leaves the office.

Finn moves to leave the office to the hallway and cross to his apartment but Josef holds up his hand and stops him. He moves across and gently kisses Shannon's cheek. "Sleep well little one."

"Nigh nigh." she mumbles

Finn watches Josef for a moment as he closes the door behind Mick. "What's wrong?" Finn asks.

Josef clears his throat. "Sarah came to see Beth last week...she's concerned that Beth might do something rash."

Finn nods knowing what Josef's getting at. He had the same fears himself for a few days after the party. "A week ago when Sarah was here I would have agreed with her but Beth is... better."

Josef hears the hesitation in Finn's voice. "But?"

He sighs. "She called me tonight to ask if I'd watch Shannon so she and Mick could have some time alone...it's a good idea, but it sounded forced. I think she's starting to feel guilty for being hard to live with lately, so she's pushing this, burying the anger and I'm afraid if she doesn't deal with it it's going to blow up in both their faces."

Josef nods. "I'll ask you the same thing I asked Sarah, do you think she blames Mick or me or the community in general?"

Finn shakes his head. "I think if it were that easy she'd be over it but there isn't really anyone to blame and that makes it a little harder. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe once Mick tells her about his deal with Keith and Sarah coming over it will help."

Josef looks at Finn curiously. "So it's a done deal? Keith taking over part of the business?"

Finn nods. "That's what Mick said and I know it's what he wanted."

"Just great." Josef growls.

Finn is taken a back. "You don't like Veronica's dad?"

Josef waves his hand dismissively. "I like him just fine, for a human. I just don't need another person filling Veronica's head with the idea she should see anyone but Logan."

Finn snorts at him. "You know her better than that. No one tells her who she can and can't see. Mick and Keith may have some leverage in other parts of her life but not when it comes to her love life." Finn laughs. "Hell if either of them had any pull Logan would have been gone a long time ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick looks down at his ringing phone in hopes it's Veronica but no, it's Nate calling from New York. "Yea?"

"Hey boss. Do you have a minute?"

Derrick smiles grimly. Nate is asking for permission to interrupt his night but both of them know he wouldn't be calling if it wasn't something important. "Yea, go ahead." Derrick walks and talks, exiting the elevator as it comes to a stop at the garage level. He gets into his black Audi sports car and links the phone to the hands free as he pulls out of the garage.

"I got a call from Balfour. You'll never guess who may have been spotted."

Derrick can hear the anger in Nate's voice and it worries him. Whatever is going on, it's not good. "No guess. Just tell me."

Nate braces himself. "He says Elliot Camden has been spotted." Nate doesn't wait for Derrick to processes the information. "Boss, there's more. Balfour says Camden looks the same as he did the last time he was out killing our people."

Derrick snarls in anger and almost hits the car in front of him. The memory of the last time he faced the vampire hunters flashes through his mind. He'd lost a good friend when Bowden had died and the community had lost a great warrior in that battle. Camden and his group of radical humanists had killed ninety-seven vamps before they had run them to ground. Bowden's men, which Derrick was one of, had killed most of Camden's followers, but somehow Camden and Shea Delaney had escaped. Derrick wasn't in command in those days, Bowden was the go to guy for cleaning up the international messes and keeping the human populous in the dark. "How can that be possible? The last time we tangled with him and his people was over a hundred years ago. Did Balfour actually see Camden for himself?" Derrick hopes this is just mistaken identity.

"No, it was a secondary party that he pays off...there is a grainy cell phone snap, so it's hard to tell, but he thought he should pass it along. He knows you'd like a piece of Camden if it's actually him."

Derrick knows Balfour's usual stomping grounds is Scotland. "Was this somewhere on the Isles?"

"Balfour said his man claims he saw him at the airport in Dublin getting on a flight to Toronto. He was with another man. The spotter didn't know this man but the description he gave Balfour along with the same grainy cell phone snap, sounds a lot like Shea Delaney." Nate hesitates for a moment. "Also from that last battle."

"Did Balfour forward the snap? Have you seen it?"

Nate snorts. "Yea, I've seen it and like I said, it's grainy and fuzzy. I tried to clean it up but I didn't get much out of it. It looks like him but you know it's still hard to imagine. Maybe it's a son or grandson."

Derrick shake his head. "Camden didn't have any children, at least that he acknowledged. We did a lot of research on him trying to track him and his group down. Was the spotter one of our people or a human?" Derrick asks as he weaves in and out of traffic.

"Human. He hooked up with Belfour because he's married to a vamp and he's sort of an amateur historian when it comes to vampires. So he knows about Camden's attempt at a purge. He's also the guy that chased down one of the only pictures of Camden known to exist. Unfortunately the picture was destroyed in a house fire, but the guy remembered well enough to say he's sure this is Camden."

"Too bad he isn't one of ours. If it is Camden, maybe he's been off the radar for the last hundred years because somebody chained the son of a bitch to a wall and turned him." Derrick smiles at the thought. "Now wouldn't that be something." Derrick thinks it over for a minute. "Listen better safe than sorry. Circulate whatever info we have on him from that time and see if anyone else pops to him. Add Shea in as well. You never know anymore what's going to happen next. I'll call Frank. They've never been known to work this side of the Atlantic but it's better to be prepared if they really were on their way to Toronto." Derrick pinches the bridge of his nose and continues. "Anytime day or night that Belfour calls in with any more information you call me. If they've got wind of what's going on here in the states..." He sighs. "Do some research on any alias's they might be using. If you can figure that out and it's them, you can bet they have a war chest somewhere. See if you can track them through their finances."

"We'll do." Nate says as Derrick disconnects.

Derrick uses the cars voice activation and calls Frank in New York.

Frank looks down at his phone and sighs. These days hearing from Derrick is never good news. "Derrick? How bad is it and does it involve any of Josef or Mick's family."

Derrick snorts. "You get right to the point."

"Derrick." Frank growls.

"Well, you're right. You won't like it and I have no clue as to whether it involves Josef and Mick." Derrick hesitates for a moment and then plunges ahead. "You remember Elliot Camden and Shea Delaney and their attempts to purge the world of the evil known as vampires?" The sarcasm drips from Derrick's voice.

Frank scowls. "Of course. I wasn't involved at the time since I was here in the states but I read the reports I could get my hands on after the fact. As I recall Bowden was in charge."

"Yes, and the bastards killed him. We didn't even manage to recover his body. They must have burned him to ash."

Vanessa walks into the room and Frank gets up. He motions for her to come over and sit with him on the couch. "Derrick, I'm putting you on speaker. Vanessa needs to hear this."

_You have no idea. _"Vanessa, I was just reminding Frank of Elliot Camden and Shea Delaney."

She swears softly. "I hope with news that the two of them have at last been buried, and are on their way to whatever hell they're due." Vanessa says with more than a little anger at the mention of the pair of hunters.

"Not exactly." Derrick braces himself for their anger at his news. "They both may have been spotted at the Dublin airport. The thing is, it's possible they are both still as young as they were when we fought them the last time."

Frank and Vanessa stare at each other for a moment. Vanessa lets out a low growl of anger and puts her head down on her knees. Frank picks up his drink and throws it at the wall. Derrick hears what he thinks is both their reactions through the phone. "You think it's possible? I was hoping you'd reassure me that they were either both now vampires or this was a chance of mistaken identity, maybe a son we didn't know about."

Frank watches Vanessa for a moment and then turns back to the phone. "Derrick. I'll call you back. We may have some more information for you later."

Sensing there is far more going on than he knows about and knowing you don't push Frank and Vanessa he lets it go. "I'll be waiting for your call."

Frank cuts the line and opens his arms and Vanessa moves into them. After a few moments she takes a shuttered breath and moves back. "I guess we know what happened to Bowden."

Frank nods. "Yes, they didn't kill him as we all assumed. They've got him chained up somewhere and their drinking his blood."

Vanessa gets up and begins to pace. Her anger shows in the stiffness of her gate. "Damn it Frank, just the thought of Bowden or anyone else being in the hands of those butchers all these years sickens me."

Frank nods. "Agree but we have to think this through before we charge out looking for them to rescue him. First we have to decide what to tell Derrick and the others."

Vanessa nods lost in thought for a moment. "No more than we need to. Frank, how could they have found out about his blood?"

Frank shrugs. "They were torturing an awful lot of the vamps they captured before they killed them, we know that. Someone who knew about Bowden's blood, told. My question is, do they think Bowden is the only vamp that can keep them young or do they think that it's all of the ancient ones."

Vanessa scowls at him.

Frank holds up his hand. "I know you hate the term ancient but it's the only way to delineate between you, Gabriel and Finn and one of the others who has walked the earth a long time but isn't in your league. Bowden was one of your lot."

Vanessa nods absently lost in the past. "There aren't many of us left." She smiles at Frank. "Benedict is the only other one I know for sure. After that..." She trails off with a shrug. "I thought Gabriel and Finn were dead because they were gone so long this last time. When we don't want to be found, we aren't so there could be more of us but..."

Frank moves her into his arms and holds her tight. "I'm worried that you could be a target."

Vanessa smiles grimly against him. "Oh, I hope so. I really do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep things moving along.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth lights the candles on the small side tables on the rooftop_._ Since Shannon's arrival the parapet has become her and Mick's quiet place to retreat together. With the baby monitor they can come up here and have a relaxing meal or what have you and still be close if Shannon wakes up. There is food and blood in the refrigerator in the built in bar. Mick installed weather proof speakers and soft music plays in the background. Beth started a small roof top garden in one corner and Mick added soft lighting so she could see almost as well as he does in the dark. Tonight Beth strung some extra lights on the far end. She'd bought the lights for a different kind of celebration but those plans had all gone up in smoke. She uses them now because it didn't seem like that particular celebration was ever going to happen. She resolves not to think about her disappointment and think about Mick and their little girl and what's best for them. _I need to put that all behind me and concentrate on the happiness I have_._ Feeling sorry for myself is just making everyone else unhappy. _She looks out over the city in the darkness and smells the night air. They'd had an infrequent rain storm this afternoon and it's freshness still lingers in the air. Beth turns back and continues to scan the roof top, a frown drifting across her face. She's trying to decide what's out of place. _Something's not quite right. _She squeezes her eyes shut and shuts out the negative emotions. _ Maybe I'm just losing my mind. _

Mick enters back into the apartment and sighs. He feels the weight of the small box in his pocket. He had planned to ask Beth to marry him again on the night she was turned. He should put the ring away but for some reason he can't quite define he hasn't been able to. He supposes it's because he worked himself up to ask her again and now doesn't know whether to just go ahead even though her turnings been put off or shelve the idea until later. He hates indecision. He reaches out with his senses to find her. He takes the back stairs to the parapet at the top of the building, following the sound of her heartbeat. He wonders what she's doing up here. He looks around and smiles when he sees her looking out over the city. The soft lights gives off just enough illumination for her to be able to see him as she turns. He lets out a sigh as he sees her dressed in a short summer party dress. She's barefoot and as he looks her over he's willing to bet she has little or nothing on under the soft cotton dress. He hesitates for a fraction of a moment as he senses her unease. He can sense she's still upset. He smiles hoping he can help.

Beth smiles softly at him as he moves towards her. "Do you remember the night we had our first picnic up here? It was the first time you cooked for me."

Mick smiles back at her. "I do. I also remember it was the first time I couldn't stop myself from holding you." He quickly takes her in his arms and looks into her eyes. "Kissing you."

Beth smiles as his mouth descends, gently brush her lips.

"From kissing you like I'd always wanted to."

Beth reaches up and pulls him close, deepening the kiss.

Slowly, reluctantly Mick breaks the kiss and looks down at her. "I also remember you telling me not to wait too long because you didn't have forever."

Beth smiles sadly. "I didn't know then, what I know now. I want to be with you forever."

Mick gently puts his forehead to hers. "Beth, I give you my word, we will get you what you want, what we both want. You will be turned and we will be together always."

She nods hesitantly and backs away. Mick's heart aches at the look in her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

She shrugs but won't meet his eyes.

"Beth?" His heart breaks at the idea that she no longer trusts him.

She hears the alarm in his voice as she turns away from him. Suddenly she tastes the bitter disappointment and anger, she thought she had purged, welling up inside her. She shakes her head trying to clear it. She feels Mick gently take her arm and try to bring her back to face him but she jerks free and walks away from him. She turns trying to reign in her emotions. "Don't lie to me. Just don't. You don't have to pretend that I mean that much to you. It's ok. I'll always love anyway."

Mick takes three large strides, bringing himself as close as he can without touching her. "I'm not lying. I agreed to your turning. We were going to do it. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Maybe...But even at that it wasn't for me." Beth says bitterly. "Never for me."

Mick looks at her in complete confusion. "What do you mean not for you? It's for both of us."

"You only agreed because it was a way to protect Shannon. It was never about wanting me. It's just like when you asked me to marry you. It was all about the baby. You will always be her father, no matter what happens, but if you want to marry me it's suppose to be about how much I mean to you. Two years and you never cared enough to ask again, it was never about me." She wipes her eyes trying to hide the tears. She knows she's being unfair. She tries to stop herself but she's hurt and she doesn't want to be the only one. She lashes out using the one weapon she knows will cause the most pain. "Say what you will about Coraline but at least she wanted you enough to have you around forever."

Mick lets out a low growl and before Beth realizes what he's doing he scoops her up. He sits down on a chaise lounge and traps her in his arms. "Look at me. Do not ever compare what we have, the love we share, to the madness Coraline called love. It was ugly and it was savage and it had nothing to do with love. It was not a family, no matter what she tried to do. We have a family and I love you, you know that." he growls at her.

She feels like the emotions swirling through her are going to choke her. She closes her eyes. "I know what happened isn't your fault. I have no right to take it out on you. I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't." She clamps her jaw and looks out into the darkness.

"Beth look at me." The two are almost nose to nose. Mick holds her down with one hand, not wanting to take the chance of hurting her. He still feels the weight of the ring in his pocket. "If I asked you again, right here, right now, would you agree to marry me?"

She sadly shakes her head. She pushes against him, trying to get up.

Mick is loath to let her go but gets a sense that she's profoundly hurting much more that he realized. At a real loss as to how to make it better he lets her up. Mick watches her blow out the candles as she heads for the stairs. He decides to go for broke and show her the ring. "Beth wait."

She shakes her head and he can smell her tears in the night air. He rushes after her following her down the stairs and into their bedroom. He watches with growing fear as she takes out her suitcase. His fear of her leaving, of being out there alone and vulnerable erases all thoughts of anything but finding a way to keep her from moving along this path. "You can't go." He moves in front of her. "It's too dangerous for you and Shannon to be out there alone. I know that we think what Vanessa did will scare anyone off but it's too soon. We don't know that for sure."

Beth moves around him and continues to pack. "After what happened to Logan I would never take Shannon out of the protection only you can give her." Beth stops for a moment and looks at him. "It doesn't matter that she's human, the vampires are her people. The ones who love her, who care for her, will do anything to protect her. I would never take the chance with her life and remove her from that safety."

Mick lets out only a small sigh as he realizes she has no such compulsion about her own safety. "But you're still leaving."

Beth goes back to her packing. He can see that she's working hard to keep the tears at bay. "Yes." she sighs as she throws a pair of shoes into the suitcase. She looks up at him. "Mick to tell you the truth, I love you more than I imagined I ever would love anyone. You're part of me and I believe if you'll have me, I'll be back." He watches her wipe her eyes. "But right now I really need to be somewhere else before I ruin everything we've worked so hard for. I just need some time and some room. Can you understand that, even a little?"

He reluctantly nods. He turns and leaves the room, moving silently through the apartment as quickly as he can. When he gets to the apartment across the hall he lightly raps on the door.

Veronica opens the door, laughing at something her father's said to her. She takes one look at Mick and stops in her tracks. "Shit. What's happened? It's not Logan, is it?"

Mick shakes his head. "No, Beth is leaving. Listen, we'll talk later but I need you to do something for me right now before she finishes packing and comes down here. Take this tracer and go down to the garage and attach it to her car. Don't put it in any of the usual places, she'll know those. Stay down there until she leaves so you don't run into her. I'm sure she'll stop to see Shannon on her way out. She won't leave without kissing the baby. Can you do this for me?"

Veronica nods and takes the tracer. She grabs her keys and quickly disappears down the elevator. Mick watches her go and smiles weakly at Keith. "Let's close this door so she doesn't suspect anything."

Keith nods feeling a gut retching pain for Mick, having been in a similar situation with Lianne.

Mick moves back to their apartment and quietly closes the door behind him. He pours himself a scotch and sits on the couch. He sees that Beth has changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. He watches as she struggles down the stairs with the suitcase. _I'll be damned if I'll help her leave me._ He can still smell tears in the air but he's not sure if they are hers or his own. She manages to get the suitcase out into the hall where she lets it drop. She watches him for a moment he can feel her sadness and a bit of indecision but it doesn't stop her. Without a word she closes the door behind her.

Beth walks across to Finn's apartment and taps on the door. He opens it and shakes his head. He could feel the sorrow and pain in waves from across the hall and knew this was coming. "You can't take her with you."

"I know but I can't leave without saying good-bye. I have to hold her, she's my baby girl."

Beth moves past Finn and sees Shannon playing on the floor. The little girl stands, arms reaching up. "Up." she demands

Beth sweeps her up and hugs her fiercely. "I have to go away for a little while. You be good for daddy and Grampa."

Shannon hugs her tight and kisses her cheek. "Love you."

Beth hugs her tight. "I love you too." Beth hands Shannon to Finn, shakes her head. Overcome with emotion she's unable to speak and walks out the door shutting it softly behind her.

Veronica attaches the tracer in a very hard to get to place and moves back into the shadows. It doesn't take long and she hears the ding of the elevator. She watches Beth drag the suitcase to the car and shove it in to the trunk. She moves around and opens the driver's side door. She stops and looks into the darkness. "V, tell him I won't remove the tracer and I will keep the GPS on my phone on. I don't want to add to the worry and make this any harder than I have to."

Veronica doesn't know how Beth knew she was there but clearly she does. Veronica comes out of the darkness and faces Beth. "Please don't leave us."

The plea in Veronica's voice almost breaks Beth's heart. For a moment she imagines these are the words Shannon would say if she were older and understood what is going on. Beth shakes her head denying the image. "I'll be back. It's just that right now I need to take some time away from...all of you."

Veronica shakes her head. "Nobody ever comes back. Once they leave they never come back."

Beth moves around the car and stands in front of Veronica. They've become close over the last few months, but Beth never thought V would react so strongly to her leaving. She wraps her arms around her. "I will be back. Mick and I are meant to be, just not right now. You and Shannon have to keep him whole."

Veronica takes a shuddering breath and steps back. "Call, often. He needs to know you're not in danger."

Beth nods. "I will."

Veronica watches as Beth gets in her car and drives away.

Veronica walks slowly back to her apartment she opens the door. When she sees her father she begins to cry and can't seem to stop. "It feels like mom left again."

Keith holds her, rubbing her back. "I know honey."

Keith looks up when he hears Mick at the open door. Veronica senses him and turns. She moves to him and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Mick nods, hugging her back. "Did you get the tracer hidden?"

Veronica snorts. "Yea, but somehow she knew I was there, in the dark. She said to tell you that she'd leave the tracer where I put it and she would leave her GPS on her phone intact so you wouldn't worry. She also promised to call so you'd know she was safe."

Keith motions Mick into the room. He sees some left over bourbon on the side board from when Logan lived here. "Sit down. Let me pour you a drink."

Keith watches Veronica and Mick sit, both are a bit shell shocked. He hands Mick the drink. He sits down next to Veronica and looks between them. "It sounds to me like she just needs a little space. People who aren't coming back leave damage in their wake, they don't promise to call."

Veronica nods. "She said she'd be back...that she needs time." She looks hopeful at Mick. "You think she's coming back?"

Mick looks down at his hands. He shrugs. "I had no idea she was this angry. How can I love her so much and not know?" He looks up and sees the anguish in Veronica's eyes. Truthfully he has no idea if Beth will come back but he can't put voice to those fears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep your hands up."

Logan rolls his eyes, but none the less he raises his hands as he continues to hit the bag. He grins as he hits the bag repeatedly so quickly his hands are a blur of white athletic tape.

Gabriel scowls when he hears the doorbell. _No one's supposed to be here. _"Keep at it, keep your hands up. I'll be back."

Logan glances at Gabriel and nods as he continues with his work out. He's glad he finally gave in. The first day after he was turned, without so much as a buy or leave he had been hustled into living in the guest house with Gabriel who was intent on boring the shit out of him. No TV, no computer, no music, worst of all no Veronica. He'd dug his heels in for ten days solid until he realized he was waiting for an immovable object to move and there was no way Gabriel was going to budge. Gabriel had talked until he was blue in the face and had finally just given up. He knew Logan had heard him and knew what was expected of him so he just waited. Logan had thought more than once about slipping out and had quietly headed or the door only to find Gabriel standing in front of it waiting for him. Logan snorts at the memory. Gabriel didn't argue with him, he didn't answer him, he just told him what he expected and waited. Ten days and nothing ever changed and Logan realized that banging his head against this wall wasn't even going to get him a sore head it was just going to take him longer to get where he wanted to be, so he gave in.

Gabriel's first order of business is to teach Logan to box. Logan tried to explain to Gabriel that Mick had taught him how to defend himself.

Gabriel snorted. "Anybody can aim a gun and pull the trigger. When you were human that was the best thing Mick could do, because physically you didn't have a prayer against a vampire. Now that you're a vamp and on equal footing you need to learn more physical stuff because there are times when you're going to have to go toe to toe. You won't always have a gun on you."

"But what about...?" Logan taps the side of his head. "If I can get that under control I should be able to defend myself better than most."

Gabriel nods. "That will become one of your weapons, but you should never depend on just one aspect of your abilities. You need to be able to use every tool available to you because you just never know what the opposition is going to have up their sleeve. Besides you need some discipline and this is a good way to get started." _Not to mention burn off quite a bit of that excess energy._

Logan shrugs and continues with his bag work.

Gabriel opens the front door to Sarah. ""You're not supposed to be here. If Josef sent you over here..." She shakes her head. He can feel the anger and agitation rolling off of her. He's not really worried about her presence hurting Logan as Gabriel is shielding Logan's mind against Sarah's and the emotions rolling off of her.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Tough. Josef didn't send me over. You know he wouldn't do that. He keeps his word but I didn't give my word to anyone." She shoves a phone into Gabriel's hand. "Every day from here on out you are going to text or call Josef and tell him something about Logan. I don't care what it is, you are going to give him an update."

Gabriel looks down at the phone. "Sarah I have a phone."

"Then use the damn thing." she snaps at him.

He watches her trying to keep her temper under control but he can't help but ask "And if I don't?"

To Gabriel's amazement she pokes him in the chest. "Then I'm going to call Vanessa and tell her that you're hurting Josef." She pokes him again and he takes a step back still amazed at her audacity. "Have you even considered or do you even care what this silence is doing to him?"

"We agreed" Gabriel starts off but Sarah takes a step towards him and he swears he can hear her growling at him.

She bring up her finger to poke him again and he gently takes her hand. "Sarah, stop that."

She tries to jerk her hand back. "I don't care what you two agreed. You are going to call him every day."

Logan hears the commotion at the front door and can't stand it since he hasn't seen anyone but Gabriel in almost two weeks. He knows he can't sneak into the room so he just moves as fast as his new vampire speed will let him. Since Gabriel is still dealing with a very angry Sarah, he stands next to Gabriel "Hey, Sarah."

She smiles at him. "Hi. You look good."

"Thanks. I feel good."

Gabriel hands her the phone back. Sarah takes it but scowls at him. "Do what I said or I come back with Vanessa." Both men watch as she marches away.

Logan laughs at the sour look on Gabriel's face. "What does she want you to do, that she's threatening you with Vanessa?"

Gabriel shakes his head. "It's not what I did, it's what I haven't done. Apparently Josef is so worried about you and she's come over here to tell me to call him and give him some word on you, or else."

Logan frowns at the tightness in his chest at the thought of Josef or anyone being that worried about him. "Then I guess you better do as she says. Please? I can't do this is I have to think about..."

Gabriel nods. "I will. I spent too many years insulating myself, I forget about the rest of the world. She's right. I didn't think enough about what not knowing would do to Josef." He puts his arm across Logan's shoulders and steers him towards the work out area. "Come on, for now you get back to the bag. I suspect Josef must have gone into the office. I'll call him in the morning before he goes to his freezer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know I've been hitting about one a week but next week may take a bit more time. I've got some major rewriting going on. Please stay with me and thanks for reading and commenting.**

**Comments keep things moving...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: Now that I've fixed some of the mess Beth made by insisting on leaving Mick when I tried to talk her out of it, hopefully it's all back on track.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan lays in the freezer and stares at the frosted glass above him. He should be able to sleep, hell the way Gabriel has been working him he should be out like a light but for some reason it's not working for him. He misses Veronica and he's bored out of his mind, and that's a bad sign. Boredom is the thing they all fear for him, he knows that. It's not a good sign if he's bored three weeks into his turning. He snickers as he realizes a way to kill the boredom and maybe get some of the things he wants from Gabriel. He wonders just how much patients his grandfather has available. He closes his eyes with a smile on his face as he drifts off to sleep thinking of where to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth wipes her eyes as she pulls up to the valet parking at the Bella Vista Hotel. She considers if staying here is the best course of action and decides she owes Mick some peace of mind. She smiles sadly as some of the memories of this place come back to her. This is a nice hotel that is very vamp friendly. She gets out of her car and hands the valet her keys.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Turner. Do you have luggage?" he asks her

Beth nods. "Yes, but I don't have a reservation so I need to make sure they have a room available first. Can you keep my car here for a couple minutes just in case?"

He sees she's upset about something and smiles kindly at her. "Of course but I'm sure we have something. Go talk to reservations."

Beth approaches the front desk surprised to see Alfonso the manager behind the desk. "Alfonso, what are you doing working the desk tonight?"

Alfonso snorts. "My regular guy's wife went into labor. The perils of employing humans."

She sees the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Now Beth, what can I do for you? Is Mick with you?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, not this time. I just need a single for a few nights. Do you have anything available?"

He pretends to look over his bookings and smiles to himself. There is no way in hell she doesn't get a room if he has to throw out a tourist to do it. Not only is she a friend of the bosses but she's good people for a human. He smiles at her. "As a matter of fact I do and it's got a nice view." He hands her a key card. "Suitcase?"

She nods. "It's outside in my car."

He grins at her. "You go on up. I'll have Tommy get one of the boys to bring it up to you."

Beth sighs. "Thank you so much."

As she moves to the elevator she's sure it won't take long for the vampire grape vine to let Josef know where she is staying. Once that happens Mick will know she's safe. This is the one hotel in town she could check into that would lessen Mick's worry. They've stayed here often when they wanted some time away from the daily grind. The security here is top notch and it is a very nice hotel and of course Josef owns it. She sighs as she thinks about the pain she left in her wake at home. A pang of guilt pulls at her as she thinks about leaving Shannon behind but she meant what she said to Mick. She would never risk Shannon's life by removing her from the people who can protect her. Beth slips the key card into the slot and enters the room. The flops down on the bed and closes her eyes. Right now all she wants to do is forget everything for a few hours. She hears a tap on the door. She looks through the peep hole in the door and sees one of Tommy's valets on the other side. She opens the door and he brings in her suitcase. "Thank you." Beth grabs her purse to tip him and he smiles and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It's been taken care of." He closes the door softly behind him as he leaves. Beth curls up on the bed and drifts off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just visualize a wall, one brick at a time, block out everything around you." Gabriel tells Logan once again.

Logan shakes his head. It's the next night and time to see if his idea will work. "I can't concentrate when it's this quiet. I need my music"

Gabriel frowns at him. "You need a distraction to concentrate? That makes no sense."

Logan shakes his head "Music is not a distraction, it's a way to relax and give my mind a focal point."

Gabriel waves his hand distractedly towards the living room. "Go in and turn on the system in the other room. I brought lots of CDs."

Logan shakes his head. "No offense but I've heard your music over the last couple weeks. You and I don't exactly have the same taste. I said I need my music. The music you play is a distraction because I can't lose myself in it. I can't relax my mind to it."

Gabriel resists the urge to tell Logan that if he looks through the CDs for himself he might be surprised at what he finds. Gabriel's been playing soft, low key music to keep Logan calm but maybe that's not what he needs. He looks at Logan suspiciously wondering if this is true or just a way for Logan to distract himself further. _It's worth a try._ "All right, I'll make you a deal. I'll have Robert send your mp3 player over but if you don't make some progress you go back to what we already have."

Logan nods slowly. He knows that the system in the living room, he looked it over ahead of time before he brought this up. It's hooks up to some nice speakers and it has a jack for his mp3 player. "Yea, that should work." he holds up his finger. "But if I do make progress the music stays on, my way."

Gabriel looks up at him doubtfully but gets up from the table. "You keep trying to build that wall and I'll call Robert."

Logan smiles to himself as he wonders how long it could take to drive Gabriel crazy enough to let him have the TV and his computer.

Logan lays on the couch in the living room staring at the ceiling and smiles. It's been three hours of the hard rock, cranked up loud enough to be just short of making the windows rattle.

Gabriel gets up and flips the music off. Logan turns his head. "Hey."

Gabriel sees the gleam in Logan's eye and knows he was right to think this is about more than just Logan's way of relaxing. "Any progress?"

Logan thinks about it for a minute and nods once. He sits up and closes his eyes. "Try me."

Gabriel probes Logan's mind and to his surprise finds a wall of resistance. Not a strong wall, but encouraging progress all the same. Gabriel nods. "Good start, but you need to work on strengthening what you've erected. Put some muscle behind it."

Logan makes a notion to Gabriel to turn the music back on. "That was the deal."

Gabriel smiles to himself and pushes the power button as White Stripes once again blasts through the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef turns to Robert and smiles. "Do you think Gabriel knew what Logan had on his player when he agreed to send for it?" Standing at the open French doors off of his study, Josef can hear the hard rock banging softly through the night air.

Robert snorts. "Somehow I doubt it."

Josef smiles in pleasure at knowing Logan is most likely driving Gabriel a little nuts with the music.

Robert laughs at the look on Josef's face. "You're enjoying this."

Josef starts to laugh. "Yes. I am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel goes upstairs and shuts his freezer room door behind him. The muffled sound of the music still thumps through the house. He flips open his phone.

Finn answers. "Hey how's it going with Logan?"

Gabriel laughs. "Fine. Listen to this." Gabriel walks over and opens the door to the freezer room and holds the phone out in the hallway. He steps back and closes the door once again.

Finn grimaces. "Not my cup of tea but it should be right up your alley."

"Yes, but Logan doesn't know that. We made a deal. He can listen to his music however he wants if he makes progress on his abilities."

Finn laughs. "So you didn't tell him how you spent the sixties and early seventies?"

"No, he thinks he's pulling one over on me and driving me crazy with the hard rock. He'd be surprised to know just how close I've been to the music over the years." Gabriel snorts. " I'll just continue to look mildly annoyed. He's finally making progress and if his thinking that he's getting to me is what it takes, so be it."

Finn sobers for a moment. "I hear there isn't any real progress on is blood."

Gabriel sighs. "No, there isn't and I'll be damned if I know what I'm going to do about it. Thankfully he's too young to have a vampires full stamina. I've been keeping him pretty tired learning how to defend himself so he hasn't had time to think about V or women in general. Actually I should probably say, when he's thinking about them he's too tired to do anything about it. The problem with that strategy is that he can't work on his other abilities. He has to be well rested and relaxed to do what needs to be done with his mind, which is why I let him think he's winning one on me with the music. It gives him a purpose to concentrate, even if it is to annoy me, but soon that's not going to be enough. I can't let him see V because of the problems with his blood and there is no way I bring a human in here. He could easily kill one in the middle of taking the edge off, so that's out."

Finn shrugs thinking about V. "You know what V's solution was when she couldn't see Logan?"

Gabriel snorts. "The phone sex? It's a thought. I'll make him hold out as long as I can, in hopes it will work until his blood clears up. I'll use her as a last resort. Hopefully he'll want to bargain for the TV and his computer first, in hopes his blood will clear up and he can do more than talk on the phone with her."

Finn is quiet for a minute. "There is probably a few things you should know about what's going on around here."

Gabriel hears the pain in Finn's voice. "How bad is it?"

Finn sighs. "Beth left Mick last night."

"Shit. Do you know where she is? Did she take Shannon? How's he holding up?"

Finn shakes his head. "No word on where she is yet and no she didn't take Shannon, she left her here with us. She wouldn't risk the baby by taking her out of here. Shannon spent the day here with me but I'm going to take her back to Mick in a few minutes. She and V will keep him from sinking too far into the quicksand but he's not good. His ability to blame himself for things is amazing. I'm afraid he's convinced himself that things got this far out of control because he didn't realize how hurt and angry she is feeling. He's had enough time to brood. It's time for him to get in gear and think about how he's going to get his and Beth's lives back on track."

Gabriel feels a sense of guilt over Beth's pain but doesn't see how it could have been avoided. "I'm sorry for that. Do you think she'll be back?"

Finn nods confidently. "Yes, I'm sure she just needs to find her place in the world again. I think she feels a little outside of who she thought she was going to be and doesn't know who she is now." Finn hesitates. "One other thing, when you give Logan permission to call V, you might call ahead and talk to her first. She's been spending a lot of time with Derrick."

"Serious?" Gabriel asks.

Finn thinks about it for a moment. "I don't think so, at least not yet, but he's patient and he's sneaking up on her blind side. She's spent last night keeping an eye on Mick but she said she was going to call him tonight to take her out of here to make her feel better. V was pretty upset. The girl as some abandonment issues and quite frankly this didn't do her much good."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Some? I think that's probably putting it mildly. Speaking of V, I need you to do me a favor. She needs to learn to shield herself from telepaths, actually all of them do. I think Mick has some natural shielding but it needs to be reinforced."

Finn snorts knowing exactly what Gabriel is getting at. "Teach the boy some ethics and it won't be necessary. "

Gabriel shrugs. "You know it's not going to be that easy. The temptation in the beginning is going to be too much for him, especially where V is concerned. It's better if she learns how to block him before he does something irrevocably stupid that can't be undone."

"Ok, I'll take care of it. I have a hunch this would be as bad for V as for Logan and she's got enough on her plate with what's going on around here. If I bring Mick into it maybe it will give the two of them something else to concentrate on."

"Thanks. Look, I've got to go. I need to call Josef. Sarah was here last night threatening me and it wasn't pretty."

Finn snorts at the picture of Sarah threatening anyone. He laughs as he asks, "What did you do?"

Gabriel explains Sarah's earlier visit and is glad he can provide Finn with a laugh.

Still laughing Finn agrees. "Yes, I think you better call Josef."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks down as his phone rings. "Gabriel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would give you an update."

Josef lets out a suspicious snort. "You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"I told you nothing is wrong." After a slight hesitation Gabriel continues. "I'm sorry I haven't been more forthcoming on Logan's progress. Sometimes I get too caught up in what's at hand and forget there are other people who's concerns need to be addressed."

Josef takes pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it for a moment as if it's started spouting gibberish. "Gabriel, something is wrong. What is it?"

Gabriel sighs. "Nothing is wrong. He's doing fine. In fact he's starting to show some good progress on shielding his mind. To prove it I'll let you talk to him in a minute. First though I need to talk to you about some things that need to be done."

Josef nods to himself. "Sure."

"I talked to Finn tonight about teaching V and Mick to shield themselves from a telepath. I'm sure Vanessa made sure you had that skill so I need you to do the same with Sarah and anyone else that Logan's likely to come in contact with that he might be tempted to try and read. I'll try and make him understand that it's the worst kind of invasion of privacy but..."

Josef snorts, "He won't be able to resist."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, and the last thing he needs is to try and read Veronica's mind when she's mad and thinking what an ass he is and how she never wants to see him again. People think a lot of things they don't mean but that doesn't mean he won't take it literally and it could send him into a real bad place so it's better if she and everyone who cares for Logan is at least prepared ahead of time to block him out."

Josef smiles at the prospect of being able to do something. "You're right Vanessa taught me a long time ago how to put walls up so I'll take care of Sarah and I can help Finn with Mick's family if need be. Maybe it will be something else to distract Beth."

_Shit. He doesn't know about Beth. _Gabriel mentally shrugs. _Best it comes from Mick._ He continues not wanting to make Josef suspicious. _"_He's going to be such a weak telepath in the beginning that by the time he has strengthened his abilities, hopefully the family will have built good walls to keep him out. Now hold on a minute while I go get him and give him the phone."

Gabriel walks through the house and turns down the music again. Logan starts to growl until he sees the phone in his hand.

"Talk to your father." Gabriel says softly as he hands Logan the phone.

Logan nods feeling some relief that Josef will stop worrying. "Hey."

Josef smiles. "Hey yourself. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I'm building muscle and walls. Ask Sarah, she saw me when she was here."

Josef is silent for a moment as he eyes Sarah.

Logan winces. "Ooops. She didn't tell you."

Josef smiles. "No but I had my suspicions when Gabriel called and apologized for not calling. Someone had to have lit a fire under him."

Logan smiles. "That would be Sarah. Really though, except for Missing V and trying to find new and different ways to drive Gabriel nuts there isn't much to tell."

Josef laughs. "Go easy on him. He tells me you're making progress on your shields?"

Logan nods. "Yea, just tonight I started to really feel like I was getting somewhere. Now that I'm getting the hang of it, hopefully I can get them strong enough so that once my blood is clear..." Logan trails off.

Josef knows what's next. "As far as I know she's fine. I saw her at Mick's the other night and she seemed fine..."

Logan holds his breath. He doesn't want to ask if she was alone but he has to know. "Was she with anyone?"

"Finn and Mick were with her." Jose says trying to dodge the answer Logan doesn't want to hear.

"Josef, you know what I mean..."

Josef sighs. "Yea, I do. Derrick was there but he didn't stick around long. He was leaving when I got there. Logan this isn't a good place for you to be right now. There isn't any use in worrying about things you can't do anything about. Both of you have a lot of years ahead of you. Anything can happen. Just worry about yourself for now."

"I'll try. I've got to get back to it. I'll talk to you later."

Josef scowls at the quiet sound of pain in Logan's voice. "Sure. Logan if you feel the urge to do something crazy, talk to Gabriel. That's what he's there for."

Once he's done talking to Logan Josef eyes Sarah. "You went to see Gabriel."

Sarah smiles up at him. "Are you mad?"

He takes her hand and pulls her into his arms. "Not a bit. Thank you." he leans into kiss her and softly says thank you as his lips descend on hers. Josef growls into the kiss as he hears his phone ring. He looks down and sighs as he flips it open. "Alfonso this better be good."

Alfonso smiles. "Sorry boss but Beth checked in last night and I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to comp her room or what?"

Josef stops and swears softly. "Is Mick with her?" A sudden coldness grips him as he thinks of Beth and Shannon out alone. "Or the baby?"

"No, it's just her. She said she needed a single for a few days."

"Yes, comp her the room and anything else she wants. If she asks about it, tell her it's because she and Mick have stay there so often they have points or some damn thing. Alfonso keep track of her. If there are any problems you let me know about it immediately and you make damn sure none of our people gives her any problems."

"Yes, sir. I'll let the staff know."

Josef hangs up the phone. "Shit. That was Alfonso he's the manager at Bella Vista. It sounds like Beth's left Mick."

Sarah sighs. "That's awful. You better call him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches Mick pace the room. "Go find her." she tells him softly. "That's why you had me put the tracer on her car."

"No, I had you put it there so that if something happens, if she needs help, then I would have a better chance of getting to her quickly. There isn't any reason to think she's in any kind of danger. If I go to her now what the hell am I going to say to her?" The frustration is clear in his voice. He hates having Beth out there angry, hurt and alone but he knows if he tries to pressure her to come back before she's ready she'll never stay and he really will lose her.

The two of them have been going back and forth for some time with Veronica trying to instantaneous find a solution so Beth will come home and the whirl of emotions emanating from her sire will stop bombarding her. She glances at her father who's been pouring Mick a drink now and then but for the most part of it staying out of the way. Veronica glares at him and he smiles and shakes his head holding up his hands in surrender. "I've made too many mistakes of my own in this department to start telling anyone else what they should do." He grins at her. "Except maybe you."

Veronica's snarky reply dies on her lips as the three of them turn towards the door when they hear it open. Josef supposes that Mick and Veronica are so intent on their argument they didn't sense it was him and not Beth. He sees the look of disappointment on both their faces. He was going to call but in retrospect he decided that he still knows Mick better than anyone else and is probably better at gauging how much help he needs. He's surprised to find that Mick isn't sitting in the dark brooding, but he suspects the little blond facing him probably wouldn't let that happen. He glances at Keith sitting in the corner. Josef nods to all of them. "Sorry. It's only me."

"Beth left, she packed and left." Mick says quietly. The pain in his voice bleeding through freely.

Josef nods to him "Yes, I know. I got a call from Alfonso a little while ago telling me that Beth checked into the Bella by herself last night. I came over because I thought you'd want to know."

Mick lets out a soft sigh. "Thank goodness. The Bella has tight security. She's safe there."

Josef nods. "Yes, I made sure Alfonso knows to keep an eye on her. At least there I can assign someone to guard her if trouble bubbles up again."

Veronica smiles. "That's where Logan and I stayed, right?"

Josef nods. "Right." Josef leans against the counter arms folded across his chest. He joins Veronica in watching Mick pace. He glances at Veronica to see how she's reacting to Mick's palatable agitation. She's upset but he's glad to see that she seems to be concentrating on Mick more than her own emotional upset. "Mick, I think that's a good sign. She knew word would get back to me and in turn to you. She's sending you a message. She's trying to make this as painless as she can and clearly doesn't care if you know where she is. Why don't you go see her?"

Mick shakes his head. "And then what? I have no idea what to do or say to make this right."

Veronica sighs she knows part of this isn't just about Beth's not getting to be turned. Part of this leads back to her turning as well."I'm sorry for my part in this."

Mick swivels around and faces her. "Don't. Just don't." He points his finger at her dotting the air to emphasize his point. "We all did what we had to in the moment and Beth will admit that considering the alternative, she's glad I made the choice I did. She wouldn't want you dead anymore than the rest of us."

Keith smiles to himself at Mick's reaction. The anger that there is even a suggestion that Veronica shouldn't have been turned clear in his demeanor.

Veronica nods. "I know that, she cares about me, but your whole relationship turned a different corner when you had to start taking care of me. You can't deny that."

Mick shrugs. "Maybe but she pointed out to me something I hadn't realized before. Sure, I asked her to marry me that night we found out she was pregnant, but when she said no, I never asked again. The problem is, we weren't talking about what was really going on. She told me she didn't want to get married, that it wasn't important and I didn't look deeper. I'm supposed to be able tell when someone is giving me a line of bull, especially a woman who I'm in love with, who happens to be human. I should be able to tell that there was more to it, but maybe I didn't bother because maybe I was a little relieved she didn't want to get married."

Veronica shakes her head. "I'm not going to believe that. You both love each other so much."

Mick nods. "Of course we do but I didn't look past what she was telling me about why it wasn't important. Looking back I think it wasn't important because she thought it was all about the baby and not her and in her eyes that's not a good enough. In her way she was telling me I'd asked for the wrong reason. Maybe I wasn't paying close enough attention because I've done the marriage thing once and we all know how that turned out."

Josef snorts. "You do have a reputation for having commitment issues. For so long you couldn't even commit to your own vampire. It's not too surprising to hear you suggest that maybe you weren't ready to commit to Beth."

Veronica faces him, her hands on her hips, staring hard at Mick. "So you're telling me that you're just going to let her go? That she's not important enough to fight for?"

Mick curses softly and waves his hand dismissing the idea. "Of course not. We've come a long way in the last three years since Shannon was born."

Three pair of eyes stare at the door as it opens. Mick snorts as he sees Finn walk in with Shannon in his arms.

Shannon squeals. "Daddy."

Finn lets her down and she runs across the floor as fast as her little legs will carry her. Mick swings her up into his arms and kisses her cheek. "How's my girl?"

She grins and points to Josef. "Josef." she laughs as he flashes his fangs at her in a now old, but familiar game. "Ronika" she waves to Veronica.

"Hey munchkin."

Shannon looks at Keith and waves "Keif."

Keith gives her a little wave as he watches the way the vampires relate to the small human. It always makes him want to laugh out loud when he watches the family dynamics of vampires, at least these vampires and matches what he sees, to the myths of their supposed evil from popular culture. He guesses that they aren't much different than humans in that there are good and bad among their ranks.

"There is one thing you've missed and you better figure out what you're going to do about it or things are just going to continue to go off track." Josef tells Mick softly.

"What? Tell me what else missed." Mick growls out softy trying to keep his emotions in check so he doesn't upset Shannon.

Josef takes a breath and glances at Veronica. "V's right about one thing, things did change when she was turned. One big thing that I never really thought much about till now, was that, that was when I stopped seeing Beth's pieces showing up in the papers or on the net. Isn't that when she stopped writing?"

Mick takes a step backwards shaking his head. "You're right." He nods towards Finn. "Finn was here to help her when I wasn't able to, but even with him here it pretty much all fell to her." He nods to Josef. "Which means she didn't have time to write."

Finn nods. "I tried to get her to relax and take time for herself but she has a strong sense of what her priorities are and with you gone she thought she had to do most everything."

Josef nods. "And if I miss my guess, she hasn't written a thing since."

Mick smiles grimly. "You're right something has to be done about that. It's too important to her for her to give it up. She loves taking care of Shannon but she needs to have time to write." He smiles at Keith. "If you're still willing, you can see for yourself why I need you here. There is no reason why I can't take more responsibility for caring for Shannon." He tickles her tummy and she leans back a cascade of giggles rings through the room.

Keith grins. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He knows this episode with Beth has been hard on them but he's glad he got to see how they relate to family stress. He feels a peace with Veronica's well being that he hasn't since she was turned. He knows from watching the way these three relate that V will never be without family after he's gone. It seems to him eternity is a long enough time, but to spend it without some family bonds would be tough.

Josef nods. "I may have an additional suggestion along those same lines. I think you need a nanny, at least part time." He smirks. "Vamp friendly of course." Before Mick can object Josef holds up his hand. "Just let me investigate the possibilities and once Beth is back where she belongs the two of you can talk it over."

Mick nods turning the idea over in his mind.

Finn interrupts. "Now wait just a minute. I'm here all the time why can't I do more than baby sit once in awhile."

Josef smiles at Finn. "Will you let them pay you?"

Finn snorts. "Of course not."

Mick smiles at Finn. "And that's why Beth won't let you help more than you already are. If we do this, we need someone that she won't feel like she's imposing on. Whether that's the case or not, I pretty sure that's the way Beth will see it." Mick gently continues not wanting Finn to misunderstand. "You can still baby sit, but for Beth to be able to write and go out to investigate her stories, if we are going to rely on someone to care for Shannon on a regular basis it has to be someone we employ." Mick grins. "Besides, you need to get a life, go out on a date or something."

Finn narrows his eyes at him. "You just stay out of my love life. I haven't met anyone who interests me."

Veronica lays her hand on Finn's arm. "You can't wait for her forever."

Josef sighs. "She really loves Frank, you know that."

Finn wrinkles his nose at both of them. "We're vampires. We've got a long time and trying to stack anyone against Vanessa is damned hard." He glares at Mick. "Let's get back to you and Beth and leave me out of it."

Josef smiles as he sees the fire is Mick's eyes. This is a vast improvement over the way Mick dealt with these kinds of problems in the past. _Much better._ "Do you still have the ring you bought her?"

"You bought her a ring and you didn't tell me?" Veronica moves closer and grabs his arm. "Show it to me." she demands with a smile.

Mick takes it out of his pocket. He smiles at her hesitantly. "I was going to ask her the night she was to be turned but"...He opens the box and smiles as she oohs and ahs over his selections. "Why didn't you tell her before she left?"

Mick shakes his head. "Because by the time I realized how upset she was, it was too late. She would have said no on principle at that point and she may not have believed me. She may have thought that I was asking again for the wrong reasons."

Josef continues to watch Mick confident that somehow this will work it's self out. "Why don't you go see her? Grovel...it's good for the soul." he says with a smile.

Mick returns the smile. "Speaking from experience?"

Josef smirks. "Never_." at least never that I'll admit out loud in public._

Mick shakes his head. "I think, she really does need a couple of days away to be ready to talk things over." he smirks. "That doesn't mean I won't take a swing by there and check on things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in New York Serena sits in the darkened bar drinking her wine. She snorts as she looks at the translucent color and wishes she'd gone to a vamp bar so she could at least feel sorry for herself with the taste of blood on her lips. Right now though, she doesn't think she could stand the pity in the eyes of others, that and the triumph at knowing that she'd been brought low, that she'd lost. She silently snorts. At least she'd lost to one of the most powerful vampires in anyone's known memory. She toasts herself with the bland tasting wine. _At least I lost to the best._ Serena goes back to watching her drink and trying to decide what she was going to do with herself now that she'd been forced to give up her seat on the council. _Damn _

Across the room two men who've been quietly shadowing her for the last few days look on in quiet interest. Shea shakes his head. "For a vamp she's not very observant."

Elliot smiles. "She's distracted."

For the last week Elliot and Shea have been in New York staying around the edges of the vampire society picking up all the information they can get to try and decide their next move.

"I still think we should snatch a vamp up, take _it_ somewhere quiet and ask questions with a little pain induced nudges to get the answers we need." Shea grumbles

Elliot shrugs. "I don't think it's worth the trouble or risk yet." They haven't really had much problem getting information. If you play to their arrogance and vanity, most vampires are pretty chatty once you let them know you already know what they are. "They are still pretty worked up about whatever it is that happened out in California and most are more than willing to hash over the details again and again."

"Yea, but none of the ones we've talked to were actually there." Before Elliot can argue with him Shea holds up his hand. "I agree something did happen but it can't have been as bad as they say. Even vampires tend to exaggerate."

Elliot turns it over in his mind for a minute. "Even if what happened in California is over hyped it still sounds to me as though Lady Vanessa is like our charge, one of the old ones." He smiles grimly at the idea of getting their hands on her. "If we could find a way to get to her, and incapacitate her like we've done to Bowdin...well now, that would be a coup."

Shea nod in Selena's direction. "You think she can help?"

Elliot narrows his eyes. "Maybe. Depends on how much revenge she wants. We do know she was forced off the council and that's got to sting. It's not our main goal but it would it's worth exploring all our options. The situation in California can wait if we can get an opening on this. She was most definitely at the party at Kostan's place. If we could get to her, I'm sure she'd be a wealth of information, first hand information at that. "

Shea smiles conspiratorial. "Do you think she might want to get even?"

Elliot shrugs. "Worth a try. We've been off the radar for so long she probably won't know who we are, so she can't tell anyone anything that can hurt our operation. I'll approach her and see if I can get her to open up to me. If that happens, I'll signal you to join us."

Elliot makes his way through the crowd and stands in front of Serena "Please don't tell me you've forgotten the old axiom?"

Serena looks up and smiles at the human. She studies him for a moment. Tall, good looking in a vamp kind of way, but not a vamp. Dark hair, deep dark eyes and a lovely Irish lilt to his voice.

He waits as she reaches her senses out to examine him.

She's suddenly unsure of this human. He is human but...there is something else...he smells of old vampire...someone has done something to...change him. Intrigued for a moment she gives into the banter. "What old axiom?"

He smiles warmly at her. "May I sit for a moment?"

Serena nods hesitantly, not sure who sent him her way.

He turns the chair around so the back is facing her and he straddles it. "The old axiom is, 'Don't get mad, get even'." He stares into her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to get even? I'm sure I could help arrange it."

Serena flashes back to that moment when she knew with a grim realization that Warren was a dead man and that it could have been her dying right next to him if not for Gabriel. She remembers Gabriel's warning to never ever cross Vanessa again, that he could only save her this one time. She looks up again and narrows her eyes wondering just who this human is. No human can possibly think they are a match for any vampire let alone Vanessa. This has to be a trap, at setup. Someone is testing her. She resists the urge to look around her, to see if anyone is watching. She doesn't sense any vamps close but then with security camera's they don't have to be close. "Tell her ladyship, Oh never mind I'll tell her myself. Just get away from me." she snarls

Elliot watches her carefully. not quite sure if he's understanding her. "Are you sure?"

"Sure? I'm only sure of one thing, crossing Vanessa once was a teaching lesson I learned well. Tell her she doesn't have to test me. I won't do it again." She turns back to her drink dismissing the human.

He moves away from the table rejoining Shea. Shea looks up as Elliot sits back down. "Didn't look like it went all that well."

Elliot shakes his head. "You know the info we're getting out of L.A, about the lady Vanessa pretty much melting one of the other vamps on the council?"

Shea nods. "Yea, but that's pretty farfetched. I know vamps have power but come on. That's a pretty wild tale."

Elliot watches Serena thoughtfully. "From her reaction, I'd say it's true or if not, it's pretty close to the truth. She's thinks I was testing her loyalty to Vanessa. She is scared and angry and she's several hundred years old. I'm thinking the stuff coming out of L.A. isn't just rumors."

Shea sits back and swirls his drink around a few times. "You think you can get any more info out of her?"

Elliot shakes his head. "No, in fact I'm sure she's calling her ladyship even now. I think it's time we pulled back. I'd just a soon they didn't know anymore about us than necessary."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments make the wheels turn...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant sighs as he looks over the results of Logan's latest blood work up. There is still no change and he has no idea why his blood hasn't started to clear of the anti-bodies. The count is as high as the day he took the first sample. He straightens up when he hears Conrad enter the lab. He's tempted to tell him to leave until he packs the work up and puts it back under lock and key, but there is a chance Conrad can shed some light on a course of action. Despite Conrad's bad judgment in life he does have a brilliant mind. Grant stares across the room at Conrad. Conrad feels the weight of that gaze and looks away. Grant makes a decision he hopes he doesn't live to regret. "Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?"

Conrad gulps wondering what he's done wrong. The memory of what happened to Warren is very fresh in his mind and he knows how close he came to feeling that same wrath. If not for Gabriel protecting him and Serena they would both be dead. "I've done what you and Josef asked...I'm working on a completely different course of research. I don't know what else I can do. I can't change what happened to the boy."

Grant can feel Conrad's fear. _Good. _"I want to ask your opinion on something sensitive but so help me if you do something with the information that puts any of Josef's family in danger, Josef won't have a chance to kill you. I will deliver you to Vanessa and let her met out your punishment."

Conrad feels the truth of the declaration and a shiver runs up his spine. The very idea of what Vanessa would do to him makes him light headed with fear. Conrad knows this is not an idle threat and considering Grant is twice his age he knows he won't have a prayer of stopping him. He nods his head shakily. "Understood. So it has something to do with the...Logan?"

"Yes."

Conrad knows that Gabriel is the boys grandfather, and he's siring the boy now that he's turned. He owes Gabriel his life and maybe this will give him a way to make some small amends in his part in what happened. "I'll do whatever I can."

Grant nods to a stool on the other side of the counter. "Sit down and I'll explain everything to you, from beginning to end."

Conrad can't help his excitement at the prospect of hearing about the blood he once thought held the answers to his questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank looks down at Vanessa's ringing phone and sighs. He wonders what in the hell Serena wants now. The woman pushes her luck. After what happened to Logan she's damn lucky to be alive. "Yes, Serena."

She squints into the distance wondering why Frank sounds like he doesn't expect to be speaking to her. One or both of them have to be behind the human that approached her. He can't possibly believe she wouldn't figure it out. "Frank? I want to talk to Vanessa."

He looks at the ceiling. He wonders if Serena knows how tempting it would be for Vanessa to change her mind and just kill her. Gabriel would be angry if Vanessa went back on her word but still it might just be worth it. "She's busy at the moment. Tell me what you want and I'll get the message to her."

Serena thinks about it for a moment. She decides those humans probably work for Frank anyway. "I'm telling you and Vanessa, that you don't need to send your men around to test my loyalty. I'm not going to do anything to cause any more trouble."

Frank sighs thinking about the call he had from Derrick a few days ago. He plays a hunch. "Serena, describe the men."

Serena narrows her eyes and thinks back to the stranger. "I just talked to the one but I'm sure I saw him speaking to another man. The one who spoke to me was one of those dark Irish that pop up every few generations. Dark hair, dark eyes. You know the type."

Frank swears softly. "Accent?" he asks to be sure he's not misunderstanding that one point.

Serena makes a sound of inpatients. "What did I just say? Irish. Very Irish. He tried to cover it and I could tell he's lived other places but the Irish was predominant. Frank, there was something weird about him, like he is human but not quite. What did Vanessa do to him?"

Frank ignores her question. "Where are you, and don't argue, just answer me."

The snarl is on the tip of her tongue but she holds it in knowing that the wounds she helped inflict are still pretty raw and Vanessa could easily change her mind. "I'm in a bar in Tribeca, It's called Danny's."

Frank nods to himself. "That's good. Are the men that approached you still there?"

She scans the room. "I don't think so but it's a pretty big crowd."

"Good. Do you have a car?" he asks

Serena rolls her eyes. "No, I had to give up my car and driver last week and I haven't replaced them yet. Frank what's this about?" He's starting to scare her.

"Listen carefully. I want you leave Danny's and go five blocks north to a vamp bar called Night Train. In that neighborhood at this time of night there should still be plenty of human foot traffic. Try and stay close to as many of them as you can. Don't go down any alley's. When you get to the Night Train, Joey will be waiting for you, he's the owner. He'll put you in his office until I get there. Go right now and make it fast and make sure no one is following you. I'll come pick you up as soon as I can. You'll be safe at Joey's." he disconnects hoping it will force her to do as he says.

Quickly Frank dials Joey's number. "Joey, it's Frank. I have to make this fast. I've got a female vamp headed your way. Brunette about five foot five, her name is Serena." Vanessa enters the room and watches him. "Yea that Serena. Do me a favor stick her in your office until I get there. If anyone but me asks for her, you haven't seen her. Got that?"

Joey nods. "You got it Frank but, I mean, if you're stashin' honey's behind Vanessa's back, I wouldn't want to be you when she finds out and man I do not want to be in the middle of that loves quarrel."

Frank glances at Vanessa who's laughing silently. "Joey it's not like that. In fact I have a hunch Vanessa is going to want to ride along with me to come pick Serena up. Just stick her somewhere safe and I'll be there as soon as I can." Frank hangs up and turns to Vanessa who nods. "Yes I'll ride along and you can fill me in on the way as to why we are doing anything concerning Serena but maybe killing her."

Serena stares at the phone not sure what's going on. She decides that Frank has freaked her out enough that she better do as he says. She gets up scanning the room again for the man who spoke to her, not seeing him she moves quickly to the door. Once she gets out on the sidewalk she sees Frank is right and that there are parties spilling out of packed clubs all along both sides of the street. She stays in close to the humans and threads her way down to her destination. She looks at the dilapidated building front and scrunches her nose. The paint is peeling and only every other word in the sign lights up. _Why can't Frank have a better class of friends. _She ducks inside more afraid of whoever those men were then having to fight the stench she's sure is inside. She walks through the entry way and halts as she hears the music from the next room. The haunting blues bubbling in from the main room makes her smile. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. At least the music is good._ She silently makes her way into the bar and is pleasantly surprised at what she finds. A nice, clean, cozy blues club.She sits at the bar but before she can get comfortable a tall good looking vamp approaches her. He smiles at her. "You must be Serena."

She nods. "Joey I presume."

He smiles and bows slightly. "At your service." He motions for her to follow him. "Come with me. I told Frank I would stash you in my office until he gets here."

She shakes her head. "I'll be fine out here. I want to listen to the music."

Joey watches the trio on the stage. "They're good aren't they?"

Serena sees the pride in his eyes. "Family?" she asks

He shakes his head. "No, just local guys I've helped get a leg up. It's time though for them to go on to bigger and better things. I put them in touch with a guy I know, vamp over at one of the record labels. He's going to get them a good contract."

Serena smiles. "I'll sit here in the corner out of the way. No one will even notice me here."

He snorts. "Any lady as beautiful as you are stands out no matter where you sit. No, it's off to my office." he holds up a finger when she begins to argue. "I have a pretty good sound system in there so you can hear them just fine." He smiles at her. "I'll even pour you some of my private stock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa watches Frank's profile as he drives through the night. "Alright, now tell me what's going on."

Before he can answer her his phone rings. He tosses it to Vanessa. "Answer that would you?"

She looks at the display and flips it open. "Joey?"

Joey smiles into the phone when he hears Vanessa's voice. "So, you are coming along. Good. I'd hate to see the two of you break up. Of course maybe then I could get you to go out on the town with me."

Vanessa smiles at his antics. "Just cut to the chase Joey."

"She's here, in my office listening to the music."

"Good tell her to behave herself and we'll be there in half hour or so?" Vanessa watches Frank as he shakes his head.

"More like an hour, hour and a half. She's just going to have to sit tight." Frank growls.

Vanessa relays the message and laughs as she hangs up the phone. "Joey said take your time."

Vanessa turns in the seat facing Frank. "Now I want to know just what the hell is going on and why we're bothering with Serena."

Frank glances at her and shrugs. "I thought you'd want to keep your promise to Gabriel."

Vanessa remembers her promise to protect Serena like family and shakes her head. "Just goes to show you how scared I was that Josef and Gabriel were going to kill each other, but you're right. I did promise. So what are we protecting her from?"

"I think she was approached by the hunters." He glances at Vanessa. "Can you think of any other Irishmen wanting to prod Serena into a plot against you? I didn't get the full story but she thinks you sent a couple of humans to test her to see if she wanted to get even." He glances at Vanessa. "She wanted to know what you had done to them. She said they weren't quite right for humans. I ignored the question but it's going to come up again and we are going to have to decide what to tell people."

Vanessa sighs knowing Frank is most likely right but she hopes there is another explanation. "Well, whatever we decide to disclose let's agree that the only people who get any information are those that really need to know and Serena isn't one of those people."

Frank nods his agreement. "You know It's just a hunch, it might not be them, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Before we go question Serena, I want to take a look around Danny's and see if there is anyone there who fits their description. I also want to see if Danny's security cameras caught them."

Vanessa looks at him curiously. "He'll let you do that?"

Frank snorts. "Yea, he'll let me do that. He owes me." He glances at Vanessa and smiles. "Where do you think he got the front money for his place? Hell I still have a twenty-five percent stake. His place is more human that vamp and he's not really set up for our kind of trouble. It's the reason I sent Serena down to Joey's."

Vanessa laughs. "Joey ought to be ready to kill her by the time we get there."

Frank smiles. "Yea, well he owes me too." he watches Vanessa hesitantly. "The thing is, and I know you're not going to like this, but we're probably going to have to take Serena back to the house with us."

Vanessa snarls as she turns back to the front of the car and stares at the ceiling. "Because?"

Frank sighs. "Because I would rather have her under our roof where she can be watched. At least until we have more information on just what the hunter's goals are.

"Damn it Frank." Vanessa exclaims. "I don't want her in our home. I'd still like to kill her for the mess she started in L.A." Vanessa holds up her hand. "I know that Warren was the one that took Logan and forced his turn and more than likely he'd of made a move sooner or later but she provided him the opportunity for it to be sooner. I can't forgive that." she says bitterly.

He reaches over and takes her hand as he drives. "I know, and no one is asking you to forgive her, but if something happens to her and we could have prevented it..."

"Damn that brother of mine. If I didn't love him so much I'd take care of her once and for all." Vanessa bite out.

"I don't like the idea of them trying to get her to go against you. For one thing it shows that they are, to some extent, informed in what's going on in the community. Hopefully enough of our people got the same message that Serena did, and won't cross the line and help them if their goal is to try and do to you what they've obviously have done to Bowden."

Vanessa smiles grimly into the night. "All I need is one minute with them and it's over. Unless the change in them has brought on power we're not aware of, it will just take me a moment to wipe them out of existence."

Frank nods. "Which is why I'm not too worried at this point but I still would like to know their plans so we can be there waiting for them. Until we get a line on their movements we need at least one of them alive long enough for you to find out where they have hidden Bowden. It would be far easier to rescue him if we have an exact location."

"Don't worry. If I get a minute with them, believe me I will get every scrap of information out of their heads before I turn them into a puddle on the floor."

Frank knows that it took the boost Gabriel gave to her power for Vanessa to kill Warren but no human would be able to stand against Vanessa and she certainly won't need Gabriel's help to destroy them.

Frank pulls up in front of Danny's. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. "We're here and yes, I know you don't want Serena at the house, but I have a hunch you know how terrible Gabriel would feel if she were killed. So let's just make the best of it and see if we can keep her alive for his sake." Frank pastes a smile on his face he doesn't really feel. "Who knows maybe it won't be that bad."

Vanessa snorts and shakes her head.

Frank throws the keys to the car to the valet who opens the door for Vanessa. This isn't a vamp bar but Frank is well known to the staff. Danny gets a heads up from the man at the door as Frank and Vanessa enter the club. He looks at the security camera in the corner of his desk and sees Frank with Vanessa. He zeros in on Vanessa and smile at the prospect of meeting one of the communities most beautiful and powerful vamps.Danny grabs his suit coat off the back of the chair and heads down to buy his friend a drink. He idly wonders how serious Frank is about Vanessa. He would love to take her out for a bite.

From the shadows across the street, Elliot and Shea watch Frank pull up to the front of the club. Elliot nods silently to Shea as the two see the vampires enter the club. They know that with all the humans present the odds of anyone sensing them across the street is slim. After all the years of studying vamps for hunting they don't have any trouble spotting them.

"That's her." Elliot growls "It's got to be. Gods, she's beautiful. She's the one they talk about, the one that melted an eight hundred year old vampire. Tell me she's not one of the old ones."

Shea shakes his head. "You'll get no argument from me on her age and clearly something happened at that party in California. That kind of power only comes from one thing, one of the very old ones. It's not fair that they get more powerful with age while humans decline."

Elliot smirks at him. "Not always."

"What do you want to do?" Shea asks.

Elliot mulls it over for a moment. "Let's go to California. We've already sent Bowden ahead so we might as well go there our selves. I have a hunch that's where all the answers lay. . Stopping them from breeding has always been the main focus and that seems to be where the information is coming from. On top of that trapping her could weaken them greatly. We need to see if we can find something to bait her with, something to draw her in so we can capture her. We'll go to L.A. and start digging we need all the information on her we can get. Everyone, even vampires have a weakness. Since that's where she did her power play my bet is they are still talking about it and the vamps there may be actual eye witnesses. We shouldn't have too much trouble finding out the reason for it. Maybe that will give us our bait."

Shea shakes his head. "You want to capture, alive, an ancient vampire that can possibly melt other vampires? Are you out of your mind?"

Elliot slaps him on the back. "We shall see, won't we?"

Shea shakes his head, but as always he follows.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny moves across the room to meet Frank and Vanessa. He sees the look on Frank's face and knows there is trouble. He signals for Tommaso, his manager. "I'm going to be busy until my guests leave. See that we are not disturbed."

Tommaso nods solemnly. "As you wish." He moves away.

Danny and Frank shake hands. He then turns his head to Vanessa and bows slightly. He turns back to Frank. "I can tell from your face that there's trouble. Let's move this to my office."

Frank nods and the three vamps move effortlessly through the crowded bar as the humans instinctively move out of their way. Danny closes the office door behind them. He moves to the bar. "Frank? Lady Vanessa? A drink while we discuss what brings you to my establishment?"

Vanessa tilts her head. "It's been a long night. I'll take a half and half." She frowns in concentration. "Do I know you?"

"Frank your usual?" Danny asks ignoring her question for the moment.

Frank nods and Danny pours all of them a drink. He glances at Vanessa. "No I've never had the pleasure of meeting you, but there isn't a soul in the community, particularly in New York, who doesn't know you are the head of the council. And I must confess I make it my business to know all the workings of the council members. Just because my establishment caters primarily to the humans doesn't mean that I'm not invested in our people." He smiles grimly. "Especially after that unpleasantness I hear went down on the other coast."

"Yes, I'm once again famous or infamous depending on your point of view." Vanessa adds dryly.

Danny shrugs. "Ah, but you made your point about harming a member of your family, which I'm guessing, was the important thing."

Vanessa smiles. "You don't seem bothered by it all."

"That my lovely lady, is because I have absolutely no intention of ever crossing you." He smiles kindly at Vanessa. "And I know that you have a reputation for only striking at our people when it is justified and necessary." Danny hands her drink and Frank softly growls low in his throat as he sees Danny brushing Vanessa's hand gently with the tips of his fingers.

"Do that again and you'll find yourself with one less useful hand." Frank growls out.

Vanessa shakes her head slightly. She knows that telling Frank to knock it off is just going to worsen his mood but she makes a mental note to mention to him later that she's quite capable of fending off the lotharios that seem to run rampant in the vampire community.

Danny smirks at him. _Well now I know_. "Message received. Now what trouble has come to my doorstep?"

Frank gets down to business and explains what transpired between Serena and what Frank believes are humans hunters. "I need to look over your surveillance feed and see if I can get a clear picture of these men. It would be very helpful if we could get pictures of the hunters to broadcast out to our people."

Danny nods and begins to type on the keyboard on his desk. "I have this set up so I can easily monitor any activity in the club instantaneously. I saw Serena in here tonight. I didn't speak to her as she didn't look in a mood for company." As he types away at his keyboard he explains his security monitors. "All the camera's go right to hard drives and are simultaneously backed up to a disk." He turns the screen around so Frank and Vanessa can watch the display. "You might as well start with the most obvious entrance first. This is the front door from open to close. Do you have any kind of description?"

"Sketchy. The one thing that might make an impression is that both men have Irish accents." Frank relates the rest of what Serena told him earlier as he watches the display in fast forward. Sometimes vampire senses really are a blessing. This would be tedious if he had to do it as slow as a human.

Danny tilts his head a moment and picks up the phone. He speaks softly into it and hangs up. "Tommaso will discreetly question the staff. Someone must have spoken to them. They would have stood out if they had not engaged the staff to at least request a drink."

Shortly there is a quiet tap on the door. "Come."

A human woman enters the office. The vamps can feel her hesitate. Danny gets up quickly and moves to her side. "Tessa?"

The woman looks up at Danny. "Tommaso said that you wanted to ask me about the men who sat in my section, the Irishmen."

Danny smiles reassuringly. He knows he needs to put the young woman at ease or fear may make her hold things back if she thinks she or her job is in jeopardy. "Yes, it's about them. Don't worry this has nothing to do with you, you're not any kind of trouble. We just need to know what you saw and heard when you waited on the pair." He quickly brings a chair to the desk. "Sit and rest your feet while we talk."

As the woman gets comfortable Vanessa gently probes the woman's mind to see what her subconscious thinks of the men, Usually she wouldn't do this without permission but she knows they need every advantage they can get, if these men are indeed the hunters they believe them to be. They killed too many vampires the last time they came out in the open and Vanessa knows she will use every available lead to find them and stop them.

An hour later Frank and Vanessa pull up in front of Night Train. Frank sits back and thinks about how little they learned about the hunters or their agenda. The waitress at Danny's had no more information than that they were indeed Irish. Somehow the pair had managed to elude all the camera's so there was no clear shots of anyone who fit either Serena or the waitresses description of them. He braces himself for a long week. The idea of Vanessa and Serena under the same roof is most assuredly a recipe for disaster but he doesn't know what else they can do. He turns to Vanessa and smiles weakly. "Ready?"

She nods once and wordlessly gets out of the car. Taking Vanessa's hand Frank leads her silently to the back of the familiar bar and opens the door to Joey's office. He swears softly when he sees Joey handcuffed to the radiator with a pair of silver cuffs, his mouth duct taped shut. Vanessa takes one long stride, grabs the tape and gives it a yank. Joey lets out a yelp. "Shit. Vanessa. That hurts."

"Where is she?" Vanessa growls out.

Frank takes out his keys and singles out a cuff key. He opens the handcuffs and helps Joey up. "What the hell happened?"

Joey shuffles his feet for a moment and rubs the knot on his head. "She knocked me out. Hit me with a bottle of the good stuff. I showed her the cuffs we keep handy in case anyone gets out of hand and she used them on me." he says with some indignation.

"Did she give you any idea where she might go?" Frank asks.

Joey winces as he shakes his head. "No but she can't have been gone long as the crack in my head is just starting to heal up. You must have just missed her." Joey shakily sits at his desk. He picks up a folded piece of paper with Frank's name on it and hands it to Frank. "Looks like she left you a note."

Frank opens the note and reads it. He silently hands it over to Vanessa. Vanessa reads it and sighs. " I'll call Gabriel. He should know she's headed his way."

Frank nods. "And while you're doing that I'll call Derrick. He should know what we've found out and he should also be warned that Serena is on her way. You also better tell Gabriel to spread the word about the hunters. The more I think about it the more I'm sure it's Elliot Camden. Since we have no idea as to where they are I'd just a soon everyone is warned."

Vanessa stops. "Let's go home to my office and do this. I'm going to have to call a lot more people than Gabriel and I'd just as soon do it from home."

Serena looks out the back of the cab and sighs. So far no one is following her. She feels bad about hitting Joey over the head with the bottle, he was awfully nice to her, but it had to be done. After thinking about the way Frank was acting she came to the conclusion, that the two men in the bar weren't his and are a real threat to the tribe. Since they were humans that means only one thing, that they are hunters. She had visions of Frank wanting to make sure she stayed in New York so she couldn't change her mind and team up with them against most likely would have meant house arrest at Vanessa's estate. A shudder runs through Serena. The idea of being cooped up with Vanessa until this was taken care of was not a good idea by any stretch of the imagination. She'd rather face the hunters. She'd have less chance of ending up dead. Frank and Vanessa probably wouldn't believe her but she has absolutely no intention of going against Vanessa for any reason. Never mind what happened to Warren. Once she learned that Vanessa was Gabriel's sister it changed everything. She owed Gabriel too much to knowingly hurt Vanessa or anyone else Gabriel considers family. She smirks into the darkness. Besides in a weird way she and Vanessa are related and somewhere down this long life of theirs, she intends to find a way to take advantage of that fact.

She sits back in the cab seat and tries to decide her next course of action. Obviously she needs a place to hold up until the hunters aren't a problem anymore. Her note to Frank and Vanessa said she was going to California. She shrugs. _Not really a bad idea._ She'd be away from the hunters. And if for some reason they showed themselves in California Gabriel might be able to protect her if need be, and there is always Derrick. She frowns when she thinks of her relationship with Derrick. He wouldn't like it but he would protect her if there was no alternative.

When she got into the cab she told the driver to take her to Manhattan so she would have a chance to see if anyone is following her. She taps the bullet proof glass between her and the driver. "Take me to LaGuardia." He nods and starts to alter his route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef watches the two men through the glass door as they talk excitedly. They are so engrossed in their discussion they don't have any idea he's watching them.

Grant finally looks up when he hears the whoosh of the lab door. "Josef."

Josef nods to him but he watches Conrad closely. "You asked to see me?"

Grant nods. "I need to explain something to you first. I was becoming very concerned that Logan's blood wasn't clearing itself of the antibodies. This is long past the time when Sydney's blood had already cleared." He clears his throat trying to get Josef's gaze off of Conrad. Josef narrows his eyes, watching Conrad fidget and slowly turns to Grant who continues. "I decided I needed a second opinion and since Conrad knows most of the truth already I told him all of it."

Josef takes a deep breath trying to keep his anger at bay until he hears Grant explanation. He knows Grant would not do this lightly. Saying nothing he nods for Grant to continue.

"Josef I know Conrad wouldn't be your first selection to help me with this but he is the only one around here that I could tell and I wouldn't be exposing some of the things about Logan you want to keep secret." _and despite everything else he is brilliant._

Both vampires are well aware of the anger rolling off Josef. Conrad continues to fidget for a moment wondering what on earth he can say to try and ease some of Josef's anger. He stands and bows deeply to Josef. "I know you have no reason to believe me or trust me but I give you my word that I will never again knowingly do anything to harm your son or anyone else in your family."

Grant senses that Conrad's declaration hasn't made a dent in Josef's anger. He knows there is only one thing that might help. "Josef, we think he may have the answer to the problem. Conrad and I believe we may know what needs to be done to clear Logan's blood." Josef snaps around his anger mollified for the moment. "Josef, the boy isn't feeding live is he?"

Josef shakes his head wondering just how much he should reveal about Logan. Not even Grant knows about Logan's telepathy and kinetic abilities. He decides to keep it that way. "Not yet, because we didn't know exactly what was going on with his blood he's been drinking only from the fresh bottled. Because he doesn't have the blood ties to his sire, and so far doesn't seem to show the same blood lust as most fledglings it's been all right."

Grant and Conrad share a smile. "Josef, Conrad and I went over everything, we compared every action I took with Sydney to what has happened with Logan and there is one big difference. I didn't have access to fresh bottled blood as you do so she had to be taught to drink from a human right away. That's the difference. That's why his blood hasn't cleared. He needs one of two things, either a large body to body infusion of blood from a human or he just needs to be taught to drink direct. The second option would be preferable and the sooner the better."

Conrad nods. "We believe there is some property in human blood that jump starts the clearing of the blood, killing the anti-bodies. When it's bottled, even fresh, it hits the air and damages its potency."

Josef nods slowly. He knows as well as any vampire alive that the best source for their strength and good health is drinking direct. It's one of the reason's he's so glad Mick stopped drinking the damn morgue blood. It makes a lot of sense. As Josef flips his phone open and punches up Gabriel's number. He looks at both Grant and Conrad. "If this works you have my thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan moves around the house restlessly. He knows his head isn't in the right place. If he were still human he'd be knee deep in a bottle trying to burn the memories away. He's so tired of being cooped up in this guest house. It's making him stir crazy. Finally he comes to rest out in the dark courtyard. He thinks about Veronica and wonders what she's doing. He knows she loves him but he also knows that most of their history is littered with pain, most of it hers, at his doing. He feels the weight of the regret for what he's put her through over the years and knows it's time to let her go. This is a good time to make the break since they can't see each other anyway. He hears Gabriel moving towards him and slams a lid on his emotions. He tries to shut Gabriel out, so he won't realize Logan is so close to the edge.

Gabriel reaches out and feels the pain coming from Logan. He may think he can keep his emotions bottled up but Gabriel is far too powerful to be kept in the dark. For a moment he stands in the doorway watching Logan. "They say you shouldn't make any snap decisions in the aftermath of a death." Gabriel says softly.

Logan snorts derisively. "Yea, but they aren't talking about your own death, that bit of wisdom is meant for the survivors, the ones left behind."

Gabriel nods and sits across from Logan. "That maybe but I think it holds true for the newly turned as well. It's pretty overwhelming, especially when it comes as a surprise."

Logan smiles sadly. "It's time to let her go."

Gabriel sighs "Put it on the back burner for now. You can't see her to tell her so you might as well just let it go. Besides I have good news."

Logan nods putting his head down on the table. "I could use some right about now. Let's hear it."

"I just spoke to Josef. Grant and Conrad think they know the reasons that your blood isn't clearing."

Logan sits up suddenly very interested. "Why?"

"You know that I insisted you live with me in the guest house because of your problems shielding yourself?"

Logan nods."Yes, and I'm working on that."

Gabriel smiles proudly. "Yes, and I must say, you're doing quite well." It's very interesting to Gabriel that once Logan got the hang of erecting shields he's improving almost daily. "Logan, there are a lot of things about you that are different from the average vampire. You don't have a blood bond to a sire, which personally I think is a good thing."

Logan nods remembering how needy Veronica was at this stage, how dependant she was on Mick's presence and he's sure, even now still is to some degree. "Agreed."

"There is also your lack of blood lust. You get cranky when you're hungry, we all do that, but for a fledgling you're remarkably calm. You haven't been around any humans so that may just not have manifested itself yet, but I don't think it's going to be as bad as most."

"Get to the part about my blood clearing," Logan growls.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Well, you're just as impatient as most fledglings. Josef just spoke to Grant and Conrad and they believe the reason your blood hasn't cleared is because you haven't been taught to drink direct. After speaking with Josef, I think it's time to move back to your wing of the main house."

Gabriel watches the sparkle in Logan's eyes. This is the first excitement he's seen from him since he was turned. "Logan, this might be only temporary. If I think your being around the humans in the house is a danger to them then we move back to the guest house."

"But we can try it, you'll give me a chance?" Logan asks excitedly

Gabriel nods his agreement. "Yes, but you need to hear me out. There is still a lot of things you need to learn about your abilities and there a lot of distractions at the house. If I think you're not working at it or progressing as you should you'll find yourself right back here. Now, if you can live with those conditions, I'll call Robert and have him prepare the wing, and we'll go back tomorrow night. But Logan I mean it, if I think this is too much for you to handle being around the humans we'll be right back here again."

Logan sits back a confident smile on his face. "I can do this."

_Let's hope so._ Gabriel silently watches Logan hoping for his sake this is the right thing to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: so everybody is finally headed to California.**

**Love to hear comments, it's what keeps things rolling along.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef sits in one of the wing back chairs in his study. He glances at Gabriel who's sitting on the adjacent couch. "What do you think he'll say?"

Gabriel shrugs. "How should I know? I've never met him. By the way did you bother to ask Sarah how she feels about this? He is after all her freshie."

Josef nods. "I did manage that." he answers dryly. "She said it was entirely up to Connor. She understands it means she won't be able to feed from him for awhile and she's fine with that. She just wants to help."

Both men look up as they hear a soft tap on the door. Connor peaks around the door. Josef waves him in. Josef can see the young man's nervousness. For some reason Josef can't quite put his finger on, Connor is always nervous around him. He's observed him with Sarah, Robert, or anyone else in the house and he's fine. It's just Josef who makes him jumpy. Josef asked Sarah if she thought it would be better if she sat in on this discussion but she said she thought Connor would probably feel more pressure to do what they want if she was present since he's always trying to do things to please her. The two vampires watch as he continues to make his way to stand in front of them. "Please have a seat." Josef tells him.

Connor sits on the edge of the chair and Josef feels as though Connor is going to bolt at any minute. Josef sighs. He can see that whatever is got this kid so jumpy has to be addressed before they can continue. Josef leans back relaxing into the chair. "Connor, have I done something to hurt you?"

Connor's eyes widen at the prospect but he shakes his head. "No."

Josef tilts his head and looks at him questioningly. "Then why are you so nervous around me? You're fine with Sarah and the household staff, what have I done to make you so freighted of me?"

Connor looks down at his hands fidgeting a bit under Josef's gaze. "um...there's something about me that I've never told anyone." He glances between the two men.

Softly Josef tells him, "Connor, it can't be that bad. I know that Jenny wouldn't have recommended you to me if she didn't have every confidence in your abilities. I really want to clear this up. Sarah likes having you here a great deal, but this problem needs to be cleared up."

Connor looks up from his hands. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sort of what you'd call a sensitive. I can block most humans easily, but with vampires, it's a little harder. I can usually do it, or if they're kind and sweet like Sarah I don't even try but you throw off a lot of emotion and power and I can't block you. It makes me very nervous. I was afraid if you found out you'd fire me."

Josef glances at Gabriel questioningly.

Gabriel sits forward smiling easily. "We haven't met. I'm Josef's father, my name is Gabriel. Connor, right now what emotions are you feeling from me."

Connor tips his head. "Worry...you're very worried about something. Also even more power than Mr. Kostan."

Gabriel nods. "Now I want you to try and block me."

Connor sighs and shakes his head. "I...can't. You're like Mr. Kostan too much power."

Gabriel nods and sits back. "You were a freshie in Jenny's club, can you tell me if there are any other vampires that you have the same trouble with."

Connor nods and names four other vampires.

Gabriel turns to Josef. "Do you know these vamps and their ages?

Josef nods. "Yes, the youngest is four hundred years and the oldest six-fifty."

Gabriel nods and smiles at Connor. "I haven't met someone with your abilities in a long time. I can help you learn to strengthen the walls you use to block us out. Would you like that?"

"Yes," He turns to Josef. "You won't fire me?"

"No, I won't fire you."

Connor begins to relax. "Is that why you called me in to see you?"

Josef sits back again. "Actually it's not. We have something to ask you, but I must impress on you, that if you have any reservations about it, I need you to be up front with me and say no. Saying no will not affect your employment here in any way, you'll still be here for Sarah and Gabriel will still help you. Is that clear?"

Connor nods wondering what they want from him that could be so important.

Gabriel spreads his hands and taps his fingertips together. "You've been here long enough that you were at Josef's last party." Connor nods as Gabriel continues. "Then you know that Logan, Josef's son, was attacked and turned at that party."

Connor remembers the party and his eyes get wide. When the trouble started, security hustle he and the girls out of danger but it was still scary as hell being around all those vampires. On top of that he was having a really bad time blocking them because there were so many old vampires present.

Gabriel gives Connor a gentle push with his mind to calm him. "Connor, Logan's case is somewhat uncommon in the vampire world. Most fledglings learn to feed in part, by feeding first from their sires. But in Logan's case that can't happen. He needs to feed from a human without every feeding from a vampire so he it could be that he's going to be more awkward at it than most."

Connor nods. "Isn't he Veronica's boyfriend? I seem to remember her mentioning him when Jack and I were feeding her."

Gabriel nods "That's right he is."

Connor thinks back to when he and Jack first met Veronica and how reluctant she was to taste anyone but Logan. "That helps because I'm guessing she fed from him."

Gabriel smiles. "You're very astute. Yes, it is good that he had that experience with Veronica. The problem is, I'm afraid that if he feeds from one of the girls right from the beginning, he won't have any control and he could really hurt one of them. So, Josef and I have decided that he needs to feed from a male freshie in the beginning. We would like that to be you since you and Jack did so well with Veronica. I would be right there and keep a close eye on him but you need to know how green he's going to be at this. However if you are afraid of this situation or have some other reservations you're more than welcome to say no and we'll find someone else to take care of him. You know how important it is that you're not frightened, and that your comfortable with the situation. "

Connor thinks about it a minute and shrugs. "It's fine with me, but have you run this by him? It's been my experience that guys my age can be a little weird about doing something like this with another guy. On top of that I may not be one of his favorite people since I fed Veronica."

Gabriel snorts. "I'll take care of that. So, we've got a deal?"

Connor nods. "Sure."

The three stand and Gabriel nods to Connor. "I'll give you a day or so notice when we're ready."

Josef pats Connor on the back as he turns to leave. "Connor, Thank you and you'll find a bonus in your checks as long as you're working with Logan."

"Thank you Mr. Kostan." he leave the room shutting the door behind him.

Josef turns to Gabriel. "You've really seen humans like him before? I thought that was just fakery in the human world."

Gabriel nods. "Most are, but now and then a live one comes along. I have a hunch he's going to be very helpful in more ways than one. What's your agreement with Jenny where he's concerned?"

Josef shrugs. "She still holds his contract, so I pay her a payment every month. Why?"

Gabriel smiles. "Buy out his contract. Even when he becomes too old to continue on as a freshie his talents will be useful. In addition, later on if he's interested in being turned it's something that should be considered carefully and done as soon as he's ready. It will enhance his talents and he seems like a pretty level headed kid. Unless I miss my guess he'll never be as powerful as Vanessa is, or Logan can be, but he's still going to be ahead of your average vamp. He'll be an asset to those people he's somewhat beholding to."

Josef grins at Gabriel. "You're as sneaky as I am."

Gabriel laughs. "I'm just more subtle than you are."

Josef thinks about what Connor said about Logan. "You know you're most likely going to have a fight on your hands when you tell Logan he has to start with Connor, but not for the reasons Connor thinks."

"Then why?" Gabriel asks

Josef smiles and moves to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Logan likes women, a great deal. I gather when he and V have had trouble over the years it's in part because he can be a bit of a womanizer. The thing is, when he first moved in here, he walked in when I was feeding from Mishie, who to her credit, got more out of feeding than most."

Gabriel smiles "A bit orgasmic was she?"

Josef grins. "A bit. My hunch is that Logan is going to remember that and is going to be a bit disappointed at not getting to try his luck with the female freshies. That memory is also the reason he put up such a fuss about Veronica feeding from Jack. I tried to explain to him at the time that different freshies react differently but ultimately the vampire pulls what emotions he wants them to feel but as they say, one picture is worth a thousand words."

Gabriel shrugs. "He's only got one option and this is it. Once he gets that through his head it won't be a problem." Gabriel laughs. "Logan is learning quickly that I'm far more stubborn than he is and have no qualms about waiting him out. Now I've got to get back to the guest house and see if he's ready to move the last off his things up here. We could have done it earlier but I don't want him alone in the house, even in his own wing, until I know how he's going to react to the humans in the house. His shields are strong enough to keep their minds from bothering him but I'm not sure how he'll react to their heart beats and the rest of it. You've warned the girls and put guards on their wing?"

"Yes, to both of those. It wasn't that long ago they were dealing with Sarah being a fledgling so the rules are fresh in everybody's minds." Josef stops and braces himself for his next question. "Can I see him?" He asks quietly.

Gabriel nods. "Yes, but for now you need to make sure I'm with him. He may have the same problem with you that Connor does. If I'm there I can reinforce his blocks if need be."

Josef nods. "I can do that. What about V?"

Gabriel shakes his head. "Not until I have a chance to talk to her. Finn say she's spending a fair amount of time with Derrick. I need to know where her head is before I let her near Logan. The last thing I need is for her to send him into a tail spin."

Josef nods. "I suspected as much. Although when I told her you were calling me with updates she requested that I tell her everything."

Gabriel nods. "I don't doubt that she loves him, she probably always will in some form or another, but at the same time if he picks up feelings from her that aren't as strong as he thinks they should be or different that he thinks they should be, it could be pretty damaging."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looks around the room, a grin breaking out on his face. He feels like he's on the road to normalcy being back in the main house, in his wing with, his toys. Now if he can master a few more hurtles maybe he can see V again, at least talk to her. The idea of letting her go, is lost in the excitement of getting his life back on track.

Gabriel watches Logan from the doorway and shakes his head. He hopes this isn't a mistake. "Don't get too distracted by the toys. You've still got a lot of work to do."

Logan nods as Gabriel moves into the room. "I know."

Gabriel holds up a finger. "First rule, you don't leave this wing without me unless the house is on fire." He looks intently at Logan. "This is important. For your safety and that of the girls for now there is no bending or breaking this rule. Do you understand me?"

Logan nods. "Yes" _for now_

He holds Logan by his shoulders to drive the point home. "If you need anything you tell me or Robert or your father and one of us will get it for you but under no circumstances do you leave the wing."

Logan sighs. "I get it."

Gabriel nods once. "Now close your eyes."

Logan complies

"Now, tell me what you hear." Gabriel says quietly.

Logan tips his head in concentration. "Not much of anything."

Gabriel looks at him concern in his eyes. "Nothing, really?"

Logan smiles. "Unless you're talking about the soft thumping noise coming from that direction." Logan points to the direction of the freshie's wing.

Gabriel snorts. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about. How does it make you feel."

Logan walks over to the bar and looks in the refrigerator. He sees the concern in Gabriel's eyes. "I won't lie to you, it makes me thirsty." He pours himself a glass of blood and begins to drink.

Gabriel nods. _Good._"Logan if at any time it feels different than it does right now, let me know."

Logan smirks at him. "Hopefully when I get to feed from one of them it will feel different." Logan sees the frown on Gabriel's face and knows something is up. "Tell me."

Gabriel braces himself for a fight. "I've made arrangements for you to feed from Connor before you drink from the girls."

Logan scowls at Gabriel. "That doesn't sound like any fun." He remembers his father feeding from Michie and Veronica feeding from him. "One of the girls would make it a lot more fun."

Gabriel looks at Logan. He reins in his inpatients and goes straight for guilt. "Tough. Logan how would you feel if you got carried away and hurt one of the girls."

Logan curls his lip. "Lousy." He flops down on the couch knowing Gabriel has won the point. He looks up at him. "When?"

Gabriel thinks about it for a minute. "A couple days. First I think it would be good for you to spend some time with Connor." _Get to know him as more than food. _"It will give you time to get comfortable with him."

Logan nods knowing there is a good chance that if he fights Gabriel on this he'll find himself living back in the guest house. "Ok."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Janice Drexel looks out the window of the ambulance. She wants to go around to the back of the vehicle and take a look at her new patient but knows if she does, she'll just be in the way. It's tight enough in the rear of the ambulance with all the equipment and they don't need to be tripping over her. The company she works for specializes in private medical care. They have the best reputation on the west coast for not only exceptional care but also being able to keep things confidential. They met the private plane at LAX and quickly and efficiently are transporting the patient to the address of a private residence just outside Los Angeles. Her part doesn't start until the ambulance crew moves the patient into the new address and leaves. Once all that is taken care of, then she takes over and provides in home care. She rubs her arms gently as she feels a chill in the night air. She turns as Sonny gets in the driver's side and puts the key in the ignition. "Everything ok?" she asks

He shrugs. "Yea"

She narrows her eyes at him knowing there is something he's not telling her. "But?"

He grins at her. "You know me too well."

"We've only been doing this for five years. What's bothering you?"

He smiles at her, the embarrassment clear on his face. "I'm not sure. It's just...I'll sound like an idiot..."

She snorts "Wouldn't be the first time or I'll guess the last. Now just tell me."

"This one gives me the creeps." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the back of the ambulance. "Not sure what the deal is with his guy but he just gives me the creeps."

She frowns at him. "In what way? Is he disfigured or something?"

He shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. In fact he must have had some work done along the way because nobody looks that good. I can't put my finger on it. I just think the sooner he's out of my rig the better." He glances at her. "And you be careful. Keep your cell with you in case there's trouble."

She laughs lightly. "No problem. I'll be real careful of the creepy guy back there who is so incapacitated he can't move."

Sonny shrugs. "Can't help it. You'll see. I'm just saying it's smart to keep your cell close."

Two hours later she looks down at her new charge. Sonny and the rest of the crew are gone and she is alone with her patient. She looks him over for a moment and knows immediately what was bothering Sonny. She smiles down at the man in the bed. _Well, I'll be damned._ The chart says the patient has some rare disease that mimics death. Janice snorts and shakes her head. He may have a mysterious illness but it's not what's making him appear to be dead. It took less than a minute for Janice to know that her patient isn't a man at all. He's a vampire. No wonder Sonny was getting nervous around him. Even in this condition the vamp is freaking out the people who don't know that he's a vampire. She smiles as she thinks about how she worked her way through college letting vampires feed from her. In the four years that she was around the vamp clubs she never ever heard of one being sick or needing care. She wonders if the vamp...she looks at his chart again for his name and grins, John Smith. She wonders how long Mr. Smith has actually been in this condition and what put him down. The chart has obviously been faked. She looks in the refrigerator and hefts one of the plasma bags. The chart says he's to have one of these dripping into his system at all times or he'll die. She glances at the almost empty bag hanging from its place next to his bed. She brings the bag along and quickly swaps them out. She stares down at the vamp and feels an emotional pull from him. She wonders how long it will take the man's benefactor to show up. She has more than a couple questions starting with why he would take the chance of someone caring for her patient who might not know what he is, and accidently uncover their secret. She sits next to her charge and for some reason she takes his hand and is shocked at how warm he feels. Something is defiantly wrong with him.

Bowdin hears the steady beat of a human heart, the heart beat of a woman. He feels her soft hand slip into his. In all the years he's been held captive he's never seen or sensed a woman. He smells the delicate scent of her body and suddenly wants to sink his fangs into her ,to taste her, to feel her warm blood flowing down his throat. He feels the ache in his fangs. The desire is so strong he thinks it might just be the thing he can follow out of the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to hear comments, it's what keeps things rolling along.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This is a continuation from the last scene with Janice and Bowdin. I neglected to mention that this and all the following scenes take place a week later. **

_Bowdin hears the steady beat of a human heart, the heart beat of a woman. He feels her soft hand slip into his. In all the years he's been held captive he's never seen or sensed a woman. He smells the delicate scent of her body and suddenly wants to sink his fangs into her, to taste her, to feel her warm blood flowing down his throat. He feels the ache in his fangs. The desire is so strong he thinks it might just be the thing he can follow out of the darkness. _

From Shea's rental car he waits for the ambulance and it's personnel to leave the house he rented. This should be a good place to hide Bowdin from the vampires. It's an older house. It's best feature is the large wraparound porch. He remembers from the rental agents description of the floor plan, there is a living room, dining room and kitchen on the first floor with a small bathroom. The second floor has a large bathroom with three bedrooms one of which has been converted into a home office.

He wants to wait for the ambulance personnel to leave so that he will have less people to kill once this operation is over. One nurse is going to be enough. They never leave witnesses behind. He gets out of the car and moves towards the house. He needs to make damn sure that Bowden will be taken care of so he won't wake up. The last thing they need is a rumpelstiltskin vampire waking up and looking for some ass to kick. He'd probably blow the vamps and the hunters secret out into the open. The world isn't ready for knowledge of any of them. He snorts as he thinks about how the vampires have insinuated themselves into every level of human society. He knows that it wouldn't take much for the hunters to be painted as the evil in this scenario. Vampires like Josef Kostan would dump huge amounts of money into the effort and as they say money talks.

Janice hears a car door shut. She prepares to face the vampire that is so careless with the secret of their existence by having humans care for her patient. She looks out the upstairs window to see a man crossing the street, intent on this house. She can see the man clearly in the light of day. She frowns. He looks human, very human. Now why would a human have possession of a comatose vampire? Something doesn't smell right. She moves quickly back to Bowdin's side and waits.

Shea opens the door and scans the downstairs. He doesn't see anyone around so he silently ascends the stairs.

Janice opens her paperback and waits. She hears him downstairs but doesn't stir. The stairs creek softly as he moves up the old staircase. She looks up expectantly when he stands in the doorway taking in the scene. She smiles at him. "Hello. You must be the gentlemen who arranged for me to care for Mr. Smith." she stands and offers her hand.

He stops a moment put off by her straight forward attitude and her clear no nonsense manner. Hesitantly he shakes her hand. "Yes, that's me, my name is Danvers, Mr. Danvers. Mr. Smith is my uncle."

She smiles down at Mr. Smith. _Bullshit._ "It's a shame what's happened to him." she turns back to Shea, "You can rest assured that I'll take good care of your uncle. I read all the information in his file and I have all his medicine in the refrigerator."

Shea eyes her warily. Her clear blue eyes seem to see more than he wants her to. He clears his throat, deciding he's imaging things. She can't know about vampires and he's hunted them long enough to see that she's human. "Good then." He holds out a card with his cell number on it. "I have a great deal of business to attend to, if you need anything or have any problems then please call me straight away. It's most important that he receives his medicine on time or he could die. You understand that?"

She nods. "Of course. You can be sure I'll take good care of Mr. Smith. He's my charge now and believe me when I say, I have his best interests at heart and I'll do exactly what needs to be done to make sure he gets the best care possible. Will you be staying here at the house with us?"

He shakes his head. "No, my business is in the city so I'll get a hotel room there. I'll check in periodically to make sure all is well."

They shake hands again and she watches through the lace curtains as he gets in his car and drives away. She turns to her patient and frowns down at him. "Well Mr. Smith or whatever your name is, I think it's about time we find out what the hell is going on." She sits down and thinks back to her days feeding the vampires and tries to decide the best course of action. Gently Janice brushes her hand across his forehead, brushing his hair aside. Her eyes go wide as her comatose patient lets out a low growl but otherwise makes no other sound or movement.

Shea drives back to the city to meet up with Elliot the two of them have been trying to get all the information they can on the vampires in this city, without much luck so far. At least they won't have to worry about Bowdin. The nurse seems like she's up to the task.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot scans the bar and sits at the last empty booth. He and Shea met earlier and decided to split up for the night, both men trying to glean as much information as they can. The first couple of nights they worked together and got absolutely nowhere. They were both pretty damn good at getting vamps to open up but this town is tight. He's never seen vampires so reluctant to talk about one of their own, and here is Kostan, holder of one of the largest territories and everyone clams up as soon as Elliot mentions his name, even mentioning it in passing gets him nothing. The only real intel they've gotten is on Kostan's trouble shooter Mick St. John and even that's sketchy. He squints into the night trying to put his finger on what's different about the vampires he's dealt with so far and their European cousins and realizes that in part these are clannish. It's far different then in Europe where they can't get together to agree on anything. It makes them much easier to separate and kill.

He sighs and he decides that maybe Shea is right and they're going to have to snatch one of the vampires and take it somewhere quiet and have a chat that involves pliers and some voltage, maybe a little fire.

He glances up as three female vampires join another of their kind in the booth behind him. He's lost in thought an isn't really listening until he hears St. John's name mentioned.

"She left him?" the first woman asks in wonderment.

Elliot strains his ears to hear what they are saying without it being obvious.

Another voice chips in. "I know one of the bellhops over at the Bella. He says she's been there for a week, all by herself."

"Can you believe it? They've been together pretty long for a mixed relationship. She must taste really good."

The first one sniffs. "Well, it never really works out well when you mix a vamp and a human. They are after all just food."

One of the women giggles. "Yes, well maybe she finally figured that out. If he really cared about her he'd of turned her by now. I don't care if she was a hot shot reporter at Buzzwire. Humans are pretty much one trick ponies if you ask me. Why would any vamp want to sleep with the same human on a continuing basis is beyond me."

The first one again. "Yea but she'll go back. He still has her kid."

"Maybe once things settle down and he has his main meal back one of us can catch his interest."

Elliot continues to listen but the women move on to talking about fashion. He looks at his watch and sees it's time to meet up with Shea. He continues to turn over the information in his mind. He smiles and wonders how badly this woman wants to get her kid back from the vampires.

Shea looks up from his place at the table in their hotel room. Elliot eyes Shea knowing from his subdued attitude that he didn't find out anything new. Elliot smiles at him as he enters the room. "I may have an way in."

Shea sits up, his interest peaked a new gleam in his eyes. "What did you find out?"

Elliot smiles. "First put that laptop of yours to some good use. Look up the past and present female reporters that work at Buzzwire. I think it's some kind of online new service."

Shea nods and flips open the laptop on the table. He smiles and begins to tap away. "Any idea who I'm looking for?"

"No, we'll have to narrow it down." He tilts his head to the side thinking for a moment. "Or could it be that easy? Find me an address for Mick St. John. We know he's a P.I. he must be listed. Then whatever female reporters you find, see if you can cross an address for them with St. John."

Elliot goes over to the bar and pours himself a scotch. He smiles as he continues to go over the conversation he overheard in his head. "Also see if you can find a hotel in this town, I'm thinking a nicer one since they have bellhops, that all or part of the name is Bella."

"I'll be damned" Shea gasps. "You were right. It doesn't look like she's written anything in a while but there is a picture of her. Her name is Beth Turner. Who is she?"

Elliot moves across the room. "Let me see."

Shea turns the laptop so Elliot can see the picture of Beth smiling into the camera. "She's very pretty."

Shea makes an impatient motion with his hand. "Come on, tell me what you found out."

Elliot nods and relays the information he overheard in the bar.

Shea smiles. "You think it's true?"

Elliot nods. "I do and I also think that the vampires must be holding the kid to insure her silence or to make sure she'll come back. If I can convince her that with a little co-operation we can get her kid back she maybe more than willing to give us the codes and floor plan to that nest of vampires. We can start with St. John's place and then tackle Kostan's estate. If we can take Kostan out the power vacuum will have them so busy jockeying for power that they won't notice us wiping them out. In addition we kill Kostan's kid and make sure that his line is dead and there will be no more breeding vampires."

Shea frowns. "You really think we can get the kid out for her?"

Elliot shrugs. "Does it really matter? How stupid do you have to be to shack up with a monster. All we need is for her to believe it so she'll give us the security codes and the floor plan to St. John's place and Kostan's. I'm sure she knows enough to get us in to Kostan's estate since St. John is his trouble shooter."

"What about the ancient one in New York? How are you going to use this to lure her in?" Shea asks.

"I'm not sure yet but it could be that Ms. Turner will have the answers we need on that score as well. She may well have been at that party and will know what we can use to bring the lady Vanessa out here."

Shea smiles. "I think I've got the hotel and get this, it's owned by Kostan."

"Good work. I think what we will do is get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow go over and pay a visit to Miss Turner. I also want to stake out St. John's place for a little while, see if we can learn anything more about him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfonso looks up and sees the dark haired woman standing with her back to him, speaking to one of the bellman, and for a moment he thinks it's Coraline. Serena turns and he lets out a sigh of relief. Coraline knows he'd never give her a room but it never stops her from coming in here and demanding one all the same. Serena approaches the desk. "I know I don't have a reservation, but I'd like a suite if at all possible."

Alfonso nods and they go through the motions of getting her checked in.

Serena 's eyes go wide for a moment as she sees Beth crossing the lobby, going towards the elevators. Serena quickly turns so her back is to Beth's passage and she sighs in quiet relief when the elevator doors close and Beth is gone. She will have to be very careful moving through the hotel. The last thing she needs is to run into Beth or Mick. They would most likely not be happy to see her and may even try and cause trouble for her so she has to leave town. Alfonso motions to one of the bellmen and he helps Serena with what little luggage she has since she left New York in a bit of a hurry. She'll have to do some shopping in the next day or so.

Once she's safely in her room, with a bit of dread, she takes out her phone and punches up Gabriel's number.

Across town Gabriel looks down at his phone and sighs. He's been expecting her call since the night Vanessa called and said Serena was headed towards L.A.

"Serena?" He frowns as he senses her hesitation through the phone. "Come on, it's all right. Are you in L.A.?"

"Yes, you aren't mad are you?" she quietly asks him.

"No, I'm not mad. Just do your best to stay out of Josef's way. Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Bella. It's really a nice hotel."

Gabriel snorts. "Yes, and it's one of Josef's. There's something else. It might not be the best place. Beth is staying there. She and Mick are taking a bit of a time out."

"I know. I saw her but she didn't see me. I'll be careful and stay out of her sight. She won't spot me. How's the boy, Logan? I really am sorry about what I started."

Gabriel smiles despite himself. "Actually he's doing pretty well. There are some difficulties for him to work through but I think he'll do fine."

"I'm glad. Um, have you seen Derrick? Do you think he's still angry with me?" she asks quietly.

"Serena, I think you need to let him go for the time being. From my understanding he and Veronica are spending a great deal of time together. Just let him be."

She sighs trying not to feel sorry for herself. "All right. I have to go."

"You'll call me if you have any trouble?"

"Sure." she says as she hangs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three floors below Serena, Beth sits in her room staring at her laptop. She sighs as the words pour out of her, spilling into the computer. She glances at her watch. Not much time left before she makes her daily call to Mick. She smiles as she saves her work. Since she left home a week ago she's been writing like a maniac. At first it was just a way to vent her anger and work out what is really bothering her, it seems to be working. She'd gotten the idea when she remembered that Logan told her once that part of writing his book was a way for him to put his anger and fear to rest, really get it out of his system. She thought she would give it a chance and she's glad she has. The knots in her emotions are starting to loosen. Tomorrow she's going to try and write something concrete, something with substance like she wrote before Veronica was turned.

She glances at the gorgeous flower arrangements all around her room. The deliveries started the morning after she left. There was always a card, usually with a short sentiment from Mick telling her how much he loves and misses her. One of them has a small handprint from Shannon. She laughs as she pictures Mick ink stamping Shannon's hand and trying to keep them both clean at the same time.

She closes her laptop and reaches for her phone. In the week since she left she's called him every day at dusk. She thinks back to that first call and cringes at how awkward two people who love each other can still manage to be.

Mick looks down at his ringing phone. He sees it's Beth. He picks up the phone and stares at it for a beat. He's happy when she calls but it's frustrating. He doesn't feel like he's really going to connect with her until he sees her face to face. The alternative though, of not talking to her is far worse. He wants to talk to her but he the uncertainty of the future gives him pause. "You called." he says as he answers.

She smiles into the phone. "You say that every time you talk to me."

Mick hesitates. Their conversations are better but still not the same easy flow they've had up till now. He knows in part it's because he continues to talk as if he's walking on egg shells, afraid of making things worse. Maybe it's time that stopped. "I just don't understand why you don't come home if you're willing to call me every day."

Beth closes her eyes. She hates that she's hurting him but she can't go home yet. "Mick I love you but...I'm just not ready to come home. Please try and understand."

Mick closes his eyes and decides to go for broke. "Will you meet me half way?"

"Meaning?" she asks not sure what he's getting at. The last thing she wants is to do is end up fighting with him or worse, hurting him more than she has.

Mick sits forward on the couch and leans into the phone. Suddenly he feels an urgency that he can't explain. "Let me take you out on a date. We'll have a nice quiet dinner and go dancing. Beth I think we need to talk face to face, spend time together alone."

Beth thinks about it for a beat and then smiles into the phone. "I think I'd like that." she glances at her suitcase and cringes. She only brought jeans and blouses, maybe a couple of T-shirts. She'll have to go shopping first that's for sure. "How about tomorrow night, do you think Finn could watch Shannon?"

Mick smiles. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. How about if we meet at that bar a couple blocks south of the Bella? We can start with a drink there first. I'll meet you at eight and make the dinner reservations for nine or so."

Beth grins. "Sounds good. I'll be ready. Now let me talk to my baby."

Mick smiles and holds the phone out to Shannon. "Talk to mommy."

The little girl cradles the phone next to her ear. "Hi mommy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Elliot and Shea watch as Beth sits down rubbing her feet. Elliot glances at Shea. "She doesn't look very happy."

"Yea, but is it because her feet hurt or because she's worried about her kid? She's sure doing a lot of shopping for someone whose kid is being held by bloodsuckers."

Elliot scowls. "You notice the stuff she's been buying? Seems like she's going on a date."

Shea nods. "Maybe she's going to try and get her kid back, the old fashion way, lying on her back."

Elliot nods. "That's a thought. That's gotta be it. I just can't imagine her cozying up to the vampires that are holding her kid for any other reason. Let's keep following her. I want to approach her before she meets up with whoever she's planning on tempting with that beautiful body of hers."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please comment. I really do appreciate it. It keeps the wheels moving.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jenny hears the soft curse through her earpiece. She looks up from the paperwork on her desk, at the camera showing Durin at his post at the front door. "What is it?" she asks him sharply.

"Watch the camera and you'll see. The bitch will show up in a minute." She hears him mutter through the headpiece.

Jenny watches as Coraline waltzes up and past Durin without even a glance in his direction. Jenny sighs and wonders if Mick and Josef know Coraline is in town. She reaches for the phone but hesitates, her hand hovering over the phone, she pulls it back, deciding to see if she can find out what new hurricane of trouble Coraline has come to stir up.

Cynthia convinced Coraline to put her trip to California off for a week and they'd spent the time in Monaco enjoying the night life and celebrating Coraline's freedom. She knows Cyn wanted to try to talk her into forgetting California all together, but it just wasn't in the cards. Coraline came to Jenny's straight from the airport, wanting to see if she can get any more information than Cyn had been able to supply. She feels the need to find out just exactly what the hell has been going on with Mick and who the blond is that he turned. No matter what she ultimately decided to do about him, she still has to find out what is going on and who he'd turned. He is still hers whether he wants to be or not and she has a right to know who he's added to her family's bloodline. She thinks about it for a moment and jealousy rears its head as she wonders if he's finally found someone who's showed him a way to live with his vampire, someone who makes him happy. Coraline looks around the lounge for any familiar faces. Not seeing anybody she knows, she seats herself at the bar. She notices that the bartender refuses to acknowledge her as he continues to wash glasses, never once looking up. Coraline lets out a low growl of warning at being snubbed. As she gets up to teach the bartender a lesson, she feels a hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat.

"Sit." Jenny says as she moves around the bar. She turns to Andre the bartender. He glances at her knowing she's going to yell at him later. He wipes his hands and turns his back on Coraline carefully staying out of her immediate reach. "Yes, ma'am?"

She shakes her head at him. She knows he has his reasons for his loyalty to Mick but making an enemy of Coraline is never wise if you don't have permanent backup. "Go, on and relieve Durin. I'll take over for the time being."

Coraline watches, not happy that Jenny is not reprimanding the young bartender for treating her poorly.

Andre takes off his apron and leaves, never once looking at Coraline.

Coraline lets out a low growl. "You won't have many customers if you let your help treat them like that."

Jenny snorts. "Coraline what the hell do you want?"

"Well for starters I want that bartender fired or better yet staked." She sneers.

Jenny grins. "Not very likely and if you don't like it you can get out. The days of you having any pull in this town are long gone, so order or get out."

Coraline snarls. "I could come across the bar and rip out your throat."

Jenny laughs as she glances at Durin standing two steps behind Coraline. Unlike his mythical Scandinavian namesake, at six foot five, all of it is muscle and fang and he is a force to be reckoned with. He grins at Jenny, just waiting for her signal allowing him to throw Coraline out. "Try it." Jenny says with a smile.

Coraline doesn't have to look behind her to know that Jenny has reinforcements. She feels the aggression rolling off the male behind her.

Coraline sighs. "What the hell is going on here? You and I used to be friends."

Jenny shakes her head. "Coraline we were never friends. We tolerated each other because we had to, well I don't have to any more. A lot of things have changed since those days. Do Mick and Josef know you're in town?" Jenny sees the light in Coraline's eyes when she mentions Mick. "So, it's still all about Mick." Jenny shakes her head. "Coraline there are a lot of people in this town who owe Mick at least one favor, myself included." Jenny smiles. "And as far as Beth is concerned, Josef has pretty much adopted her so I'd be real careful what kind of trouble you cause her. "

Coraline lets out a low growl. "I should have killed her long ago."

Jenny crosses her arms and leans against the bar. She watches Coraline with disgust. "Long ago, like when you kidnapped her? I don't think I'd go there. She and Mick have friends in high places, beyond even Josef."

Before Coraline can question her closer on this point Jenny continues. "Beth has done more than most humans to guard our 'll find that there are not many of our people that are going to welcome you back if the only reason you're here is to cause Mick and Beth trouble. Your best bet is to turn around and leave town the same way you came, before Beth sticks another stake in you. There is nothing here for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Without looking at his phone Grant flips it open. "Hello? Whoever this is I'm in the middle of something, so make it quick."

Janice smiles. She remembers Grant and his penchant for research. She's lucky he bothered to answer the phone at all. He was one of her instructors in college but they never spoke of his vampirism or the way she was working her way through school feeding vampires, but both were well aware of the others situation. She laughs lightly into the phone. "Some things never change. I'll bet you're bent over a microscope this minute. Grant, it's Janice Drexel. I don't know if you remember me or not but I was a student of yours in the advanced anatomy class almost ten years ago."

Grant smiles. "Yes, I remember you." He stands up and thinks back to the part time freshie who wanted to be a nurse. "You were one of the few students I had who never turned green or puked when faced with a dead body. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I want to ask a small favor. If I send you a blood sample will you analyze it?"

He mentally shrugs. "It shouldn't be a problem. I don't work at the college anymore but my present employer shouldn't mind. There is one problem though, I'm in the middle of several important projects and it may take some time for me to get the results for you. There are several labs here in town that could probably do it for you much quicker. I can recommend a couple if you'd like."Janice sighs in frustration not knowing how she's going to get this done if Grant refuses. "I know the labs you're talking about, but this is kind of a special case. I need someone with your expertise. The patient isn't one of my people. He's one of yours."

Grant pauses. "Really? Do you have his permission?"

"If I could get it I would, but he's comatose." she tells him quietly.

Grant sits down digesting this bit of information. "One of my people, and he's comatose? It's somewhat incredulous that one of my people would be in this situation." Grant wonders for a moment if this is another case like Sarah. "Although I'll admit not entirely unheard of but still, something so rare I've only seen it once. It certainly bares looking into."

" I thought so, which is exactly why I want to get some blood work on him. I've been contracted to care for him and I believe foul play may be involved in keeping him in this condition."

Grant is silent, his interest more than peaked, wondering what has befallen this vampire. It would take a lot to keep a vampire in this condition, "Are you or the patient in any immediate danger?"

Janice thinks about Mr. Danvers. "I don't believe so. I just want to make sure he's in this condition without any help from outside sources."

"Alright, for something like this I can push a couple of things back but it still might take a day or so. Can you message at least two blood samples over to me at Kostan Industries?"

She smiles with relief. "Yes, thank you. It might be something that can be explained very easily, I don't know a lot about your people's physiology, but if not I'd like to help him."

Janice clicks the disconnect and quickly dials the next number. She wants to do this right away in case Mr. Danvers decides to come check on Mr. Smith. She quickly makes arrangements for the messenger to bring a cold pack envelope along with him. She turns to her medical bag and as quickly and painlessly as possible she draws two vials of blood from her patient. She hides them in the back of the refrigerator behind the plasma. As she moves the plasma, something clicks in her mind and it occurs to her that if someone was going to do something to a vampire covertly, the best way might be to spike his food. She quickly takes one more sample from one of the bags of plasma. She labels this one separately and hides it with the two others. She glances at her watch and hopes the messenger arrives quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel looks over his book at the hooping and hollering going on across the room from him. Logan and Connor are sitting in front of the large flat screen on the wall watching football. Gabriel smiles. The two of them, vampire and human have spent the week hanging out together.

Before Gabriel introduced the two of them, he'd quietly sat down with Connor and questioned him about his knowledge of his sensitivity to other people's emotions and what he'd been told about it. He wasn't surprised to find out that when Connor said he'd never told anyone about his gift, he meant it. In the past Connor was always too fearful of being ostracized by the people around him, so he'd just muddled through the best he could. Gabriel intends to make sure Connor sees his ability as a gift instead of a problem. He decides that since Connor is going to help teach Logan to feed that the two of them can learn about the limits of their individual gifts together at least in the beginning when both of them are so clueless and need so much help keeping the rest of the world out.

Gabriel will be the first to admit that neither of them has gotten any thing accomplished where their abilities are concerned in the last week, but better things have been gained. Logan may be a vampire but he's so fresh from his humanity that in a lot of ways he almost caught between the two worlds. He still thinks like a human but his instincts are pure vampire. He needs to get more comfortable with all the regular human body functions that his heightened senses are picking up and realize that his vampire doesn't think or react like a human. Gabriel also wants to make sure that Logan's sense of humans as more than food is reinforced. Thinking of humans as strictly food is a trap that quite a few vampires fall into. It's very easy for a vampire to be killed when they think of humans as little more than food and one day the food grows teeth and bites them back. In addition if a friendship develops between the two it can't hurt. It will be good for Logan to have someone around who he can commiserate with if things go badly between him and Veronica. Gabriel's the first to admit that he and Josef are probably not the best people for that job since and this point in their lives, they tend to look at the long view, meaning several decades down the road. Once Gabriel sees that the game is over he puts his book down and clears his throat. Logan and Connor turn and Gabriel smiles. "It's time."

Logan eyes Connor warily. "You're really ok with this?"

Connor grins at him. Connor can feel the elephant in the room. "Logan it's what I do. Look, we haven't talked about this but you need to understand. I do this because I like to and because I can make a good living. Someday if I get lucky, maybe some vamp will want to take me under their wing and turn me but until that happens this is what I do, willingly."

Gabriel's ears perk up at Connor's statement and files it away to talk to Josef about later.

Logan eyes him. "But what if it doesn't happen? Would you be disappointed?"

"Probably but I'm good with money and by the time I'm old enough that I can't do this anymore I'll have enough cash to live pretty well and that's more than most people get out of life." Connor grins again. "So, are we going to do this or not?"

Logan nods hesitantly and glances at Gabriel. "I don't really know..."

Gabriel gets up and crosses the room. He takes Connor's arm and gently rubs his thumb across the inside of his wrist. "See the vein?"'

Logan nods.

Gabriel glances at Connor and then back to Logan. "The goal here is to pierce the skin with your fangs but always remember that human veins and arteries are fragile. You must take care, especially in the beginning, you do not want to rip or tear. If you hit this vein you'll get a better flow of blood but you must not make any sudden movements. Connor's done this quite awhile so he isn't going to try to move his arm in anyway because there is a higher chance that you could hurt him. The trick is to slip your fangs into his wrist and drink the blood as it flows into your mouth and that's the easy part."

Logan looks at Gabriel more than a little nervous. "What's the hard part?"

Gabriel sits back and continues. "Logan I know you can hear quite clearly the sound of Connor's heartbeat."

Logan nods.

"You know what a healthy regular heartbeat sounds like. The hard part is not getting lost. The taste of warm blood from the source is a bit overwhelming at first. You have to stay mindful of how much you take from the human so as to not cause them real harm."

Logan's brows knit together and he looks at Gabriel questioningly. "I've seen Josef feed from the girls and a lot of times they pass out. I always thought it was because they are so overwhelmed by the feeling of being fed from...or is he taking too much blood?"

Gabriel grins at Logan. "No, your father would never take too much blood from any of the girls."

Connor laughs. "You were right the first time. They're just plain blitzed out from the pleasure. I feed a lot of male vampires. It's not a big deal. It feels good...and it usually knocks me out..." he trails off not sure how to describe it," but when a female feeds from me, even one who isn't really trying to a seduce me it's a hell of a rush." Connor smiles reassuringly at Logan. "You can do this. Just don't forget to run your tongue over the punchers to seal the wounds."

Logan grins suddenly feeling better with the whole process.

Gabriel nods towards Logan. "Don't worry I won't let you get to caught up. I want you to drink, but try and listen to Connor's heartbeat at the same time. If you don't stop when I think you should I'll intervene."

Connor stops him. "and whatever you do, once you start to sink your fangs into my wrist, just do it, don't hesitate or it will be painful. Just do it in one swift movement."

Gabriel nods in agreement. "Ready?"

Logan smiles. "Yea, let's do this."

Logan's fangs sink into the soft skin on the underside of Connor's arm. He feels the blood rush into his mouth and he instinctively seals his mouth around the wound to keep any of the blood from getting away. He feels his eyes start to roll back into his head as the rich taste of the blood flows down his throat. He lets out a moan of satisfaction. This is so much better than blood in a glass no matter how fresh it may be.

Gabriel senses Logan is on the edge of losing himself in the blood.

Logan feels a tap on his shoulder and his vampire wants to snarl but Logan pulls himself back from the edge and listens to Connor's heartbeat. He hears the still regular beat and focuses on that sound to keep himself in check.

A few minutes later Gabriel moves Connor's legs up onto the couch so he's laying out flat. Logan watches him, his own eyes heavy. He stands up. "I think I'll take a nap too."

Gabriel watches with amusement as Logan walks off to his freezer, well sated and a bit rubbery legged.

Gabriel hears the tap on the door. "Come in Josef."

Josef stands in the doorway for a moment until he spots Connor on laid out on the couch. "It went well?" He asks as he moves into the room to look over the sleeping freshie. Robert walks in behind Josef.

Robert picks up Connor. "I'll take him back to his wing."

Gabriel smiles. "Thank you Robert. It went well and Logan did remarkably well for someone who's never gotten to even feed from a vamp to practice on. He's a bit sleepy from being so full. He just went to his freezer to sleep it off the rush."

Josef nods and Gabriel can see the relief in his eyes. "I think he should feed from Connor for a couple weeks. He should be ready for the girls by then."

Josef nods thinking about adding a few more girls to his employment to ensure that there is enough fresh blood for yet another vampire in the house.

"Josef, about Connor. He's a good kid and a damn good fresie. He made this very easy for Logan." Gabriel smirks at Josef. "I would guess it's going to cost you a pretty penny to get his contract from Jenny."

Josef snorts. "Already done and you're right he didn't come cheap. I'll let him know tomorrow."

"Good. Additionally you can give some thought to a sire for the boy. He mentioned to me and Logan that he hopped to one day have a vamp take enough of an interest in him to turn him. It's not immediate but down the line it would be good to be prepared."

Josef nods. "I will and Gabriel, thank you. Logan seems happy and that's all I really want for him.

xxxxxxxx

Derrick wraps a protective arm around Veronica's shoulder and places a small kiss on her temple as they walk across the parking lot. She smiles at him, thankful for his friendship. Veronica convinced her father she is going to be alright in the face of Beth's leaving. She snorts at the memory. She'd always been good at telling her father what he needed to hear. She knows he needs to get back to Neptune so he can set the wheels in motion for his move to L.A. Once Keith was safely on his way she'd gone across the hall and checked in with Mick and to her surprise he was happy and nervous, the sadness that he'd been trying to hide all week is gone.

"What's going on?" she walks around Mick, studying his clothes. She grins at him. "You've got a date with Beth."

Finn is standing in the kitchen doorway holding on to Shannon. "What gave it away, the silly grin on his face or the new leather jacket?"

Veronica kisses Mick's cheek. "I'm so glad."

Mick nods. "Yea, me too." He frowns at her. "You look a little dressed up for watching TV with Finn and Shannon."

Veronica nods. "That's because I'm going out." She holds up her hand to stop his protest. "Don't worry. Derrick is taking me to Jenny's. Mick, I need this and you know Derrick is up to watching out for me."

Mick reluctantly nods. He knows all the trouble between he and Beth has been a strain on her. "Sorry you got dragged into all the family drama."

Veronica shrugs. " It's ok. It's just kind of reminiscent of things I'd like to forget. I just need some fresh air." _to get away for a little while. _

Mick nods reluctantly remembering the last time she was at Jenny's. "You stay with Derrick. Stay out of trouble. V, I can't worry about you too right now."

She nods. "I know. It will be ok."

Now she and Derrick are walking across the parking lot of Jenny's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome and it's what helps to keep things moving...**


	14. Chapter 14

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who continue to comment and make sure I know that you're out there reading my story. I really do appreciate every comment you take the time to write. Thanks again.**

**xxx****xxxx**

Elliot disconnects his phone call and looks up as Shea walks through the door. "They're on their way. They'll filter across the Atlantic from different European airports over the next four days."

Shea nods. "Are you bringing everyone across?"

Elliot shakes his head. "No, not yet. Right now I think we only need a dozen reinforcements. If we can't get Ms. Turners cooperation we'll grab her and it's not going to take much to guard a human. As long as St. John can't track her it shouldn't be a problem keeping her contained. Even if we have to snatch a vampire, I don't foresee having to take more than one, at least one live one, at a time. If we need more help I'll bring more men in when we get ready to raid St. John's place. We'll have to see what information we can get from the Turner woman on the internal set up of St. John's building before I'll fully know how many men we'll need. We'll most certainly need more men to get into Kostan's estate. But until then, I don't want them sitting around here idle until we're ready to move, they'd be continuingly looking for trouble and that's how operation's get blown. Did you find a house that fits our needs?"

Shea nods. "It wasn't easy but I found one. I had to go pretty far out of the city to find one secluded enough so we wouldn't be noticed."

"That's fine, as long as it has what we need in the way of a holding cell or something we can convert to one. "

Shea smiles. "Get this, it has an old abandoned bomb shelter buried in the back yard. I went down and it's still as solid as it was the day it was built. All we'll have to do is a reinforce the door and put a good lock on it."

Elliot laughs. "That's good. Now let's get going. You have to slow St. John down while I have a chat with Ms. Turner."

Shea stops. "Why are we even bothering to give her a choice? Why not just grab her and force her to give us the information we need?"

Elliot thinks over this option for a moment and then slowly shakes his head. "Because if she suddenly disappears without her kid St. John will know something is wrong and most likely go looking for her before we're ready for him. She obviously means enough to him, even if it's only as a blood donor, that he's holding her kid to force her to come back. Our information suggests that he's got a damn good handle on this town with a lot of friends on the vampire side as well as the human side. There is a good chance he might be able to trace us if we take her. On his own we could probably handle him alright but he's got some pretty powerful friends and I'd rather name the time and place we face them, not the other way around. It's better if we take the chance that she will feed him a false trail and give us more time to prepare. If we take the choice away from her, he automatically becomes her only ally and her information becomes much more suspect than if she's a willing partner."

Shea thinks this over for a moment. "What if you're wrong, what if she jumps the other way and tells him everything? How will we even know until it's too late?"

Elliot holds up a small silver disk. "I think this small bug should do the trick. All I have to do is attach it to her clothing."

Shea nods thoughtfully as he looks at the small bug. "Not a bad idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa opens her eyes as she feels the rumble of the engines of the Challenger 605 idle back as the pilot begins the plane's descent. She and Frank are cuddled up together in one of the wrap around booths in the plane's lush interior. Vanessa silently begins to move away from Frank but he pulls her close, not wanting to lose the feel of her body next to his. "Just a little longer."

She sighs and settles herself in close again, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "Until we land."

He gently squeezes the cheek of her bottom and pulls her in tight against his hard body. " Sounds good."

A few minutes later Frank sighs when he feels the wheels skip across the tarmac knowing he has to let her go so they can get moving. They've just landed in L.A. The leads in New York had all but gone cold in their search for the hunters. They had decided to go to California to see Derrick and question him about what he remembers of the hunters. It's a good idea but Frank also knows Vanessa is anxious to see Logan.

"How did Josef react when you told him there is a good chance we have hunters in the states?" Frank asks already knowing the answer

Vanessa shakes her head. "I didn't really have much I could tell him and you know how a lack of information frustrates Josef. Like the rest of us, he's stuck until we get something solid that will tell us what area they are operating out of, until then it's still all supposition. I did call Finn and Gabriel and give them a head up on what little we know as well. Maybe while we're here we can also get our hands on Serena and question her about her run in with the hunters in New York. I still can't believe she took off." Vanessa growls

Frank grins. "You're just mad that you didn't consider the possibility and warn Joey so she couldn't have gotten the drop on him."

Vanessa snorts. "Like a warning would have really helped. All Serena would have had to do is flash her cleavage at Joey and he would probably have helped her get away. No, we could have split up and gotten to her faster, before she figured out that the best way to deal with this was to keep her locked up at the house."

Frank nods knowing she's right about Joey. He's not stupid until a beautiful woman smiles at him.

Vanessa moves around the cabin gathering her things as she continues to talk. "Besides I want to check on Logan. I trust Gabriel will always do what's best, but I'm like Josef I need to see for myself how he's progressing."

Frank smiles at her. "You love that boy dearly."

"I do, probably even more so now that he's been turned and I need to make sure everything is alright with him. If we can get him far enough along that it's safe for him to be around Josie, maybe we can go back to plan A and do something for Beth. I told you, Josef called me a week ago and said she'd left Mick."

Frank nods. "Not good. She must really be in a bad way. I would have bet every cent I have she'd never leave him."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, well, if that situation hasn't worked itself out, I may just have to go have a chat with her and see if I can talk some sense into her. I'm still willing to bet it all that she's still very much in love with him. I would have done it last week but with the threat of the hunters..."

Frank laughs. "You love to meddle."

Vanessa snorts at him. "It's not meddling. She asked me to be her sire, even if we aren't there yet, it gives me certain rights and responsibilities. She needs to be emotionally stable when she's turned. Besides that, I want my beautiful little granddaughter to grow up with both her parents living under the same roof."

Frank grins deciding to needle Vanessa a little. " You know, Josie isn't really your granddaughter."

Vanessa narrows her eyes at him. "Who says? I was married to her grandfather, I'm going to sire her mother, I most certainly am her grandmother and some day when she joins the tribe..."

Frank cuts her off. "You better never say that in front Mick or you just may find yourself _persona non grata_, grandmother or not."

Vanessa waves her hand dismissively. "Of course not, but I'm also not going to stand by and let him pass his attitudes about being a vampire on to Josie. It wouldn't be healthy for her to think less of vampires since her mother and father are both soon to be of the tribe."

Frank shakes his head. "You tread on dangerous ground."

Vanessa shrugs. "Not really. The child will be surrounded by vampires who love her. She will see the truth of it as she grows up. If I just have to add a word here and there I will."

Frank laughs and shakes his head. "Right...and you can't help but meddle."

Vanessa smiles and Frank can here the love in her voice. "They're all family and I just want what's best for all of them. Is it so much to want them all to be happy?"

Frank gathers her up in his arms. "Of course not, just tread softly where Mick is concerned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks herself over in the full length mirror. The dress is perfect. It's a silky black sheath, with spaghetti straps. A pretty ruffle decorates the neckline, front and back. A grin breaks out across her face. She's very happy that she found the perfect dress. It covers just enough but not too much. Mick will love it. She slips on her shoes and turns in the mirror one more time. Satisfied she grabs the small black clutch she bought to go with it and slips her key card and a few essentials inside. She locks the door and makes her way to the lobby. She walks down the block to the small bar, where they agreed to meet.

Elliot trails after her glancing at his watch. He hopes Shea did his part without getting caught. Elliot hung around the hotel bar for a bit thinking they might be meeting there first. He's glad to see that Beth isn't asking the valet to get her car as she leaves the hotel. He's relieved she's going outside the hotel. He knows Kostan owns it and he's identified many vamps inside, help and guests alike. He's sure they would be suspicious of a stranger approaching a woman, who until last week was known to be living with one of their more well known members of the community. He moves in behind Beth as she travel's down the sidewalk. He waits for the crowed to thicken around her. At just the right moment he jostles her and silently clips the bug to the neckline ruffle in the back. It's so small that he's sure she'll never realize it's even there. She starts to turn to see who bumped her but he quickly ducks back into the crowed getting lost before she can see him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick and Veronica approach the front door of Jenny's. Briefly Derrick wonders why the very young bar tender has been pressed into bouncer duty at the front door. Once inside, Derrick tries to steer Veronica to a table. "I'll go see about something to drink." he thinks about the first time he saw her and smiles. "Stay out of trouble."

Veronica rolls her eyes and veers away from the table. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to go to the ladies room and take a look at my makeup." She points to a table across the room. "I'll meet you there."

He nods. "Sounds like a plan." Derrick walks through the club and approaches the bar. "Hey Jen."

Jenny smiles. "Well, if it isn't our resident hero. You save any damsels in distress lately?"

Derrick shakes his head. "No, one was enough. I brought her back for a better look at the place."

Jenny swears softly. "You've got Mick's fledgling with you?"

He shrugs. "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

Coraline crosses the room. She barley spares the small blond a second glance as she begins to pass her. So intent is Veronica on her thoughts she doesn't see the dark haired woman until the last minute. Her vampire speed allows her to get out of the woman's way but just barely. Veronica mumbles an apology and continues on.

Coraline looks down her nose at the blond intent to berate her about being more careful when the smell of several male vampires hits her and one of them more than familiar. Coraline would know Mick's scent anywhere. She places herself in Veronica's path and narrows her eyes at her. "Who are you?"

Veronica stops abruptly and watches the woman warily. She's spent enough time around old vampires to tell this one is around the same age as Josef. "My name is Veronica. Look, I said I was sorry. I have to go, I'm meeting a friend."

Coraline swivels around half expecting to see Mick. She turns back to Veronica and smiles tightly. "Who is your sire?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Coraline. "Why?"

Coraline lets her power flair. "Answer me." she snarls

After all the time Veronica has spent around Josef, she's not impressed. Veronica reaches for the knife in her boot."No." Before Veronica can get her hands on the knife she feels arms reach around her from behind encircling her and effectively trapping her arms at her side.

"V, it's ok." Derrick murmurs in her ear.

Veronica relaxes into his arms as she hears Derrick's voice.

He looks over Veronica's shoulder at Coraline. "Coraline."

"Derrick." she spits out. "Are you this one's sire?"

Without turning to look at him Veronica asks. "Who is she?"

Derrick snorts, his chin on her shoulder. "Veronica meet Coraline Duvall. She is your grandsire."

Veronica tries to break his hold to get to the knife in her boot. "Let go of me." she growls out.

"I don't think so. You will stay where you are so I don't have to kill anyone to protect you."

Coraline watches this exchange and snarls. "She is Mick's little blond?" she spits the words out.

"I'm nobody's little blond." Veronica snarls back as she tries again to get free of Derrick.

"Veronica, calm down. I'm not letting you go. Mick would have my head if I let something happens to you." Derrick tells her quietly.

Coraline looks Veronica up and down. "So Derrick are you and Mick sharing this bit of fluff or is he just throwing her away like he must have done with Beth."

The mention of Beth's name and the reminder of what this woman had done to Mick and Beth sends Veronica over the edge and she completely vamps out. Pushing hard with all her strength doesn't get her the freedom she desires as Derrick holds tight. "Coraline go, just leave so I can calm her down."

Coraline shakes her head. "Oh no. The girl wants a fight I'll give her one. Let her go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks down and the two slashed tires on the Mercedes and swears softly. He closes his eyes and sees the stranger slash his tires. The man seems too old to be a random vandal, Mick glances at his watch. He doesn't have time for to analyze this now. Even with his extra speed, changing two tires is going to make him very late to meet Beth. Then he remembers he only has one spare tire. He looks around the garage trying to decide what to do and smiles when he sees V's car sitting in its space next to Beth's empty one. He remembers that Veronica keeps an extra key on the table by the front door in her apartment. He's sure that under the circumstances she won't mind if he borrows her car. At least this way he will only be a little late to meet Beth, instead of real late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea swears softly from his hiding place across from Mick's apartment. He watches Mick drive out of the parking garage. He quickly sends a text to Elliot. _Make it quick, in this traffic mark is fifteen to twenty minutes away, maybe less._

Beth sits at a table in the farthest corner from the door. She'd like her and Mick to have some privacy to enjoy each other's company without interuption. While she's getting situated the waitress takes her drink order. Beth smiles at her own nervousness. She knows it's a good sign that cares so much that they have a nice time tonight. It was a good idea and she's glad Mick suggested they meet. She misses him terribly. Beth looks up when she senses someone standing near the table. She looks up expecting the waitress with her drink and instead there is a man dressed in all in black standing over her. "I intercepted this, brought it to you instead."

Beth watches him warily. She doesn't know him, she's sure of that. She'd remember the Irish in his voice. She's also sure he's human because even after being away from Mick for a week she knows that any other vampire would still be able to sense that she's claimed. She knows it's one of the things that keeps her safe, at least where the tribe is concerned.

she smiles "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

Elliot smiles reassuringly "But I did if I didn't want the waitress to come over here and interrupt us."

Beth looks over his shoulder hoping Mick will walk through the door. She glances at her watch hoping the man will get the hint that she waiting for someone and go away. The last thing she needs is some weird guy hitting on her.

"He's going to be a little late." Elliot tells her with a triumphant smile.

Beth stills with fear. "How...How do you know that?" she asks hesitantly. Suddenly she's terrified something 's happened to Mick.

The man sits across from her. "Because I arranged a little obstacle so I could talk to you for a moment." He puts his hand on hers. "We can get your little girl back for you." the fear across Beth's face is clear to Elliot, his mistake is in thinking it's _of_ Mick, not _for_ him and Shannon. Before Beth can ask him what in the hell he's talking about, what's happened to Mick and Shannon, he continues. "I'm a hunter. If you help us, give us the codes and floor plan to the nest we can go in, kill all the vampires and get your daughter back for you."

Beth feels as though her throat has closed up. The fear for her vampires, yes, she realizes, _her vampires_, all of them but especially Mick, is terrifying. She's trembling with fear and fury. She watches as Elliot opens his wallet and takes out a card. It has a number printed on one side. He hands it to her. Numbly she holds out her hand and takes the card. "If this ruse of trying to charm St. John into giving you, your daughter back doesn't work, you call me at this number day or night. We'll get in and get her out and we'll kill everyone of those bloody bastards to make sure you stay safe."

Beth closes herself off and manages to stop the visible tremble in her hands so as to not let the hunter see what she's really feeling. She watches as the man silently gets up and quickly leaves the bar.

She turns the card over in her hand and slides it in her wallet. She feels like she's on autopilot, for the moment too scared, too mad, to do anything but go through the motions. She sees her phone in her purse and knows there is at least one thing she can do, she can try and reach Mick since it's obvious the threat is to him and not Shannon. It occurs to her that this might be a trap, that the hunter may have planted a bug at the table to see what she'll tell Mick, or someone other stranger is watching her. She decides she has to risk someone reading her messages and quickly and quietly sends a text to Mick, asking how much longer he will be. She keeps it short and simple just in case someone is privy to her phone. She takes a deep breath trying to decide what to do next, she nods to herself as she decides that if Mick doesn't answer her, she will throw off all pretense and call Josef so they can begin searching for him. She tries to hide her relief as Mick texts her right back that he's almost to their meeting place, he just has to find a place to park. She sips her drink and signals the waitress for another, but something a little stronger this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always very welcome...it's what keeps the wheels moving.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan lays in his freezer staring up at the frosted glass. He slept for awhile after feeding but now...all he can think about is Veronica and how to get to her. He thinks about drinking from Connor and how it puts him one step closer to seeing her again. He sighs as he remembers hearing Gabriel tell Josef, Logan has to drink from Connor for two more weeks before he can try it with the girls and even then he has to wait and see what Grant says about his blood. He closes his eyes and pictures Veronica in his mind. He misses her so much. He's kept his desire to see her again low key around Gabriel for fear that Gabriel will conclude she will be too much of a distraction and push their reunion farther away. He knows the impatience he's feeling is in part because he knows another vampire is stalking his woman. The longer this takes the more opportunity Derrick has to become a part of her life. On top of that is the ever present fear that no matter how much she loves Logan, that in the end she will see that Derrick will be someone she can trust. That Logan has pushed her away one too many times and this time she won't be back...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny, followed by Durin comes upon the scene. She watches Derrick struggling to hold on to Veronica. He's having a difficult time holding her tight without hurting her.

"Jenny, would you call Finn. I need him to see if he can get through to her." Derrick growls

At the mention of Finn's name Veronica stills. She quickly quiets her vampire and turns in Derrick's arms. She kisses him, hugging him tight, a huge grin on her face. "What a good idea Let's do that.. Let's call Finn. In fact, I'll do it for you." She smiles at a very confused Derrick. "I'll behave_."_ she whispers to him. "because I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Veronica takes out her phone and with a grin she hits the speed dial for Finn.

Coraline knows from the look on the girls face that this is going to be nothing but trouble. She remembers what Cynthia told her about Finn. She quickly snatches the phone out of Veronica's hand and hits the end button. Coraline glances at Jenny. "Tell me about him. I've only heard bits and pieces. Is he really one of the old ones and why is he living at Mick's?"

Jenny looks thoughtful. "The only thing I know, is he's helping Mick look after Beth and Beth's little girl." Jenny motions towards Veronica. "And this bundle of trouble. Between Beth and this one, Mick's got his hands full."

Veronica scowls at her and Derrick laughs.

Jenny doesn't pay her any attention as she continues. "I've only met Finn once, at Josef's last party, where he was guarding Beth. I will tell you this, after the party the rumors started to fly about him, Gabriel and Vanessa. After what they did to one of the other council members I'd believe anything. Coraline, you weren't there, I was and you do not want to cross any of them. They all make you look like a fledgling. To answer your question, they are all ancient ones. For once in your life, do the smart thing where Mick is concerned and just leave town."

Veronica smiles maliciously at Coraline and then she laughs. "So you've heard of Finn?" Veronica laughs again at Coraline's unease. She looks at the ceiling in mock concentration. "Let me see what did he say about you?" she looks at Coraline and smiles coldly. "Because believe me he's heard of you. Oh, yes, I remember, he said if he ever gets his hands on you there won't be enough left to sweep up. He's not happy about what you did to Mick and Beth."

Derrick smiles at Veronica's delight. "You are such a bad girl."

Veronica smirks at him and then turns back to Coraline. "I'm willing to bet two thing, first that the call went through before you disconnected it and secondly that if not, there are plenty of people here who might have a phone I can borrow. You don't seem particularly popular."

Durin takes a step forward and holds his phone out to V, as does Derrick.

Coraline looks down at Veronica's phone, still in her hand as it begins to ring.

Jenny watches the scene with amusement. "Coraline, give the girl her phone so Finn isn't forced to trace the GPS and then get the hell out of here and don't come back."

Veronica can barely contain her glee "Oh he won't have to trace anything. He knows where Derrick and I were going tonight. If he even guesses I might be in trouble he'll be here shortly." Veronica knows that Finn is busy watching Shannon and Mick is out with Beth so the odds of him coming after her are slim. He'd probably call Mick or Josef but Coraline doesn't have to know that.

Jenny sighs. "Coraline, you do not want to mess with Finn and I suspect Veronica is right and he's not happy with you. I don't know why he's become so protective of Mick and his family but Mick trusts him enough to guard his woman and her child so that tells you how close they are. For whatever reason he's part of Mick's clan."

Coraline shoves the phone at Veronica, she turns, head held high and walks out the door. _I will not be run out of town by anyone._

Veronica glances down at the ringing phone's I.D. and laughs. "It's not even Finn." _Oh, shit._ "It's Josef."

"Josef?"

"I've got news. " he tells her softly.

Derrick sighs and lets Veronica slip from his arms. He watches her absently walk away and he steps back, giving her some privacy but not letting her out of his sight.

Jenny sees the swirl of emotions ghost across Derrick's face before he shuts it out. She lays her hand on his arm. "My understanding is that she and Josef's son go back a ways.

Derrick snorts. "So do Mick and Coraline but you don't see them together."

Jenny looks at him with surprise.

He shakes his head. "No, he's not like Coraline, but he hurts her. He doesn't even do it on purpose but he doesn't think and it hurts her." he glances at Jenny the frustration clear on his face. "I just need a little more time. I'll probably never be able to sever that bond but if I have the time I can make her see that she can trust me with her heart."

Jenny smiles softly at him as she sees the look in his eyes as he watches Veronica across the room. "You're in love with her." she murmurs to him quietly

Derrick shakes his head slowly. "That stays between you and me. She'll run if she figures it out." He sighs. "She has trust issues."

Jenny wants to tell him to guard his heart but she knows it would fall on deaf ears, so she pats his arm. "Your secret's safe with me."

Josef waited a week to tell Veronica the news about Logan because he was hoping the situation would change and Gabriel would relent and let her see Logan. He's held off as long as he could but it's time to tell her what they've found out. "First off Grant called." Josef explains that Logan has to start drinking from humans. Veronica laughs when Josef tells her that Logan has to start drinking from Connor first before he drinks from the girls. "He drank from Connor tonight and it went very well."

Veronica glances at Derrick and smiles weakly afraid he can hear her conversation. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings but she has to know more about Logan. "That's good. Can I see him?"

Josef sighs. "Not yet. Gabriel says he has enough on his plate trying to continue learning while there are so many distractions all around him. On top that, it's still not safe for him to bite you. He really needs you to hold off for awhile."

"Ok, you'll let me know when I can see him, maybe even just talk to him?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure you'll hear from Gabriel when he thinks Logan is ready."

Veronica hesitates trying to decide if she should tell Josef about Coraline. She sighs knowing it has to be done. "Uh, Josef, there is something else, we have a problem."

Josef sighs into the phone. "Besides Beth leaving home?"

"Well, that's one problem, but the second one is a vamp named Coraline."

"Where are you?" He bites out.

Veronica smiles at Derrick. "I'm at Jenny's."

"What the hell are you doing at Jenny's? I know Mick is with Beth so he didn't take you there." Josef growls at her.

Veronica sighs not wanting to go into this with Josef but not sure what else she can do. "I'm with Derrick."

"Let me talk to him." He says with quite anger

Veronica winces at his tone. "No." She says and shakes her head.

"Fine." Josef says as he disconnects. Veronica stares at the dead phone as she hears Derrick's phone begin ring.

Derrick smirks at her shaking his head as he answers. "Josef."

"Where the hell is Coraline and is Veronica in any immediate danger?"' Josef bites out.

"Would I be standing here talking to you if I didn't know for a fact that Veronica is safe? Don't ask stupid questions." Derrick bites back. "As for Coraline, she's gone. V is safe with me. I would never let anything happen to her. I also didn't let her try to stab Coraline."

Josef shakes the image from his mind. "She didn't actually try and stab a vampire more than four hundred years older than she is?"

Derrick snorts. "She was reaching for her knife, but I got to her before it could go any further. Josef, V is fine. You better get to Mick and Beth. Coraline didn't get the best reception around here and she's just arrogant enough to make trouble."

Veronica looks down as her phone once again starts ringing. She taps it once. "Hello Finn."

"Are you alright? Derrick hasn't let you get into trouble already?" When his teasing is met with silence. He sighs into the phone. "What happened?"

"Coraline is in town. I just met my grandsire." She tells him softly. "Josef called so I told him but Mick should know."

Finn swears softly. "One of these days she and I are going to cross paths and that will be the end of her trouble making. In fact if she stays in town long I may just go on a little hunting party of my own." He snarls softly. He shakes his head as he takes a minute to think over of the implications of Coraline being in the area when Beth is vulnerable by staying a hotel. "You're right Mick should know but not tonight while he and Beth are trying to sort things out. One of us can tell him when he gets back. If I call him now and tell him, I'm afraid he'll do something stupid and Beth won't forgive him. I think I have a better idea."

Veronica squeezes her eyes shut not wanting to think about Mick and Beth having more trouble. "I hope it's a good one."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Josef hangs up from talking to Derrick his phone rings. He snaps it open when he sees it's Finn. "You spoke to V?" Josef asks

"Yes, she told me about Coraline. I called to tell you to keep this quiet for now. Don't call Mick."

Josef stares into the night. "He'll want to know."

Finn nods. "Of course he will and I'll tell him or better yet, his wayward fledgling can tell him. Hopefully she'll get in before he does. But if you tell him now, while he's with Beth, he may make a misstep that breaks the two of them up for good."

Josef knows Mick well enough to know what Finn's fear is. "You're afraid he'll try to force her to come home."

"Yes, actually I am. I think have a better idea. You own the damn hotel, as soon as she comes in and Mick leaves, put a couple of watch dogs on her that are capable of taking care of Coraline. You could even put them in the room next door."

Josef nods to himself. "Not a bad idea. I've got good people there. The security at the Bella is tight, which is why Beth is there to begin with. Harry, will either do it himself or know which of his men to assign. Alright. I'll take care of that right now. You make sure you tell Mick the arrangements when you tell him about Coraline."

"Will do, and thanks Josef."

Josef hangs up and starts making calls."Harry I need you and another guy to keep a very close eye on Beth. Coraline is in town and Mick doesn't know it yet. Try not to let Beth see you or she'll throw a fit and man whatever you do make sure Mick doesn't catch on. He'll be grateful later when he finds out the reason's but it's best that for now he doesn't know anyone is watching Beth."

"No problem Josef. I've been kind of keeping tabs on her already. The room next to hers has been kept empty just in case we needed it. I know how important Beth is to Mick." Harry chuckles. "I also remember she has somewhat of a reputation for getting into trouble."

Josef makes a mental note to himself to reward Harry for being smart enough to plan ahead."Good thinking. Now transfer me to Alfonso. I need to make sure he hasn't booked a room for Coraline."

"Ok, but it's not likely. You probably don't know this but we have a no Coraline policy in this hotel and she knows it. She's been turned away quite a bit over the years." Harry's voice drops. "She almost killed Alfonso's wife back when Ella was still human. Coraline tried to force Mick to feed from her when he was real young and pretty out of control. Coraline was trying to punish Alfonso for some stupid ass slight Coraline thought Al did to her. She wanted Mick to kill Ella but true to form Mick found enough reserves to stop himself."

Josef let out a low whistle. "I had no idea. Mick never told me that one."

"From Ella's description of what happened, he probably doesn't remember it. I know damn few vamps with that kind of control. It's one of the reasons besides the obvious that we always take such good care of him and Beth when they come in. Hold on, I'll transfer you to Al's office."

Josef holds the line and hears the click. "Josef, Harry said you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that Coraline is in town and you're not to book a room for her, but Harry tells me you've turned her away for years."

Alfonso is quiet for a moment. "You're not mad, you understand?"

"Of course. I'm just glad Mick doesn't remember. Unless he someday does remember and says something to you, let's keep this quiet." Josef tells him.

"Understood and as long as I'm running the Bella I'll never let Coraline have a room here."

"I'm going to make some calls to the other hotels she may be booked into. If I can find out where her reservation is I should be able to get it canceled. You might start passing the word that anyone that gives her a place to stay is going to wish they hadn't."

Josef swears he can hear Alfonso smile through the phone. "I'll be most happy to pass that along."

Josef calls every hotel in town trying to find out where Coraline is staying. As he comes up empty he passes the word that no one is to give her a room. He could delegate this chore to one of his underlings but he really wants to make sure everyone is well aware of the consequences of helping Coraline. There's no problem with the hotels he has an interest in and as for the ones he doesn't he gently reminds them how much business he does in this town. He uses his money, and influence to make sure Coraline won't find a decent hotel suite, if she insists on staying in town she can stay in some fleabag on the strip. Eventually he hits pay dirt and finds a reservation in the name on one Coraline Duvall, unfortunately not in a hotel he has shares in but he knows people, who know people. He smiles as he asks for the hotel's manager.

"Mr. Kostan, I'm sorry, but I can't just cancel her reservation for no reason." the manager stammers

"You're not going to cancel it for no reason. You're going to cancel it because I asked you to and when she shows up you'll tell her I had her confirmation numbers so it's not your fault if the room isn't available anymore. She'll know it for what it is when you use my name. You might also hint to her that no one else in town has a room for her."

"but...I can't..." the manager continues to stammer.

Josef sighs. "Well, I suppose I could call Jefferies in New York, although it is awfully late, and ask him to call you." Josef's vampire hearing picks up the slight gasp as he names the corporation's president.

"No...no... that's alright. I'm sure if I do it as you say it will be alright."

Josef grins, feeling only a little sorry for the man but pleased that he's getting what he wants. "Somehow I thought we could come to an agreement. I'll be sure and mention how helpful you were the next time I see Jefferies." Next he calls Ryder. "Pass the word that anyone who has any old associations with Coraline that if they give her a place to stay I'm going to be really unhappy and I mean real unhappy. I want her gone. The last thing Mick and Beth need is Coraline stirring up trouble and I want to make it as hard as possible for her. "

Ryder smiles grimly. "You got it boss."

Josef calls his head of security. "Some time tonight a dark haired female vamp is going to come to the gate, let her in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to hear from everyone...comments are what helps drive the story...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: sorry this was so long in coming. Summer is a tough time for me to write.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick gets out of V's car. The lightness in his heart at the prospect of seeing Beth for the first time in a week is wonderful. With any luck he can talk her into coming home with him. He enters the dim light of the bar. He slows as he crosses the room and finally stops short, frowning as he approaches Beth. He can feel a rush of negative emotions rolling off her in waves, not the happiness he'd hoped for when they set up their dinner date. He continues wondering what has changed since he spoke to her the day before. "What happened?" he asks as he sits across from her. At the same time he reaches out to comfort her, to simply hold her hand, and watches in fear for their future as she snatches her hand back.

Beth hides the pain she feels when she looks at Mick and sees his hurt and confusion in his eyes. She hopes he can catch on quickly and they can end this. "When can I see her? When can I see my baby?"

Mick watches her closely trying to decipher just what the hell she's talking about. He can, hear the fear in her voice, see her hands tremble and her eyes dart around the room suspiciously.

Beth looks back at him, willing him to understand. She can see the confusion clear in his eyes. She's remembers Veronica's code word. "I wish you and all your kind were as mythical as werewolves." She snarls at him. She watches him closely hoping for some recognition of the danger. She sees a light in his eyes as he hears the word and she knows she's gotten through to him.

Mick's closes his eyes as if he's enjoying her pain, when in fact he's trying to see a bit of the recent past. He sees a man sitting with Beth at this very table. He sees the man give her a card.

When Mick doesn't acknowledge her she continues hoping he will get a sense of where she's trying to go. "I want to see Shannon. I'll do anything." The tremble in Beth's voice is real and true but more than anything it's from the fear for her family.

Mick nods curtly to buy them a moment while he tries to put this together. He thinks quickly and realizes they need a room where they can be sure they aren't being watched and they know isn't bugged. It's clear from Beth's attitude that she's sure they are being monitored in some way. He quirks an eyebrow up. "Anything?" he asks her.

"Yes, I just want to see my baby, and take her away from here." Beth quietly pleads. "I won't tell anyone about you, I'll keep your secret. Please."

Mick doesn't change his facial expression. "Anything?" he repeats.

Beth hangs her head. "Yes, anything, I'll do anything."

Mick stands. "Fine. We can start in your hotel room. After that I'll think about it." He opens his wallet and throws some bills on the table and then coldly escorts Beth out of the bar.

Elliot and Shea are listening to this exchange in the coffee shop across the street. They both have headphones plugged into the long range receiver so no one besides them will over hear the conversation. Elliot begins to smile as it sounds like the situation between human and vampire is just what they'd hoped.

Mick eyes Beth as they walk along the sidewalk. An air of defeat surrounds her as the two of them walk back to the Bella. She walks next to him stiffly as if she's sure someone is watching them. Mick tries to surreptitiously check out the immediate area to see if they are being watched. He doesn't sense or see anything out of the ordinary. He resigns himself to having to wait for Beth to explain.

Once inside the Bella, Mick walks up to the check in desk, Beth quietly stands next to him. To anyone watching the pair, they would see a sedate and subservient woman being cowed by an alpha male. Alfonso smiles and begins to greet them.

Mick lets out a low growl and Alfonso's smile dies on his lips.

"I want to make sure we aren't disturbed." Mick snarls. He snaps up a piece of paper and scrawls across it. "Here is her room number. See to it."

Beth stands quietly beside him her eyes on the floor.

Alfonso takes the paper and he reads the words _**Beth's room needs to be scanned for listening devices now.**_

Alfonso nods curtly as he catches on to Mick's attitude quickly. "I will take care of it right away sir, you can be sure of that."

"See that you do." Mick snaps as he leads Beth away from the desk, and into the elevator. He eyes her in the elevator as she stands as far away from him as she can. He can hear the hammering of her heart and the feel the fear rolling off of her. The urge to take her in his arms and assure her that whatever it is, it will be alright is almost over whelming. When they get to her door he takes her key card from her and swipes the door lock. They walk into her room to find Harry walking each room slowly with a box in his hand. He holds up his hand and continues on. He watches the dial on the equipment and smiles. He starts towards them to tell them the suite is clean when the equipment begins to register a bug. Harry frowns and points it towards Beth. He and Mick exchange a look and Harry silently leaves the room, leaving the equipment on the floor by the door.

"Who bought you that dress? I certainly wouldn't buy you something that makes you look like a whore." Mick snarls

Beth nods, seeing the tack he's taking. It doesn't take much for her to continue to sound frightened. "I...I did, this afternoon. It's a beautiful dress."

"Somehow I doubt that you could afford it on what I give you. Strip. I don't want to see it again." Mick growls.

Beth smiles at him weakly, she tips her head to him questioningly.

He shrugs. Playing the bad guy with Beth isn't something he's used to doing and in her present state of mind it's hard to yell at her when he she is throwing off so much turmoil. Unfortunately the bug has to be disposed of without tipping off whoever it was that put it there and it's clear to Mick, the role he's been assigned in all of this, is that of the big bad vampire.

Mick slaps his own hand for effect.

The suddenness of the noise startles Beth and she lets out a small gasp.

Mick nods approvingly. He walks over to the bed where he sees a robe laid out. He picks it up and moves back to Beth. "I told you to get out of that dress. I don't know who bought it for you but I don't want to see it again."

Beth gives him a shaky smile and takes the robe. "I told you I bought it myself. Throwing it out is a waste of money." she pleads.

"Do it." Mick snarls again.

"Fine." Beth snaps back as she enters the bathroom and slams the door.

Mick growls in her wake as he smells her tears in the air. He silently swears that whoever is behind this will pay for hurting her.

Once in the bathroom Beth quickly strips out of all of her clothing. Next she shakes her hair out over the pile of clothing just in case. She puts the robe on and re-enters the bedroom the dress in her arms. Mick is just hanging up the phone when there is a knock on the door. He turns to Beth. "I called for a maid with a garbage bag. I want that dress incinerated. Get it out of here."

Beth sighs as he opens the door to a maid. "Sir, you requested a garbage bag?"

Beth can see Harry standing just a bit behind the maid.

"Yes, open it up." Mick tells the maid coldly.

The woman glances at Harry. He nods at her reassuringly. She does as instructed and Beth silently stuffs everything she wore earlier into the bag. She sighs as the beautiful dress becomes nothing but a memory.

"Take that to the incinerator." Mick snarls at the woman.

"Yes, sir." the woman stammers a bit confused at the contrast between Mick's attitude and Harry's smiling silence.

Harry nudges the woman aside and takes the bag from Mick. He nods to Mick. He gently takes the maids arm and quietly steers her away from the room.

Mick closes the door confident that Harry will dispose of Beth's clothing and the bug. Just to be safe he picks up the bug tracer and goes over the rooms quickly. Satisfied everything is still clean he turns next to Beth. It doesn't take but a moment to confirm that the bug is gone, convincingly out the door with her clothing. He smiles softly at her and sets down the equipment. "We're alone." Mick's thankful he has vampire strength when he suddenly finds his arms full of a very distraught Beth. She comes at him full force holding on for dear life, all the while quietly crying.

Mick picks her up in his arms and sits on the couch with her in his lap. He knows he won't get anything coherent until she can get her emotions under control. He gently rubs her back and murmurs to her that it's alright, everything is going to be all right.

Elliot and Shea take off the head phones. Both men sip their coffee and think over the bugged conversation. Shea smiles. "I think you called that one right on the nose."

Elliot wordlessly nods his agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Janice hums softly to herself as she busies herself gently changing the sheets on Bowdin's bed.

Bowdin pushes at the blackness surrounding him. He doesn't know what's change other than the woman in the room with him but he can feel his body trying to respond to his wishes. He feels her warm hands roll him over on to his side as she slips the old sheet off and the new one into its place. His fangs ache with wanting to taste her warm fresh blood.

Janice tucks the sheet in around him and then gently moves him back into place. She sighs as she moves to change the plasma drip that is supposedly keeping him alive. Her instincts are screaming to her that this is what's keeping him in the bed but until she hears from Grant she just can't take the chance of withholding it and hurting him.

Bowdin feels the soft press of her body as she reaches across him for the bag. He lets out a soft growl.

Janice stops in mid reach and drops down so her face is next to his. "You're in there aren't you? You're trying like hell to get out. I just know it." Nothing but silence for a moment and then another soft growl. She smiles. "If you can snap out of this I can haul you out of here and we can find a safe place until you're on your feet but you're too damn big for me to move as long as you're not mobile. So you keep working on it and hopefully you'll be able to open your eyes and tell me what the hell is going on so that I can help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sits in the dark and stares at nothing. He knows he's beginning to chafe at his confinement, he's starting to get restless and on top of everything else that he's feeling that's a bad sign. Josef and Gabriel underestimated him once and he got away with Josef's car, it won't be that easy again but he's sure he'll think of something. He knows that their wrath at his being out on his own, while they believe his control to be fragile will probably be more than unpleasant, but possibly worth it if he can find a way to shake his feelings of unrest.

He idly wonders what Veronica's doing, if she's with Derrick. He sighs in the recognition that it's going to be a long haul to get her back in his life, even if he could see her. Hopefully feeding from Connor is a step in the right direction but even if it is, at this point he still doesn't know how much longer it's going to take or how much longer he can wait. He might be able to nag Gabriel into letting him talk to V on the phone but he's not sure that will be enough anymore. He has a hunch he's beyond that doing him any good. He's been keeping his need for a woman on a tight leash in hopes that he could hold it together until he could be with Veronica again. He's starting to doubt that's a possibility, but if not Veronica, who? In his mind he can still taste the warm fresh human blood from Connor. He has no desire for the human's body, beyond his blood. But in taking Connor's blood it's awakened the thoughts of what a human woman would taste like. and what she would taste like while he has more than his fangs buried in her. He's never had any problems finding a willing partner and that's probably going to be even more true now than it was when he was still human. He just needs the right set of circumstances...

Gabriel sits in the next room wondering how long it will take Logan to make his break. He snorts as he thinks about how naive Logan can be to think Gabriel doesn't know what he's thinking, can't read his emotions. He doesn't even have to invade Logan's mind to know what he's feeling. Gabriel knew when it became apparent that Veronica was going to have to be kept away that sooner or later they would come to this place. Logan doesn't have her grounding influence or the concentration required to write and he's adrift. He did a good job of staying in check tonight with Connor, better than Gabriel thought him capable of with a first live feeding. If Logan could be steered towards Jenny's...with the right human, one that's well trained in dealing with fledglings...Maybe the best thing is to let the break happen. Logan could be kept in check without too much interference. It's certainly something to consider.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Derrick takes Veronica's hand and leads her towards a table. Somewhat reluctantly she follows him. He wants to wring Coraline's neck for upsetting her and almost ruining their evening. As it is, he's sure Veronica is worrying about Mick and Beth. He nudges her into the booth. "It will be ok. Finn and Josef both know Coraline is in town. They'll make sure Beth and Mick are all right."

Veronica nods absently. "I just feel like I should be at home when he gets there."

Derrick grins at her. "What makes you think he'll come home at all tonight?"

She laughs lightly. "I hope you're right. Whatever happens I hope they get to spend some time working out their problems before they find out about Coraline "

He bumps her with his shoulder. "Of course I am. Try and relax. We'll have a drink." He looks at his watch. "In about a half an hour there is live music. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Veronica glances at the chair and tables out on the terrace. "Do you think we could go outside and sit? We'd still be able to hear the music, and look there's even a small dance floor out there."

Derrick stands and pulls her up into his arms. "Of course we can. We can do whatever you want."

Veronica smiles warily at him thinking of her phone call earlier with Josef.

he sees the hesitation in her eyes as he leans in and kisses her lightly and slowly backs away. "Hey, don't worry. You told me up front that you didn't want anything serious until you figured out where you and Logan are headed..."

Veronica slowly nods. "Yea...but..." she trails off knowing that at some level she really cares for Derrick and if not for Logan she could lose herself in his warm brown eyes.

She squeezes his hand and decides to change the subject. "After all that commotion with Coraline, I'm thirsty. How about you?"

He sees what she's doing and even understands why she's doing it. He pulls her close one last time, kissing her softly. "Sure. Come on, we'll order at the bar," he quirks a smile at her "Unless you'd like something fresher?"

Veronica shakes her head. "Maybe if Jack or Connor we're still around but neither of them work here anymore so I think I'll just settle for bottled."

Still holding her hand he leads her towards the bar. He doesn't dare leave her alone with all the trouble brewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline narrows her eyes across the check in desk. "What do you mean you're full? I have a reservation. I have a confirmation number. I made the reservation a week ago."

The desk clerk shrugs. "All I can tell you is the reservation was canceled and all our rooms are booked up."

"I did not cancel my reservation. Why would I do that and then come here looking for my room?" Coraline bites out. _My own damn fault for making a reservation in a hotel run by humans._

The young human shrugs. "Sorry, someone did." He squints at his screen. "It was canceled per Josef Kostan. He said you had a change of plans. He had your authorization number. Why would you give him that number if he wasn't to cancel your booking?"

Coraline lets out a low growl. _So it was Josef's doing._

"Ma'am I called around and tried to find you another hotel but no one had a room available" _for you_. "I'm really sorry."

"Yes, well, I think I'll stay with a friend." she snpas back. She picks up her bags and goes back out to her rental car. _Josef will regret this._

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Love to hear what you think...**


	17. Chapter 17

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth leans back from Mick. She gently rubs the wet spot on his shoulder, it's smeared with makeup and tears. "Sorry. You're shirt is probably ruined."

He puts his finger under her chin and gently lifts so he can look into her eyes as he softly kisses her. " You know my shirt is the least of my worries. I don't know what happened but I'll always be here for you. Now, why don't you tell me what the man with the card wanted and why in the hell he would plant a bug on you."

Beth nods. "You saw him. Good. He won't be able to get close to you unawares. Maybe you could have a sketch made so everyone will know what he looks like."

Mick watches as she narrows her eyes and he smiles to himself as he sees the next phase of Beth's emotions go from fear to anger. "Why don't you tell me what happened. Start at the beginning." He quietly urges her.

She nods and thinks a minute. "I got dressed..." she hesitates thinking over the day's events. "He must have been watching me today, he knew I was meeting you. He must have watched me shop."

Mick stuffs down his own anger and fear that someone, that is clearly a threat was watching Beth and he wasn't able to be there to protect her.

"I went shopping today." she smiles softly at him. "I wanted a new dress, something special for our dinner."

He smiles as he feels the lump in his throat. "It was a beautiful dress on a beautiful woman. I'm sorry it had to be incinerated but until we know exactly what's going on I think it was best to follow the line we started to get the bug out of here." He silently watches her waiting for her to continue. He knows if he lets her go at her own pace she'll remember more details.

She nods and continues "I know it had to go, but it was just so pretty." Beth takes a deep breath and continues."I got dressed and walked down to where we decided to meet. I was kind of nervous so I went a little early." He can sense how much anger she's pushing aside so she can get through this. Beth narrows her eyes. "I really wanted tonight to be special for us." she shakes her head. "I was sitting at a table and the waitress came over and I ordered a drink. A few minutes later the man you saw, brought my drink back. One thing you won't get from a picture is that he has a heavy Irish accent." She nods to herself. Trying to think of any more details. "You might want to talk to the waitress and see if he was waiting for me or if he came in after me. I didn't notice."

He smiles and nods. "I'll question her, you can be sure of that."

Beth takes a shaky breath. "So, he brings me my drink and tells me you would be late, that he'd planned something to make you late, so that we could talk."

Mick nods. "I've got V's car. Someone slashed two of the tires on the Mercedes, not the same guy that approached you, but obviously they are together."

Beth leans in and pulls him close. "I was so frightened that something had happened to you, that he'd hurt you."

Mick holds her. "I know the feeling. I can't stand the idea of you being in danger."

Beth snorts."But that's just it. I'm not in any danger. He thinks I'm a victim of the big bad vampires, that you're holding my little girl against my compliance for whatever nefarious deeds you have in mind." Beth's voice drips with sarcasm.

Mick sits back and looks at her questioningly. "So, he's human and knows what I am?"

Beth nods her head. "It gets worse. He said he is a hunter and he said that if I told him the codes and floor plan to the apartment they would be able to get in and get Shannon for me. He went on to say that he would kill all of the vampires to make sure that Shannon and I would always be safe. I was so afraid for you and the rest of our family." Mick holds her tight against him as he feels her fear for him. He kisses the top of her head. "It will be ok." He gently sets her next to him on the couch and he stands. "I'll help you pack."

Beth shakes her head and looks up at him in surprise. "No. I can't go home." she shakes her head. "I won't go home." She stands up and faces him, her back straight and her eyes defiant. "There is no way I can go home. If we're going to get these guys I'm in the best position to make sure you have the information you're going to need to stop them."

Mick turns as he hears the steel in her voice, he can't believe she's going to fight him on this. "Beth, don't be ridiculous. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. If these men really are hunters, they are killers and I'm sure they aren't going to think twice about harming you for helping me."

She shakes her head, in her mind the decisions is made. "I am not going home. I'm the only one who's not in danger. These maniacs have to be stopped and I'm in the best position to help do that. There is no way I'm going to blow my cover and go home and don't you dare try and tell me this is vampire business and I'm to stay out of it, because this guy has put me right in the middle of it.."

Before he can stop himself Mick picks her up. "I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of here bodily if I have to." he growls at her.

".Down." Beth says through gritted teeth.

"Don't be a stubborn fool." He snaps at her. Mick can see from the look on her face that he's made a tactical error but he rushes on. "I can't let you put yourself in this kind of danger, not even to help us take care of this kind of threat. We'll find another way. Josef will know what to do, there has to be some other way."

"Put me down, now." she bites back

Mick stops cold. He slowly lets her down but the temptation to once again pick up her up and haul her home whether she likes it or not is almost over whelming. He searches for a way to reason with her. He turns to her. "What about Shannon? Are you willing to risk yourself and take the chance she'll grow up without her mother?"

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "By that same logic you should stay out of this as well, but I'm willing to bet you've got no intention of doing that, do you?"

He shakes his head. "It's not the same. I'm a lot harder to kill." He knows no matter what comes along they will find a way to work things out. They belong together but she has to meet him half way and let him protect her.

"Bullshit" Beth snarls. "I have a hunch if you let me do a little investigating we'll find out these guys are cold blooded killers that have killed enough vampires that you're in as much risk as any human." She continues before he can answer. "And what kind of mother would I be if I wasn't willing to do whatever I have to in order to keep our daughter safe from people who would murder her father? Those men maybe using the lure they think will draw me in, to get Shannon back, but mark my words they have no more care whether they rescue her or not. This is about killing vampires and in case you haven't noticed Mick St. John a whole lot of the people in my life that I care about are vampires."

Mick paces back and forth trying to find a way to reason with her, to keep her out of this. "You agree then that we don't know much about these men or if they really are what they claim?"

Beth nods. "Agree. We need more information and I'm sure I can get things from them."

Mick holds up his hand. "I'll agree to let you hold cover and stay here, if, you don't go off half cocked and the two of us try and gather some information the safest way possible first. There is no use diving right into the fire unless there isn't any other way, agree?"

Beth nods slowly. "I suppose I could do some investigating online for a start."

Mick sighs with relief. "I think that you're probably safe for tonight so you do that while I go to see Josef and raise the alarm. Hopefully he will have more information or know who might. But Beth you have to give me your word that you'll stay in this room and not leave until we go over what we each find out."

"Alright. Are you going to Josef's tonight?"

Mick snorts. "Of course, but only because I know you'll be safe here."

Beth watches him warily. She hesitantly moves towards him. She knows he's really angry at her decisions to go undercover but she just can't hide from this. She knows she can help find a way to stop the hunters.

Mick sighs and opens his arms. Beth rushes in and hugs him tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick gets in the car and slams the door. He sits quietly, trying to calm his instincts to protect what's his. He knows no matter how reasonable he sounded in that room with Beth, he's on the edge of hauling her out of the hotel and locking her in the apartment. He also knows the quickest way to get Beth to do exactly what you don't want her to, is to bully her. She'll fight back tooth and nail. He flips open his phone calling the hotel he just left. "Alfonso let me talk to Harry." Mick bites out.

Alfonso winces at the anger in Mick's voice. He wordlessly transfers Mick's call to the room next to Beth's.

As soon as Mick hears the click of the phone he begins to speak. "Harry, I need a big favor. I need you to find a way to get into the room next to Beth's. If someone's already booked it I'll pay for them to stay in another room, anything so you can get in there and stay close. You asked me if there was trouble and there is, big trouble."

Harry sighs, thinking Mick has found out about Coraline. "Mick, I'm already in the room next door. Josef called and asked me to watch over Beth. You don't really think Coraline will actually try to hurt Beth?"

Mick slams his palm on the dash and shakes his head trying to clear the fury. "Coraline? What the hell are you talking about?" the snarl almost sounds feral to his own ears at the mention of his sire.

_Oh shit. _"Josef called for us to watch Beth because he found out Coraline is in town. I thought that's why you wanted me to watch Beth." Harry tells him quietly.

Mick narrows his eyes. "No, I just found out we've also got hunters in town." Mick realizes that some of his answers are most likely at Josef's. "Just watch Beth and don't let anyone human or vamp approach her room if you don't know them."

"I'll do that but, call me as soon as you know anything. I'd like to warn the hotel staff. We mostly have vamps here but some humans do come through and I don't know all of them."

"The only thing I know at this point is that one of them has a heavy Irish accent. See if you can get someone to canvas the staff while you watch Beth. See if anyone remembers a male human, about thirty years old. I'll have a picture later tonight but let's find out if they've been in the hotel. I'm on my way to see Josef, he may have more information."

Mick punches up Beth's number.

Beth looks down at the phone and frowns as she answers. "That was awfully fast."

Mick snarls into the phone. "On top of everything else, I just found out Coraline is in town. Harry is in the room next to you if you need help. Beth I'm pleading with you. Don't leave that room."

Beth closes her eyes knowing in Mick's mind, the prospect of Coraline getting close to her is as bad as the hunters. "Yes, Mick, I'll stay in my room."

"I love you." he says quietly as he hangs up.

Mick starts the car and slams it into reverse and pulls out of the drive.

From the shadows Elliot and Shea watch his progress as he leaves an inch of rubber on the road in his wake. "He seems a bit put off." Shea smirks.

"He does, doesn't he? Maybe his 'date' wasn't very cooperative now that she might have an alternative."

Elliot nods his head. "Let's hope so or we may have to induce Ms. Turner to see things our way."

"How long do we wait?" Shea asks.

"I want to wait long enough for our men to get in and get settled. We'll watch and wait maybe three days. If we don't hear from her by then it may be time to take things into our own hands."

The hunters begin to stroll down the street to their car when Elliot stops and grabs Shea's arm hauling him into the alley. Shea isn't stupid, he peeks out of the alley to see what Elliot spotted and sees her.

Serena having seen Mick hightail it out of the hotel has decided the coast is clear for awhile and she's going out. Elliot nods to Shea. "Do you have a syringe with you?"

Shea nods and takes a small case out of his jacket pocket. "Of course." He opens the case and shows the contents to Elliot. "I have two, one loaded for a human and one loaded for a vamp." Shea smiles wickedly. "Are we going to take her?"

Elliot nods hearing the anticipation in Shea's voice at the prospect. "Let's just see where she's going. We just may if the right opportunity presents itself. I've got a pair of silver cuffs but we need to be discreet. I don't want anyone raising alarms because we got sloppy. I'm very interested in what she's doing out here in California after we just saw her in New York. I still think she's has a wealth of information. Between what we could learn from Serena and the Turner woman we could get a big jump on taking out the vamps before they ever knew what hit them."

Serena walks down the sidewalk. She's went out today and shopped for some additions to her wardrobe since she left New York so quickly. She only had to dodge Beth a couple of times since they don't really shop in the same places. Serena's glad she made a small fortune when she had her council seat. She wishes she could get Josef to invest for her but she knows how unlikely that is to happen. Maybe Gabriel could help her decide where to invest. She sure as hell doesn't want to end up poor. She continues to walk down the sidewalk deep in thought, no real destination in mind.

The two men shadow her from across the street. It doesn't take long for them to realize that she's headed away from hotel, and into a rougher part of town. They hurry ahead of her and lay in wait for their quarry.

Serena's head snaps up as she feels the two hunters move in close to her. She hesitates for a split second and she feels a sharp pain in her side. She looks down snarling and sees the plunger on the syringe pushed home and she knows she only has seconds before whatever is cursing through her body kills her and she'll be damned if she'll go down without a fight. She extends her claws and fangs and leaps at Shea not thinking that she's moving farther into the alley. At the same time Elliot slaps a cuff on her wrist and swings her towards him. As soon as she feels the slap of the cuff she whirls violently throwing both men away from her. She doesn't stop for a second she puts every ounce of speed her vampire will give her, She runs like she's being chased by the devil himself. Too late she can feel her strength fade away and her movements as sluggish as your average human. but she only gets to the mouth of the alley before she falls to the dirty asphalt of the alley, just short of freedom.

The two men easily move Serena back into the dark alley, once incapacitated she's no more problem than any other petit woman.

"You wait here and I'll go get the car." Elliot nods and watches Shea hustle out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Elliot slaps the other silver cuff on her and brings both her arms behind her. He smiles grimly down at the incapacitated woman at his feet. He looks up as he hears the car at the mouth of the alley. Shea runs into the alley. "The sidewalk is clear. Let's load her up and get the hell out of here."

Elliot nods and the two men quickly load Serena into the car and drive off into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are really the best thing EVER...please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: sorry this has taken so long but you know, it's summer...**

**I want to take a moment and thank everyone who's taken the time to let me know how you like my stories. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick drives through the night replaying everything that happened in Beth's room. The threat of the hunters forces the anger to swirls through him burning everything in its wake. When he left the hotel the temptation to scan the street for the hunters was powerful but Beth is his prime concern and he has no intention of tipping them off that she isn't as alienated from him as they believe, that she in fact still loves him deeply. Mick knows that Beth's safety hinges on the hunters believing she's their ally, not his. They don't know he has their faces lodged in his memory and he'll never forget them and the danger they pose to his family. He doesn't know how it will come about but he vows to make sure that the threat ends forever.

He wonders for a moment if Beth realizes how much of his soul she carries in her hands. Even with the addition of Shannon he doesn't know what would become of him if he loses his Beth. He wants to stop at the apartment and arm himself but he can't take the time and he knows Josef will have plenty of fire power if the need arises. He steers Veronica's car up to the hills overlooking L.A. He taps his phone to check in with Finn and warn him.

Finn looks down and sighs. He knows if Mick is calling him it's because he's found out about Coraline. He answers. "Mick?"

At the sound of her father's name Shannon climbs up on the couch, her clear blue eyes, so much like her mothers, watching, waiting.

Without any preamble Mick bites out. "Put the apartment in lock down. Don't let anyone up on our floor unless you know them. When V gets in lock her in tight as well."

Finn hears the tension in Mick's voice and wants to reassure him. "The day I can't handle Coraline, is the day I deserved to be staked."

Mick shakes his head. "It's not just Coraline. There are hunters in the area as well."

"Hunters? Shit. Then Vanessa was right." Finn snarls

Mick growls in anger and frustration at being kept out of the loop. He can't protect his family if he isn't told what's going on around him. "You knew?" the outrage clear in his voice.

Finn is taken up short at Mick's anger. "Mick, just hold on. Vanessa called and said they thought they might have hunters in New York and that she and Frank were trying to get a line on them. There was no indication they were headed this way. Vanessa believed they were interested in trapping her. You had enough on your mind with Beth, so we thought it best not to tell you until we knew more."

Mick curses softly. "Well, we know more. Tonight one of them approached Beth while the other one sliced the tires on the Mercedes. It's clear they know where we live so don't take any chances. Don't let anyone in." Mick punctuates the conversation by squeezing the steering wheel until he leaves dents.

"Shit. I take it you're bringing Beth home." Finn asks quietly. Mick, forcing Beth home, is exactly what Finn had hoped, Mick could avoid.

"No." Mick bites out. "She's a stubborn damn fool who's going to be the death of me yet."

Finn is too surprised to even comment. He thinks about Beth and shakes his head.

"I'm on my way to Josef's. I'll tell you about it when I get home. I'm having Beth watched and guarded so she's safe for tonight but we've agreed that once we have more information we will discuss this again. Finn, I'm counting on you to keep Shannon safe. No matter what else happens, please make sure our little girl stays safe."

Finn lets a low sigh. "Of course. You have my word." He glances at Shannon who's little hand is out stretched. "I believe she wants a word with you. Finn hands the phone to Shannon and she smiles. "Daddy?"

Mick squeezes his eyes tight for a moment. "Yes baby. It's daddy."

"You and mama coming home? miss you." She asks him quietly.

"I'll be home soon. I'm going to see Uncle Josef and then I'll come home. Promise. Mama won't be home for awhile yet but you can call her anytime you want. Grampa knows the number."

"Ok daddy. Love you."

He can hear the sadness in her small voice and it breaks his heart but at this point he doesn't know what else he can do. "Love you too baby." He tells her quietly as he hangs up.

Finn watches the little girl he's just sworn to protect as she curls up on the couch, her thumb in her mouth. He lets out a low snarl she can't hear. Shannon stopped sucking her thumb over a year ago. _This shit has to stop. _For a moment Finn lets out his rage at the thought that Shannon and Finn could lose the two most important people in the world to them. He gets up and moves to the panel on the wall and flips the switches, putting the whole floor of apartments in a state of lock down that nobody can get through without him opening the door from his side. He grabs Shannon's blanket and scoops her up, hoping that holding her will reassure her, but knowing he's not a substitute for her mother or her father.

Mick goes over what Beth told him about the hunters. She said that the guy who approached her had an heavy Irish accent and Mick knows that Derrick's works in Europe as much as he does anywhere else, so maybe he has some of the information Mick needs to get Beth to go home. Mick punches up Derrick's number.

Derrick looks down and swears softly, he wants very much to let the damn thing ring. Unfortunately there has already been too much trouble to ignore it and the last thing he needs to do is give Mick more to worry about. Mick has enough problems with Coraline in town. He smiles softly at Veronica. "It seems as though our evening is about to come to a close." He taps his phone. "Mick."

"Is Veronica still with you and is she safe?" Mick growls into the phone

Derrick sighs. "Yes, and Coraline is gone. You have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't let her or anyone else hurt Veronica."

Mick swears softly. "Go to Josef's. I need to talk to you. Bring V with you and Derrick, I'm counting on you to keep her safe so be careful." Mick growls.

"I will, don't worry. We're on our way..." He trails off for a moment and glances at Veronica. "Do you think it's wise to take her to Josef's? I can drop her at home first."

Veronica can hear the conversation and scowls at Derrick.

Mick knows what Derrick is getting at. "It can't be helped. I need you there as soon as possible." _and I need to see at least one of my girls._

Derrick shrugs. "Then we'll meet you there."

Mick thinks about Coraline and the hunters being in town at the same time. _Coincidence? _Somehow he doubts it and the more he thinks about it the angrier he gets. He thought when she'd helped him against Lance, she had changed but it to was apparently only temporary. It is unimaginable to him that Coraline would align herself with the hunters and betray their people but Coraline has done the unimaginable more than once since he's known her. Well he's had it. If it's true, if she's in league with the hunters, then from now he has a scorched earth policy where Coraline is concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janice watches the bag fill with her blood and she smiles. She might not be able to stop giving her patient the blood that is supposedly keeping him alive but nothing says she can't add her own in and see what happens. Vamps need blood so hers should be as good as whatever he's already getting...Once she's done giving her pint she hangs it on the IV pole and switches it out with the empty bag.

She sits next to his bed and watches him for any change. Impulsively she takes his hand and waits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles as he feels the small shudder run through Sarah as he nips at the soft skin across her collar bone. They are standing in front of the open French doors off his study, watching the beauty of the night and enjoying a momentary respite from the trouble fast approaching. Josef feels her reach up behind her, running her fingers through his hair as she tilts her head giving him better access to her neck. Sarah smiles slightly. "Josef?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"You were telling me about Coraline." Josef stops nuzzling her neck for a moment. "Was I?" he hurmphs and returns his attention to Sarah neck.

Sarah smiles and takes a step forward or tries to but Josef 's hands hold her tight against him. "You'd really rather talk about Coraline?"

She laughs lightly at the disbelief in his voice. "Not really." Sarah turns in his arms. He can see the serious question in her eyes. "But you said you expect her to show up here. It's just that I've heard all the stories, and if she's about to come knocking..."

Josef snorts. "Alright, but we do it my way." He leads her to the couch and gets comfortable with Sarah in his arms. Josef sighs as he looks up at the ceiling. "Coraline...what to say...in truth she's not that much different than a lot of our kind, but as always with Coraline she takes things a step too far. She sees what she wants and takes it, the consequences be damned. She wanted Mick and she took him but she couldn't leave it at that. She just had to turn him. She just couldn't imagine someone else not wanting to be a vampire." Josef smirks at her. "You won't like her. She's a demanding bitch who thinks she's superior to everyone around her."

Sarah laughs. "I have no intention of liking her after what she done to Mick and Beth, I'm just very curious as to what attracted the two of you to her."

Josef stops for a moment and tips his head wondering if she just said what he thinks she said.

Sarah laughs. "Don't you tell me you never slept with her."

Josef smiles back and then shakes his head. "You wound me, my dear."

Sarah doesn't mask her skepticism.

Josef laughs. "She's not my type and I'm not hers. Any man who has as much power as she does or as in my case more, wouldn't be any fun for her. Equal footing isn't to Coraline's taste. It's the reason she keeps coming back after Mick. In the end he had the power, not her. He walked away and made a good life for himself. It's the reason among many that she hates Beth. Coraline was never as happy as when she was pushing Mick until he was whipped into a fury. She can still make him furious but it's not because he wants her, it's because he doesn't know if he can protect Beth."

"Not even on a lark? I know you met her long before she met Mick. You sure you didn't take even a bite before that?" Sarah asks.

Josef snorts. "Not on a lark, not on a bet, not on my worst day ever. She's beautiful but, she likes leaving wreckage in her wake and I've never had the desire to be part of that."

Sarah glances at him. "Did you try and stop her, from turning Mick, I mean?"

Josef shakes his head. "I had no idea she was going to try and turn him without giving him a choice. I know it happens but it's an abstract concept to me. I did try and talk her out of marrying him. That seemed more than a little worrisome since she hadn't explained the whole drinking blood thing, but she was having none of it."

Sarah hears something in his voice and watches his eyes. "And?"

Josef sighs. "And he was a human I didn't know particularly well, so what did I care?" Sarah can see the guilt in his eyes. "He was Coraline's most recent obsession and I figured it would pass."

"But it didn't, pass I mean."

"No, it didn't. It was pretty obsessive when Mick was human but once she turned him it was headed for a cliff. I never knew from one day to the next whether we would find him dead by his own hand or hers. I never dreamed he would come even close to killing her."

"When she took Beth." Sarah says knowing the story well enough to know that's where the story takes the turn.

Josef sighs. "Yes, when she took Beth. For Mick it was really the best thing Coraline ever did for him on several levels. That little blond child gave him the strength, the reason to keep on living without Coraline."

Sarah smiles. "So Coraline really did give Mick the family he always wanted, it just took twenty some years to come to pass."

Josef nods. "Yes and she gave me one of the closest friends I've ever had, which is why she's still alive."

Josef shifts Sarah on his lap, once again wanting to taste her. "Now enough about Coraline. Where was I?"

Sarah laughs lightly and taps her neck. "Right here."

Josef hears Robert approaching the door to his study and scowls knowing Robert wouldn't interrupt unless it is necessary. Once he started manipulating the situation to get rid of Coraline he knew his and Sarah's peace and quiet couldn't last long.

Robert enters the room and shrugs as he sees Josef's irritation. "Sorry but Veronica and Derrick are here. Mick is on his way, he wanted them to meet him here."

Josef sighs. "I suppose that means Mick found out about Coraline. Alright send them in and we'll have a drink while we wait for Mick." Silently Josef hopes Gabriel keeps Logan upstairs.

Upstairs Logan sits up and pops the lid on his freezer. He knows without a doubt Veronica is in the house. All the need for her that he's been burying for the last few weeks comes surging through him. Gabriel thinks that by keeping him exhausted he can keep Logan from thinking and wanting Veronica. He went along with it because of the complications with his blood but nothing could stop him from wanting Veronica. _She's mine_. Besides knowing Veronica is downstairs he also knows Derrick is there as well. For a moment his jealousy almost chokes him. He closes his eyes and tries to banish the feelings. Why would she come here and bring him with her? He needs to know, he has to see her. He quickly gets dressed and heads for the door. He opens it and finds Gabriel standing at the door to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gabriel asks softly.

"She's downstairs. I can feel her. I know she's here." Logan bites out. "I want to see her now."

Gabriel shakes his head. "No." _She's not alone_ "I don't know why she's here but something has to be wrong. I'm going downstairs and find out what that is and you are going to do as you're told and stay here."

Logan smiles tightly. "Like hell."

Gabriel wonders how much of an emotional hole this is going to put Logan in if he goes downstairs and finds Derrick with Veronica.

Robert moves to the bar and pulls glasses as Derrick and Veronica face Josef.

"So I take it Mick found out about Coraline." Josef says as he sips his drink

Derrick shrugs. "I think there's more to it than just Coraline. He sounded pretty upset when I talked to him on the phone."

Josef nods knowing that Coraline is still bringing the worst out in his friend. "You haven't been around when Coraline is in town. Just being in the same town with her will do that to Mick, especially since he and Beth are having their problems. Did he say if Beth was going to be with him?"

Derrick shakes his head. "No, just told me to keep Veronica safe and bring her here."

Both Josef and Derrick's head snap up as they realize Coraline is approaching the house.

"What is it?" Veronica asks.

"Coraline." Robert sneers from his place behind the bar.

Veronica lets out a low growl and Derrick pulls her in next to him so she can't get near Coraline.

Josef smirks, the irritation mollified at the prospect of running Coraline out of town. "She's so predictable. Robert go show her in." He turns to Sarah and gently kisses her. "Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me to take care of this problem."

Sarah shakes her head. "Oh, no you don't. I told you I'm not running anymore. I'm sure that you are quite capable of keeping me safe from Coraline."

Josef nods and then turns to Veronica. "You settle down. You can't do anything but get hurt."

Veronica narrows her eyes thinking if she gets even one opening she'll skewer Coraline.

Josef smile grimly at her and then looks behind her to Derrick who's holding her snug. Derrick nods in agreement.

Josef turns back to Robert. "Let her in."

Robert smiles. "It will be my pleasure to show her in." Robert tips his head as he hears a knock on the front door.

Josef smiles at Sarah."Here we go." He turns to see a furious Coraline marching into the room. Robert closes the door and leans against it.

Veronica tries to takes a step towards Coraline but Derrick holds her tight.

Coraline points at Derrick. "Keep an leash on her or you'll wish you had."

"Don't you ever threaten her." Derrick growls

Josef knows it's best if he brings her focus back to him, since he's the most qualified to deal with her. "Well, Coraline, you're ever so predictable."

"Well, what the hell else am I suppose to do? You canceled my room reservations and apparently you've made it so there isn't a hotel in town that will give me a suite." She points her finger at him. "You can damn well give me a place to stay."

Sarah snorts. "About the time hell freezes over."

Coraline turns to Sarah and dismisses her with a look that would curdle milk.

Sarah laughs softly and turns to Josef. "You were right she is a demanding bitch. I'm so glad you're running her out of town."

Coraline narrows her eyes at Sarah. "I wouldn't make an enemy of me if I were you."

"Are you threatening me?" Sarah asks with a smile

Josef crosses to Sarah and wraps his arm possessively around her. "Yes, Coraline, are you threatening Sarah? Besides being my love, she's also a member of my family, as I turned her, so of course has my protection." the venom in Josef's voice is coming through loud and clear. "If you didn't get the hint earlier, I want you out of town."

Coraline snorts. "I will not be told by you, or anyone else, where I can and can't go. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Josef smiles as he senses Mick pull up outside. He also senses his anger. "This should be interesting." he murmurs to Sarah

Veronica smiles coldly as she senses her sires arrival. She watches as Coraline also feeling Mick's anger turns to the French doors, her head held high, sure that he will obey her commands.

Mick barrels through the open French doors.

Coraline smiles at him. "I'm glad you're here, my love. You can tell Josef that I'm not leaving town."

Mick snarls as he grabs her with all his strength and pins her to the wall.

Upstairs Gabriel feels the strong emotions coming from Josef's study. He glances at Logan who feels the emotions rolling up from the lower parts of the house. "Stay here."

"But I want to see what Mick's pissed about." Logan tells him.

Gabriel stops short. "You can tell it's Mick?"

Logan nods. "Of course."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Not yet. I need to see what's got him so close to the edge. There must be incredible danger for Mick to be so vamped out."

"I'm not staying up here with Veronica down there. She may need help." Logan protests.

"Logan, I don't have time to argue. Stay here until I tell you, you can come down."

Logan nods once and watches Gabriel leave the room. Logan watches him leave and snorts. _No way._ Logan knows if he can wait until Gabriel is distracted with Mick he can quietly makes his way down to Josef's study.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to read comments. **


	19. Chapter 19

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches as Mick flies through the door. She can't keep her eyes off him. His fury pulls her along in a wave of emotion. The blood bond between them forces her to change, bringing her vampire out to help defend her sire, whether he needs it or not. She's wild with emotional turmoil and Derrick has his hands full trying to contain her without hurting her. He backs the two of them away from the fight that is brewing between Mick and Coraline. His plan is to pull Veronica through the open French doors without using brute force that might injure her. All the while he's speaking softly to her, trying to distract her from the fight. He hopes if he can distance her from Mick's anger she can bring her vampire under control.

Mick and Coraline continue to struggle and she begins to free herself. Upstairs Gabriel again reaches out his senses to Josef's study. He easily indentifies all the vampires in the room, except for one, an unknown female. All of them are angry, but what's lighting up Gabriel's senses is an over to edge Mick and now Veronica has joined him. Gabriel hits the stairs moving at a rate only achieved by the oldest of them. In the blink of an eye he enters the study and sees Mick fully vamped out, pinning the female vampire to the wall. He watches her struggle and knows it's not going to take her long to free herself. He starts feeding power to Mick just as he did to Vanessa the night that she fried Warren. He knows however this intruder is Mick wouldn't be struggling with her without good reason.

Mick smiles grimly as he feels power flowing into his body. He has a hunch he knows where it's coming from. He continues to hold Coraline against the wall. Her eyes go wild as she struggles to break his hold and nothing happens. "Let me go." She snarls at him.

"Go to hell." Mick growls through bared fangs. The urge to use the extra power fed to him by Gabriel to end her existence is calling to him. The only thing stopping him is a small whisper in the back of his mind to wait, that she holds the information he needs to keep Beth safe.

Josef moves behind his desk and picks up his cutlass from its display on the wall. He moves to stand next to Coraline, facing Mick. Mick silently holds out his hand never taking his eyes from Coraline. Josef hands over the cutlass. Josef smiles coldly. "You should have left town when you had the chance. Can you sense how much he wants to kill you? How much he wants to end you and forget you ever existed?"

Coraline sneers at him. She wants to protest that Mick wouldn't dare but they all know it would be a lie. He would dare and this time there would be no coming back.

As if reading her mind Mick places the cutlass against the pale skin of her throat. Coraline stills, knowing that what happens from here on will decide her fate.

Gabriel moves farther into the room he glances at Veronica noting that she's snuggly contained in Derrick's arms. He moves over and stands on Coraline's other side facing Mick.

Despite the blade at her throat, Coraline snarls back at Mick. "Let me go. You are mine and I demand you let me go. I don't know why I can't break your hold but you will regret this." she looks pointedly at Josef. "All of you. I swear it."

Josef doesn't bother to suppress a laugh at the notion.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Gabriel asks quietly

Mick snarls. "Coraline Duvall, meet Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles. "Ah, I've been wanting to meet you." he tells her softly. "You can't imagine the things I've heard about you."

She watches him warily. She senses something powerful about this one. "Who are you?"

Gabriel lets his power flair protecting everyone in the room except Coraline, and watches her reaction as it slams into her.

She tries to keep down the whimper that escapes her lips as she realizes Gabriel as one of the ancient ones.

Gabriel makes sure the menace is clear in his voice. "I can be the thing of nightmares." He narrows his eyes at her. " And as for your assertion that Mick is yours, there is one problem with that, I and my clan have a prior claim. He's ours."

"Actually he's mine." Vanessa says as she and Frank enter the room.

Mick smiles slightly through exposed fangs. "Finn may have something to say about that."

Coraline watches Vanessa warily. "How can that be? I turned him. He is mine. Explain." Coraline bites out trying with all her reserves to keep her fear at bay.

Vanessa smile coldly at Coraline and then glances at Mick. "Can I assume from the cutlass at her throat this is your sire?"

Mick lets out a low growl. "Vanessa meet Coraline Duvall."

Vanessa looks her over. "Ah, it's a shame Finn isn't here for this. He would so love to meet you."

The anger and sarcasm that is dripping from Vanessa's voice isn't lost on Coraline. She tries to keep from trembling. She has no doubt that Vanessa wants to kill her. She can see death in her eyes. She also knows without another demonstration that Vanessa is as old as Gabriel.

Josef smiles. "Gabriel is my father, my biological father." Josef lets that sink in for a moment and continues. "Vanessa is his sister, and my sire."

"What does this have to do with Mick?" She growls, projecting all the bravado she can muster.

"Vanessa has been married to my grandfather twice, his name is Finn and right now he's protecting my daughter." Mick sneers at her.

"Don't forget that I've given my word that soon I will be Beth's sire as well. Which makes her and her family mine to protect." Vanessa points out. She smiles coldly at Coraline "So you see we have bonds of blood and bonds of oath, deep bonds. I swore to Finn to always protect what's his and he swore to protect those that are mine."

Coraline slowly shakes her head as it all falls in to place. She doesn't know what's more surprising Mick's blood ties to these ancient vampires or his having fathered a child.

Gabriel smiles. "As we are still alive and all of us are far more older and more powerful than any of that pathetic bunch you call a family, we claim Mick by blood and kin, and by extension his woman and her daughter and Mick's fledgling, Veronica and anymore they glean as family." Gabriel smiles contemptuously. "And all of them, Mick, Beth, Shannon, and Veronica are all under our protection. Do I make myself clear?"

"Not just Beth's daughter, my daughter." Mick snarls. "I'm sick and tired of telling people she's not mine and she's still not safe. She's my daughter and so help me if you don't tell me what the hunters have planned I will kill you again." Mick increases the pressure of the cutlass under Coraline's chin.

"The hunters are here?" Josef snarls as his vampire rises to the surface.

Mick nods. "Yes, and I find it unbelievable that it is a coincidence that they are here and so is she. There has to be a connection."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica continues growling at Coraline. "Down girl." Derrick whispers in her ear. "Come on pull back the vamp and let Mick deal with Coraline. I think it might be fun to watch."

"Not as much fun as if Finn were here." she growls back still struggling...

From his place in the hallway Logan can sense that Veronica is on the other side of the door. He feels how out of control she is and it worries him. She's rarely out of control. He pushes the door open and scans the room. He immediately zeros in on Veronica. He sees her struggling as she's being held from behind by Derrick and all the anger and jealousy wells up inside him. "Let her go." he snarls.

Veronica's head whips up. "Logan?"

Derrick snorts dismissively at him. "Stay out of this."

Gabriel swears softly so intent on Mick he's taken completely by surprise at Logan's appearance. He turns and sees Logan raise his hand. As fast as Gabriel is he can't stop Logan's manifestation of power from mind to hand.

"Mine."Logan growls and tries to pull Veronica to him as he did the night he was turned.

Veronica feels the pull and this time Logan's power doesn't take her by surprise and she resists. She holds on to Derrick. "Logan, stop now."

"No." and he uses his telekinetic abilities to push on Derrick and pull Veronica at the same time.

Derrick lets go of Veronica, afraid that he'll hurt her if he continues to hang on tight. He shatters the French doors as he rolls with Logan's power and Veronica moves across the floor towards Logan. "Logan damn it stop." she screams at him. But he doesn't stop and this pushes her vampire farther out of control. She slashes at him with her talons. He dodges but not quite fast enough and she grazes his shoulder with four even slashes. The cascade effect of his anger and pain breaks at his concentration and his control. The pull on Veronica stops as he begins to vamp out.

Derrick comes flying through the door with blood in his eyes. He's managed to cage his vampire for the moment. "You spoiled little boy. She's doesn't belong to you or anyone else."

Seeing this Mick drops the cutlass and without a second thought lets go of Coraline. He swiftly moves Veronica across the room out of the way of the two angry vampires. "I don't give a damn what you two do to each other but get this, I won't have you hurting her." He snarls. Mick turns his back to the room sheltering Veronica with his body.

Gabriel and Josef instinctively move towards Logan.

Coraline watches the proceedings for a moment with interest and silently edges away from the men. She turns to flee and finds Sarah standing next to her with Josef's cutlass once again pointed at her throat. "Don't think I won't do it." she growls.

Vanessa, already on the move, nods to Frank. "Stop Derrick, while I take care of Sarah and Coraline."

Frank sighs and stands in front of Derrick. "You don't want to do this. If you throw down on the kid, as justified as it might be, you'll lose her." Frank tells him softly. Derrick snarls but holds his ground.

Josef and Gabriel move towards Logan who is scowling at Veronica and holding his bloody shoulder even as the healing begins. "Shit. That hurts."

Mick turns back to the room sensing that things have settled down.

"Good." Veronica snarls at Logan.

Mick lets Veronica go and turns to Josef. "I need Derrick here or I would never would've had him bring her here. As soon as we are done she'll be going home and she won't be back." He looks straight at Logan. "You stay the hell away from her." He snaps.

Josef shakes his head not blaming Mick for his state of mind but not liking where this is going.

Logan opens his mouth to reply and Gabriel slaps him on the back of the head. His jaw snaps shut as the message is received loud and clear to keep it that way.

Derrick silently watches Veronica, wondering at her next move. She goes to the bar and pours two glasses of blood. She turns and walks back to him. She hands him one glass. "I need to get some fresh air and you need someone to pick the glass out of your hair. Come on."

Derrick nods and escorts her out through the shattered doors.

"Don't go far." Mick growls.

Derrick gives him a curt nod and the two disappear.

"What did I tell you?" Gabriel softly asks Logan.

Logan faces Gabriel and Josef. "To stay upstairs."

"So what the hell are you down here making an ass of yourself and alienating Veronica?" Gabriel asks. He shakes his head. "Shit at least Derrick is smart enough not to piss off Mick."

Josef winces inside as he sees the pain cross Logan's face.

"I thought she was in trouble." Logan bites back.

"And you didn't think Mick and Josef, and I, not to mention Vanessa couldn't keep her safe?" Gabriel admonishes him. "You know it's bullshit. You saw Derrick and it hit a nerve so you retaliated."

Logan looks away, not answering.

"Get your ass back upstairs and hope you haven't driven her even farther away."

Logan watches Veronica pouring a glass of blood. She doesn't even glance at him as she moves across the room to Derrick.

"Don't make me go back upstairs. At least let me apologize to her. Let me try and make this right before it's too late." Logan quietly pleads

Gabriel snorts. "She's not the only one you need to apologize to. If you really want to make amends you have to apologize to both of them." Gabriel waits a bit. "Can you do that?"

Logan nods slowly. "Yes." _If that's what it takes to talk to her. To spend even a minute with her._

"Go sit down until they come back and stay out of the way. You are not to leave my sight and stay the hell away from Mick." Gabriel tells him firmly.

Logan moves across the room and sits on the corner of Josef's desk waiting.

Josef turns to Gabriel. "You were awfully hard on him."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Josef you saw what he did. Do you really want him unleashing that kind of power on a whim like he did in here tonight? He has to learn to think about the consequences."

Josef can't help but defend his son's actions. "I know but he thought Veronica was in trouble."

"Yes, her screaming at him to stop was a sure sign that she was in trouble." Gabriel shakes his head. "Josef this is exactly why I'm his sire, and not you." Gabriel nods back to the room. "Once this is over the two of you can go upstairs and you can be his father, commiserate with him if you like, but you know I'm right. He needs to control his temper."

Josef reluctantly agrees but he doesn't have to like it.

Josef turns to Mick and sees him tossing down a shot at the bar as he reigns in his vampire and takes a moment to find some control. Next Mick and Josef turn back to the forgotten Coraline to find Sarah with a blade at Coraline's throat. To Josef's relief Vanessa is standing next to Sarah, the two of them are deep in conversation. He extends his hearing and rolls his eyes as he hears Vanessa instructing Sarah on the finer points of using a cutlass to disembowel an opponent. Josef almost laughs at the feral look in Sarah's eyes as she lightly jabs Coraline for emphasis. Coraline holds back a snarl, but just barely. He knows the only thing really keeping her in check is Vanessa.

"Thank you for keeping her from slipping away." Mick says as he gently nudges Sarah aside. Mick slides his hand around Coraline's throat. She winces as she feels his talons extend and bite into her throat. "Coraline, tell me about the hunters."

"I don't know anything about hunters. Not a thing. Cyn was right. I was sent here by my brothers so that I could be killed at the hands of your people. I was told you had turned the little blond."

Mick growls "Her name is Veronica, use it."

Coraline snorts. "I was told you had turned a blond but they didn't know who. They wanted me to kill her to teach you not to turn peasants." Coraline holds up her hand. "Lance's words not mine. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got here but this was my chance to get free. I've been kept under guard since Lance dragged me away from here, almost five years ago." She glances at Gabriel and smiles ruefully. "Now that I know your true linage and the claim on you prior to mine I will return home." She snorts and nods towards Gabriel and Vanessa. "If these two are any gauge of your grandfather I do not think I want to meet him. Veronica tells me he wants to turn my blood to dust."

Mick nods. "He does."

"As do I." Vanessa states flatly.

Josef looks at Gabriel. "What about you?"

"I owe the two of you a life since you've kept your word and didn't hunt Serena down and kill her." He glances at Vanessa for emphasis. " What happens to Coraline is up to Mick but if you want to give her a quick end I will attend to it."

Coraline stiffens. She watches Mick closely. She drops her head. "I will leave and never set foot on this continent again. I will give you my word as a Duvall."

Vanessa snorts. "As if that's worth a damn thing."

Coraline shrugs. She knows that she is at the mercy of these two and what they decide. "It is all I have to give you."

Josef cocks his head at Mick.

Mick turns to Vanessa. "Can you tell me if any of what we just heard was the truth?"

Vanessa looks at Coraline for a moment, the temptation to drill into her head and leaving her able to do nothing but babble and drool is tempting but she senses this is something for Mick to decide. He needs to finish this his way, but that doesn't mean she has to be gentle. Coraline flinches as she feels Vanessa in her mind. It only takes a minute but Vanessa turns back to Mick. "Yes, it's the truth. She has no information about the hunters. She came to possibly kill Veronica, and that's all."

Mick stands in front of her stone faced. The thought of her killing Veronica makes his blood run cold. "For the moment I want her kept alive but I don't want her lose." He turns to Josef. "I think I'd like to have her under lock and key until this is over so she can't join up with the hunters and make this even worse."

Josef nods and signals to Robert to call his men.

"I have a better idea. Less hassle for everyone." Vanessa says coolly. She points her finger at Coraline. "Come."

For a moment Coraline fights the compulsion but it doesn't last long, as she obediently follows Vanessa.

"Vanessa, don't kill her...yet." Mick tells her

"Oh, I won't...not yet. Vanessa smiles coldly. "It's a damn shame Josef doesn't have a dungeon."

Mick watches Vanessa leave with Coraline meekly following behind, not knowing what Vanessa has in mind, but he trusting her to deal with Coraline.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments keep the wheels moving...that and the rain...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica takes Derrick's hand and leads him out to the courtyard. "First we need to get that duster off you and shake the glass out of it."

Derrick looks into her eyes trying to read her mood, but she's giving nothing away. He gingerly takes off the long coat and shakes out the glass. Veronica looks him over closely. "It looks like your coat protected you for the most part but I think there is still some in your hair. Sit down and I'll see what I can do it get it out." He does as requested and watches her as she lays small pieces of glass on the table. As she works she's very quiet and it worries him. He wants to know what she's thinking. He watches her take a comb out of her purse.

"I'll try and be as careful as I can but this might hurt." she tells him.

"Do what you have to." He can feel her picking the glass out of his head using the comb to find it in his thick dark hair.

She sets the comb on the table, but stays behind him. "Well, that's all I can see. You should be ok until you can strip down and take a shower and flush out any small pieces I might have missed."

He smiles at her over his shoulder. "You could help me out with that." He hopes teasing her will bring a smile to her face.

He hears her sigh softly. "I'm sorry about what happened with Logan." He can hear the sadness her voice as she continues. "You weren't doing anything but trying to keep me out of trouble and I once again I dragged you into another mess."

Derrick takes her hand and brings her around to face him. "Hey, it wasn't your fault...and truthfully I can hardly blame Logan. You're worth fighting for."

Veronica scowls. "Oh, no you don't. He doesn't get off that easily. There is no excuse for attacking you."

Derrick smiles ruefully at her. "Yes, there is. He's a fledgling who's missing the woman he loves and I'm a competing male on his turf. I may not like it, but I can understand it."

Veronica snorts. "I'd agree with you but this isn't new behavior for him. This has nothing to do with him being turned. I've been down this road with him before. He has impulse problems. He doesn't stop and think. I'd hoped once the alcohol wasn't a problem anymore he would change, but...he hasn't."

Derrick nods. "All the more reason it's going to be worse now." He tugs her down to sit across from him. He smiles sheepishly. "He's not the only one with impulse problems where you are concerned. If Frank hadn't stepped in and stopped me I'd of done my best to beat Logan senseless and if that had happened you'd be mad at me and picking glass out of him."

Veronica shakes her head denying Derrick's words. "That's my point. Frank got through to you, and you stopped. I tried to stop Logan but he never listens."

Derrick smiles softly at her. "I am two hundred years older than he is. I've had time to learn some restraint." He lightly rubs the back of her hand. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry at him. I'd rather you stayed mad at him..." he grins at her. "He is after all trying to take you from me." He sees the confusion on her face and decides it's time to change the subject. He stands. "Come on, we still need to hear Mick out. This thing with the hunters is really bad."

She nods and gets up from the table. "Hunters really?"

Derrick moves around the table. He gently takes her face in his hands. "Yes really, and the last time this bunch was active they killed close to a hundred of our people. If for some reason you are alone and faced with even one of them I want you to promise me that you will run, no knives, no guns, no fighting, you run as fast and as far as you can. I'm sure Mick will tell you the same thing."

Veronica hears his words and sees the fear in his eyes for her, and she nods mutely. _I'll try._

Logan looks up as Veronica and Derrick walk through the door. He gets up and crosses the room. Veronica steps in front of Derrick. "I won't have the two of you brawling."

Logan watches her warily. "I'd like a moment to speak to Derrick...alone."

Veronica glances between them scowling. Derrick nods to her. "It will be ok." He smiles easily and turns to Logan. "Won't it?"

Logan wants to snarl at Derrick but he knows it's not going to win him any points with Veronica. Instead he nods once.

She doesn't like it but she does as requested and moves away. She hopes it isn't a mistake leaving the two of them alone. She sees Mick pacing the room. He stops and looks at her and she sees the glint of anger in his eyes and can tell he's still very close to the edge. She sighs and crosses the room. "Can I do something to help?"

_Stay away from Logan. _Is on the tip of his tongue but he bites it back not needing another argument at the moment. "Just stay close. I need to know at least one person in this family is safe." he quietly growls at her.

Veronica takes his hand and pulls him towards the bar. "Come on, you need some blood." He opens his mouth to deny it and realizes he must be in pretty bad shape if Veronica is trying to mother him. He nods quietly and follows her.

Logan looks down at his hands for a moment and then looks up at Derrick. "I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I lost it."

Derrick sees the pain in Logan's eyes and keeps a sigh from seeping out. He decides to give him a break. "Logan I'm not going to lie to you. I want her and I'll do what I can to keep her to myself. But I will give you a piece of advice. Every time you pull a stunt like you did tonight, it just makes it that much easier for me."

Logan watches Veronica across the room as she tries to calm Mick. "It may not matter. Mick's never going to let me near her again anyway."

Derrick shrugs. "You didn't see him when he came in here tonight. He's so worried about Coraline and the hunters being anywhere near his family he's not thinking straight."

Logan looks at him ruefully. "And I didn't make things any better."

Derrick snorts "No. You didn't."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Logan asks suspiciously.

Derrick grins. "Because when she chooses me, when she comes to me because she wants me, I don't want her to have any second thoughts, no what ifs about you, so you've got to get your shit together."

Logan smiles as he realizes that Derrick has finally done what nobody else has been able to do, not even Gabriel. In this moment he's convinced Logan that if he's serious about Veronica he really does have to pull his life together. "You know, we've got a lot of history between us. We may be having problems now, and having you in the picture may make it harder for us to find our way back to each other, but we will."

Derrick nods a half smile plays across his face. He wants to tell Logan that while that is true he's sure that not all of their past is good. Instead he just sticks his hand out. "Let's just shake and try and stay civil."

Logan eyes him for a moment and then shrugs. He knows this is the first step in doing what he needs to get Veronica back. He sticks his hand out and the two men shake hands.

Vanessa looks around the small potting shed and smiles. She turns to Coraline. "I think this is as good a place as any. You'll stay here for the duration. There is a refrigerator in the corner. I'll make sure Robert has someone bring some blood down. I wouldn't want you to waste away." Vanessa's cold smile belay her words. "Although that morgue blood has so many preservatives in it you may not really need to keep it all that cold."

Coraline shudders at the thought of morgue blood. She looks around the small shed. She sees bags of manure and dirt stacked up along one wall. She hears the squeak of small vermin coming from a cupboard along another wall. She turns to Vanessa. "You wouldn't dare. I won't stay here. It stinks and there isn't even a freezer. Even my brothers didn't do this to me." she bites out.

Vanessa smiles coldly at her. "Ah, but I'm not your brothers and unlike them I have no reservations about killing you. The only reason your still alive at all is because my brother reminds me that your fate should be in the hands of the man you've wronged. As for your accommodations, well you should be thankful Josef doesn't have a dungeon. I'm sure you'll find a soft place to sleep. This will just have to do until Mick decides whether he wants one of us to kill you or not."

"What makes you think I'll stay in here?" Coraline growls.

Vanessa smiles and touches Coraline's forehead. "This should do it."

Vanessa walks back to the house. Robert looks up as she walks through the door. He's just cleaning up the last of the glass. "They've moved into Josef's office. I hope Coraline is secure."

Vanessa smiles grimly. "Oh she won't go anywhere. I made sure of that."

Logan watches Veronica across the room. He'd like to apologize to her also, but he's afraid going near Mick is probably going to cause more problems.

Josef sees Vanessa enter the room. He clears his throat. "Now that everyone's back let's get down to business." He turns to Vanessa. What did you do with Coraline?"

Vanessa smiles darkly. "She's in the potting shed and she won't be leaving."

Mick scowls at her. "Did you post guards?"

Frank grins. "Unless I miss my guess there isn't any need for guards." he turns to Mick. "Vanessa is afraid that you won't let her kill Coraline so she's getting her revenge where she can."

Josef smiles, knowing what he would do if it were him and he had Vanessa's abilities. "You made her afraid to leave the potting shed."

"Absolutely terrified." Vanessa confirms with a smile. "You could burn it to the ground around her and she won't leave. Beth and the rest of your family is at least safe from Coraline."

Josef nods. "Good. Now Mick can tell us just what the hell he knows about the hunters."

Mick sits down. He sips the drink Veronica gave him and tries to order this thoughts. It's only been a few hours since he first went to meet Beth but it's starting to feel like it's been days.

Veronica crouches down in front of him. "Mick just start at the beginning. We have to hear it all."

Mick knows she's right so he closes his eyes and does as she says and starts at the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bowden snarls softly and fights his way out of the darkness. He can feel his fingers wiggle, his arm bend all sensations that for so long have been lost to him. He smiles grimly in his mind _They have finally made a mistake and it will cost them dearly._ He continues to feel his muscles coming alive.

Janice watches the spasmodic movements of Bowden's limbs and worries that what she's done by feeding him her blood has made things worse. _What if Danvers wasn't lying, what if the blood they gave me to give to him really is the only thing keeping Mr. Smith alive? _She shakes her head and lays herself across his body, holding his arms down, hoping to keep him still. Intellectually she knows he can't harm himself but her nurses training demands she do something to help him.

Bowden feels the weight across his body, the unmistakable softness of breast and thigh belonging to a woman. He stills for a moment as the heat of her body soaks into his skin. He sniffs the air and as his senses all come on line he can only think of one thing, having this woman's blood flowing down his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks around the room as he finishes explaining all that's happened tonight. "So now we need to find a way to get Beth to see that this is too dangerous and she needs to go home where we can protect her." He's met with unexpected silence and his head snaps around the room. Josef meets his eyes and Mick can see the wariness in his smile. Mick narrows his eyes and sees much the same look in the other old vampire's eyes. Veronica lightly taps his arm. "You know she won't change her mind, not about this."

Mick looks disgustedly around the room at the rest of the vampires and lets out a low snarl. "Yes, and it seems the rest of my so called friends and family would use Beth to get the information they need. To hell what might happen to her. Let's go. I thought these people cared for us. I can see I was wrong."

Josef steps forward. "You know that's not true. We all, care a great deal for Beth."

"But?" Mick snarls.

Josef sighs. "But, Beth is right she's the only one who has a chance of getting any information and we need all the information we can get."

"Yes, and what's one more human in the scheme of things." Mick bites out bitterly.

Vanessa steps between the two men not wanting to see them come to blows. "Mick, stop and listen for a moment. Let's just talk this over. There has to be a way we can get what we need and still keep Beth safe. We have some very good strategists in this room. Let's see what we can come up with before we dismiss the entire idea."

Mick takes step back and gives her a curt nod. "But know this Vanessa if I'm not convinced we can keep the danger to a minimum, Veronica and I will go get her and Shannon and all of us will leave the city. If I have to put Beth in the trunk of my car to do it, you can bet I will. I will not let her be sacrificed for anyone. I would rather have her hate me than have her be killed in some foolish attempt to deal with hunters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena comes awake but doesn't move. She lays quietly listening intently for any heartbeats or anything other noise that tells her she's not alone. When she hears nothing she opens her eyes and looks around her. There's one bare bulb suspended from the ceiling, a bare minimum of furniture, a chair and table in the corner and the cot she's laying on. She gets up and walks around the room looking for a door or window, a way out. It doesn't take her long to find the only opening in the room is a ladder leading to the ceiling. _Great I'm underground. _She finds a refrigerator in the corner with bags of blood but she shakes her head and slams the door. She knows eventually if she's left in here she won't have a choice and she'll have to drink from the bags but since she doesn't trust them she'll wait until she has no choice.

Elliot and Shea watch the small monitor on the table. Shea smiles "Well, she's awake. Now what?"

"Now we let her sit until morning. After that we'll drop in and have a chat." Elliot says coldly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sits beside Mick and watches him argue with Josef, Frank and Gabriel. She smiles at Derrick who's smart enough to stand against the wall, arms crossed just listening as Mick shoots down one plan after another. She has an idea but she knows that until they are done going back and forth they aren't likely to hear her out. Mick doesn't usually shut her out but she knows how upset he is and she doesn't want to waist her one chance at getting through to him. Finally Mick stands up and turns to her. "I'm done with this. Let's go get Beth and Shannon."

Before Josef can start another argument Veronica signals him to stop. She hears him growl but he does stop. Veronica knows this is her only chance. "Mick, wait. I have an idea" Before he can comment she hurriedly continues. "You've heard their ideas, now it's my turn."

Mick hears the plea in her voice and it stops him. He knows from dealing with the old ones what it's like when no one will listen to you so he nods to her. "Go on."

Veronica nods. "Good. It seems to me that the biggest problem is being close enough to Beth to protect her without tipping off the hunters."

"And you would solve this how?" Mick asks quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I'm only leaving it all hanging because otherwise it would be waaaay to long. Please drop me a comment and let me know what you think **


	21. Chapter 21

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_last time_

_Veronica nods. "It seems to me that the biggest problem is being close enough to Beth to protect her without tipping off the hunters."_

_"And you would solve this how?" Mick asks quietly._

"Over the years my dad has done a lot of work as a body guard. No one in L.A. knows him and he's human. I don't think it's too farfetched for Beth to hire herself a bodyguard when dealing with the hunters. My dad could stay in the room next door and go everywhere she needs to go. He's also licensed to carry a concealed weapon."

Josef and Frank glance between them. They want to jump in and question Veronica further but wait to see if she can convince Mick. This is certainly a better solution than anything they came up with.

Veronica waits watching Mick shake his head. "I am not putting another human in the line of fire."

She lightly lays her hand on his arm. "Mick, my dad has been a cop since before I could walk. This is what he does and even when he wasn't a cop he was a P,I. and like you he helps people. It's what he does."

"You know when your dad and I talked about him taking over the human part of my business he told me in no uncertain terms that if something happens to him that I'm not to let you talk me into turning him. V, if something happens you could lose him for good." Mick quietly tells her,

"Yes, and he could get killed crossing the street. I know he doesn't want to be a vamp. We talked about it. The thing is, he'll be here in the next day or so. Mick, what are you going to do when he gets here, lock him in a closet? You know he's not going to sit on the sidelines while someone threatens me. At least let me call him, talk to him, and see what he thinks of the set up."

Josef starts to step forward and Vanessa grabs his arm and stops him. She silently shakes her head and he scowls at her.

Mick tips his head for a moment and Veronica can tell he's thinking it over. "Alright call him from the phone on Josef's desk so you can put him on the speaker."

While Veronica dials Mick turns to Josef. He knows Josef isn't above doing a little manipulation. "You will keep quiet. I will not have you encouraging him to do something against his will. No guilt trips about V being in danger." Mick snarls.

Josef holds up his hands in surrender."Fine." The hostility in Mick's voice worries Josef.

From across the room, Mick hears Keith answer the phone. "Hi daddy."

"Hi honey." There's a pause. "It's the middle of the night so something must be wrong."

"Yes, something is wrong. I think we need your help. Are you awake or do we need to give you a few minutes and call back?"

Keith snorts. He's been getting emergency calls in the middle of the night for years. It goes with the sheriff's job. "Not a problem. I can listen while I make coffee."

Veronica looks at Mick as he approaches Josef's desk. "I'll let Mick explain."

Once again Mick runs through his night. When he's done, he explains Veronica's idea. "What do you think? If you have any reservations I won't blame you if you don't want any part of this."

Keith is quiet for a moment still digesting the idea there are hunters wanting to kill his only remaining family and friends. "I think if these men are as dangerous as you say that I should bring Leo in on this as well. He's been doing freelance security for the last year, so unless he has something big going on it shouldn't be a problem. He backed me up when we were working together and I trust him."

"Impossible." Josef bites out. "We can't let any more humans know about us."

"I think it's probably too late for that." Keith adds

Mick can hear the smile in Keith's voice. "What do you mean? You didn't tell him about Veronica or any of us." Mick asks already knowing it has to be something else because Keith gave Mick his word he would never discuss the vampires with anyone else.

"Of course not, but he's been seeing this blond off and on for the last couple of years and I'm pretty sure she's a vampire. Leo's smart, even if she hasn't told him what she is, I'm pretty sure he's probably figured it out."

"What's her name?" Josef asks curiously.

"Her name is Ashley DeLong. I've only met her a couple of times. She's a pretty little petit blond."

Veronica laughs as Josef shakes his head, a chagrined look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Keith asks when he hears the laughter through the phone.

"Daddy, that's one of Josef's sisters. I bet she met Leo at one of the parties down in Neptune when she was trying to find about Logan for Vanessa."

Josef is already dialing his cell. Once he has Ashley on the phone he explains what's going on and asks about Leo.

"Yes Josef, he knows I'm a vampire. He has no idea I have ties to you or the rest of the family. Josef, I'm rather fond of Leo. If you get him killed I'm going to be more than a little mad at you. Please be careful of him. One of these days I may just give him a chance to change the direction of his life."

Josef smiles into the phone. "Interesting. It's been a long time since you took on that particular task. Don't worry. We'll do what we can to keep him alive if he accepts our request for help." Josef disconnects the phone and turns back to the room. "He knows."

"Thought he probably did. So can I bring him in on this?" Keith asks

Mick glances at Josef who nods. "Yes."

"Are you going to need an identity? We don't want them connecting you to Veronica. I can have Ryder whip something up pretty quickly." Josef adds

"No, I always keep a couple of clean for undercover work, same with Leo. If I need anything to go with it, I'll let you know."

"We need to get right on this." Mick tells him.

"Understood. I'll call you as soon as I have a firm timeline. I think the best way to keep Beth safe is if she makes it clear to the hunters that she's done being the victim they think she is and has hired herself body guards to make sure of it. The best way to not be a victim is to make sure your opposition doesn't see you as one. We need to turn their perception of Beth around in a hurry. On top of that we'll make sure that all meetings to exchange information are held in a very public, very safe place. If we make the idea of taking Beth or harming her a lot of trouble, they will think twice if they can get the information they want without going to the extra work."

Mick relaxes a little. He finally feels like he's hearing a voice from someone who has Beth's best interest in mind. "Thank you." he tells Keith softly. "You have no idea how much your help on this means to me."

"No problem." Keith doesn't tell Mick that after what Mick did for Veronica he would do absolutely anything for Mick and his family. "Now, you need to fill me in on where Beth is staying, the security in the hotel and if there is anyone I can use as a contact in the hotel."

Mick sits down at the desk and picks up the phone. Now that they have the basics clear he and Keith can go over the rest between them.

Logan sees Mick occupied with Keith and Derrick across the room talking to Frank and decides this is the best, and probably the last chance he's going to get to speak to Veronica. He quietly crosses the room to stand in front of her.

She narrows her eyes at him, clearly still mad. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I told Derrick I was sorry and I want to tell you the same thing. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Veronica sees the sadness in his eyes and a part of her wants so much to hold him. She reaches out to him for a moment but lets her hand drop. She wants to tell him it's alright but she knows she can't. If she lets him off easily she's just setting the table for the next time. "Logan I hope that's true. I know you can control your temper if you just try, but until I see that happen..."

He nods as a small thrill goes through him. She's not cutting him any slack but she still believes in him. He knows he can win back her trust, he just needs time with her.

Mick looks around the room as he hangs up the phone on Josef's desk.

Logan glances at Veronica. "Thank you. I think it's best for Mick's temper right now if I don't test him too far."

She nods as Logan moves off across the room and she sighs as part of her heart moves with him.

Derrick watches Logan and Veronica. He could hear what was said but that wasn't near as telling as their body language. He sees that the bond these two have had for so long is still intact even with the distance and time they've been apart. He knows it won't stop him. He's still going to try everything he can think of to keep her in his life. It's been a long time since he wanted a woman this much. Right now he has the upper hand and with any luck he can keep it that way.

"Keith and Leo will go straight to the hotel." Mick tells the group.

Josef takes a step towards Mick. "You know we care about Beth."

Mick looks at his old friend and nods slowly "I know Josef but I also know you aren't above sacrificing one for the community."

"Damn it Mick, Not Beth." He can tell Mick isn't listening to him, that he's put up walls and closed himself off to all of them save Veronica.

Mick motions to Veronica. "Get whatever you brought along. It's time to go home."

Veronica turns to get her purse and sees Vanessa watching Mick worriedly.

Vanessa motions for Veronica sit back down. "Mick you need to stay here tonight, you're exhausted. We have a lot more to discuss and it's almost dawn. We'll do it tonight after everyone gets some freezer time. You and Veronica can take the guest house. The rest of us will stay up here. Josef has plenty of room."

Mick can see the sense in that. No use having to turn around and come back in the evening."Alright." He nods to Veronica. "Let's go. I want to call Beth and let her know we've made progress."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth paces her room. Every few minutes she glances at the clock. She hoped to hear from Mick tonight but it's almost dawn and she not sure what to think. She decides that wearing herself out isn't going to convince Mick that she can do this so she gets ready for bed. She's not sure she'll be able turn her mind off so she can sleep but she has to try. Once in bed it's as she thought, her mind keeps returning to the sketchy information she found on the internet about vampire hunters. As always in dealing with vampires and the internet, the trick is to separate fact from partial truths and out and out nonsense. She knows that a lot of misinformation is added to the whirl of information by all concerned parties to make it that much harder to find the truth. She's so deep in thought she jumps when she hears her phone ring. She quickly picks it up from the nightstand and taps it. "Mick, did you get any more information?"

"Yes, and we've put together a plan. It keeps you safe but hopefully you can still get information from the hunters."

Beth doesn't say anything for a moment wondering how good a plan it is if she's staying safe.

"Beth, that's not why I called, not really. I called because I miss you. Being separated from you even when I have faith you'll come back...it hurts."

The sorrow in his voice breaks her heart. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed so we could work it out. I know you love me as much as I love you."

"It's ok. We'll get through this and be together again. I want you to get some sleep. It's been a long night. We're all going down for the day and I'll call you tonight after we get the rest of the plan worked out. Coraline has been taken care of. She's no longer a threat but I still need you to stay in your hotel room. Can you do that for me, for one more night?"

"Yes, of course." She wants to know what's become of Coraline but Mick sound so weary she doesn't want to keep him any longer. "Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tonight. Mick I do love you very much."

"I know baby, me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bowden snarls as he sits up and instinct overrides everything, including self preservation. Instead of looking at his surroundings and making sure he's safe he swiftly moves Janice into position and sinks his fangs in her neck. He can almost feel his eyes rolling back in his head as the exquisite taste of her warm rich blood fills his senses. While the hunters never let him go hungry, filling him with blood through a needle in his arm is sorely lacking when compared to the taste of fresh female human blood.

So swiftly, she can barley comprehend it, Janice finds herself laying across Bowden's chest, his fangs sinking into the soft skin of her neck. After a moment of panic she remembers the first rule of feeding a vampire, don't every let them taste fear. She takes slow measured breaths. She knows if she lets panic take over it will be the end of her. In the past when she fed vampires she got an erotic thrill from the experience this time it no different. She does her best to hide her body's response to the feeding but she knows it's of little use. She knows he will be able to taste the desire in her blood. She's afraid if it's too tasty he won't stop and he'll drink her dry.

Bowden reluctantly stops feeding as his senses come online and he buries his instinct to feed. He realizes he better figure out where he is and if he's in any immediate danger if he doesn't want to have the hunters once again chain his mind and body. He looks down at the woman in his arms as he seals the puncture wounds in her throat. He would kill her but she may have information that he can use to contact his people.

Janice opens her eyes and watches him as he glares down at her angrily. "Who are you?"

As Janice moves off his body she weaves a little as the loss of blood and the need for him makes her dizzy. Gingerly she stands next to the bed. "I'm your nurse. My name is Janice."

"Nurse? I wouldn't need a nurse if you people weren't holding me against my will." he snarls.

She winces as he jerks the needle out of his arm. She swallows her fear and puts her hands on her hips. She hopes covering fear with anger will keep the vampire at arm's length. "Now wait just a darn minute. I am not the one that put you in that bed and if not for me you might still be there."

He looks around the room and shakes his head. He can tell from her reactions that she's telling the truth so the next question is how much danger is he in. He needs to get his bearings and he suspects from his surroundings that may not be easy. "What year is it.?"

"What?" Janice asks him confused at the change in topic.

"What year is it? And what country am I in, You don't sound like you're from the Isles or Germany. You're not French..." He asks her impatiently.

She shakes his head "America and the year is 2011."

She watches him as he swears softly under his breath. "Almost a hundred years have passed since I was last free. I'm not even in my own country. You need to explain what you know of the hunters."

Janice takes a step back dumbfounded at his words. "You've been kept asleep for almost a hundred years by Hunters? We've got to get you out of here, that's what I know." she tells him. "What the hell am I going to do with you? They didn't bring any clothes for you. All you've got is the pajama bottoms you're wearing." She scowls at him. "I didn't really think I could wake you up and I had no idea that those guys who hired me were hunters."

"How is it that you knew I was a vampire and weren't frightened when I fed from you?"

She waves her hand at him "shush I'm thinking."

He grabs her hand. "You shush me woman? " he asks her incredulously

Janice shakes him off and he lets her go as she growls at him. "Oh please. I know you've been asleep for a while but you better get with the program because you're a hundred years in the future and I'm your only link to staying undetected so yea while I'm trying to decide how to get you to safety, I'll shush you."

He grins at her despite himself. "bossy" he mutters under his breath.

Janice snaps her fingers. "I have an idea. It will cost me a pretty penny but I can have one of the rental companies deliver a car. We'll stop at my place and pick up my car so we can't be traced through the rental. On the way we can hit one of the department stores and I'll run in and buy you some clothes. You can change at my place and then we can disappear until I can get some help."

"I'm a warrior, not a mouse. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for my captures to return and get my revenge." he snarls at her

"Look, do you have any idea how advanced weaponry has become since you've been asleep? Don't you think it would be smart to find out about your opposition and what they can do before you attack?"

He snarls at her words, knowing she's correct. "I hate letting them go unpunished."

Janice picks up her phone and flips through her internet connection trying to find a rental agency that will deliver a car to her. "Yea, I get that but let's be smart about this and concentrate on getting you out of here to safety first."

She looks up at the glowering vampire and smiles. "Besides from what I know of the ruling vampires in this area, you'll get your chance at the hunters."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please comment...I really do like hearing from everyone who takes a minute to drop a note.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea enters the room and Elliot glances up from the monitor. "Did you get the men settled?" he asks. Three of their men arrived an hour ago. Three more were due in later tonight and the rest would filter in the next day.

"Yes. They'll be here in a minute."

Elliot glances back at the monitor that shows their captive pacing like a caged cat. "You know I think they all do that."

Shea glances up. "Pace? Probably. I think it's a predator thing. If there were such a thing as werewolves, they'd probably do it as well. Are we going in?"

"Yes, I think we've let her stew long enough. We need to get as much information as we can before we speak to Ms. Turner again. I want to be able to match their information and see if either of them are lying."

Shea nods. "Good idea. I'm still not sure I trust the Turner woman situation completely. I'll be interested to hear what she has to say once we grab her."

"What makes you think she won't talk voluntarily?" Elliot asks

Shea shrugs. "Past experience has shown us that most humans are either too loyal to the vampires or too scared of them to cooperate. Why should she be any different? But I didn't talk to her, you did. What did you think?"

Elliot shrugs. "I didn't really have a good chat with her. Not enough time with St. John on his way. I mostly talked and she mostly listened. We'll let her go a little longer and if we don't hear from her then we'll snatch her."

Both men look to the door as three men file in behind them. They all shake hands with Elliot. "Good to have you here for backup."

Ian nods. "Thank you sir it's nice to finally be doing something."

Elliot turns to Shea. "You ready to go visit with our guest?"

Shea smiles. "Of course."

Elliot turns to the men. "Grab a headset and a gun, there is one of each for everyone. You know the rules, from here on out everyone is armed twenty four hours a day. I think we've been careful and we'll take them unawares but this is a strange country with a system we're not familiar with, let's not take things for granted. I don't think these vampires are any different than what we have at home but you never know. The ultimate goal is still Kostan and the kid. We absolutely can't have them breeding. William you stay here and watch the monitor. I need you to tell me if she's following instructions. Ian and Avery you come with us."

The four men go out of the house and through the back yard. It's a reasonably large backyard for the suburbs with a tall wooden fence all around. Even here that wouldn't be quite enough privacy except that the neighboring houses on each side are empty and on the block to be sold. They enter a small building and stop. Ian looks puzzled. "Where is the prisoner?"

Shea motions to the steel plate on the ground. "Down there. In the days when American's thought that any minute the Russians were going to drop the bomb on them some of them built bunkers in the ground in their backyards. This is one of those. There was even a lock and plate already in place to keep out children and transients. I got the keys from the rental company. Unfortunately we didn't have time to do any modifications."

Elliot looks at Ian and Avery. "You stay here and if she manages to get past us, if she manages to get out, you shoot to kill. Those are the usual vamp loads so it should be easy."

They both nod, guns at the ready.

Next to the steel plate there is a post and hanging from the post is a telephone.

Elliot picks up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches Mick warily as she descends the stairs. From the looks of him, he didn't get much sleep. He turns as he hears her approach. "Are you ready to go back up to the house?"

She nods. "Yes. Are you ok?"

He shrugs. "I'll feel better knowing your dad is going to be there to look out for Beth but I need to see her, you know?"

She rubs his arm. "I know. We'll get through this and everything can go back to normal."

Mick snorts and grins at her. "Whatever that is. Let's get up to the house."

Mick and Veronica enter Josef's study and see that everyone is accounted for. Vanessa is waiting for them, a glass of blood in each hand. "Here you two. We've already fed. You need to keep up your strength."

Gabriel stands as Veronica and Mick move about the room to get situated. "Before we get started there is something you all need to be made aware of. I believe that Serena has been taken by the hunters."

Veronica is sitting next to Derrick at the table. She can feels him stiffen at the news. She places her hand on his. He grasps her fingers in his hand grateful for her support.

Derrick frowns and watches his grandsire closely. "What makes you think so?"

Gabriel braces himself for Josef's anger. "When she got to California she called me. She wanted to tell me where she was staying and it turned out to the be the same hotel Beth is in." He hears a growl from Josef and Mick both. He holds up his hand and continues. "I told her it was fine to stay there as long as she stayed out of Beth and Mick's way." He looks at Mick. "You didn't see her did you?"

Mick snorts. "No or I'd of sent her packing. I don't trust her."

"Be that as it may, I do. She told me she left New York because she realized that Frank and Vanessa were going to lock her away somewhere so she could be watched. Since she felt she'd done her best by giving them a heads up on the men trying to get to Vanessa, she left and came out here. I've talked to her almost every day since she got into town. I started calling her after Mick gave us the news that the hunters had approached Beth, and there is no answer. I had someone go up to her suite and check it out. She's gone but all her personal items are still there. I think if they were watching the hotel to keep tabs on Beth, they saw her and somehow got the drop on her some time yesterday or last night."

"Or she's in bed with the hunters." Josef snaps as he stands to face his father.

Gabriel turns to Josef. "Do you really want to do this now? I'm telling you she 's a victim, that she's not in this willingly, but if that's not good enough for you, and you want to go round and round we can do that. You're choice." The threat is unmistakable in Gabriel's voice.

Derrick stands up. "Josef, you know I'm not her biggest fan and admittedly she's done some unforgivable things," he unintentionally glances at Logan. "but think about it. She's never brought humans into it. She wouldn't because for one thing there is no leverage for her. They can't give her more power or money in our world and if it's revenge she wanted why not stay in New York and help them capture Vanessa?"

Vanessa nods. "Josef, he's right. It makes no sense for her to run to L.A. if she was in league with them and if that's the case why call me at all? Gabriel's right, if they've got her it's not because she's one of them."

"Fine." Josef snarls as he sits back down. "But if I find out she's in this even a little, nothing will save her this time."

Mick looks down as his phone rings. "Keith?" he asks as he answers and walks towards the back of the room.

"Leo and I are pulling up to the hotel now. We spent the ride up here getting him up to speed and surprise, he already knew about Veronica, you and Josef. Give a man a blond vampire and he can spot another one a mile away. We'll get settled in and get things set with Beth. Once she's ready to call the hunters, I'll give you a call so you'll know how it's going."

"Thank you Keith. I owe you and Leo a big one."

"Ah, I may have told Leo you'd double his usual fee."

"Happily." Mick says.

"Alright we're going up. I'll call you again in a few hours. I want to make sure Beth has the right attitude before we start this. We'll call the hunters tomorrow. I'd rather we did our little meet and greet during the day when there are more people around. I'll have Beth call you tomorrow after we set things up and have a time and place." Keith says as he disconnects.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sits at the small table, idly flipping her phone open and close. She glances at the display again and sighs and the lack of signal. She smiles as the phone on the table begins to ring. She'd tested it earlier and there was no dial tone so only one party can be calling her. She shakes her head. There is no way on this earth she's going to answer it. She'd searched her prison cell from top to bottom, not that it took long. She's thankful that the way this place is constructed there was nothing for them to chain her to besides cheap furniture from the sixties. The only access point is through the hole in the ceiling and down the ladder. While that might make this a very secure place to keep her, it also makes for a very problematic entrance point. The only way she has any chance of getting out of here is if she forces a face to face, and with her speed and strength she would have the upper hand. They could overwhelm her with numbers but she'd rather go down fighting and take some of them with her than be shackled and forced to betray Gabriel. She wishes she could be there when they realize their options are limited. She almost laughs but she doesn't want to give anything away and she knows she's being watched.

Elliot clicks his mic "William what is she doing?

"Sir she's just sitting at the table. I don't think she's going to pick up the phone." William clicks back.

Elliot looks at Shea. "When it was your turn to watch the monitor, did you see her drink any of the blood in the refrigerator?"

Shea shakes his head. "No and depending on when she last fed it could be awhile. If she was on the council she's not young and the older ones don't need to feed nearly as often."

Elliot swears softly at his miscalculation. "We shouldn't have snatched her on the fly without any preparation at all. Damn. We should have waited until we finished the cage." Usually they would have put a steel wall between the ladder leading down into the chamber and the cell so they could shoot the vamp with drugs or whatever else they needed to do. Now there isn't any way to get the drop on Serena.

"Can't we just drop down through the door shooting?" Ian asks

Elliot snorts. "In the long run we might kill her but she'll get one maybe two of us. You know how fast they move, especially the older ones. No, unless she wants out of there bad enough to comply she can wait us out. Damn, I really wanted any information she had in her head."

Shea shrugs. "We're going to have to go back to our original plan and really weigh and check everything we learn from Ms. Turner."

"What should we do with her?" Avery asks

Elliot shakes his head. "At this moment there's nothing we can do except come back and kill her once we're done with Kostan and his clan. By then maybe time will have forced her to drink the doctored blood in the refrigerator. That will knock her out and her execution will be easy."

Shea grins. "If we snatch the Turner woman we could drop her in the hole and see what happens."

Elliot thinks about it for a moment. "Not a bad idea. We could use our hungry vampire threat to get all the information we need from Ms. Turner."

Shea nods. "Then grabbing the Turner woman is go?"

"Yes, Shea give Avery her picture." He turns. "I want you to stake out her hotel and trail her if she leaves."

Avery nods. "Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick turns to Vanessa. "You want me to do what?" The rage in his voice makes Veronica flinch. Derrick puts his arm around her. He wants to comfort her but he also knows that if this gets ugly he may have to restrain her again."You heard me." Vanessa tells him patiently. "I want you to call Finn and tell him to prepare Shannon to come stay here with us. Frank and I will go over and escort them to the house." Vanessa watches as Mick's human drops away and she's faced with an enraged vampire.

"You will not use my daughter as bait." he snarls.

Vanessa's eyes turn to ice and she moves forward in one fluid movement putting her nose to nose with Mick. "That is quite enough." she tells him in clipped tones. She moves so quickly few in the room can even follow her movements. Mick just finds himself sitting in the chair, a pair of bruises on his chest where Vanessa's hands made impact when she shoved him.

Veronica jerks as to get up but she finds she's held fast in Derrick's arms. She growls at him and he shakes his head. He knows Mick isn't in any danger from Vanessa but he's not about to let Veronica get in the middle of this and maybe get hurt on accident.

Logan feels Veronica's agitation and loss of control from across the room. He watches her as her eyes track Mick while he argues with Vanessa. At the same time Veronica continues to struggle to get free of Derrick. Logan realizes this is what was happening last night when he came into the room and saw Derrick struggling with Veronica, striking his anger and pushing him into his attack on Derrick. Logan doesn't really understand the demands Veronica feels through her blood bond with Mick since he has no bond with a sire. He does remembers enough of Mick and Veronica's connection when he was living with Veronica across the hall from Mick and Beth, to understand that Mick and Veronica's bond must compel her to aid Mick when he's angry or she fears for him. He sees now that Derrick is trying to keep Veronica out of it and safe.

Mick looks up at Vanessa, the anger still deep in his bones.

Vanessa smiles icily. "I have about had it with your continued insinuations that we would put Beth and Shannon in danger for our own ends. There isn't a person in this room that wouldn't defend both of them with their lives and you know that. I have let this attitude of yours go because I know how frightened you are and how protective you feel you need to be but that is quite enough. If I didn't care what happens to Beth would I agree to sire her?" She stares down at Mick waiting for an answer.

"Would I?" She asks again when he doesn't answer.

He sighs and slowly shakes his head.

"Isn't Josef, Shannon's godfather for a reason? And isn't that reason that you know damn good and well that he will guard her with his life and make sure she has a good life, if anything were to happen to you and Beth?" she asks with a snarl

Josef silently moves to Vanessa's side.

Mick nods starting to feel a little foolish and he once again leashes his vampire.

"Don't you think three ancient vampires and the rest of you can protect her better than just Finn, who admittedly is powerful but..."

"But?" Mick asks

Vanessa backs up and turns but not before Mick sees the sadness on her face. "But, they have taken even some of us." He knows instantly she's speaking of the very old ones. She turns to Derrick. "You asked me how Camden and Delaney could be still be alive almost a hundred years later."

Derrick nods. "As I recall you brushed me off."

"Derrick I trust you, I trust everyone in this room but this isn't really my secret to tell, but given the circumstances..." Vanessa sighs. "They are drinking Bowden's blood."

Derrick shakes his head " Why would they do that? Large quantities of vampire blood will make humans sick. It can kill them."

"Not Bowden's. It has unusual properties in that given to a human, it will let them live indefinitely without the side effects we live with. He was very careful about who knew but someone must have betrayed him."

Derrick remembers back to the last war with the hunters. "They were capturing and torturing so many of our people...someone who knew may have broken...it happens. I wasn't there when he fell. I was told second hand by what we found in the field when we reached them. Bowden and a few others were ambushed. The fighting went on for a very long time, they were outnumbered. The fighting was so furious there was little time to stop to feed so the healing became slow and finally they were overwhelmed." Derrick shakes his head. "I got word of what was happening and pulled some men together ,...but by the time we got there it was a field of dead vampires with wounds that never healed and ashes where they had managed to use torches. I found Bowden's leather cord with this St. Jude medal still hanging from it, laying in a pile of ashes."

"St. Jude?" Veronica asks

Derrick smiles grimly. "Yes, dark humor I'm afraid. St. Jude is the saint of lost causes. In those days it sometimes felt like defeating the hunters was a lost cause. I always wished he'd lived to see that it wasn't so."

"You found someone's ashes." Frank quietly corrects. "It would be an easy thing to leave his medal behind so you would think he was dead and not search for him."

"But that means..." Derrick trails off sick at the thought of his friend being held captive.

Vanessa nods with much sadness. "Yes, that means we left him in the hands of the hunters for close to a century." She turns to Mick. He can see clearly the anguish in her eyes. "Bowden was a fierce warrior with great power. If they can take him...I will not take the chance of losing Finn and Shannon because of your stubbornness." Mick watches Vanessa pull herself together. She looks down at him with a will of iron tinged with anger. "Call him."

Mick looks up at her from the chair and then looks at the ceiling above her.

Vanessa frowns quizzically at him. "What are you looking at?'

Mick smiles "I'm just wondering if I'm going to be hit by lightening."

Vanessa smiles mischievously. "Actually that's something I'm working on..." Her smile fades away. "Mick call Finn. I want both of them here where we can challenge the hunters in a unified force."

Mick stands. "Of course. You're right."

Mick stands and turns to Josef. "I'm sorry...for the things I said."

Josef claps him on the back. "I know. Now call Finn and tell him Frank and Vanessa will be there in an hour."

Vanessa turns to Robert. "Is that enough time to ready things for her?"

"Vanessa, she has a permanent room in the freshie's wing. She and Beth sleep there if Mick is tied up with vampire business or they come for a party."

Mick shakes his head. "Finn, Shannon and Veronica will stay down in the guest house with me. Once we get some information from Beth we'll move everyone up here if it become dangerous. We know they aren't going to do anything at the very least until they hear from Beth."

Veronica knows his reluctance to stay at the house has more to do with her being near Logan and Derrick. "Mick maybe..."

Mick shakes his head, she can tell his mind is made up.

Vanessa nods. "Fine, but the compromise is that we put some of Josef's men on the doors."

Mick nods as his mind switches from his family's safety to the plan to capture the hunters. "Why don't we just grab one when they go to meet with Beth? Vanessa, surely you can get any information there is to be had and that will be the end of it."

Frank shakes his head. "Because we want them all, we don't want even one to escape. Better to round them all up at once and not have to do this again in another hundred years."

Derrick nods. "One of the reasons we couldn't get to them the last time was Elliot and Shea and most of their men, made damn sure to stay masked at all times. In those days in Europe they could get away with it, we were fighting in mostly lightly populated rural areas."

Josef stands. "I'm going to call a friend of mine who works as a police sketch artist, she can do a work up of what you saw so we'll at least have an idea of who we're looking for."

Mick smiles. "That won't be necessary. Keith and I already have that covered."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please comment...I really do like hearing from everyone who takes a minute to drop a note.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shea points at the board at the front of the room. It show pictures of all the vampires and their human associations. Below each picture is a short bio. So far there is a picture of Mick, Josef, Beth and a sleeping Serena that they took before they put her in the underground bunker.

Avery steps forward. "Aren't there any pictures of Kostan's son? How can we make sure will kill him if we don't know what he looks like?"

Elliot squints at the board. "Hopefully we can get a picture from Ms. Turner or she'll know where there might be one we can appropriate but so far there aren't even any on the web. This bunch plays it very close to the vest. The only reason we have the ones we do is because they've all been forced into the public eye due to their work. St. John is a successful P.I. who interestingly enough takes on jobs for humans and vampires, Kostan you all know is a very rich industrialist and Ms. Turner has been an investigative reporter for some years before the birth of her daughter."

Shea turns to Ian and Avery. 'Study the pictures. I'm going to give both of you cameras with a good telephoto lenses. Avery if you see Ms. Turner leave the hotel you take a picture of anyone who is with her, human or vamp and try and follow her. We need to know what we're dealing with when it comes to her. The hotel she's staying in is rife with vampires so there is no use taking pictures of anyone unless they are seen with her. Morris you go with Avery. You can watch the back of the hotel. Take a couple of walkie talkie's. Ian, I know you can spot a vampire so if you see any coming or going from St. John's place, take their picture. All of you be very careful. You know they can easily sense you if you're too close. The cars all have GPS navigation installed so finding your way around shouldn't be too bad." Shea turns to Elliot. "While they are doing that I'm going to go check on Bowden and make sure everything is still secure on that front."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh...I need to touch you? Is that alright?" Janice hates the squeak that accompanies her request. It's not that she's afraid of him, oh no, just the opposite. He's sitting on the side of the bed in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and she'd like to do more than just touch him. After sinking his fangs in her when he woke up she wants to make sure he understands what she's doing and why before she does it. No use freaking out the guy with the fangs.

She watches his face as a confident male grin appears. "Of course you do." As soon as he sees the look of embarrassment that passes across her face he knows he's miscalculated.

Janice snatches up the pillow laying on the bed beside him and hits him with it. He could have easily blocked her movements but he has a hunch that he'll win more points letting her hit him. Apparently treating her like he would a serving wench isn't going to be tolerated. The truth is he knows better but having her so close is very distracting. He senses she wants him, he can see it in her eyes and the scent of her is calling to him. He wants her also, this angel who's trying to help him, but he sees that he needs to tread softly. "My apologies. Why do you need to touch me?"

Janice takes a deep breath. "Because they may have put something under your skin to track you. I'm not going through all of this, so they can easily show up on the doorstep and take you back."

He looks at her skeptically for a moment but from everything he's learned of her so far he can tell she's serious. He shrugs. "Go ahead."

She moves around behind him and crawls up on the bed. His body stiffens as he feels her body brush his as she gets into position. "If these guys are as unimaginative as I hope, then they will have put this in the standard X-Files place."

He frowns not understanding the cultural reverence but is quickly distracted by the feel of her hands on his neck. She's gently probing with her fingertips. "So, what's your name?" She asks. "I'm sure it's not Mr. Smith."

"Bowden, my name is Bowden." he tells her quietly as he feels her warm body against his.

"First or last?" she asks.

"Neither, just Bowden. When you've lived a very long time you pick a name and then build new identities around it."

" Here it is." She peaks around his shoulder. "It's a little lower than I thought it would be, but that's good because I wasn't relishing the idea of having to cut around your neck.

"Cut?" He asks

"Yes, I'm afraid cut. It's right next to your shoulder blade." She pushes with her finger. "Do you feel this?"

He quietly nods.

"This has to come out, and the only way is to cut it out. I'll just make a short incision and push it out. I'll be careful but it's going to hurt because I don't have anything to deaden it with. Try not to yell too loudly."

She smiles at the indignant look on his face.

"I will have you know that there is not a torture you could devise to make me yell as you put it."

She smiles "Good. I'll make it quick."

He feels a quick pain in his shoulder and then she pushes on the skin once again. Janice smiles as the small disk plops into her hand. She wraps it in a paper towel. She quickly dabs at the incision for a moment and smiles as it closes up and quickly heals.

She gets off the bed and moves around, sitting next to him. She opens the paper towel and shows him a small steel disk. "Got it."

"And they could find me using that...disk?" he says with some wonder.

She nods solemnly. "Yes." Her head snaps up as she hears a car door shut. "Lay down while I check to see who that is."

Instead he does just the opposite, he stands and takes a step toward the door.

She lays her hand on his arm, trying to gently push him back to the bed. "Please let me handle this. It's probably just the car rental service but let's not take any chances. Believe me, if it's the bad guys I'll call you."

He nods once and lays back down. He listens intently to make sure she's not in any danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth hears the taps on the door connecting her suite with that of her watchdogs. She knows Mick means well but she's pretty sure she's safe at least in this hotel. She opens the door. "Harry, I really can..." She stops in midsentence as she sees Keith and Leo standing on the other side of the door. She grins at the pair. "What are you doing here?" she asks Keith

Keith snorts "Nice to see you too. Mind if we come in?"

"No of course not." Beth moves aside and ushers the two men into the room.

Keith can see by the look on her face that she's starting to put it together. He looks at Leo. "Here is comes."

"Mick sent you." Beth surmises

Keith grins at her. "Yes, Mick sent me and I got permission to bring Leo into it as well since apparently he's been real friendly with Josef's sister for the last couple of years."

Beth wants to laugh at the slightly embarrassed look on Leo's face. "Let me guess." She tips her head slightly thinking about it for a minute. "I'd say Ashley."

Keith laughs. "Told you she's smart. In fact she's smart enough to let us do what we were hired to do and that's keep her alive."

Beth starts to protest and quickly realizes if she doesn't meet Keith part way she's liable to find an enraged vampire at the door insisting on protecting her. "You'll do what I say?"

"As long as it's what I need to do to keep you safe." Before she can protest Keith continues. "Why don't you hear me out first, hear our plan and then you can help us make it better by shooting holes in it."

Beth looks at his smiling face and knows there isn't going to be any other way to get rid of him. "Alright but you change what I don't like."

He laughs "We negotiate what you don't like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea frowns as he tops the steps to the house and sees that the door is ajar. He wonders what the nurse could possibly be thinking. He pushed the door open and takes out his gun. It is quiet, too quiet for even a house with only a nurse and a dead to the world vampire. He quietly searched the first floor finding nothing out of place or a miss. Then he approached the stairs and as quietly as the old stairs will allow, he makes his way to the top. He quickly searches the few rooms on this floor of the house, leaving the bedroom with Bowden and the nurse for last.

Once he makes his way into the room he swears loudly as he sees the empty bed. He looks around the room in disbelief that the nurse they hired and their comatose vampire are both gone. He pulls out his phone and waits for Elliot to answer. "He's gone. I can't believe it but he's gone."

Elliot doesn't have to ask who Shea is talking about. "Is the nurse dead? Do we need to hide the body?"

Shea shakes his head in disbelief. "No, hell no, she's gone too. So either he killed her and took her body or she's with him."

"Either way, we still have the tracker, right?" Elliot asks.

Shea nods. "Damn straight. Hold on a minute." Shea puts Elliot on hold and then activates the tracer through the gps tracker in his phone. He frowns as he sees the blimp showing the tracer right here in the house. He moves closer to the dresser and sees a piece of paper taped to the mirror. Taped to the note is the disk they'd implanted in Bowden's back. He reads the note and kicks the dresser. "Damn, damn, damn." He reconnects with Elliot. "Someone and I have no idea if it was the nurse or someone else, seems to have removed the tracker. It's here with a note from our friend."

Elliot shakes his head. "What's the note say?"

"It's in old Gaelic and essentially says Fuck You."

"Look at the scene and see if there are any clues. Do you think it was one of the local vampires and they found a way to free him or someone else?" Elliot asks

"Let me call you back." He begins to methodically search the room and realizes what's missing. He calls Elliot. "It was the nurse. All her stuff is gone. If the vampires had killed her, even if they took her body, they wouldn't have taken her clothing and personal items."

"Did you do a background check on her?"

"Of course." Shea snaps. "There is a folder in the table with her pertinent information, but apparently I didn't go deep enough. There is an address in there for her. Give it to me and I'll start there." Shea snaps his fingers. "She didn't have a car here so she had to of either called a cab or found a rental car service that would deliver. Probably a car service since she wouldn't want to get into a cab with a half naked vampire."

Elliot motions to William. "Good, that's good. I'll get William on it right away. I'll also see if he can find a way to track her credit card purchases."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janice comes out of the bathroom off of the bedroom. Still wrapped in a towel she moves to her suitcase and pulls out some clothes. Bowden clears his throat so she'll realize he's watching her. She spins around and scowls at him standing so relaxed in the doorway. "I told you I'd be out in a few minutes. You got your shower now I get mine." She can't help but notice as he can't take his eyes off her. "What's a matter?" She can't imagine what it could possibly be the problem. He's been so nonplused about everything except the tracker she took out of his back. It seems the present day to day life, has many of its roots in Bowden's past.

She thought he would balk at getting in the car but once she explained its purpose he shrugged and got in and sat quietly in the passenger seat. "I remember that they were just starting to tinker with these back before...I was captured. I think they ran on steam and had a propensity to blow up. The release valves on the boilers were not always manufactured correctly." She watches as he looks around the car. "It appears they've figured out a way around that problem. Besides you are not afraid of it, so why should I be?"

She watches the twinkle in his eye and smiles back at his observation. "Yes, if this stops working it will still because it's not made or maintained very well but it won't blow up."

It's been the same with most everything they've encountered. When they got in the elevator to go to their hotel room, he told her that Galileo had spoken at great lengths one afternoon about a contraption that would replace stairs. She just stared at him open mouthed.

So far the only thing that seem to interest him are the architecture and the indoor plumbing. The height of the buildings seems to intrigue him as with the idea of taking a particularly long shower without having to slog water to a tank.

She watches him as he leans in the doorway. She congratulates herself on managing to come close to the correct sizes when she bought his clothing. She grins to herself at the fact that the T shirt she bought is just a tad tight across his chest, showing off broad shoulders and strong muscular arms, and levis that hang just a little low on his hips.

"Soon, I will need to feed. Whatever they were giving me through the tubes is rapidly dissipating and being hungry is not a good thing. It has been too long since I've had to control it. I'm sure I can but it will take more effort at this time than it should. When I woke up and tasted you it took great will power to stop...if I had been hungry I don't know what would have happened. If I can get my fill I shouldn't have to feed again for a few days and I shouldn't present any kind of danger to you."

She's shaken out of her perusal of his body when she hears his words. She shakes her head "I don't think you should go out there." she waves her hand in the direction of the street. "to hunt for a donor. It's too unfamiliar. Are you going to need to feed from more than one person to slake your hunger and not kill the donor?"

He gives his head a small shake, not taking his eyes off her. "No, one healthy person should be fine. I am old enough that I do not need great quantities to survive." Quietly he crosses the room and moves to stand in front of her. He reaches out and caresses her neck. "Will you feed me?" he asks her softly.

Janice takes a gulp of air and takes a step back. She can feel the overwhelming desire rising in her. "Let me get dressed first."

She sees the small spark of disappointment in his eyes as his hand drops. "I will be waiting in the other room."

She watches him leave and sighs. Just because he's mouth wateringly gorgeous and hasn't slept with a woman in a hundred years doesn't mean she's going to volunteer. She knows one of the first rules of feeding vamps is don't get emotionally involved. She knows herself well enough to know that, that is exactly what's already happening. Adding sex to the equation is only going to make it harder to let him go back to his life with his people. She knows he's old, really old and she's sure he must have people who know him and can care for him, make sure he gets his bearing in the world. She just has to keep him safe until she can make contact with Grant.

Janice enters the living room to find Bowden flipping the channel's on the TV. Once she'd explained what it is and how the clicker works he took to it readily. She snorts at the sight. If she didn't know he was a vampire he could be any random guy, wasting time watching TV.

"Are you ready?" she asks him.

He doesn't look up at her and she can see the scowl on his face. "You don't have to feed me. If the act repulses you, I will understand. I've never been in a large city yet that didn't have someone that would let you do most anything for money. I will pay you back once I take care of the hunters and it is safe."

She sighs and sits down on the couch next to him. She takes the clicker from his hand and turns off the TV. "Just because I don't want to feed you wrapped in a towel doesn't mean I don't want to feed you. You asked me how I knew what you were, maybe I should explain. Several years ago when I was going to college I made extra money doing just what you suggest, I let vampires feed from me."

He stifles a growl as he thinks of strangers feeding from her. "But no more?"

She shakes her head. "No, not any more. It was just so I could get through college and become a nurse and I never slept with any of them." She decides the only way to deal with someone so out of touch with time is to just be up front with him. "I know about vampires. I know you can tell when a human is lying, I know you can tell when we're happy, or sad, you can read all our emotions, even desire."

Now he looks at her and gently runs his thumb over her lips. "I want you."

She smiles softly at him. "and I want you but I have to look out for myself. I don't want my heart broken when you're safe and you can go back to your people. I'm going to miss you enough as it is." She takes a deep breath. "So now that we understand each other, are you ready to feed?"

He nods._ do not know it yet but you are mine and I do not give up what is mine._"Yes." He gently takes her wrist between his hands and runs his thumb over the vein.

She tilts her head watching him. "Not from the neck?"

He shakes his head. _Not__ until__ I'm__ making __love __to __you __as__ you __deserve._He smiles at her. "Maybe next time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:****Sorry**** this ****was**** mostly ****OCs .****Comments ****are**** always ****requested ****to ****keep ****me ****on**** track.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N I spaced out last night, posted this to my docs and then forgot to post it to my stories. So here it is. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Who do you want to call first, Mick or the bad guys?" Keith asks as he sits across the table from Beth. The two of them have spent hours going over the best way to handle the hunters and keep the three of them safe. Leo sits on the couch watching TV and cleaning his gun. He and Keith decided on the trip up to L.A. that the best way to get Beth to do what they wanted to keep her safe was to have Keith alone go over the planning with her, so she wouldn't feel like they were ganging up on her.

Beth shrugs. "The hunters, I guess. We've changed the plan quite a bit. I can tell Mick the changes we made and the time set for the meeting all at once if I talk to the hunters first. Besides, once we put this in motion Mick won't be able to stop it." She takes the number Elliot gave her from her purse and punches it up on the disposable cell phone that Leo went out and bought for her early this morning. "This is Beth Turner."

"Good to hear from you Ms. Turner." Elliot says politely. He doesn't want to do anything to make her suspicious of his motives.

Beth cuts him off before he can continue. This time she doesn't give him a chance to talk. Keith is right, she has to make sure that that the meeting takes place on her terms. "You said for me to think over your proposition. I've thought it over, and I think I'd like to speak to you again. Meet me at the lions cage in Griffith park at ten am tomorrow." Before he has a chance to answer she disconnects the phone.

Elliot frowns at the disconnected line. "Teach that bitch some manners." he grumbles to himself.

Keith nods. "Very good. Now I think Leo and I'll go to our suite so you can explain to Mick that we've taken the first step." He gets up and is about to leave the room when there is a knock on the door. Leo quickly moves across the room and takes Beth's hand. He motions for her to follow him into the adjoining suite. She scowls at him but does as he says. Once they are gone Keith turns back to the room as there is another knock at the door. He wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't that Beth had just spoken to the enemy and with cell phones you never know where they are. "Who is it?" He asks. When there is no answer he takes out his glock and slowly puts pressure on the trigger. He stands to the side of the door and flings it open. Once the door passes him, he quickly shoves the gun in the visitors face.

Mick smiles. This wouldn't have worked with a vampire but for once vampires and their 'top of the food chain' strength and stamina aren't a issue. Keith and Leo will do just fine against their own kind. "I knew there was a reason I called you to protect my woman."

Keith releases the pressure on the trigger and relaxes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks Mick with a smile. He turns and Mick follows him into the room. Mick looks up as he senses Beth standing in the doorway between the two rooms. She moves quickly across the room and holds him tight as Mick wraps his arms around her. He sighs and relaxes a bit more seeing for himself that she's safe.

"Your woman huh?" she says against his chest.

Her warm breath sends a shiver through him. "Yea, mine, always mine."

She could stay in his arms all day but she knows they have to get down to business. "I was just going to call you."

He gently moves back from her. "We've had to change a few things on our end and you need to know about them before you meet the hunters."

Beth steps back and pulls him to the couch. Leo and Keith both pull up chairs across from them.

"What's happened?" she asks

"First off Shannon is at this moment being escorted to Josef's by Finn, Vanessa and Frank." Mick clears his throat. "Vanessa convince me that Shannon and Finn would both be safer at Josef's where there are more of us to protect her."

Beth frowns. "What about Logan? The whole reason we had to put off my turning was because nobody wanted to take the chance of him hurting Shannon. There has to be a less dangerous place for her to stay, where she can still be protected."

Mick nods knowing he has to step softly when talking about the missed opportunity for her turning. The last thing they need is her to be ruled by her anger again. Impulsively he brushes the back of his hand across her cheek. "Yes, but that was right after he was turned and because of his unique body chemistry no one knew what to expect of his control. It's been several weeks and he doesn't appear to have the same bloodlust the rest of us did as fledglings. He still has control problems but that's more of the same ongoing problems he's always had with Veronica."

Keith narrows his eyes. "What kind of problems?"

Mick sighs and tells them about the fight Logan had with Derrick, "She's going to stay with me, Shannon and Finn at the guest house as long as it's safe. That should keep the fighting to a minimum. Logan is powerful but he hasn't gotten control yet and if Derrick is provoked again he'll find a way to kick Logan's ass from one end of the property to the next."

Keith shakes his head. "Knowing Logan that sounds just about right and you might warn Josef that Logan's never passed up a chance to get his ass kicked when it comes to Veronica. The boy is impulsive in the best of times."

Leo nods. "Yea some things never change. Veronica and Logan clawing at each other is one of them."

Keith gives Leo a sidelong glance. He knows Leo and Veronica dated for a bit in the middle of one of her and Logan's break ups.

Leo shrugs.

"How serious is this thing with Derrick?" Keith asks turning back to Mick

Mick shrugs. "No idea. On the one hand she's been spending a lot of time with him. On the other hand she hasn't been able to see Logan at all, so who knows what's going to happen now that she and Logan are in the same orbit again. Honestly if I could find a way to make that split permanent I would do it..." He sees Beth roll her eyes "but I know she has to make up her own mind. Derrick cares about her and I don't think he's going to give her up without a fight."

Beth looks at him suspiciously. She can tell there is still something else going on, something else bothering him. "What aren't you telling me?" She blurts out as a sudden fear grips Beth's heart. "Shannon's alright, you're not moving her because something's happened to her?"

Mick quickly reassures her that Shannon is fine. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You're not telling me something. If Shannon is alright, then what is it?"

Mick looks at her shamefaced and proceeds to tell her about his argument with Vanessa and Josef.

"Vanessa's right. They would never do anything to put Shannon in danger." Beth tells him quietly.

"I know. I was just feeling out of control and I lashed out at them. My point is, if there is still someone watching the apartment they are going to know we've moved her and you should be prepared for them to question you about it."

Beth thinks about it for a minute. "So, now there is no reason for them to go to our apartment at all."

Mick nods. "That's right and tactically this is much better and hopefully hastens this mess to a conclusion. The whole idea is to force them to bring as many men to the party as they can so they can all be taken care of at once, going straight to Josef's does that."

"How will they be taken care of?" Keith breaks in.

Mick knows that Keith hasn't been away from human law enforcement long and in the vampire's world long enough to understand how vampires deal with threats and why it can be so brutal, so this is probably going to disagree with him, but it can't be helped. "We haven't worked out the particulars yet but think about this, the last time these hunters were active they killed almost a hundred of our people for no other reason than then they were vampires. Are we all pure and righteous? No, but we do try and police our own and a great many of their victims didn't deserve death."

Keith thinks about Veronica being cut down for being a vampire and his chest tightens in anger.

Leo lets out a low whistle, "Talk about a hate crime."

"Exactly. So, back to what I was getting at. Tell the hunters that I came by today to tell you I've had Shannon moved to Josef's because I'm paying the freshies to take care of her. Since we know that they have at one time been watching both the apartment and this hotel that covers both my coming here and the others moving Shannon. I don't think they will examine it too much since it gives them what they want right from the start, a way to get into Josef's. I think they only offered to go to our place as a lever to get you to give them the information they need to get into Josef's estate. Derrick believes the reason they are here at all is because word has traveled and they think Logan and Josef are the first blood relation in the vampire world and the idea of us being able to have children is abhorrent to them. Derrick's fought them before and knows the most about them so I tend to agree with his assessment that they are really here to kill Josef and Logan. I'm sure if they knew the truth about Shannon..."

Mick sees the color drain from Beth's face at the thought. Mick's head snaps around to Keith as he hears a low growl.

"She's just a little kid." Keith snaps.

Mick smiles grimly. "Yes she is, but I doubt they'd care. So you understand that if they don't walk away from this, there is a reason?"

Keith nods. "And you're right that it's also better to lure the hunters to Josef's. I'm sure he has enough property that there are no neighbors to have to worry about and there are probably enough out buildings to hide a great many surprises. They can be drawn in and by the time they realize it's a trap it will be too late for them to retreat."

Mick nods. "Exactly. Speaking of out buildings, Coraline is living in the potting shed. Vanessa made sure she won't or can't leave the shed so that's where she is stuck until this is over. I don't trust her to stay out of it."

Beth snorts. "I'm surprised Vanessa or Finn hasn't killed her yet."

"Finn doesn't know she's there yet and Vanessa wanted to but Gabriel pointed out it should be my decision."

Beth sees the pain in his face. "But you won't do it will you, you won't let them kill her?"

Mick sighs. "Probably not. She's offered her promise to never set foot on this continent again and that will probably have to do. I think by the time this is over she'll be so afraid of Vanessa and Finn that the promise might just stick." Beth nods in agreement as he continues. "There's more. Gabriel believes that the hunters have taken Serena." Mick explains Gabriel's reasoning. "Whether she is dead or not there is no way to know but I know he would appreciate it if you can find out anything on that front."

Beth shrugs. "I can't exactly ask them about her but I'll keep my ears open for clues. She doesn't know anything that could endanger the plan, does she?"

"No." Mick tells her. "At best she knows the layout of Josef's property from the last party and that's about it. Most of her knowledge concerns Vanessa and the east coast, which ties in with Frank's belief that at some point in all this the hunters were considering taking Vanessa."

Beth starts to laugh and Keith looks at her quizzically.

Mick grins also and answers Keith's unasked question. "Vanessa is old, and I mean ancient and she's a telepath with kinetic abilities. She's very powerful. The idea they can get to her is ludicrous, but..."

"But?" Keith asks

"But apparently through trickery and ambush they have been able to take one of her contemporaries before, which is why she insisted that Finn and Shannon be moved to Josef's."

Beth sobers "Yes, but this time the vampires will be ready for them and there will be none of that." she turns to Mick. "Anything else because now I need to explain the things we changed on our end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the long range lens Ian sees the vampires moving from the elevator to the cars. He sees a small child in the arms of one of the men and the other carrying a suit case and what appears to be a stuffed pink dog. As they move along the woman is smiling and trying to fit a hat on the child but the little girl keeps laughing and pulling it off her head. He wonders if he should intervene and try to take the child from them. With a great deal of frustration he decides he'd probably get them both killed. This is why, six months ago, he'd let Elliot talk him into joining the hunters, he wanted to save people. He didn't realize Elliot's idea of saving people was killing vampires that to his knowledge hadn't shown to be the death and destruction that Elliot painted them to be. He watches the child as he snaps pictures of her. Certainly she doesn't seem to think the vampires are a threat. He sighs not really knowing the truth. If she's really is in danger he hopes she can stay alive until the can rescue her. He snaps picture after picture of the three vampires and then he enters the appropriate email address into the menu and sends the pictures to Shea's email address. He punches up the number for Elliot. "Sir?"

"Yes, Ian. Give me a report."

"I emailed pictures of three vampires taking a small child out of St. John's apartment building. I'm assuming it the Turner woman's little girl. They were carrying luggage and toys. I don't believe they are coming back. Do you want me to continue to watch St. John's apartment?"

"Very good Ian. You're probably right. They are moving her. Let's hope Ms. Turner has a good explanation as to why. Come back to base."

Elliot walks around to Shea's computer and pulls up the pictures Ian just sent through. He smiles as he sees the beautiful woman from outside the club in New York. He recognizes one of the men in the picture as the same man that accompanied her that night. He doesn't know who she is but he knows she's one of the old ones. He smiles and prints the best picture of each of the vampire and one of the little girl. It will be nice to see Ms. Turner's reaction to a picture of her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea walks around the rental car in Janice's driveway. He doesn't want to pull a gun out here in the driveway in broad daylight so he quickly skitters around the house before he's seen. He takes out a knife and forces the back door and the lock at the same time, splintering the door casing. He stands in the entryway waiting to see if an alarm is raised inside or outside of the house. Once he's sure no one is going to come popping out at him he begins to quickly search through the house for any sign of where the pair may have gone.

Janice looks down at her phone when a siren noise begins to sound. Bowden watches her as she reaches over and silences the phone. "What was that?"

Janice smiles grimly at him. "That was a signal relayed from my house alarm, telling me someone just broke in. I reprogrammed the audible alarm on the house to stay silent so whoever is in there can look to their hearts content, well until the cops get there. The alarm company will call them but I'm sure the intruder will be gone by the time they get there. "

Janice watches the look of interest in Bowden's eyes. "You said it was a phone to speak with people who are somewhere else."

She smiles and nods. "It is, but it's actually a lot of things and one of the things it does is warm me when the alarm at my house is tripped. I'd say the hunters know we are gone. Unfortunately it also makes it easier for someone with the right know how to trace us, which is why when I was in buying clothes for you I bought this phone. She holds up a dull generic looking phone. I'm going to turn my phone off so we don't have to take the chance that anyone can find us through it and use this one. It's made so that it's not tied to me or my credit cards so I can use it and nobody can find us."

He smiles at her. He's not sure he understands all the ins and outs of what she's telling him but right now she's the only person in the world he trusts. "You are very clever."

"Thank you but I think I read too many spy novels and I'm probably being overly cautious. Now that we know they are on our trail I'm going to call what I hope is the cavalry." She flips open the phone and starts to punch up Grants number. Bowden reaches over and lays a hand on her arm. "Remember what we decided and with these men there is no such thing as being over cautious."

She nods. "I remember."

She hears him answer. "Grant? It's Janice."

He sighs. "Thank goodness I was just getting ready to call you. The lab tests came back on your vampire."

She can hear the urgency in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"You my dear are in possession of an old and very dangerous vampire. You need to get out of the house before something wakes him."

She grins across the table at Bowden. "I am, am I? How can you tell he's old?"

Grant waves his hand in the air. "It's in the viscosity of his blood. It's a pretty accurate way of getting a ballpark figure age wise. He's been heavily medicated with a cocktail made up of belladonna and equine tranquilizers. Depending on how long he's been in this condition, if not woken properly he could very well kill you. I repeat get out of there. I'll send someone to take care of him properly."

Janice continues to smile at Bowden. "Too late. I thinned out the blood they told me to give him with some of my own. It was enough to wake him and he didn't kill me, although I think it might have been a near thing. But I'm fine, we're both fine."

Grant lets out a low growl. "That was bloody stupid."

"Probably but I couldn't leave him that way. Come on Grant, it worked out alright. He's awake and I'm alive."

Grant sighs. "So, the next question is who would fill an ancient vampire full of enough belladonna and horse tranquilizers to knock down a small country?"

"Hunters." she answers softly

Grant is quiet so long that Janice is afraid the phone disconnected. She looks at the display and see if the line is still open. "Grant?'

"He's sure, your ancient vampire, he's sure they are hunters?" Grant asks

Janice glances at Bowden who can easily hear the conversation. He nods. "I am sure."

"He's sure." Janice quietly relays

Grant starts shooting questions at her. "Where are you? You're not still in the house where they left you with him? Are you somewhere safe?"

"Yes, we're somewhere safe." Janice tells him as a way to stop the flow of questions. "As soon as he woke up and told me what was going on, I got him out of there. We're in hiding but they know he's gone. I got a signal from my house that the alarm was tripped. They've started to search for us. I was hoping you could go to Mr. Kostan, tell him about the hunters, I would think he would want to know about them. Maybe you can ask him if he could give me some help getting my friend here, somewhere really safe." Bowden lets out a low growl and she scowls at him. "He's been asleep for a long while or he'd be out there wrecking vengeance on his own but I've convinced him that might not be a good idea."

As she's speaking to him, Grant is picking up his keys and wallet. He motions for Sydney to put on her shoes. "I'm on my way to Josef's right now. Believe me he'll want to know about the hunters. I'm sure he'll help you. Tell me where you're hold up."

Janice glances at Bowden and he shakes his head. "Can't do that. My friend is a little paranoid. If help can be arranged go to Dave's Diner on 34th and Avalon."

"When?" Grant asks.

"Let's call it two hours. That should give you enough time to talk to Mr. Kostan and arrange something and Grant please come with whoever he sends."

Grant looks down at his watch. "Good. Then I'll see you in two hours."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**comments are always a good thing...**


	25. Chapter 25

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Keith and Leo heard the information Mick had to give them and determined it didn't change their plan they went back to their suite, leaving Beth to explain the changes that the three of them have worked out. Keith gets up and motions Leo to follow him. "We're going next door." He smiles at Beth. "Get some sleep tonight. We need to roll out of here at eight thirty. I want to be there well ahead of them."

Once on the other side of the door Leo turns to Keith. "What do you think?"

Keith shrugs. "I think tomorrow we'll find out just how well Beth can bluff."

Keith knows Mick and Beth have been at odds over something or Beth wouldn't have been staying in the hotel, she would have been at home with her family. He hopes whatever the problem is that they work it out. Neither of them can be distracted while dealing with such a dangerous enemy.

Mick scowls at Beth, wondering what changes she talked Keith into making. "It was a perfectly workable plan before." he tries to keep the snarl from his voice but only succeeds by half. "This is not a game." this time the snarl is clear.

Beth snorts at his apprehension and show of anger. She doesn't rise to the bait because she knows that there is fear behind his words, not for himself, but for her. For that she can keep her own anger in check. Patiently she begins again "Don't make that face, it's still perfectly safe, but now with Ryder's help you can watch what's going on. I thought you would like that. Plus everybody will get a very clear picture of whoever turns up to meet with me. I don't think they will send a foot soldier so whoever it is, will be important. Most likely Elliot or Shea or both. Putting a face to these men will go a long way to catching them if they manage to slip away. We need to take away their anonymity."

Mick narrows his eyes. "I can watch the meeting?"

Beth nods. " Yes, I think Ryder should be able to put it on a monitor so you can all watch but," she holds up her hand. "you have to give me your word you'll stay out of it. If you get in the way, it will spook them and it will all be for nothing. We're going to be in a fairly high traffic area so even if the this guy brings extra help they are going to be very leery of causing a scene. _Especially __when __I __get __done __with __them._ They aren't going to want to risk exposure anymore than the vampires. Not to mention my heavily armed backup. Hiring Keith and Leo was a great idea. I wasn't sure at first but Keith has more insight into dealing with men like this than I would have given him credit. He's showed me that we have to take control from them without scaring them away. Now do you think there will be a problem with Ryder, he's not still in Columbia or where ever Josef sent him to cool is heels the last time he was in trouble?"

Mick shakes his head. " No Ryder's back in the states. He's just laying low. This shouldn't be a problem. I'll call Josef as soon as you explain what you need and let him set it up with Ryder."

Beth watches him closely. "And?"

He sighs. "And yes, I'll stay out of it. Is that it?" He asks her quietly

Beth nods and watches as Mick crosses the room.

Keith and Leo exchange a smile as they hear the lock between the two doors slide into place. "Sounds like they worked it out." Keith says with a grin.

After locking the interconnecting doors between the suites Mick moves back and once again sits next to Beth. He pulls her into his lap, and brushes her lips in a gentle kiss that sends heat through her body. She knows he wants her but he's being cautious after their problems. She senses he's afraid of her pulling away from him. It's time she put his mind at ease.

She wraps her arms around his neck her fingers threading through his hair. "I missed you so much." She looks down for a moment and then back to his eyes again. "I really am sorry for leaving."

He puts his forehead to hers. "Good because once this is over I never want to be separated from you again." He leans back and puts a finger under her chin, gently rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. "Beth, when this is over I'm going to ask you again, to marry me. It has nothing to do with Shannon, nothing to do with whether you are or aren't turned. It's all about how much I love and need you. Think about it and we'll talk about it again after the hunters have been dealt with once and for all."

She smiles at him, fighting back tears as she's realizes how grateful she is that he didn't give up on them.

Mick leans back. "Now tell me what you've got planned and what we need to set up with Ryder."

Beth shakes her head wiping away the tears. "Not yet." She moves to face him, placing a knee on either side of his legs. She can see the burning desire come alive in his eyes as she straddles him. "I've missed you." she tells him as she places her hands against his chest. She feels his hands instinctively snake over her hips. "I don't want to go into this without being with you, I need to know that we are whole again."

Mick sees her happiness and the light in her eyes for him and a burning desire to do as she requests takes over. "I will love you and taste you, and we will be one, as we always have been and as always will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone turns as Robert leads Grant and Sydney into the room. Josef only has to take one look at Grant's face to know something is seriously wrong. _Just_ _what __we __need __one __more __problem._"Grant, what's wrong?" Josef has a terrible thought and one look at Logan and he knows his son is thinking the same thing. "Is it something to do with Logan's blood?"

Derrick feels Veronica stiffen along with the rest of Logan's family. He gently squeezes her hand trying to lend support.

Grant waves his hand in the air as he sits down. "Not at all. I haven't even tested him again since he started drinking direct. I'm sure he's fine but to set your mind at ease I'll take a sample later."

Though it is good news, Josef doesn't relax. There is still bad news coming. "Then tell what's wrong."

Grant looks around and sees the three ancient vampires he met the last time there was trouble. He almost smiles as he sees a small human child sitting in Vanessa's lap with a stuffed animal clutched in her hand. He remembers she's Mick and Beth's little girl. He continues to sweep the room and sees Logan, Veronica and Derrick. the only ones missing are Mick and Beth. Somehow Grant has a hunch Josef already knows about the hunters. There are just too many powerful vampires in this room unless they already know there is trouble and if they don't it is good that they are all ready here. "Hunters, we've got hunters here in town." Grant blurts out. "I came as soon as I found out. I knew you'd want to know right away."

Sydney looks at him surprised since he wouldn't tell her what the problem is while they were driving over. He just insisted she stay with him, forcing her to break a date, for her own safety he said.

"Yes, we know. The question," Vanessa says quietly "Is how do you know? Have they contacted you or Conrad?"

At the mention of his brother's name Derrick shakes his head. He knows if Conrad is in with the hunters that this time Derrick won't be able to save him. He glances at Gabriel who shakes his head so slightly that Derrick thinks he must have mistaken the movement as wishful thinking.

Josef moves to the sideboard and pours three fingers of whisky in two glasses. He quietly hands one to Grant. "Take a minute and get your bearings." Josef is giving Grant a minute because he also needs one as well. Just the thought of Conrad being involved sends Josef's temper into a rage as he still thinks he should have killed him. He takes a slug of whiskey to calm himself to wait until he hears Grant's tale. The last thing they need is Josef and Gabriel facing off again over Conrad and Serena.

Grant toss the amber liquid down in one gulp. He steady's himself and begins to tell his story from the time he got the first call from Janice.

Once he's done he looks around and for the life of him he can't understand why they all look so pleased. Then he remembers the age of the vampire who's blood he tested and it dawns on him. "He's a friend of yours, you know this vampire that Janice rescued?"

Vanessa nods. "Yes, I believe we do. Until recently we believed him to be dead. The news that you've found him is wonderful and yes, we already knew about the hunters. We're in the middle of setting up a plan to trap them."

Grant sags back in his chair. "Thank goodness."

Veronica sees the smile Derrick can't keep down and is happy that his friend has been found. She tries to latch on to those feelings as well but she can barley drag her eyes away from the one person in the room she'd still like to strangle.

Sydney shifts under Veronica's heavy gaze. She suspects Veronica holds a grudge.

Derrick stands up pulling out his keys. He looks at Vanessa. "I'll drive."

Vanessa turns to Finn and hands Shannon to him. "Mick wants you, Shannon, and Veronica to stay down in the guest house with him."

Finn nods."That's fine." He turns to Robert. "Can you help me move some of her stuff?"

"Of course." he readily answers.

Finn nods. "Good then I'll get her settled." he turns to Josef. "If he comes up here first, let Mick know all is well when he returns."

Josef nods. "We'll do."

Frank shakes his head and turns to Derrick. "I'll drive. You're heads not in the game. I'll keep look out while you and Vanessa go in and get Bowden."

Derrick nods and throws Frank his keys. He knows Frank's right.

Frank turns to Grant. "So where are they hold up?"

Grant shakes his head. "I don't know. He wouldn't let Janice tell me. She said in two hours time, which is about twenty-five minutes from now, for me and whoever Josef sends as help, to go to Dave's Diner." and he gives Frank the address.

Derrick nod. "I know that place. Glass almost all around the front and sides. Once we go in he'll be able to see us and there won't be any hiding. He doesn't have anyone watching his back so he's doing what he can to make sure it's safe."

"Good." Frank says. "It shows he's thinking straight and being asleep all this time hasn't rattled him."

"And I have to go." Grant tells them again. "I think Janice asked for me because she knows me."

Derrick nods. "It makes senses since there is no reason for either of them to expect help to come in the form of old friends."

Grant turns to Josef. "That's why I brought Sydney with me. I don't want her alone while the hunters are lose and there is no one to guard her."

Sydney scowls at him. "I'm not a fledgling. I can take care of myself. I should go with you."

Grant sighs. "No you are most definitely not going with us. You've never had proper training to defend yourself. I should have made it a priority, but I didn't so you will stay here while I go with Vanessa and Derrick."

Josef nods. "That's fine." He smiles at Sydney. "Stay here while Grant goes with Vanessa. It won't be so bad."

Sydney shifts from one foot to the next. She doesn't want to stay here. Josef may have forgiven what she did but she can tell Veronica would still like to get her hands on her.

Sarah feels the anger resonating through the room from Veronica. She understands Veronica's anger but all the same Sarah can't share it. Someone needs to get Sydney out from under Veronica's glare. She steps forward and stands in front of Sydney. "Come on, you and I'll go watch a movie or go see the girls and have a snack. Don't worry, Grant will be fine while you and I go find something to do."

Sydney nods reluctantly. She gives Grant a hug "Be safe." She follows Sarah out of the room.

Veronica follows the two women with her eyes.

Logan wobbles back and forth, heel to toe and back again. He's trying to go unnoticed in hopes that once Derrick leaves he can have a few words with Veronica.

Derrick watches Veronica's anger at Sydney. He wishes he knew what the history is between the two and if it has something to do with Logan. He can't tell if Veronica is jealous or if she's holding a grudge for some other reason. He takes Veronica's hand and gives her a small tug. The motion breaks into her thoughts. She looks up at his questioning gaze and shrugs. "We're all right here with the hunters, right now, with them wanting to kill Logan and Josef because of her. She set it all in motion."

"You'll have to fill me in later." he tells her softly. He puts his arm across her shoulders. "Come on, walk me to the car."

Logan watches the pair leave as Gabriel watches him wobble back and forth and pull slightly on his sleeves. These are all signs of just how nervous Logan is. Gabriel is no t sure exactly what Logan has in mind but he would like to pull him aside and remind him that his blood still isn't clear and no matter what happens he can't taste her. He would also like to try and get Logan to go upstairs and forget the whole thing, sparring himself the heartache that could come from forcing Veronica into a confrontation she's not in the mood to have. He sighs and resigns himself to staying out of the way and picking up the pieces or intervening depending on how badly this goes.

As they walk along Veronica looks at Derrick speculative. "Can I go?"

Vanessa walks up behind the pair. "No." she says as she passes them.

Derrick nods slowly. "We don't know what we're facing. It could be nothing but it could be a trap. Grant is the only one who knows this woman and even he hasn't seen her in years. Vanessa is right this time you stay home. Besides, when Mick gets back from seeing Beth you need to be here. If that doesn't go well he's going need reassurance that at least he doesn't have to worry about you, he's going to need to see that you're here and safe."

Veronica scrunches her nose at him. "That's dirty pool."

He smiles. "I know but you also know it's true."

"Yea, I guess you're right." she nudges him with her shoulder. "Go on, their waiting on you. Go get your friend."

He nods and kisses her cheek. "I'll be right back. Will you wait for me?"

She smiles at him. "Sure, unless Mick gets back and needs me."

"Deal." he tells her as he gets in the car.

As the car pulls away, Veronica turns to walk back into the house and finds Josef standing in the door way. "I want you to promise me you won't go after Sydney."

"How can you forgive her? How can you offer her sanctuary?" She bites back at him.

He sighs. "Because as bad as the repercussions have been because of what she did, it also freed Sarah from that bed. You and I know that sooner or later Logan was going to join the tribe and you know sooner or later the community was going to find out he's my son. It was all headed this way. All she did was hasten the inevitable as far as Logan is concerned. But Sarah...because of what Sydney did, it led me and Grant to the truth and that truth freed Sarah. V, you didn't see her, you didn't watch her year after year laying in that bed. You weren't the one trying to keep hope from waning away with every passing year that she would ever wake up. I can forgive a lot when it comes to freeing Sarah from that eternal hell. V, let it go."

Veronica sees the pain in his face. Josef doesn't show his emotions often and she knows how much he loves Sarah. She nods, knowing what he's said about Logan is true. She sits on the car behind her and sees him wince as she realizes she just sat on the hood of the red Ferrari. She quickly stands up and smiles at him weakly. "Sorry." She bends to rub the spot and he takes her arm pulling her up.

"Don't. You'll just make it worse. Jack will set it right." Josef hesitates a moment, not knowing if this is a conversation he should start, but he flips a coin in his head and it comes up heads. "V, what are you going to do about Logan? Are you ever going to forgive him?'

"Josef it's not about forgiveness, it's about trust. I don't trust him not to hurt me again and I don't trust myself not to hurt him. We've spent most of our lives doing that to each other. I'm just not sure if we should keep it up."

Josef watches her as she moves around him. He shakes his head. He can see the pain and love she still has when she talks about Logan. He hopes the past doesn't doom their present.

Veronica enters the study and sits heavily on the couch. She knows Logan is watching her from across the room. She looks up as he approaches her. He surprises her by not sitting next to her as he pulls up a chair across from her. He leans forward his elbows braced on his knees, his hands out stretched and he looks across at her. "Do you love him?" he asks her.

Veronica watches him. "Can we not do this right now?" _or __ever_

Logan decides to take another tack. "I miss you." he tells her softly.

She scowls at him. "You know what I miss, I miss having you as a friend. We may have had our troubles as lovers but on some level we were always friends, even after all the crap with Lily, somewhere inside you knew you could come to me and I'd help you try and find your mom." she takes his hand. "Because somehow we formed a friendship, a bond all those years ago, that even our train wreck of a relationship can't kill."

He smiles at her finally seeing a way in, a way to be something more to her than a general screw up, to prove to her that he's worth trusting again. He hides the smirk that's threatening to give away what he's thinking. _So,__you __still __care __about __me, __I'm __still __important __to __you._"Ok, so you want to be friends." He sits up smiling. "I can do that."

Mick enters the room. "You can do what?" he asks suspiciously.

Logan stands letting Veronica's hands slide away. "I'll let Veronica tell you."

Mick scowls at the pair as Logan leaves the room. Gabriel smiling to himself in surprise that Logan managed to keep his control and follows him out of the room.

Veronica waves her hand dismissively. "We'll talk about it later. How did it go with Beth?"

"Good. real good. " He turns to Josef. "I need to talk to Ryder right away. Beth has added an interesting twist to the plan."

Josef sees the satisfied grin on his friend's face. He tries to hide is smirk but can't quite manage it. "I would imagine good is probably an understatement." Josef laughs at Mick's scowl. He can't help it. It's so nice to have those two resolve their differences. "Ah things are definitely looking up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always a good thing and help keep it all on track.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I really do want to again thank everyone who has been nice enough to post comments. It really means a lot. Thanks again.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Shea quietly stroll the area where they are to meet Beth the next day. Shea nods to a tree and Elliot sees the camera. "I've studied the security and there are camera's all over the place but I bet they go through a central feed with little in the way of safeguards. It shouldn't be too hard to knock them out ahead of time. In addition won't be able to bring side arms in here."

Elliot smiles. "There isn't anything that can be done about the guns. It's too big a risk. They'll be looking at us more than most since we haven't been her long enough to naturally blend in with the locals. The last thing we need is to end up in jail for a weapons charge. We can leave guns in the van with the men and at least once we leave the gates we'll have what we need. I doubt Ms. Turner will present much of a problem. She thinks she picked a good spot because I'm sure this place is probably swarming with people during the day. I've studied the plans for the zoo and the surrounding parking areas if we can get close enough to tranquilizer her, there is an employee gate right back through this path. I'll have a couple of the men dressed in EMT uniforms so we can haul her out of here 'official' like before anyone is the wiser."

Shea nods. "We have to move fast once she goes down."

Elliot smiles tightly. "We will. Is there anymore word on Bowden or the nurse? I can't believe after all these years we've lost him. We've got plenty of his blood banked but at some point we're going to need more...or else."

Shea shakes his head. "The only new thing we've discovered is that she took five thousand dollars out of her savings account the day they disappeared, which is why we can't trace her through her credit cards. She must be paying cash for everything. We're searching, but she's doing a good job of staying off the grid. We've put a watch on her back account and as soon as she goes for more cash we'll be there to catch her and make her tell where she's got him stashed. One other thing, he's been asleep long enough that he doesn't know how this new world works, never mind this country. I'm hoping he might trip her up."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, I'd to start on those cameras right away."

Elliot smiles. "And I'll go over the layout of this place with the men and make sure there won't be any slip ups when we take Ms. Turner out of here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bowden and Janice stand in the shadows of the alley across from the diner waiting for their meeting. Bowden notices that Janice is shivering. He frowns and takes her hand, gently pulling her close. She smiles and wonders if he realizes he's not really helping, what with his lack of body heat and all. "I should have brought a coat. Living in L.A. you forget that now and then even we have cold snaps."

"I will warm you up". Before she can protest he wraps his coat around her, pulling her even closer. He looks into her eyes as his lips descend on hers in a kiss that starts out slow and gentle. A low moan escapes Janice's throat and Bowden instantly deepens the kiss. The urgency is clear in his intent. Her mind tells her to back away, but the rest of her isn't listening to anything but her body singing for more. Just as she's deciding to resign herself to this vampire who wants her as much as she wants him, he pulls back and his head snaps up. Feeling a little dazed it takes Janice a moment to realizes that there are people walking across the parking lot of the diner towards the front door. Once they enter the diner they are illuminated clearly through the front windows that Janice can see what Bowden's night vision has already told him. They watch as the four vampires find a large booth and sit down to wait. One good thing about doing this so late at night, is there are only a couple men sitting at the counter and only a couple of employees. "That's him," Janice says with relief at seeing Grant. "my teacher from college. He wouldn't be here if it weren't safe." She glances up at Bowden and sees the smile on his lips. "You know them, the others."

He nods. "The woman and one of the men. Vanessa is as old a friend as I've ever had and Derrick is a brother in arms. Come. These two would never betray me." Before she can protest he grabs her hand and pulls her across the street. Once they enter the diner four heads swivel in unison. There is only silence for a moment as Vanessa pops up and moves quickly down the aisle towards them. She grabs Bowden by the front of his coat and lets out a low growl. "Don't you ever go missing again." She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Vanessa leans back and studies him. Bowden smiles softly and lightly wipes the tears from her face with his thumb. "Nessa, it is good to see you too."

Janice sees the tenderness in his eyes and she feels a pang of jealousy she didn't know she possessed. She studies the woman from her place behind Bowden and as with most vampires she's beautiful. To her own irritation she wonders if the two were lovers adding to her pangs of jealousy.

Vanessa stands back and watches as one of the men moves forward. Bowden and the man grasp forearms and then wrap their free arms around each other's shoulders. It looks very much like something a pair of warriors would do. For a moment the two men speak in a language she doesn't understand. It sounds like a call to arms. When the two men part, Vanessa nods to the next man standing by her side. "Bowden this is Frank and over here is Grant. Frank is head of security for the council here in the states. Grant is the one who contacted us about what had happened to you."

Bowden nods to the two men. "Thank you for coming. It's so good to be among friends once again." He turns to Janice who is standing quietly behind him and pulls her forward. He looks down at her. He slowly rubs a hand a long her back trying to ease her nerves. "This Vanessa, Derrick and we've met Frank and you know Grant." The four vampires can see the warmth in Bowden's eyes as he watches the woman. "And this is Janice." he tells them. "She risked her life to save me." He kisses the top of her head. Glancing at Vanessa and the rest. "I owe her my life." Janice feels self conscious with all of them smiling at her, all she can manage is a smile in return as she tries to once again move behind Bowden.

Vanessa senses the woman's unease and breaks the silence. With a wave of her hand she wipes the memories of their presence from the minds of the few humans in the diner. "Come, let's get on the move. They won't remember our being here but there is no use staying in the open, any longer than necessary."

Janice watches them move to the door as one, except Bowden who looks down at her curiously when she doesn't follow. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was thinking that you should probably just go on without me. I can continue to stay in the hotel room until the hunters are taken care of. There's no need for me to be under foot."

Janice almost breaks out in a nervous giggle as the five vampires all shake their heads at the same time.

"Absolutely not." Bowden growls. "I will not leave you to the risk of them finding you and taking their wrath out on you. They will not be pleased that I am free."

Frank moves forward. "You must come with us."

Janice stiffens and Bowden feels her fear. He moves to shield her with his body.

Vanessa smiles as she sees Bowden, ever the protector change his stance in preparation to defend Janice. Vanessa moves to stand next to Frank. She has to find a way to assuage the human's fear. "We mean you no harm. Besides, the fact that you have returned Bowden to us, if the hunters were to find you they could torture you for answers you don't have. None of us can allow that to happen. We owe you a great debt for returning our friend to us. Josef, has a large estate with plenty of room. If you are uncomfortable staying with us...Josef has a heavily guarded wing in his home that is where his freshie's live. If it would make you feel better you can stay with them, I'm sure there is room, but we can't leave you out here alone."

Bowden shakes his head. "She will stay with me. I will protect her always."

She thumps him on the arm. "Oh hush."

He glares at her. "Woman I have told you I will not be hushed."

Vanessa begins to laugh. She can't help it.

Janice sighs. "It's not that I'm afraid to stay with you, it's just that I have things to take care of. No one at work is going to give me a break for going missing if I were to tell them that it's ok, I was just helping out the vampires. If I don't check in, I'm going to lose my job. Plus those creeps broke into my house and it's been left unattended and open long enough. I need to at least go and have the door repaired so I don't lose everything I own."

Vanessa smiles. "You will not lose your job, that I promise you and we have people who can take care of the damage to your home. You will be compensated for anything that's been stolen or any expenses you've incurred in hiding Bowden. I will call our people once we get in the car and set things in motion."

Softly she hears Bowden's voice. "If you do not go, neither will I. I will not force you to go but I will not leave you defenseless."

She looks into his eyes and knows he means it. She nods hesitantly knowing there is no way she can be responsible for him being taken again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith looks down at his watch it's three am and he can hear Beth prowling around her suite. He and Leo are taking four hour shifts to ensure they are ready in case the hunters decide to visit unannounced. Keith heard Mick leave awhile ago and Beth's been restless ever since. He gets up and moves to the connecting door. Leo sits from his place on the couch. "What?"

"I'm going next door to check on Beth. Go back to sleep."

Leo nods and rolls over.

Keith quietly taps on the door between the suites. He waits a minute and hears the lock click over and Beth opens the door. He moves past her and walks over to the wet bar. "I'm going to fix you a drink and you're going to try and get some sleep. I need you well rested and at the top of your game."

Beth sighs. "I'm just nervous, and a little jumpy. I was fine right up until the time Mick left. I'm not use to going into situations like this without him."

He hands her the drink. "You have to trust me that we can keep you safe. We went over everything we could come up with, all the possible scenarios where things could go wrong. You have the paperwork you put together. Leo and I have gone over everything twice. It will be fine. If these guys are half as dangerous as we believe them to be then they are probably going to very cautious. Play it the way we worked it up and we'll suck them in."

Beth sighs and puts the drink down. "You're right and I don't need this. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to bed and I'll do the same. You're right the plan is solid and we'll get them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Ryder watches the blank monitor and smiles. He glances up at Mick. "You were right, they've gone in and disabled it."

"Can you fix it?"

Ryder smiles. "Please, can I fix it. Of course, but I think it's better that we wait until close to show time or they are going to know someone is on to them."

Mick knows he's right but hates to think about not being able to see Beth if Ryder can't get the feed back up.

Ryder sees Mick hesitate. "How about this, I'll fix it and then I'll take it right back down so they won't know anyone's messed with it. That way when I need to bring it back there won't be any question."

Mick smiles and claps Ryder on the back. "Thank you. That should work just fine." Mick turns to Josef. "I'm going to watch from somewhere else, somewhere closer. "

Josef frowns. "Not too close. Beth's right, if they see you they'll smell a set up and we'll lose our chance to take them out."

Mick nods. " No, not too close but close enough that if it all goes to shit I can have a chance at keeping everyone alive. I know it's important that we get them but if they hurt Beth...all bets are off. I'm going to take V with me.

Veronica get up, surprised that he's taking her along.

Josef watches his friend closely, "What do you have planned?"

Mick continues without answering Josef's question. "If anyone sees anything significant you can tag me on my cell."

Josef nods knowing Mick will do what he has to do and there will be no talking him out of it. "Stay safe."

Mick nods. "I'm going to the guest house on the way out to check in with Finn and Shannon, and then V and I'll head out."

At that moment Vanessa, Frank, Grant and Derrick move through the door followed by a vampire Mick supposes is the one the hunters have been holding in captivity and behind him a human woman.

Vanessa sees Ryder and his equipment. She turns to Mick and Josef. "What have you found out, what is all this?"

"You explain." Mick tells Josef. "Veronica and I have a few things to take care of before Beth is meet with the hunters."

Bowden glowers at Mick not like the sound of a meeting with the hunters. He doesn't like not knowing what is going on and he doesn't like it. "You will stay and explain why there is a meeting with the enemy." Bowden bites out.

Mick looks at Vanessa. "Make him back off." the quiet snarl holding a promise of violence.

Derrick moves to Veronica's side eyeing the explosion he's afraid is about to happen. He knows how close Mick is to the edge because of Beth' involvement. He gently tries to move Veronica out of the line of fire.

Vanessa quickly stands between Mick and Bowden. She knows Mick doesn't have a chance of defeating Bowden but she also knows in his present frame of mind he will take on whoever he has to in order to make sure he can keep Beth safe.

"Stop it, both of you." she turns to Bowden. " We understand you want revenge but leave Mick alone. This whole thing hinges on his woman, who is human and the lynch pin to trapping the hunters. He doesn't need you snarling at him. I'm sure that both Josef and Ryder are more than capable of explaining what's going on."

Derrick quietly asks Veronica where they are going.

She shrugs. "Not a clue. If I had a guess I'd say a little recon."

Derrick nods. "Makes sense, just be very careful."

She grins at him. "Would I do anything else?"

Derrick just shakes his head in response.

Josef steps forward. "The technology involved might be a bit complicated but we will be happy to explain the plan."

Bowden feels a tug on his arm. "Come here and sit down." Janice tells him. "Stop being ornery."

He reluctantly lets her pull him away from Mick.

Josef moves to the bar. "First how about a nice, properly aged bourbon?"

"Last I remember the old sod likes Irish Whiskey. If Finn weren't babysitting the two of them could drink the well dry." Gabriel says as he walks into the room, followed closely by Logan.

Bowden swivels around. "Gabriel." he laughs. "One surprise after another and what is this about Finn babysitting?" The two men move to shake hands. "It's good to see so many familiar faces. But tell me about Finn, who on earth is he babysitting."

Vanessa smiles. "His granddaughter. Actually his great granddaughter."

Mick smiles at the mention of Shannon. "My little girl loves him very much."

Bowden eyes Mick again. "Your name must be St. John, you must be Jameson's boy."

Mick nods.

Bowden glances at Gabriel. "So it's out in the open. Vampires having babies, it's what's brought the hunters here."

Gabriel nods. "Yes. Josef is my son, but you knew that and Logan." Gabriel nods towards Logan. "Is Josef's son. Mick is Jameson's boy but his daughter, Shannon was born well after he was turned."

Gabriel turns to Mick. "Take V and go do whatever it is you have to do."

Mick nods his thanks and he and Veronica head for the door.

Once they are gone Derrick turns to Josef. "Do you have any idea what he has planned?'

Josef shakes his head. "No idea, we'll just have to trust that he won't get involved unless Beth is in danger."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please let me know what you think. **


	27. Chapter 27

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I really do want to again thank everyone who has been nice enough to post comments. It really means a lot. Thanks again.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick sits in the back of the silver florists van as Veronica drives it through the parking lot of the zoo. One of Mick's grateful ex-clients was more than happy to provide them with the use of the van for cover. He even threw in a blue polo shirt with the company logo on the pocket for Veronica to wear. The windows of the van have security tinting so they can be seen out of, but not seen into. Mick is scoping out the parking lot looking for anything out of place as Veronica drives.

"They have to be here somewhere. I know we can find them." Mick says with more than a little frustration.

Without looking behind her, Veronica answers her impatient sire. "I agree that there here, but from your description they sound wholly unremarkable. The men you saw are probably already inside getting ready for their meeting with Beth. What makes you think we'll be able to spot the rest of their men?"

"They are humans in a foreign country, and California has its own idiosyncrasies that make it easier to spot people who haven't lived her long. I would worry more if they were vampires because we learn early to blend in and either adapt well or die. If we can find them, then we can find a place out of sight to watch them. That way when they leave we'll be in a better position to intervene if something goes wrong and they manage to get their hands on Beth, your father or Leo."

Veronica nods. "If not in this parking area, then in the next one. This is only the second lot we've searched."

There." Mick exclaims. "Three rows over by the employee entrance."

Veronica smiles. "Guys dressed as EMTs but they're next to an unmarked van with more men dressed all in black." she laughs. "They sort of do stick out like a sore thumb. Not that we don't have people who dress in black." she glances in the review mirror. "yourself as a matter of fact. But on you it looks natural. They just look like wanna be ninja's."

"Exactly. Just keep the same speed but see if you can get a plate number as you drive by. I'll make sure I'm out of sight."

She nods as she sees him move behind the few boxes of stock and the helium balloons that populate the back of the van. "I can probably do better than that." Veronica tells him.

"V don't take any chances." he growls softly.

He hears her laugh. "You know men never look beyond a smile and the ditzy blond hair."

Mick rolls his eyes. He knows Beth uses the same tack to get information.

Veronica continues on at the same speed until she comes abreast of the men milling around the van.

"Excuse me." Veronica calls out to the them.

Ian looks up and sees the smiling young woman who looks like she's off the cover of a California travel brochure.

Collin narrows his eyes studying Veronica and the van. "Find out what she wants and get rid of her." he snarls.

Ian jogs to where the van is idling. "Miss, I don't think you can park here."

"Oh my god. Listen to that accent. You sound wonderful." she exclaims.

He returns her smile but knows he has to get her out of her for her own safety. Collin isn't above snatching her if she becomes troublesome. "Thank you. Now, you must move your van along."

"I will, I just need directions. Surely you can tell me which side of this crazy mess is the blue parking lot? I just got this job and this is my first time here." she glances at her watch. "Shoot. I have a birthday party to deliver these balloons to and I can't be late. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm so turned around."

Having had the layout of the place drilled into him by Elliot the night before, he knows exactly where she needs to go and he tells her.

"Wow. Oh thank you. You've been so kind. Maybe you could give me your phone number and I could call you and buy you a drink to say thank you."

Ian glances back at Collin who's is once again concentrating on other things, dismissing the woman and the van. Ian knows he's not supposed to give out the phone number to the disposable phone Elliot gave him but no one said anything about his personal phone. "I'd like that. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper."

Veronica smiles as she tucks the phone number into her pocket. She waves as she drives away.

Once they are far enough away Mick gets up and shakes his head. "Nice work but you know in this instance you only got away with that because you haven't been a vampire very long."

"Yea, I figured I probably still seem pretty human."

Mick nods. "You still have a tan and sun streaks in your hair."

Veronica laughs.

"What's so funny?' he asks her.

"Nothing except the tan faded weeks ago, this is fake, and with some real work I found a hair care product that will highlight even a vampire's hair."

Mick looks at her in surprise.

Once they are out of sight of the hunters Veronica pulls the van into a parking space and puts the sun shade in the windshield, effectively making it impossible to see inside the van without opening the doors. She locks both doors and moves back to where Mick has set up a small table and a couple of folding chairs. "She hands Mick the phone number Ian gave her and the license number of the dark unmarked van.

He punches up Ryder's number as Veronica opens his laptop and waits for it to boot up.

Josef looks annoyed as Ryder's phone begins to ring.

Looking down at the display "It's Mick." Ryder tells him."Yea, Mick, what have you got?"

Mick relays the information on the van and the phone number. "See if the van is a rental, if it is..."

"Yea, I got it, I'll see if it's got a LoJack that I can trace. Hopefully the phone number isn't to a throw away."

Ryder disconnects and swivels to a second keyboard and computer. "Mick got a plate number and Veronica scored a phone number."

Josef snorts. "How he the hell?" He turns to Logan when he hears him laughing softly.

Logan shrugs. "I've seen her do it a million times. She acts lost and then charms a phone number out of some unsuspecting mark."

Derrick frowns for a moment as he's reminded how long Veronica and Logan have been together.

Janice watches the confusion cross Bowden's face. She knows he's wondering how a phone number can help, not to mention the other technical aspects that Josef and Ryder tried to explain to him. She can tell he's getting increasingly lost in the technological nitty gritty. The internet is a far cry from a car or an elevator, things he can touch and feel. This is more abstract. She lays her hand on his arm. "You haven't been awake long. I'm sure it won't take long for you to get the hang of things once this is over and you can go back to your life."

He moves slightly and puts his arm around her, pulling her in close. "And I'm looking forward to having you explain it all to me." he whispers in her ear.

She sighs and decides to give in to his charm and let this thing between them have a chance even if she get hurt in the end. There is just no denying the pull between them. She smiles at him softly and kisses the line of his jaw. She hears a low growl as he sweeps his lips across hers. "Later..."

She nods knowingly.

Josef looks at his watch impatiently. He wants this to get started and finished so that he knows that Beth is safe. The thought of Mick and Shannon losing her isn't something Josef wants to contemplate. He looks up as Sarah and Sydney enter the room. Sarah moves to his side and Sydney looks around the room trying to decide where it's safest to sit. Not seeing Veronica she sighs with a certain amount of relief and makes her way to the back of the room to sit with her father. Logan watches her and a idea forms in his mind.

Finn is talking softly to Shannon, who is sitting in Finn's lap her blanket on her lap and a bottle in her mouth. Ryder flips on the monitor bringing up a split screen. One camera is pointed at Beth and the other is shooting over her shoulder. The hope is that the hunters will sit across from Beth in plain view of the second camera. Shannon sees Beth and reaches out her arm. "Mamma."

Finn whispers in her ear that Mamma is on the TV but she's going to come home soon. Vanessa gets up and crosses the room. She reaches out and takes Shannon from Finn. "She shouldn't be here..."

Finn nods. "I hadn't thought about something going wrong until just now. I guess I didn't think she'd realize it was Beth."

Vanessa smiles at Shannon. "She's a smart little girl." Vanessa turns to Emily. "Would you mind?"

Emily smiles taking Shannon from Vanessa. "Of course not. I'll take her up to my room we can play up there until this is over."

Finn stands and kisses Shannon's cheek. "Don't feed her any sweets. She won't eat her lunch if you do."

Bowden watches is old friend and starts to laugh. "This is not a side of you have seen before." Bowden thinks about the time when Jameson was small. "Well, not for a long time anyway."

Finn nod. "Yes, not since Jameson..."

Gabriel clears his throat and changes he subject. He knows how much the thoughts of not being able to see Jameson grow into a man still haunt Finn. Add in what Coraline did to Mick before any of them found him and you've pretty much got all the regrets in Finn's life all wrapped up in a bow. "Did Vanessa tell you who's staying in the potting shed?" Gabriel asks.

Finn hears the something in Gabriel's voice he can't quite put his finger on. He turns to Vanessa? "Who?" he asks suspiciously.

Vanessa shoots Gabriel an annoyed look before she faces Finn. "Coraline."

Everyone in the room watches him as the snarl comes roaring out of him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Vanessa puts a hand on his chest, gently restraining him. "Because this is for Mick to take care of not you or I. He's the one she wronged. It's his decision as to whether she lives or dies."

Finn shakes his head. "Mick is too forgiving, too soft hearted. He won't do what needs to be done and mark my words one of these days his kindness will bite him in the ass."

Vanessa nods. "I agree." _That__is__why__you__and__I__will__take__care__of__her__once__Mick__lets__her__go.__No__one__need__ever__know__what__became__of__Coraline__since__she__swore__to__never__to__set__foot__on__this__continent__again._

Finn nods once and sits down.

Josef and Gabriel both smile inwardly. They both know Finn and Vanessa well enough to know that an agreement has been reached and not to the benefit of Coraline.

Josef approaches Emily. "You didn't have to stay. You could have left when the rest of the girls went to Jenny's."

Emily shakes her head. "No, this has been my home a long time. I'm not leaving it now. I'll stay low and help take care of Shannon."

Josef grins. "Her name is Josie."

Shannon wiggles in Emily's arms. "Josie." she says as she reaches for Josef.

Josef hugs her back but doesn't take her from Emily. "You go play with Em. I'll see you later."

Emily laughs shaking her head. "We'll be upstairs."

Josef nods to Robert who nods back in agreement. "I want Robert to go with you. I don't want you or Shannon alone until this is over. The pair of you are far too vulnerable."

Emily nods. "Whatever you say, you know that." She turns and leaves the room, Robert following close behind.

Across town Mick can't tear his eyes away from the image of Beth on his laptop. Mick smiles at Ryder's talent for all things technical. He watches as she sits at the table her hands folded over the files laying on the table. He swears softly, wishing fervently that he could have talked her out of being in the middle of this.

Veronica sighs at Mick's devotion to Beth. He never thinks twice about it, he just believes with all his heart that they belong together. Sure, at times they have problems but there was never any doubt in any of their friends minds that the two belong together and would find their way back to each other. Veronica wishes she could find the same resolve in her relationship with Logan. She knows she loves him but she wonders if that's enough. Then there's Derrick who she cares about a lot and she's pretty sure she could have a great relationship with but she doesn't love him. Her mind snaps back to Mick and his worry for Beth. She gently pats Mick's arm reassuringly. "You've done all you can, now it's up to my dad and Leo to keep her safe and I'm sure they will."

Mick nods never taking his eyes from the screen.

Keith and Leo are standing behind Beth in such a way that as long as she stays put she won't be in the cross fire if everything goes to hell. She feels them behind her a quiet mix of ease and ready as they watch closely for anyone moving in her direction. Both men are wearing blue wind breakers to cover their guns. It was tricky getting in armed but they'd managed it with a little diversion on Beth's part.

Beth looks up as Elliot and Shea move around the hedge to face her. Both men look behind her at her bodyguards. Elliot scowls. "This was supposed to be a private meeting. Who are they?"

Beth smiles. "Do I really look that stupid? They are my insurance agents."

Shea frowns " We offered to get your kid back. We're taking all the risks. Don't you trust us?"

Beth snorts. "Not as far as I can throw you. Sit down if you want to have this meeting, if not, walk away now. I can go back to living in a gilded cage if I have to."

Shea looks at Elliot for an answer. Elliot stares hard at Keith and Leo. Elliot knows that they need to find a way to shake Beth up and get the comand back on their side. Elliot thinks about the photos in the file he carries. He nods once to Shea and the two men sit across from Beth."Before we start I have something I want to show you."

Elliot opens the folder and spins it around for Beth's to view. She smiles and touches the photo. She's so glad Mick warned her this might happen. She doesn't have to fake any emotion at the sight of Shannon's picture. She gently touches the photo wishing she was holding her baby. "I miss her so much."

Elliot watches her and there is no doubt that Beth is sincere. No one can fake that depth of emotion.

"Where did they take her? Why is she so comfortable and happy with vampires." he spits out.

Beth looks up from the picture. "Mick came to see me and said she was too much trouble for him to care for if I wasn't coming home so he took her to Mr. Kostan's so the freshies can care for her. As for why she's happy, it's because, to her the vampires are no different than anyone else. They treat her very well so there is no reason for her to fear them."

Elliot thinks about that for a minute and decides that fate is helping his plans along. He never wanted to hit St. John's apartment in the first place. He thought it was the only way to get Beth to give him the information he needs to get into Josef's and kill him and his son. This is very good news.

He reaches across and flips the picture of Shannon over to show the next picture. This one is of Vanessa, smiling and talking to Shannon. Beth smiles despite herself. She's warmed at how much she knows the vampires will love and protect Shannon if anything ever happens to her and Mick.

"Who is she?" Elliot asks. "She seems awfully friendly with your daughter."

Beth looks up. "That is the lady Vanessa, head of the vampire council for North America. She adores all children."

Shea snorts. "Maybe for a snack."

Beth shakes her head. "Are you sure you're hunters? You don't seem to know much about vampires."

"Of course we hunt vampires." Shea snarls. "In Europe I saw them decimate whole families including children and babies."

"Well, that explains it." Beth says. "In this country the vampires are different." She taps Vanessa's picture with her fingernail. "Because of her. I'm not saying stuff like that doesn't happen but here it's the death penalty at the Lady Vanessa's hand for harming children and after what she did to Warren, few of her people want to risk her anger. I want to get Shannon and I away from the vampires so I can live my own life my way, but she really has nothing to fear from them. They may keep me away from her to punish me for leaving but they will never physically harm Shannon. They will raise her among the vampires so that when she is grown she will be more than willing to join them. She won't know anything different. That's not exactly what I had planned when she was born so I need to get her out of there while she's still small."

Elliot thinks she's deluding herself but he continues on flipping the pages to the last two pictures. "Who are these two men?"

Beth sees Frank and Finn. She wonders just how much the two know about them. Probably not much since Finn has been mostly laying low, caring for Shannon since Beth has been away and Frank is usually in New York. She remembers what Keith told her. 'don't give away anything you don't have to but if you have to tell them something, mix in just enough truth to make it credible.'

Beth taps the picture of Frank. "He is her lover. He goes everywhere with her." Then she taps Finn's picture. "He was once her lover. Both men do her bidding."

Elliot nods as that's what it looks like to him as well. "You said she punished a vampire named Warren? Tell me about it."

Beth shrugs. "I wasn't there. I can only tell you what I heard and that was that she turned him into a puddle and ruined the floor in Mr. Kostan's ball room."

Elliot narrows his eyes. "What power does she have? How can she melt a vampire?"

Beth shakes her head. "Don't know, I just know that she's really old and very powerful."

"What brought her to L.A?" Shea asks.

Beth laughs. "How would I know. Nobody lets me in on the goings on of the major players on the vampire council. She's probably here to talk to Mr. Kostan. He is head of the this territory."

Elliot nods his head for the moment satisfied at her answers although he would like to get her out of here and in a place where they could have this conversation again. He glances back at Keith and Leo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome and happily read.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that there wasn't an update last week but RL has reared its head. I'll try and keep at it, but updates could be spotting between now and Christmas.**

**I really do want to again thank everyone who has been nice enough to post comments. It really means a lot. Thanks again.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline paces the small confines of the potting shed. "That rotten bitch." she snarls as she thinks of Vanessa. She knows that the fear she feels at the idea of leaving the shed is in her own mind and not a reality but all the same the idea terrifies her. She paces trying to figure out how to escape her makeshift jail cell. She shakes her head knowing Vanessa is the only one that can free her and she won't do it until the hunters Mick spoke of have been defeated and Mick gives his approval. Even then, if Mick decide she's been too much trouble... Coraline knows Vanessa would like nothing more than to kill her. She whirls as she hears the door creek open. Without thinking she lets her vampire out, intent on doing damage to whoever steps through the door. For a moment she forgets Vanessa's hatred of her and thinks Josef has sent someone to kill her. Even if she loses she will make her stand. She crouches getting ready to spring on the person framed in the doorway. She stops suddenly as Cynthia slips through the door, quietly shutting it behind her. Coraline is so surprised she doesn't know what to say. Cynthia sees her friends look of shock and quietly laughs. "You didn't really think I was going to leave you here to face Josef and Mick alone, did you?"

Coraline smiles and shakes her head. "Ever my protector." She hugs Cynthia. "How did you find me?"

Cynthia smiles. "Josef has men working for him, what else is there to say?"

Coraline laughs. "So, you found out where I was, anything else?"

Cynthia shakes her head. "Not much. Just that there quite a few really old vampires staying here. Oh, and the blond that Mick turned is not Beth, it's Josef's son's girlfriend."

Coraline snorts. "We've met. Although, she was with Derrick Baker at the time."

Cynthia smiles. "I've always liked Derrick. He's a little moral for my tastes but he does have that air of danger, even for a vampire."

Coraline rolls her eyes. "He was more than a little protective of Veronica so the information that she's the boy's girlfriend might be out of date. I also saw Josef's son, I believe his name is Logan attack Derrick over the girl. He threw Derrick across the room with just a gesture. He is obviously telekinetic and it makes me wonder what other abilities he might have."

Cynthia is more than a little intrigued. "Does the boy really resemble Josef?"

Coraline nods. "Quite a bit."

Drawn back to Coraline's situation by the smell of dirt and manure Cynthia wrinkles her nose and looks around the shed. "What are you doing stuck out here and why are you still here?" Cynthia pears out the window. "Let's get out of here before someone comes."

Coraline waves her hand dismissively. "They don't come by except every third day or so to bring me more blood. When you came through the door I thought it was someone come to harm me since Robert was here with blood just this afternoon, They are so sure I won't leave the don't even bother to check on me."

When she sees Cynthia's quizzical look she continues. "Apparently your informant didn't tell you everything." Coraline smiles sadly at Cynthia. "I so wish you really could help but I'm afraid I'm trapped until they decide otherwise."

Cynthia looks around the potting shed dumbfounded. "How? I don't understand."

Coraline taps the side of her head and tells her about Vanessa. Cynthia's eyes get big as the she tells her the tale. "All the more reason to find a way to get you out of here. I wouldn't depend on Mick's soft heart to get you out of here alive. Mick's about the only vampire I know who isn't vindictive, even if he did try and kill you once, but he's funny about his women and if you tried to harm his fledgling...or Beth. "

"Mick and I were passionate when we were together, even violent at times, but the only time he's ever tried to kill me was when he was defending Beth..." Coraline snaps. "Kidnapping that brat is the one thing in my life I wish I could take back. From that moment on he has been lost to me."

Cynthia resists the urge to roll her eye as the repeat of Coraline's obsession with Mick rears its head once again. Instead she quickly changes the subject. "Let's get back on track and think of a way to get you out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elliot and Shea sit across from Beth, every person in the room, vampire and human alike are intent on the screen watching the trio. "That's him." Janice blurts out. She looks away for a moment and sees Vanessa looking at her questioningly. Janice swallows self consciously as she meets Vanessa's gaze. "The man on the right is the one who paid me to care for his so called uncle with the rare disease that made him appear dead."

Vanessa smiles kindly. The last thing she wants is for Janice to fear them after she has done them such a great service. "Thank goodness you had worked your way through college on the freshie plan or you probably would have taken what he said at face value."

Janice tilts her head thinking about it. "Maybe, but the idea that there is a disease that mimics death that closely is pretty hard to believe." she turns to Bowden to ask him if he remembers ever seeing either of the men before, but the question is stuck in her throat and she stills for a moment, carefully watching him.

Vanessa clears her throat and he turns to snarl at her. She nods towards Janice and before he once again turns, he hears Janice's escalating heart beat. He immediately calms his temper, his fangs recede and his eyes bleed back to their natural coloring. By the time he turns to face her the only face he's showing her, is his human one, and it is apologetic. "I'm sorry. I never want you to be afraid of me."

She narrows her eyes at him, the spark of fear turning to anger. "I'm not afraid of you."

He holds his hands out, palms up, smiling inside at her bravado. "Of course not. He gently cups her face and brushes a kiss across her lips and leans back looking intently into her eyes. "I was overcome with rage at the faces of my jailers. I remember them from before the drugs when they had me chained to the wall."

"They chained you to the wall?" she asked, the horror clear in her voice.

He silently nods and motions for her to come to him.

She nods moving close, finally understanding just how awful his imprisonment must have been. Just how much more there was to then, him just sleeping under the influence of the drugs.

Vanessa smiles to herself and returns to watching the screen.

Josef turns to Ryder. "You worked this out so Mick could view this without being too close?"

Ryder nods. "Yes, I set up a closed network that he can access from anywhere. I put up enough firewalls to ensure nobody else can hack the signal."

"Good. Maybe he won't feel like he has to be in Beth's back pocket if he can watch and still get in quick if things don't go well."

" Is there any way to get sound?" Logan asks.

Ryder shakes his head. "The zoo camera's don't have that capability and we just don't know what kind of tech the hunters have. They already planted a bug on Beth once so we couldn't risk them finding a wire on her or any other eavesdropping device."

Josef nods knowing that all the older vampires in the room can read lips but he'd like everyone to know what's going on in case something they do or say rings a bell with Janice and she's able to give them more information.

Ryder smiles. "I have an idea. How about if I add the words to the bottom, like subtitles. There will be a little lag but it's better than nothing."

Josef smiles. "Good idea. Make it work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches the screen intently as the two men face Beth. "Those are the two I saw." He tells Veronica. " The one on the right slashed my tires and the other one approached Beth."

"I wish I could hear what they are saying." Veronica grumbles.

Mick smiles. "You're going to have to learn to lip read. I'll hit the high points as it moves along."

Veronica smiles. "Cool."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith smiles and shifts his jacket just enough for the butt of his gun to show. "They are armed." Elliot snaps. "How did they get guns in here?" he quietly snarls. The anger quite clear in his voice.

Beth smiles "They both use to be cops." She loves the anger in their eyes but doesn't dare show her feelings on that score. She looks at the two men curiously. "You seem so surprised that I wouldn't hesitate to get backup. Didn't you do any kind of a background check on me at all?"

"Of course we did." Shea snaps.

"Then you know I was a crime reporter. You don't think I'm smart enough to get backup when I need it? Just because I'm stupid about my love life doesn't mean I'm going to trust strangers with my personal safety. By your own admission your cold blooded killers. Why on earth would I trust you? Now being as I'm a reporter I did some digging on you as well."

Elliot smirks at her. "Yea, but you didn't find anything did you?'

Beth smiles smugly right back at Elliot. "For my purposes I didn't really have to. I find creative writing so much more full filling." she opens the file and takes out a few papers. "I made up my own background information for you." Beth passes the first folder to Elliot. "Read it I think you'll find it interesting."

Elliot reads the papers and lets out a low snarl. "We are not Irish terrorists." he bites out.

Beth holds up a finger, "Ah but the U.S government doesn't know that. By the time they figure it out, you gentlemen will have probably spent enough time in captivity that if the feds do let you go the vamps will be more than ready to take care of you." Beth hands over the second file to Elliot. "The first one goes to the feds and this one goes to the vamps if anything happens to me or Shannon. It details how you've forced me to work with you, betraying them."

Elliot reads it and narrows his eyes at her. "One problem with both of these, there's no way to tie us to these reports."

Beth smiles and points at the camera behind her that's pointed at the pair.

Ryder sees the motion and sends the pictures he's captured to her phone.

Shea smiles tightly at her. "Great except it doesn't work."

Beth picks up her phone as it begins to beep. She pulls up the picture of the three of them sitting around the table and turns the phone around. "Ah but it does. You see you're on my home turf and I've got quite a few connection in the hacker community. After all I did work as reporter for a large and well respected internet site. You can keep my files. I have more. My friend, the hacker has printed off nice glossy's of both of you, put them in envelopes with my copies of the files and they are going in a safe place to be opened if I disappear."

Elliot stands and starts to move towards Beth.

Keith smiles and takes a step forward. "Ah. ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hands stay on the table."

Mick watches the screen from his place in the back of the van, he stands without even realizing it, wondering intently if it's time to blow the whole thing apart and pull Beth, Keith and Leo out of there. He could do it but Josef and Vanessa's plan for the hunters would just have to be put on hold. He watches Beth's face for any signs of fear and sees her holding back a grin so he eases back into his seat.

Elliot sits down but watches Keith. "You would not dare shoot an unarmed man."

Keith grins. "You ever hear of a throw away piece? It's a gun planted on a shooting victim to make sure it turns out to be a righteous killing. Believe me in the melee that happens if you start shooting in a public park, no one will notice us placing guns in your hands and as the lady has pointed out, we have control of the cameras."

Leo shrugs. "We may do a little time for bring fire arms in to the park but we'll take that chance. We know how to work the system and the lady is paying us a quite hefty fee."

"And after all, you are the terrorists and she is a well known reporter." Keith adds smugly

Elliot leans back watching Beth with a new appreciation. "Obviously I underestimated you. So, where do we go from here?"

Beth opens the next folder in her stack and holds it up. "I have a detailed layout of Josef Kostan's grounds and the floor plans of his mansion. If I've made my point that the safety of my daughter and myself is in everybody's best interests and you're still in, then you can have the plans and I'll answer any questions you might have."

Beth quirks an eyebrow at the two men. "Well?" She already knows the answer. She can see it in their eyes but she wants them to say it, to prove that she has the upper hand. Beth watches as Elliot takes in the bodyguards and all the trouble she's gone to in order to protect her and her daughter and he buys it hook, line and sinker. She can see it written across his face but she also knows he is a man who isn't use to being one upped so if he still might let his pride get the better of him and walk away thinking he can do this without her input.

"Alright..." he trails off

Beth waits a beat wondering what the other shoe is. "But?"

"But I want every bit of information you can give me on this woman." Beth watches as he taps the picture of Vanessa still face up on the table. She smiles to herself at the added bonus of having the men target a woman who can do things to them that they can't even imagine.

Beth nods slowly. "How many men do you have available for this operation? If you don't have enough men, there isn't any use in going any farther and if you wish to capture or kill this woman you will need every man you can get."

Elliot lifts his chin and faces her arrogantly. "Don't worry about it. I can have thirty mercenaries here in a week. I will have to pull a few off of other assignments. In addition I have some men already here, while not all of them men have fought vampires, they are all experts in weapons and martial arts. They will be ready." He tells her..

Beth here's the deception in his voice and makes note of it and wonders what he's not saying. She nods once. "Fine." she unfolds the map. "Then let's put this plan in motion."

xxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles as the two men move forward eagerly. "She's reeled them in. Look at them, they can hardly wait to get a look at those plans."

Bowden looks around the room and sees the love an appreciation for the woman on the screen coming from all of his old friends. He can tell she matters a great deal to most everyone in the room. "Did I understand correctly that you've agreed to be her sire after this matter is settled?" he asks Vanessa

She nods. "Yes, it was to happen a few months ago but this has to be done quite delicately because of Shannon, and problems arose that put it off for the time being but I think it will be alright now."

"She'll make a fine Vampire." Finn adds proudly. "She and Mick will be together a very long time."

"Does that mean that Mick and Shannon are going to move back into the guest house while Beth is up here with the rest of us?" Logan asks.

Finn nods. "Yes, the four of us will live down there, probably for the next few months depending on how long it takes Beth to adapt."

They continue to talk but nobody takes their eyes off the screen. They all watch Beth and their enemies pouring over the map on the table. Derrick wants to let a low growl but he refuses to give Logan the satisfaction. The idea of Veronica living here full time irritates him no end. He's got to find a way to bound her to him before this happens and she's spending all her time with Logan. Maybe he could find a way to convince her to move in with him instead of staying here but that will mean he will have to think about a more solid base of operations in the states.

xxxxxxxxx

Beth sits back watching Elliot and Shea. "Anything else?" She asks

Elliot watches Beth silently for a moment.

She can tell he's trying to decide whether to ask her something. Finally he opens another folder. He takes out a picture of Bowden and lays it down in front of her. "Have you ever seen this man?"

Beth looks at the picture studying it, and slowly shakes her head. She's truly confused by the question. "No. I'm good with faces, I have to be in my line of work. I'd remember if I'd ever seen him before. Who is he?"

Elliot takes back the picture replacing it in his file. "He's a very old and terrible vampire. If you see him call us right away."

Beth nods smiling to herself knowing that this is important. "I will. So we're done here?"

Elliot nod. "Yes, if we have any more questions we'll contact you at your hotel."

"No, I won't be there. I'm going to Kostan's to stay with Shannon. You can call me on my cell and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm alone and it's safe."

Elliot narrows his eyes at her. "It sounds to me like you're going back to your vampire lover."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Hardly." she says coldly. "I'm going to be in place when you attack. You take care of the vampires and I'll get Shannon to safety."

"What's to say that St. John won't drag you and your daughter back to the apartment? For this to work we need all the vampires to stay in one place." Shea asks

Beth sighs in exasperation. "He won't want to take us back until he knows I'm coming back to stay. "

Shea looks at her suspiciously. "I don't understand why he doesn't just turn you into a blood slave and be done with it. Why go through all this for a human?"

"Because a blood slave poses no challenge and they are dull." She smiles seductively at the two men. "It's not just my blood he wants. Besides, in my profession I have contacts in the media that are helpful to them. I've covered up a few things that are better off unknown by the general public. I couldn't do that as a mindless blood slave." Beth turns the discussion to something more interesting to them as she taps the picture of Vanessa. "Besides if you want more information on Lady Vanessa that's the best place to get it because more than likely she's staying at Kostan's estate."

Elliot's eyes light up. "Try and find some information on her power, what it is, if it has any weak spots."

Beth nods. "I'll see what I can find out. So, you'll be ready to move in what, a week?"

Elliot thinks about it for a moment. "More like ten days. I'll call you, so you're ready to take the kid and run."

Beth stands. "Good. Now, if you two will kindly sit here until we are on our way, as a sign of good will, I think we are done for the day."

Keith and Leo move to cover Beth as the three of them move into the flow of the crowd.

Elliot and Shea watch them go. "What do you think? Do you think it's a trap?" Shea asks Elliot quietly once Beth is gone.

Elliot shrugs. "I don't know but just to be on the safe side, we'll attack sooner than I told her and with more men."

Shea nods. "Good...good. There is something...I can't put my finger on it but...something..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always, comments are a good thing...please...let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches as Beth quickly gets in to the heavily armored Humvee. He smiles as he knows how much she dislikes the large gas guzzlers but he and Keith had discussed it and the decision was made for Keith to rent one of the type used primarily for visiting dignitaries and rap stars. They would just add it to their expense account to keep it off the hunters radar that Mick was picking up the tab. It's a shame they couldn't have just used the one Josef had in his stable of cars but again they didn't want Beth connected to anything that could be traced back to the vampires that might give it away that Beth isn't the unhappy lover she appears to be. The Humvee seems like over kill unless you consider that there is no guarantee that the hunters won't try to stop her and her guards along the road once they leave the zoo and make their way to Josef's estate. Elliot might decide that despite the blackmail threats she had invoked with her pictures and reports to send to the vampires and the government that they could take her with the intent to make her tell where they reports were before they could be mailed. Mick tells Veronica to return to the florist who they had gotten the van from. They would return it and then drive to Josef's. Mick doesn't like not following Beth, but he knows if anyone is watching they will instantly know something is amiss if they see the same van from the zoo following the Humvee and everything they set in place with this morning's meeting will be for nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Logan resists the urge to pace the room, waiting for Veronica. He knows that she is as safe as can be expected as long as she's with Mick. He just needs to see her and make sure she is alright. He eyes Derrick across the room talking to Frank. He knows he got under Derrick's skin earlier when he mentioned Veronica living with Mick's family in the guest house but now that he thinks about it, maybe it was stupid to give him a warning of the preparations so he could think of a way to change her mind. He wishes the hunters were in Europe so Derrick would have to go there to fight them. Not knowing what else to do he approaches Sydney. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She watches him warily for a moment. "I guess, as long as you're not still angry about how I messed things up for you."

Logan shakes his head. "No, I'm not angry but...you could do me a favor."

She tilts her head and looks at him questioningly. "How?"

He hesitates and motions for her to follow him.

She shrugs and motions for him to lead on.

Logan and Sydney's leaving isn't lost on Josef or Gabriel as they watch the pair go through the door to the terrace. Josef wonders if the desire that Logan has managed to bank for Veronica has finally made its self so unbearable that he is willing to turn to someone else. Josef turns to follow his son but stops as he looks down as he sees Gabriel's hand on his arm. Gabriel shakes his head. "No. They have gone round and round for years. It's time for them to find a way to break the patterns of destruction between them or kill this thing once and for all. If he doesn't find a way to learn from his mistakes then at least she should be happy with someone else."

Josef swallows. "I hate you right now."

Gabriel snorts. "No, you hate that I'm right."

Josef nods slowly, his pained eyes watch the door where he's sure his son is about to do something he will regret.

From his corner of the room Derrick watches the same sight and smiles. He's tempted to text Veronica and see how far away she and Mick are but something tells him it's best to stay clear and let things unfold on their own. With any luck Logan won't need any help shooting himself in the foot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end Cynthia decided she would take matters into her own hands. She is determined to see if she can reason with Mick, Josef and their families and see if she can find a way for Coraline to be set free. Coraline didn't like it but what choice did she have since she wasn't going to be able to stop her once Cynthia steps outside the shed. Coraline, of course, was still held there by Vanessa's power. Cynthia hesitates as she raises her knuckle to the door to knock. She's done a lot of things for Coraline over their long lives but she just doesn't know how she's going to get her clear of this latest mess. She sighs. In for a penny, in for a pound. It's never been easy to be Coraline's friend but they've been drawn and bound to each other for so long she's not sure she would know other way. It's not always been so perilous to be friends with Coraline, only since Mick came along has she had to do things that could cost her so much.

Coraline isn't the only one with regrets where Mick is concerned. If only Cynthia had been here in Los Angeles in the beginning, back when Coraline first met Mick, Cynthia would have seen what Coraline could not, that he was trouble to be avoided. It wasn't even that he was human, it was that he was a human who had a underlying strength that Coraline was drawn to, at her own peril. He was not the first such man that Coraline had tangled with, her desire to break such men was legendary. The problem was that this time when Mick bottomed out, and was about to break, he found an inner strength, even he probably didn't know he had and it was shown to him by a small unlikely blond girl child. Things had gone progressively down hill from that day forward.

Cynthia sighs and knocks at the door.

Sarah glances around on her way back from checking on the few humans left about the estate. She remembers that Robert is with Emily and Shannon so she moves to open the door, wondering who it could be. She knows neither Beth nor Mick would feel like they had to knock.

Josef scowls as he senses Cynthia approaching the house. Vanessa looks at him questioningly and he snorts. "That's right, you haven't met Coraline's closest friend and enabler, Cynthia. I'll be back in a minute. It's not hard to guess why she's here."

Sarah looks at her hand and smiles as suddenly, as if by magic Josef's hand appears to cover hers. "I'll never get used to how fast you move." she tells him with a smile.

"I had to get here quickly to stop you from opening the door. Cynthia is on the other side and I don't trust her." He can tell from the look on Sarah's face that she's not happy with his decision.

"If she's Coraline's friend and wants Vanessa to set her free, it doesn't seem likely that she will make things worse by hurting me and further angering you and Vanessa." Sarah tells him with some bit of sarcasm.

Josef nods. "I'm sure you're right but, I'm unable to risk you by not being near you when that door opens."

Sarah face softens feeling his love batter at her anger. "Alright...then you can stand here and I still get to open the door. That way you're on hand if she does something duplicitous."

Josef knows that without a fight it's the best he's likely to get. Wordlessly he nods.

To Cynthia's surprise a redheaded woman, not Robert answers the door, and behind her is Josef trying somewhat unsuccessfully to hide a scowl. Cynthia smiles looking from one to the other. The defiant look on Sarah's face and the worry on Josef's isn't lost on her. She shakes her head and begins to laugh, not able to stop herself at the sight of Josef in such a predicament. Obviously the two had a disagreement over Sarah answering the door.

Josef silently glares at Cynthia and then sees a smile slip its way across Sarah's lips and he lets out a low growl, angry at their making light of his concern. Sarah hears the anger in his utterance and turns to him, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you but you worry far too much. You said yourself, you knew who it was at the door and she isn't much of a threat."

Josef traces a finder gently down the side of Sarah's cheek. "Only because she wants Coraline's freedom and she knows harming you will get her more trouble than she already has. Do not misunderstand me, if it were to her advantage she would kill you." he lets his hand drop as Sarah moves into the circle of his arms. She turns to Cynthia as Josef wraps a protective arm around her.

Cynthia looks at him more than a little surprised. "Josef, have I ever threatened anyone under your protection, have I ever given you reason to think that I would harm someone so dear to you?"

"No, but you have never had so much on the line. If you are at my door, you must have spoken to Coraline and you know that Vanessa and Finn mean to kill her. I know how desperate you are."

Cynthia square her shoulders. "I want to talk to them. I want a chance to plead Coraline's case."

Sarah shakes her head. "Good luck with that."

Everyone in the room turns, waiting for Josef to introduce the woman. Josef turns to Vanessa and Finn who are grouped together, they had been deep in conversation with Gabriel. "None of you have met Cynthia. She is Coraline's oldest and closest friend."

Vanessa eyes Cynthia. Finn steps forward eyes narrowing. "Why are you here?"

Cynthia feels a blast of power and stammers. "I..." She straightens and steadies herself. "I want to see if there is a way I can get Coraline out of here, take her home to Europe alive. She's sure that you want to kill her no matter what Mick decides."

Finn nods. "Well, at least she's not stupid."

"Coraline is correct. Mick may wish to set her free but neither Finn, nor I are prepared to trust Shannon's safety to Coraline's assurances that she will stay in Europe and never set foot in this country again." Vanessa tells her.

Cynthia looks puzzled at Vanessa. "Who is Shannon?"

"Mick and Beth's daughter." Finn tells her. "She is almost of the age Beth was when Coraline kidnapped her. We will not under any circumstances take the chance that Coraline will take her revenge out on their child. She is the light of too many eyes."

Vanessa nods. "We have sworn to protect her. Soon her mother will be mine and once she is turned Shannon will truly be of my family."

"And as Mick's grandfather" Finn growls. "she is already part of my clan. Vanessa and I..." Finn stops and his gaze sweeps the room, "And the rest of us, have all sworn to make sure Shannon grows up safe."

Cynthia looks at them all dumbfounded for a moment. "So, it's true, there are children...more than just Josef's son." She shakes her head to clear it. "This has nothing to do with Coraline. She will not harm Mick's daughter. What happened with Beth was an aberration. Coraline can be a terror but even she doesn't harm children. She has never hurt a child before or since. She was just a little out of her head back then. She doesn't hurt children." Cynthia repeats.

Josef snorts. "Only because it's not a real treat to torture anyone so fragile. What fun can it be when the captive can die so easily?"

Cynthia shakes her head. "That's not true. The only person that has ever brought that level of monster out in Coraline is Mick. I...I don't know what it is about him, but when she is away from him, even when she is in a wicked mood she never goes to the extremes she does when she's around Mick. Josef, you know they were always toxic when they were together."

Beth enters the room. She's followed by Keith and Leo. The room becomes silent and everyone is watching her, all of them she supposes but she can feel eyes on her so she knows it's not just about the humans coming into the room. It's about her. She stops when she sees Finn and Vanessa. She reads their faces, and body language and realizes she's brought the two men into the middle of something that they can't be a part of. She's not absolutely sure what is going on but she knows this is vampire business at its worst. She also has a hunch that it has to do with more than the hunters. She can see the rage in Finn's face and few things anger him to this degree.

Josef moves quickly to intercept the three humans. "Beth, Shannon is upstairs with Robert and Emily in the freshie's wing. Take Keith and Leo and go see her."

Beth quirks an eye at him, a smile sketches across her lips. Josef would never suggest she take human men into the freshie's wing, even with the girls gone, unless he wanted the three of them gone from the room quite badly. "I think," she glances at Cynthia and it suddenly dawns on her who the woman is. "That I will stay for a moment."

Sarah steps forward. Her instincts tell her that Beth needs to be a part of this decision. "I will take Keith and Leo to the kitchen. Chef can make them something to eat."

Keith eyes Beth and starts to object.

Beth smiles at him. "Go with Sarah." she tells him quietly. "You can't be a part of this...it's too vampire."

"But you're not a vampire." Keith says in a rush.

"Right now, for this, I'm close enough." Beth replies. "Now go with Sarah. It's for the best."

Keith studies her for a moment. Then nods to her once. "Alright." and the two men leave the study.

Beth moves towards her greatest protector in the room, Finn. She touches his arm. "Mick told me Coraline is in the potting shed."

Finn nods never taking his eyes off Cynthia. "Aye, and this one is here to try and get us to free her." he spits the words out.

Beth nods. "I thought you were going to let Mick decide what to do about Coraline? That's what he told me."

Finn shakes his head slowly but it's Vanessa who answers her question. "We have decided that Mick is too soft hearted to make that decision. We aren't willing to risk Shannon's life by letting Coraline live."

Beth scowls. "Mick wouldn't risk Shannon's life by allowing Coraline to go free if he thought she was a threat."

Vanessa nods. "I know but I also know that Coraline has a history of convincing him she's changed. You can't deny that."

"No, you're right about that." She sighs. To this day Beth clearly remembers the fear from what Coraline had done to her when she had taken her. She would not wish that on any child, let alone her own. She looks at Vanessa and nods. "If you believe she is a threat to Shannon, then yes, by all means kill her."

Cynthia lets out a hiss.

Finn smiles grimly. "That's my girl."

Beth turns. "I trust the two of you with my life and with Shannon's. I will leave you to do what you think is best. If you think she needs killing then so be it, but remember Mick will more than likely not thank you for taking this decision out of his hands."

Finn snorts. "I can live with that."

Josef smiles grimly from his place at his desk as he silently agreeing with Beth.

Gabriel watches not being able to imagine what could possibly save Coraline from his sister and Finn. He knows them better than most anyone and neither is in a forgiving mood.

Cynthia can see that this is an uphill battle but she continues on anyway. "If you'll just let her leave I know I can get her back home and she has given her word to not come back. Coraline is at heart a good person. Keep her away from Mick and she's no worse than any of our people."

Vanessa snorts in disgust. "That's not saying a hell of a lot. Do you know what I've had to do to insure that the children in this world are safe from our people?" What Vanessa was force to do to Warren still haunts her. "Do you?" she says through gritted teeth. "On top of that I have no faith that what you say about Coraline is true. I have never seen nor heard anyone but you claim her as anything but a cold hearted bitch."

Cynthia is at a loss. Hearing the vehemence in the words from these two vampires has shaken her belief that she could get Coraline out of this trouble but she has to try. "You don't know her, she has good in her heart."

Vanessa smiles coldly. "Would you bet your life on it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith looks up from his sandwich as Beth enters the kitchen. "Are they going to kill her?" He quietly asks her. He thinks he already knows the answer and for some reason he's not sure he's really comfortable with the fact that he's willing to look away from what is going on in the other room.

Beth shakes her head. "No, not Cynthia..."

"But someone." Leo counters.

Beth nods. "Looks like it, but remember Vanessa is head of their ruling body, she is about as much law and justice as they allow." She sighs. "They live in a violent world, where their enemies don't play by any rules that can be adjusted for the human equivalent. I trust that Vanessa will do the right thing, I have to, she will be my sire."

Leo brushes the crumbs from his hands over his plate. "I'm being paid to guard you and take orders from you and Mick. I think it's better if I just leave the rest to the vampires."

Keith nods. "Other than looking out for Veronica, if she needs it, I have to agree."

Beth smiles. "Mick will always look out for Veronica when it comes to the vampire stuff, that way you can do what you've always done." she smiles at him. "You can be her father."

Keith smiles as he stands. "Why don't we escort you to see your daughter."

Beth nods. "Yes, and once it's safe we'll all go down to the guest house."

"Is that the separate house we passed on the way up the driveway?" Leo asks.

Beth nods. "Yes, and there is plenty of room for all of us, especially since you two don't need freezers."

"Freezers?" Leo asks

"Ah, yea. Didn't Ashley explain how vampires sleep?" Beth asks

Leo looks a little embarrassed. "Ah we didn't do much sleeping."

Beth laughs. "They sleep in freezers. The cold revives them somehow and keeps them from deteriorating. Come on. I want to find my baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always more than welcome.


	30. Chapter 30

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient. I know I've been out of sync as of late.**

**I posted my first fanfic Christmas day 2007. This one will roll me into the new year and despite the writer's block at times, I do love to write these stories. I hope you all enjoy them. Happy Happy and a Merry Merry.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline is sitting on the stool in the shed trying to figure out how she always gets into such trouble. She shakes her head at the mess she's gotten not only herself into, but this time she's dragged Cynthia into it as well. Mick's face flutters through her mind and she feels a pain in her heart. She really does love him. Why doesn't anyone understand that? Why doesn't Mick understand that? She knows if she could have some time with him, without Beth around he would love her again. Then she remembers his face as his words echo through her mind. She remembers him telling her about his daughter. The anger and pain in his eyes as he refuses to deny his parentage of his child is clear in her mind's eye. Coraline shakes her head trying to deny the truth of it but that one declarations from Mick hits her hard. Beth has given him everything he ever wanted, everything Coraline couldn't give him. She feels the tears run down her face as she knows that no matter what happens to Beth, Mick will never desert his child, his little girl. Coraline looks down at her hands and knows that while she could have fought Beth for his love, their little girl has closed the door between her and Mick forever.

Cynthia looks more than a little taken aback then she looks hard at Vanessa, challenging her. "What did you ask me?"

Vanessa grins viciously. "I asked you if you were willing to bet your life on your assertion that Coraline has a good heart."

Cynthia stammers for a moment and then gives Vanessa a curt nod. "Yes, I am."

Vanessa snorts. "Well let's just see about that." she touches Cynthia's forehead so for the moment Cynthia can hear what Vanessa hears.

_Coraline?_

Coraline hears Vanessa's voice in her head. She straitens up and wipes the tears away. Time to stop wallowing in her own pity.

_Yes?_

_You may go. I release you. _

Coraline sighs deeply as she feels the fear of leaving the shed, leave her. She smiles. Cyn did it again, she found a way to get her out of the mess she'd made of things. She smiles as she thinks of the party she'll throw for Cynthia, thanking her for what she's done.

Vanessa smiles confidently at Cynthia as they both here Coraline's joy at being freed.

_Tell Cynthia I'll meet her at the gate._ Coraline tries to send back to Vanessa

_Leave here and go back to Europe. _Vanessa tells her in response._ Cynthia has forfeit her freedom for yours. She will stay here with us until we decide what punishment she should take in your place._

Coraline stops cold in her tracks.

Vanessa cocks her head assessing Coraline's intention.

Coraline doesn't hesitate as she changes directions. There aren't a hell of a lot of people in this world that she'd do this for, but this is Cyn and she can't let her suffer for the things that are Coraline's responsibility. Slowly she walks to the house.

Vanessa tips her head to Cynthia. "You may be right. Maybe there is a spark of something good in her. At least she's loyal to you. She's not going to let you take her punishment."

Finn snarls. "This proves nothing and forgives nothing. I still want her to pay for what she did to Mick and Beth. I still want her dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan wonders what Sydney will say when he asks for her help. At first he thought he would ask her to help him make Veronica jealous but after giving it considerable thought he's decided that Veronica knows him well enough to be able to see through the deception. On top of that if by chance she didn't see through it then he doesn't want to do something to purposely hurt her when he doesn't have any real feelings for Sydney. Jealousy isn't really a winning strategy no matter which end of it you are on. As satisfying as it was at the time, he didn't win any points with Veronica when he tossed Derrick through the glass doors. He wishes she was just trying to make him jealous but he could tell by Veronica's reaction to the fight that she cares for Derrick. Logan just has to hope she hasn't fallen in love with him.

After he decided the jealousy angle was stupid he got to thinking about what he would do if they never managed to find their way back to each other. For the first time since Veronica had been turned Logan took a minute and looked around at his life and tried to take stock of it. His own turning, while a big deal, wasn't really where the real changes started. That had come when Veronica was turned. As he looks back, and thinks about their life before that moment he smiles. For once, they really had been in a good place as a couple. They hadn't broken up once in the previous two years, and they were closer than they ever had been, living and working out of the apartment across from Mick and Beth. Then she was turned and nothing was ever going to be the same.

In the win column is his family. He smiles unashamedly when he thinks of the happiness since Josef and the rest of them came into his life. He's gained more in that regard than he'd ever imagined possible. Even with Gabriel being a hard task master, it is still pretty amazing. Gabriel rides his ass for one reason, and that is to help him see that he can do and be better than he was when he was human. Logan understands Gabriel's motivation so even though it is a lot of work he knows Gabriel has his best interests at heart. So, the family part of his personal life is in great shape. For the first time in his life he feels like he has some kind of support system that doesn't depend on Veronica or his friends.

_Friends. _That could be a problem. Once again he is the son of someone who, in their own world is even more famous and powerful than Aaron was, in his. Top that off with the fact that he and Josef look so much alike and what are the odds he's going to make friends, real friends easily? He smiles ruefully at the thought of trying to make friends in the vampire world...piece of cake..._right. _Veronica said she wanted to be his friend but he knows the truth is, if she doesn't want to be more than that, he's not going to be able to deal with her and Derrick as a couple while he is left out in the cold as nothing more than her friend. Not. Going. To. Happen. He could be very careful and go back to Neptune and see his old buddies but somehow that doesn't seem like it would be much fun. He would have to hide so much of who he's become. He'd did enough of that while he was growing up under Aaron's thumb or fist as the case may be. Logan knows himself well enough to know that he's not solitary by nature and while his family is wonderful he needs more contact with other people.

Sydney is forty or fifty years older than he is but she's still closer to his age than anyone else he's met. He just wants to know if she has any suggestions as to good places to hang out, places where he can go and not worry so much about revealing himself to unaware humans. He knows Gabriel won't let him go anywhere alone for awhile but he has to look ahead, he has to have some kind of plan if he and Veronica aren't going to be together. If they were a couple again they could explore this new life together but if not he has to be ready to look out for himself. He shakes his head in embarrassment at his musings knowing he's going to sound needy.

Lost in thought he opens the door for Sydney and follows her out onto the terrace. As she brushes by him he is suddenly aware that she smells very nice. He feels his fangs lengthen and he drinks in her scent. _Female. Woman._ His mind tells him. He shakes his head. This isn't what he led Sydney out here for. He watches her and knows she's fully aware of what he wants. He shakes his head slowly. "This isn't why...I didn't..."

She smiles at the confusion on his face. Gently she asks him. "Have you slept with anyone since you were turned?" Sydney touches his face. "I can help you with this."

He shakes his head. "No. Until the last day or so Gabriel has kept me away from everyone. He's been working my ass off...keeping me exhausted." He scowls. "because of my blood.

She nods. "Yea, I got through on dumb luck." she says softly.

He looks at her in confusion.

She smiles. "You forget, I'm just like you but because of the circumstances I survived on animal blood."

Logan nods remembering her story. "They've just figured out that I need blood from the living. I tasted my first freshie a couple of days ago and then fed from Connor again today. He shakes his head pushing back the desire. _This is not good. _The wind shifts and he gets another blast to his senses as her smell curls around him. He feels like howling as his senses go off the charts.

He closes his eyes tight and shakes his head not daring to speak until he gets some control. He pushes hard trying to tamp down his desire. "Veronica..."

Sydney scowls to herself not wanting to upset him. "She's not here and besides..." she doesn't want to hurt him by pointing out that Veronica seems to have found someone else.

"My blood...it needs to be checked again." he says through gritted fangs.

Suddenly she's a little afraid of what's going to happen as it dawns on her that if he bites her he could go into a coma like Sarah and Josef would most likely kill her. She starts to back up but feels his hand grab her upper arm. It feels like a band of steel.

"Don't move." he growls.

Gabriel senses Loan's pain and quickly moves across the room to Josef. "Logan's in trouble." he tells him quietly.

Without a word Josef turns to follow Gabriel. When they get near the door Gabriel stops in front of Grant. "Do you have anything in your Dr. bag of tricks that will knock Logan out?"

Grant nods. "Yes. It will knock him flat though, he won't wake for a good twelve hours. Anything less potent won't work."

Gabriel nods. "That's fine. Follow us."

The three men move quickly out to the terrace.

Sydney turns as she senses her father. The relief clearly written across her face. "He's..."

Gabriel nods as moves in on Logan.

Grant takes one look at the situation and understands immediately why Gabriel asks for the drugs. Without a word he stops and begins to ready a syringe.

Josef nods to his father. "I'll talk to him, see if I can distract him enough that he'll let go of Sydney, you grab him."

Gabriel nods and the two men circle Logan as Sydney slowly tries to distance herself from Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline silently moves through the house, wary of the vampires inside. She smiles grimly. It's a new feeling for her, not being the most powerful vamp in the room. Her brothers are more vicious than she is but they don't really have any more power than she does. She's met vamps older than herself but usually they steer clear of her because of her family connections. Strength in numbers has always served he Duvall clan well. It's more than apparent that she's finally run afoul of vamps that don't care one bit who her brothers are and what they are capable of. She sighs and walks through the last door. She meets Vanessa's gaze and then blanches when she sees the look in Finn's eyes. She can't imagine how she's going to broker any kind of deal for her and Cynthia's freedom against that kind of loathing. She decides to concentrate on Vanessa. "I can't let you hurt Cynthia for what I've done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mick circles the drive in front of Josef's house he sees the rented Humvee and sighs in relief knowing that Beth made it back safe. They decided ahead of time to keep communications silent, unless there was an emergency, until they were sure they were back to Josef's. Josef's security people do enough sweeps on a regular basis that there is no question the house is clean of any listening devices. He slams the car into park intent solely on one thing and that's Beth whereabouts. He's glad she's come back but there are still some things that need to be cleared between them. Veronica silently watches him, a smile plays across her face as he watches him as he stalks towards the house. Just knowing Mick and Beth are on the mend sends an overwhelming feeling of relief through her. This has been harder on her than she wants to admit.

Veronica smiles as she watches Mick pass Derrick as he comes out to meet her. Derrick glances over his shoulder at Mick as Veronica continues to watch him. Derrick looks at her curiously.

She grins. "He's going to find Beth. It's so nice having the two of them back together." she looks a little embarrassed. "I need that anchor in my life. My dad is great and all that but, I really need to know that Beth and Mick are together and solid. It makes the world a little less scary."

Derrick smiles at her and wonders if she would mind if he leans in and kisses her. Just as he decides it's an idea that's found it's time, he sees her eyes narrow and he realizes she's turned her head. He opens his senses up to something besides Veronica and he feels it too. It's Logan and from the feel of it he's completely lost all control. Before Derrick can comment Veronica has moved around him and she's moving at a pretty fast clip. Wordlessly he follows her.

Beth lays Shannon down in the Tinker Bell bed that Josef bought for her when she grew out of her crib. She turns when she hears Emily looking out the shades.

"Mick just drove up." Emily says with a smile.

Beth looks down at Shannon not wanting to leave her but wanting to run down and meet Mick.

Emily laughs quietly. "Go on, Robert and I will watch her. Go find Mick." Emily turns to Keith and Leo. "Beth can show you to our game room on her way out. There are lots of things to keep you amused so you won't be bored."

Keith looks at Beth for guidance. He feels like he and Leo are out of their element here.

She nods and the two men follow her. "I'll tell Veronica where you are so she can come say hi." Beth tells them.

"That would be great." Keith says with a smile. "I haven't gotten to see her since we got to town."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know mostly set up but you have to set the table for the good stuff some how.**

**Comments are always welcome...**


	31. Chapter 31

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn faces Coraline. "Nobody's going to hurt this woman for your crimes. You're the one that hurt Mick and Beth and you're the one that will pay for it." He spits out.

Mick enters the room. He easily overheard Finn and the confusion is clearly written on his face. "I thought the decision on what is going to happen to Coraline is going to be left up to me?" he asks.

Finn shake his head. "You're too soft hearted about this. She's your sire and you can't be impartial."

Mick looks between Finn and Vanessa, angry as he realizes the deception. "So you never intended to leave the decision up to me."

Finn softens for a moment and sadly nods. He can see the disappointment in Mick's eyes. "In this one instance I can't leave Shannon's safety up to you. I know you would never knowingly allow Beth and Shannon to be in danger but..."

"But I'm not objective about Coraline." Mick spits out.

Vanessa watches the two men. She can see the disappointment and anger in Mick's eyes as well as Finn can but she can also sense that if they do this without his approval there will be a fundamental break between them. Mick will never trust either of them again. The problem is she thinks Finn is right and killing Coraline is the only way to keep Beth and Shannon safe. Vanessa doesn't understand Mick's reasoning, unless it really just comes down to Coraline being his sire. She turns to Mick. "So, if we let you decide, you would give her another chance, you would risk Beth and Shannon...Why?" Vanessa asks softly.

Mick loathes being forced to defend Coraline but that's the position Finn and Vanessa have put him in. "While it's true that what she did to Beth is unforgiveable, there has to be a better way to deal with someone who in the end gave all of you, Beth and Shannon included, to me." he glances at Coraline. "I hate condoning what you did to me, but my life as miserable as it was for the first fifty years after my turning, has turned out pretty damn good." He looks at Finn. "If she hadn't turned me, I'd never have known you." he glances around the room. "Any of you and that is a pretty awful thought."

Finn shakes his head. "As grateful as I am for you and your family, I don't trust Coraline not to snatch it all away by killing Beth and Shannon. Mick, I know you don't see it, and I'm sorry we're so far apart on this but... Even with the threat of Vanessa and myself, it's not enough to keep her in check. She could do her dirty work and be gone before we could get to her. The world is a big place. She could hide from us and even if she can't, even if we find her and kill he after the fact, I've buried enough people I love to know that retribution never brings back the dead." Finn continues knowing this could be the last time he and Mick speak as family. "I can't, no I won't, allow you to take that chance with Beth and Shannon...I just can't."

Coraline opens her mouth to protest that never in her life has she ever killed a child. She feels Cynthia's elbow in her ribs. "Keep quiet." Cynthia hisses quietly.

Coraline nods as the moment passes.

Vanessa turns slightly as she catches movement in her peripheral sees Bowden giving her a sign and she enters his mind.

_You have an idea? _she asks him.

_Bondservant. You've done it before and it's a way to keep the woman in check so tightly no one will have to worry for Mick and his family on the other hand Mick will get his wish and she will live. _

Vanessa looks at him in surprise. _Not a bad idea. I haven't done that in so long I'd forgotten what was once a common practice._

_Well, for me it's like yesterday. _He answers her. She wishes she could find a way to wipe away the bitterness in his tone. Hopefully killing the hunters will give him some measure of peace for what they did to him. She smiles as she notices Janice tucked against him. _Or maybe Janice will help him find his way out of the anger._

Vanessa nods thoughtfully, she turns to Frank, quickly explaining Bowden's suggestion. _What do you think? I won't do it if it's going to be a problem for us. If you don't think you can stand the thought of having Coraline around..._

Frank's been watching the exchange between Mick and Finn and knows why Vanessa is going in this direction, when normally she'd just let Finn have his way. Frank shrugs. _If she becomes too much of a problem we can always let Finn take over but it's worth a try. What are you going to do about Beth? You've promised to turn her. _

_Well, there's only one way to know, I'll have to ask her._ _I can sense that she's close._

She wants to question Frank further to make sure that he's really ok with this, but senses that Finn and Mick need an alternative right now. She turns back to the pair. "Bowden has an idea that might satisfy both of you."

"What about me?" Coraline asks from where she's standing.

Cynthia nudges her. "sssshhhh. This might keep you alive."

Coraline scowls but keeps quiet.

"As I was saying, Bowden has reminded me of an alternative. A long time ago, when I was in court, if we had captured a prisoner that was too valuable to kill, I would make them a bondservant."

"I'm not going to be anyone's servant." Coraline snaps.

Finn smiles coldly. "I remember the practice well. I could live with that."

Vanessa turns to Coraline. "Shut the hell up and listen before Finn turns you to a pile of ash."

"She means that literally." Beth says from the doorway. "I've seen him do it."

Mick quickly turns and Beth rushes to his arms. He holds her tight, drinking in the feel of her in his arms. He cups her face and rests his forehead against hers. "I missed you."

Beth rests her hands on his wrists. "and I've missed you." she knows they have a lot to talk over but clearly this isn't the time.

He sees understanding in her eyes and kisses her forehead. "I love you." he whispers. "Right now there are other problems. Did you know, they intended to kill Coraline no matter what?"

Beth nods. "I found out when I got here. They both believe that it is the only way to keep Shannon safe. If that's true, I told them to go ahead."

Mick sighs. "I know but..."

Beth touches his face gently. "Let's hear what Vanessa has to say and go from there. Maybe Coraline would rather be a pile of ash."

Coraline whitens as much as a vampire can, as she hears Beth's comment. Apparently she's not going to have any choice in whatever they come up in these new talks over her fate.

Vanessa turns back to Coraline. "Bondservants, in ancient times could end up being anything from a personal assistant to a scullery maid. It all depends on the master."

"And just what would you have me do? I'm no one's drudge." Coraline shoots back.

Vanessa smiles, ruefully, knowing her own penchant for wanting to fix situations and people. _The road to hell is most likely paved with good intentions, especially in this case. _"You'll just have to trust that I don't need anyone to scrub the floors."

"What does this entail?" Cynthia asks, trying to find a lever to get Coraline to accept the way out. Cynthia has no doubt that all other options lead to Coraline's death.

"She takes my blood and I take hers," she stares Coraline down. "Understand me, because of my power, you won't be able to do one thing that I won't know about before you even decide to do it. I'll be in your mind, hidden, but I'll be there at all times. Until I'm convinced you can be trusted, even a little bit, you will do what I say without question because if you don't I'll force you to do it and won't like it."

Coraline shakes her head, her eyes wide.

"How long?" Cynthia asks.

Vanessa smiles coolly. "Until I decide to let her go. That could be a very long time, it depends on her." Vanessa turns to Beth. "But really it's up to you. I won't do this, even with her agreement, without your approval."

Beth faces Vanessa with Mick's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Why me?"

"Because I fully intend to turn you as soon as we take care of the hunters and for both of these things to happen, to some extent, you are going to have to put up with Coraline until you are ready to move back home." Vanessa tells her quietly. "After that Frank and I will take her with us to New York."

Beth nods slowly knowing this is Coraline's only chance and the only chance available to save Mick and Finn's relationship. Finn means to much to Mick to lose him over Coraline. "You'll keep her away from Shannon?"

"Yes." Vanessa answers.

"Fine with me." Beth says as she turns to Mick she hears a growl from Finn.

"After what she did to you, how can you ever agree to let her live." Finn asks incredulously.

Beth sighs. "If you had asked me any time up until about five years ago, I would have agreed with you. When I think of the terror...but five years ago she saved Mick from Lance. From everything I've heard about Lance, I have no doubt that he would have killed Mick, if not for Coraline. I can forgive a lot for that one act. If Vanessa can keep her from hurting Shannon, then I'll go along with letting her live." She turns to Mick. "What do you think?"

He nods.. "I believe it's a workable solution." He looks at Coraline. "In addition to what I've already said, Beth is right, you saved me from Lance, so I've done what I can to keep you alive." He glances at his grandfather and sees Coraline's death in his eyes. "Coraline take the deal, it's the best you're going to get." he tells her.

Coraline shakes her head slowly. She feels a little shell shocked, at not being able to find a way out of this with her life intact. She's not sure what to think or do. Her first instinct is to run like hell but she's sure she wouldn't get far.

"Can I take Coraline outside and talk to her?" Cynthia asks

Vanessa nods. "Yes, but don't go far. If Finn has to go after you I'm not going to be able to guarantee your safety and I won't harm him to save Coraline."

Once outside Cynthia turns to Coraline. "Take the deal."

Coraline starts to ask her if she's lost her mind but before she can say anything Cynthia continues. "It's better than being dead. Besides, you might find out you like it."

Coraline looks at her like she's crazy. "Like it, why would I like being her bondservant? Milton was right. It would be better to reign in hell than serve in heaven and something tells me this is not going to be heaven." Coraline says bitterly.

Cynthia wants to shake her. "If you die that's it. You can stand there on your Duvall high horse and talk about never serving, but dead is dead and it's pretty damn finale." Cynthia smiles, showing more confidence then she feels but wanting to give Coraline a brave front. "Listen to me. This may not be as bad as you think." She starts to tick off the reasons on her fingers. "Because Vanessa is probably the first or second most powerful vampire living, because she's not afraid of your family. You'd live in New York, that's a plus. She and Frank live on a huge estate on Long Island. Hell, I bet it's better than that antique that your brothers call home. She's head of the council for this part of the world. Think of the power she wields. If you can find a way to leverage even a tiny bit of that, imagine what kind of pull you might have over your brothers. If you stick with this, stay alive, you may find a way to rule."

Coraline looks at her with a little less skepticism. "You think?"

Cynthia shrugs. "It's worth a try. I don't think she's as intent on your death as Finn is. She won't risk Mick's anger for the satisfaction, she'll settle for making it about protecting the kid and Beth. When I realized that you were coming out here no matter what I said, I did a little investigating before I followed you. For a vamp of her age and power she has an interesting reputation. She's known to be fair and even tempered. You know some of the really old ones are damn unpredictable and even a bit unstable. That apparently is not the case with her or any of her clan from what I can tell. Hell she even left Serena alive after that fiasco a few months ago that resulted in Josef's son's turning. How or even why she managed to stay Josef's hand is still up for speculation. Besides if you give it a go, and don't like it, you can always let Finn kill you. I'm sure he'd accommodate your wishes." Cynthia says dryly. She wants Coraline to hear the truth in her words. She hugs a stiff Coraline. "Please, just give it a try. I don't want to lose you. Who knows, I might even be able to visit you."

Coraline looks at her sourly. "He's not bluffing is he?"

Cynthia shakes her head. "No, he's not. I'm pretty sure the only reason he didn't kill you before this is because of Mick." Cynthia looks at Coraline closely. "So, what do you say?"

The two woman reenter the study and Coraline faces Vanessa. "I have a couple of questions."

Vanessa nods for her to continue.

"My brothers may have something to say about this if only because the idea of 'a Duvall' being a servant may not sit well with them. They may come in force to get me back. If they decide that they can't get me released, they may decide that it will be better for their image to kill me 'for my own good'. Will you guarantee my protection? Can you protect me from them?"

Vanessa smiles so widely she's on the verge of laughing. "You let me worry about your brothers."

Frank snorts. "They won't be a problem."

Coraline looks between Vanessa and Frank and a shiver runs up her spine. They mean it and she believes them...such power... Coraline sighs. "Ah, I may have a few more vamps that might like to have a word with me, and not in a good way..."

Vanessa looks at her closely. "Have you ever done what you did to Mick or Beth to anyone else? Is there anything quite as abhorrent in your past as a forced turnings or kidnapping of a child?"

Coraline shakes her head. "No, nothing quite like that."

Vanessa nods. "Then yes, I'll see to your safety as long as it's nothing so terrible. Anything else?"

"One last thing, can Cynthia come visit?" Coraline asks hesitantly

Vanessa nods slowly. She's already taken Cynthia's measure and is sure that Cynthia is a calming influence on Coraline and at least one voice of sanity. "After a time, I think that would be a very good idea."

Coraline nods looking Vanessa straight in the eye. "Agreed then. I will freely enter myself into this agreement." Her only worry is that Finn looks far too pleased with the deal.

Vanessa smiles to herself as she sees even in defeat Coraline's back is straight and her pride intact. _Good girl. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Logan look at me." Josef tells him softly as he moves to his right.

At the same time, Gabriel moves to the left to stand behind Logan. Gabriel feels a tremble in the air and realizes Logan is holding his telekinetic power in check, but just barely. He enters his mind and wraps that part of Logan's power, the dangerous part, in what amounts to mental cotton, keeping Logan from accessing it. He could go farther and knock Logan out preventing this show down but Logan has worked hard on his telepathy and is just now gaining his confidence. Gabriel doesn't want to undermine that by strong arming him in that way. Logan is still so use to being human, a show of physical force as unwanted as it is going to be, is still more in keeping with what he's use to. As long Logan realizes there is no malice in the act, that's it's only to protect himself and others, he should come out of it alright.

Logan glances at Josef and then his eyes swing back to Sydney. "Logan, listen to me, let go of Sydney's arm."

Josef watches as Logan grinds his teeth together trying to gain control. He looks at his own hand, willing it to open.

Josef sees Logan's hand begin to ease up. "That's it. Let her go."

Gabriel stands tentatively behind Logan waiting to see if Josef can get Logan to let go of Sydney. The last thing any of them wants is to do is cause Logan more pain, there is already enough coming off him in waves. Gabriel looks to the house and decides things must be pretty dicey in there if Vanessa hasn't slammed her way out here to see just what the hell is going on with Logan.

Josef can see that the little control Logan is bringing to bear is hard won and probably not going to last.

"Help me." Logan grinds out. The anguish clear in his eyes as he lets go of Sydney.

Josef nods to Gabriel. Gabriel accepts the sign and moves in wrapping his arms around Logan, pinning his arms to his side. Logan's control shatters, instinct taking over as he struggles to get free.

"Grant, any time would be nice." Gabriel snaps.

Grant nods. "I've got to get the dosage right or it won't do any good. One more minute." Grant holds up the bottle and pulls the plunger on the syringe back, tapping the side. He pulls the syringe free of the bottle and takes a step towards Logan who is baring his teeth and nashing in his direction. "You've got to hold him tight. This is a silver needle so it will go in deep enough with just a push but the last thing I want to do is break it off inside of him."

Josef watches as Gabriel sighs, he pushes the air out of his lungs and tightens his grip, pulling Logan in so tight that there is no wiggle room. Josef can see that it's not going to get any better than this without hurting Logan. "Grant, if you can't do it let me."

At this moment Veronica rounds the corner of the house. She takes in the scene and lets out a snarls at the men. "Logan!" she calls to him as she runs to him.

Logan hears her call his name and stills.

Grant smiles with relief as Logan stops struggling. He pushes the syringe into Logan's shoulder, pushing the plunger home in one motion, and then easily pulling it free. Gabriel feels Logan go slack almost immediately. He lays him down on the ground. He looks down at him, looking him over to make sure he's alright.

Veronica hits Gabriel hard using all the strength she can bring to bear, shoving him away. "Get the hell away from him, all of you."

Gabriel is so surprised at the attack he steps back not wanting to inadvertently step on Logan.

Josef watches with a sigh as he sees Veronica's fangs lengthen and her fingers morph into talons. _Just fucking great. One out of control fledgling down and one to go._

She stands over Logan's body turning slowly daring any of them to come close.

Derrick watches the scene and knows the Logan has finally done one thing right. Whatever the hell is going on, Veronica is in full protect mode. Derrick can see from the look on her face that she would do whatever she has to, to protect the unconscious body under her feet. He wonders if she'll recognize the automatic reaction on her part as something more than her friendship for Logan. He could well lose her over this little disaster. He sighs inwardly, that doesn't mean that he won't try to do whatever he can to help her. Even if he's lost her for the time being, that is one door he wants to keep open. "I'll get Mick." he tells Josef softly.

He nods. "Good idea."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**comments are always welcome...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica nails Grant with a stare. "What did you do to him?"

Grant glances at Gabriel who motions for him to answer her.

"It was just a simple sedative. He should be down for the next twelve hours." Grant answers her

Veronica growls. "Twelve hours is not a simple sedative. What's wrong with him?" She slowly turns looking at the three men. "What have you done to him?" she snarls

Grant shrugs. "With vamps it's all or nothing." Evading the second part of her question. Again he looks to Gabriel.

"I asked what's wrong with him." Veronica bites out. Noting that Grant isn't answering her question she looks between Josef and Gabriel waiting.

Gabriel stands with his arms crossed. He's about to lose his patients with Veronica. He needs to get Logan into a freezer and she's not helping. If this continues they may have to sedate her as well. "He lost control." Gabriel tells her with a snap of rebuke in his voice.

Veronica ignores his irritation. The anger and pain at seeing Logan on the ground unconscious claws at her emotions. She glares at Josef for a moment, tears running down her cheeks. "You were supposed to protect him, not lets him be manhandled and abused."

Josef and Gabriel both feel as though they've been slapped.

Quietly Josef replies "You know, I would never let anyone do something like that to him again. V, he was so out of control if we hadn't sedated him he could have hurt himself or one of the humans we still have in the house." He tries to keep the anger and hurt out of his voice at her accusation. It's on the tip of his tongue to point out that she didn't see the shape Logan was in because she wasn't here when it started as she was off with Derrick but he knows that Gabriel has been keeping her away from Logan so he can't really blame her. He really needs to find a way to get her to calm down and adding his own anger and frustration to hers isn't going to get them anywhere. He glances at Gabriel and can see from the look in his eyes he's about to make a move to subdue her. He silently shakes his head, hoping Gabriel will get the message.

Mick smiles at Beth, so intent on their reunion he's ignoring everything around him. He gets a start of surprise as Derrick taps him on the shoulder. Mick takes one look at his face and knows Veronica is in trouble. He reaches out and feels her emotional rollercoaster. He glances at Beth. "It's V."

Beth nods having guessed that already. "Go. I'll follow you in a minute."

"No," Derrick says. "Not until Mick says it's ok."

She nods looking a little worried.

Mick gives her a quick kiss "I'm sure it will be fine." He turns back to Derrick. "Explain."

Derrick gives him the short version as they head for the terrace.

"Why would he all of a sudden lose control?" Veronica asks through bared fangs.

Josef watches her hands sketch to her knives. He hopes Mick gets out here before her itch to pull one becomes a reality and they have to restrain her as well. That could get very ugly in a hurry, especially if Mick walks out in the middle of it.

"I think... because his blood has finally cleared." Grant says. As he thinks about it, some of the pieces of his research are starting to fall into place. He watches Veronica warily. Like the rest of the men watching her, he could take her but unlike the other two he couldn't do it without hurting her. He's not a practiced fighter, so he only knows one way to defend himself and that's to go in for the kill. He's sure Josef would be very unhappy at the prospect and the truth is he has no desire to harm her. He sees he has their attention and he treads carefully as he continues. "I believe the reason that he's been so sedate, so unfledgling like, is because until his blood clears it is almost like he is in an in-between place, not vampire, not human. He is finally drinking live blood and I believe it has triggered the final phase of the change. If I'm right, now he's vampire and he's got about as much control as your average fledgling. I think keeping him away from a live blood source for so long after his turning may have pushed him farther into a frenzy when the blood an sex hungers hit him. He got a little when his body really wanted a lot." He glances at Gabriel. "And I assume if he hasn't had any live blood until the last couple of days, then he's probably been denied the other as well..."

Before Gabriel can answer, Grant holds up his hand. "I know everything with him is trial and error and all of this is probably my fault as much as anyone's because I couldn't give you any more information. He's in a one of a kind situation but hopefully the errors are all behind him and now he'll be just like any of us."

"He's not feral, is he?" Josef asks worriedly.

Grant shakes his head. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine. If he'd been feral he would never have had been able to exhibit the small amount of control we did see. I will need to take more of his blood and run tests, to make sure, but I think the results will bear me out, I believe he's finally made the leap to vampire."

Veronica shakes her head. "No. You've done enough. " She turns to Gabriel. " You let this..." she waves her hand at Grant. "this mad scientist poke and prod Logan, all for nothing. Well it's over. No more."

Before Gabriel can answer her, Mick walks out and Veronica turns as she senses him behind her. He keeps walking, never breaking stride, never taking his eyes from her, knowing he's the one person who she'll listen to. He sees the anger but he also sees the tears. He doesn't stop to ask questions he just takes her in his arms. The two of them stand over Logan's body, as Mick calms his freaked out fledgling. Josef watches with relief as her talons and fangs recede as she calms. To Veronica's satisfaction Mick glares at Gabriel and Josef. "What I want to know is how this deteriorated so badly that Veronica is standing guard over Logan's unconscious body." Mick glances down at her. "Now, what is this all about?" he asks softly. He heard most of Grant's explanation and he can guess the rest but he knows she needs to vent the rest of her anger.

Josef rolls his eyes knowing Mick is partly playing this up for Veronica's benefit but surprisingly he sees Gabriel flinch at the accusation.

"You're right. This is my fault." Gabriel says. Josef hears the self recrimination in Gabriel's voice. "Josef wanted to follow Logan out here but I stopped him because I misjudge the fact that Logan's been so calm until now. I got complacent and nobody was out here to stop him when he lost control and almost attacked Sydney."

Veronica sees Sydney standing back out of the way. "This is probably her fault." she snarls at the other woman.

Josef shakes his head, knowing that he has to swing the blame back towards himself and Gabriel. If Veronica thinks for even a minute that this is Sydney's doing, well...it's not a good scenario for Sydney, no matter how much older she is than Veronica. "No, Gabriel's right. This is our responsibility. We should have watched him more carefully."

Mick nods and looks down at Veronica. "You know, that neither Josef nor Gabriel would ever do anything to harm Logan, you know that..." he tips her chin up to look at his eyes and away from glaring at the two men. "you know that." he repeats

She reluctantly nods. "You didn't see them restraining him to get the drugs into him. I'm tired of them keeping me out. I could have helped them and he wouldn't have been in his position. He listens to me." She growls at Gabriel. She turns and glares at Sydney. "And I can at least defend myself if I couldn't talk him down."

Mick nods and looks at Gabriel while he speaks. "Well, I'm sure that since Logan is going to be asleep for the next twelve hours that Gabriel won't mind if you go along and sit with Logan. There is no way that either of you can be in any danger doing that."

Gabriel scowls, not use to having to accommodate other people's demands, especially not this little blond pain in the ass, but nods as Mick continues. This time Mick looks down at Veronica. "I'm also sure that if you'll allow Grant to take some of Logan's blood that he will go, right now, and test the blood so we'll all know before Logan wakes up if his blood is clear as Grant suspects."

Grant nods. "Even with travel time and checking it twice it will only take an a couple of hours."

"Come of V, you have to meet them half way. You can't stand out here over Logan's body and still not know if biting you will put him a coma." he tells her softly.

Veronica reluctantly nods and stands protectively next to Logan, allowing Grant access to him. She stares daggers at Gabriel who is tempted to snarl at her and give her a good scare but with his luck she'd just snarl back at him. He's not sure what it is about the women in this family but they are all crazy as far as he can tell. First Sarah pokes him the chest demanding things of him and now this woman who is practically still a fledgling shoves him and snarls at him. Once Grant has his blood samples Veronica stares at Gabriel waiting for him to pick Logan up. When he doesn't move right away she nods to him. "Well?"

Gabriel narrows his eyes at her. "Don't push your luck." He tells her

Mick gently moves Veronica out of the way. He holds her arm as she begins to follow Gabriel. "A minute." he tells her. She tugs on her arm and scowls impatiently at Mick. "Gabriel she'll be a long in a few minutes. I need a word with her." Mick says to the moving figure.

Gabriel nods sourly at him. "Fine. Whatever."

Grant turns to Josef. "If it's alright, I'd like to leave Sydney here while I go to the lab. I don't like her to be unprotected while the hunters are still out there."

Josef nods. "That's fine." He looks pointedly at Veronica. "She will be safe here."

Veronica glowers back at him but nods her agreement.

Josef again turns to Grant. "I'll also send one of my security men with you to make sure you don't have any problems. There is too much going on to have my key people unprotected. I'm going to call the office and give everyone an official heads up to be careful of their personal security."

Derrick knows there is no longer any reason for him to stick around. Veronica is going to need room to figure this out. His presence will just make things harder for her. "I'll take him to the lab. I can visit with Conrad while Grant is running the tests and make sure Conrad takes the proper protection for his own safety. Afterwards I'll drop Grant back here."

Josef feels bad that Derrick has seen for himself how much Logan means to Veronica. He nods at Derrick. "Thanks, but I really need you to stick around. We have to have a meeting about what Beth saw when she was with the hunters this morning and I really think you need to be in attendance. We also need to decide how to proceed in making sure they aren't ever a problem again."

Derrick watches Veronica standing across the terrace with Mick and sighs. He'd rather take off and lick his wounds in private, but he supposes Josef is right and his first duty is to stay and help them decide on a course of action. "Alright, I'll stick around for the meeting." The implication is clear, he'll be leaving as soon as it's over.

Josef nods.

Mick looks at Veronica and then glances at Derrick as he turns and Veronica gets the message. She sighs, knowing Mick's right and she needs to say something to Derrick. She calls to him as he turns to follow Josef.

"I'll see you inside. I have a hunch this won't take long." Derrick tells Josef.

Josef clasps Derrick's shoulder and heads into the house to see if Finn killed Coraline.

"I'll wait for you inside." Mick tells her as she moves towards Derrick.

With tears again in her eyes Veronica approaches Derrick. Having to say good-bye to him forces her to her to realizes just how much he's come to mean to her. "I'm sorry...I just...He needs me to be there for him." She smiles sadly through the tears. "The truth is I still don't know if we'll manage to work things out, but after all we've been through I can't leave him to sort this out on his own. Gabriel and Josef mean well but..."

"They aren't you." He finishes for her. She nods, hoping he understands. He wipes away a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Hey, I always knew there was a good possibility this was going to happen. You and Logan have been together a long time."

"I just feel so bad. You've been so nice to me, so kind. I really do like you and I'm going to miss you terribly." she tells him

He smiles at her softly. "I hope so. I'll be around for a little while. Josef wants a sit down so we can finalize a plan to take care of the hunters." He stops for a minute wishing he'd kissed her, really kissed her at least once. "Ah hell." He reaches for her and before she can protest he takes her in his arms and kisses her hard, pulling her close. He puts all the feeling he has for her in that kiss. He steps back and sees she's trying to hide the fact that he got to her even if it's just a little. "I won't apologize for that. I've been wanting to do that so long, I wasn't going to let you go without..." He smiles softly. "Just remember as good as Mick is, I have more resources if things get to be more than the two of you can handle. You have my phone number and you can always get a hold of me through the council. If you ever need help...I'll be there, even if it's to save Logan's ass."

She nods wordlessly not trusting herself to keep the tears at bay. She quickly leans in and kisses his cheek. She turns and runs back into the house, into Mick's arms.

Derrick watches her go. He picks up one of the over turned chairs that litter the terrace and sets it right. He does the same with a table and sits down letting his head fall back as he looks up at the sky. He squints into the night wishing he could dislike Logan more than a little bit but it's not his fault he found her first.

Mick hugs Veronica, trying to settle her down again. Beth watches from the doorway wanting to ask Mick what happened but instead she walks over and rubs Veronica's back soothing her. Veronica leans back and looks at the two people who've come to mean so much to her and smiles.

"You going to be ok?" Mick asks.

she nods. "I'm going to go upstairs to Logan's wing and sit with him. Mick if he's gone fledgling and has no control..."

Mick nods. "I know. We'll figure out something. You go on but please don't antagonize Gabriel. You know how much it upset you when Logan and I were at odds when you were in that state. The last thing Logan needs is to be around your agitation. It will make it harder for him to gain control."

She smiles ruefully. "Yea, I guess now the shoe is on the other foot. As soon as Josef gets word from Grant..."

"Someone will let you know as soon as we find anything out."

"You might drop in to the entertainment room and take a minute to say hello to your dad and Leo. I'll go get them in a little bit and take them down to the guest house with us. I think they are a little lost around all the vampires. I don't think they feel frightened, just out of their comfort level."

Veronica nods. She smiles gratefully at Beth. "Thanks. I'll do that."

"And please feed while you're sitting with Logan. It does you no good to be hungry." Mick taps her nose. "It makes you cranky and a cranky you is not what anyone needs right now."

She smiles at him and nods as she leaves the pair.

They watch her go up the stairs and Mick sighs. He turns to Beth and cups her face. "There are problems with Logan but one way or the other we will figure it out. You're turning won't be put off again."

She looks at him and inwardly sighs not wanting to discuss something that will upset both of them. Of course they will put it off, if it will put Shannon in danger from Logan. But they can worry about that later. For now she just wants to have a moment of peace with Mick.

Mick smiles and takes her hand. "Come on. Let's see if we can hide for a few minutes before some other disaster crops up. I have a hunch it won't be long before Josef comes looking for us."

Beth giggles. "You're reading my mind."

Mick winds his way through the house trying to dodge anyone who might be looking for them. He opens to the library door and firmly closes it behind Beth as she enters.

"Interesting," She says as she looks around the large room. "I don't think I've ever been in here, even when there's been a party." Beth says.

Mick looks a little mischievous. "Josef keeps it locked when there are strangers in the house. This is his private library."

Beth frowns. "Mick, maybe we shouldn't be in here. I don't want to take advantage of Josef's hospitality."

Mick shakes his head. "It's ok. As long as we don't mess with his books he won't care. He keeps a lot of first edition classics in here." Mick snorts. "He probably bought them new."

Mick sits on the couch and then looks longingly at Beth. "Come here." He tells her gruffly.

"How about if I sit here." She smiles and sits on his lap.

"Now you're reading my mind." He brings his hands up cupping her face and kisses her, loving the feel of having her by his side once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always brighten my day... **


	33. Chapter 33

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot looks down at the plans again and smiles as he traces the vulnerabilities in Kostan's estates defenses. They are small but they are there to be exploited. He'd had his people do as much research on Kostan as is possible, given that Kostan has a number of people he employ's to hide those same histories. Elliot is as sure as he can be, that the vampire has never been a military man. Oh, he is a fighter, no one lives that long, especially in the vampire world without being damn good in a fight. It's just that takes a certain mind set to defend so much territory and clearly Kostan doesn't have it and apparently none of the people he's surrounded himself with do either. He knows St. John had been in the second world war but he'd been a freakin medic. Elliot snorts and looks up at Shea. "What kind of vampire starts life out as a medic?"

Shea shrugs. "One who is taken against his will. You should know the results of that more so than anyone."

Elliot nods, even now over a hundred years later, the pain is still fresh as he remembers his sword cutting down his wife after she'd been turned. He had killed Glenna to save their son but to no avail. Elliot was a captain in the queen's army. It had only been luck that he'd been home on leave when Glenna had disappeared at the end of the day, coming in from tending the sheep she kept for food and wool. Three days later when she reappeared, the vampire that had turned her had purposefully brought her home so she could take out her fledgling killing frenzy on her human family. Elliot had seen quickly that it was her or himself and their son. He swore he wasn't going to lose Bran to the bastard who'd taken his mother, so in an act he thought of as mercy, he killed Glenna with one slice of his sword and then turned towards her sire. The vampire laughed, he moved so quickly Elliot couldn't begin to follow his movements. He struck Bran down and disappeared when he saw there would be no more fun. Elliot had looked all over Europe to avenge his family. He'd never been able to trace the vampire at the heart of his hatred for their species. They protected their own at the peril of all else and he would make them pay for it. In response he swore he would use his remaining life to kill each and everyone he could find. The idea of them living, now reproducing after he had lost so much was intolerable.

Elliot saw the look in Glenna's eyes as the sword came down and Elliot liked to think that somewhere deep inside her she understood and had tried to make it easy for him. He didn't know if that was true but he liked to think so. He shook his head breaking the hold the past could have on him. He thought of St. John's history with the Duvall's. He should have stuck with them instead of getting involved with a human. That was a scenario for disaster if he ever heard of one and Ms. Turner's deception and betrayal was proof of that. Once the Duvall bitch had claimed him St. John should have stuck with his own kind, but from all accounts the dumb bastard kept trying to hold onto his humanity. That was a lose lose proposition if Elliot knew of one. At least the Duvall's could keep St. John safe until he was old enough to really do it on his own. His mind jumped to the Duvall's. Now there was a bloody clan. The only reason that he and his men hadn't taken care of them once and for all is because Lance is so damn good. If Elliot didn't know better he would swear that Lance had earned his fangs at the feet of Vlad the Impaler. Lance thought like a general and he had no compunction about killing everyone and letting their collective gods sort out the results. He looked down at the plans and smiled. Clearly that was not the case here. He snorts as he thinks of Bowden. Another worthy opponent until they'd gotten lucky and captured him. He didn't know where the vamp was but he could see by what was on the paper he wasn't helping Kostan. He would never allow these security openings to continue.

"Do we have enough drugs and ammo, flame throwers?" Elliot asks absently as he traces the route they will take onto the grounds of the huge estate. He knows they do, but he has to continue to go over the details in his head, making sure nothing is put to chance.

Shea nods knowing this is how Elliot leads. He's been following him for a lot of years. They'd been in the army together, Elliot was his captain. He knows Elliot isn't questioning his competency but keeping things lined up to make sure no contingency goes unrecognized. "Yes. All is ready on that front. The last of the men will be in on Friday, after that, any time you say the word we can attack. In fact," Shea continues. "we probably have enough men now."

Elliot shakes his head. "No, we need every man we can get. This has to be done in the same manner as when we took Bowden, it will take overwhelming numbers to contain the vampires. I want plenty of men to wear them down, it's the only real way to defeat vampires, keeping them fighting so they can't feed. The only saving grace in this plan is that Kostan doesn't keep a standing force on his property. He has security but I doubt they are battle hardened, which means they won't be used to a sustained attack. Unless Ms. Turner comes up with some intel that changes things, we'll go in a day or two early to make sure surprise is on our side, but with every man we have at our disposal."

"Then you don't trust her?" Shea asks.

Elliot thinks about all they know about the woman and shakes his head slowly. "I'm just not sure. She's smart, the files she cooked up on us, the precautions she took to keep herself safe proves that. It's just that last twist of her going back to the vampires that makes me wonder. I know they have her kid but...I'd rather be safe than sorry. Whatever finale time frame we give her will be inaccurate."

Shea smiles glad to hear that his friend hasn't lost his edge. "What about our guest?" Shea asks.

Elliot sits back. "By the end of this operation, Serena should be on the bleeding edge of hunger. Once that happens she won't be able to resist the doctored blood in the fridge. Once she's sedated we can easily kill her. No use taking any unnecessary risks ahead of time. If she should get lose all our plans are up in smoke. I have no doubt she'd go straight to the council and that would be the end of it. I don't know what power the lady Vanessa possesses but if we have a prayer of taking her and killing Kostan and his son, then it has to be in a surprise raid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef goes in search of Vanessa to see what she and Finn did about Coraline. He wanted to ask Mick about it but he and Beth had disappeared and Josef was willing to give them some time to say their hellos. He sees Vanessa walking towards him, with Coraline reluctantly trailing along behind her. He smiles as he sees the imperious look on Vanessa's face, her regal walk, her eyes challenging, even before she sees him. Someone has been reminding her why they called her 'the lady Vanessa' for such a long time. He has no doubt that she has been many things, Queen among them. Now and then 'The Lady Vanessa' peaks out. He bows. He doesn't straighten up and from his bent position he glance up at her and with a sly smile he says. "Lady Vanessa." the mocking clear in his voice.

She glares at him for a moment and then softly laughs. She can always rely on Josef to remind her to stay firmly planted in the here and now. Others, think her age entitles her to act however she pleases. That is an attitude that can make you a great deal more enemies than is necessary. There is no horse too high, that you can't be knocked off of, if enough people wish it to be. "You may rise." she says with an equally mocking grin.

Josef straightens up. "Has your ladyship made a decision as to what is going to happen to Coraline?" he asks

Coraline watches the pair and marvels at Josef's impertinence towards his sire, this lady of power.

Vanessa snorts. "Cut the crap Josef. You're point is noted."

He motions to Coraline as they walk along towards his study. The rebuke forgotten. "You must have worked out another of your interesting compromises since Coraline is still alive and I know that it's not what Finn had in mind."

She nods. "I had to, like the situation with you and Gabriel, I was not going to let Finn's intent on Coraline's death kill the family connection between him and Mick. Thankfully I got an assist from Bowden as he reminded me that long ago I would have made her bloodservent."

Josef stops and quirks an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He looks from one to the other and his smirk turns to a laugh.

Coraline quietly snorts a response and Vanessa just looks cross. "Is that a comment on my decision making?" She asks, brow arched

Josef shakes his head. "No, never that. I'm more than happy that you found a way for Mick and Finn to patch up their differences. Finn has helped Mick get over the last of the rot that was eating away at his soul after what was done to him by his sire." Josef says pointedly as he glares at Coraline. "Beth and Josie started the process but Finn really ended it."

Coraline narrows her eyes at Josef but decides it's best for now to keep quiet and just watch the workings of Vanessa's world and the people in it, after all she's going to have to find her footing in it soon enough and she needs to find her allies. Obviously, Josef won't be one of them.

Vanessa nods. "Agreed but it's not just about Mick. He and his family have become so precious to Finn that as long as they live, I'll never again have to worry..."

Josef nods as she trails off, knowing that there was a time when Vanessa had feared that Finn would not survive after Finn's wife, Mick's grandmother had died. It was the reason Vanessa and Finn had married the first time. Vanessa was determined not to lose the people she cared for, so she had ensnared Finn in marriage and the idea of once again trying to find Mick's father. It was enough to get Finn over the ennui that had threatened to engulf him. The marriage must have done more than that because even as they parted, apparently they had gotten together one more time coming away with a deep friendship that Josef suspected Finn still wished was more. There was only one reason Finn would put his relationship with Mick in that kind of jeopardy and that reason was standing off to the side watching the two of them. Finn must really believe that Coraline was such a threat that she had to be neutralized in order to save Mick's family. Josef smiles softly at Vanessa. "You take on a lot for Finn's sake."

She shrugs and then laughs. "How bad can it be?"

Josef just rolls his eyes in response.

She sobers. "How is Logan? As close as Finn was to killing Coraline I couldn't stop and help the two of you with him, but I watched through Gabriel's eyes." she laughs softly at Josef's surprise.

He ignores her comment for the moment but makes a note to ask her about it later. "He's fine. He's sleeping and I'm sure Veronica is with him."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, I saw Grant sedate him. It will be interesting to see how he is when he wakes."

"If his blood is clear and if he's as wild as a normal fledgling, Veronica could go a long way towards tempering him if Gabriel will allow it, if not she could be more of a problem for Gabriel than Logan." Josef adds with a smile.

Vanessa cocks her head. "Why wouldn't he?"

Josef shrugs. "I've always gotten the impression that Gabriel isn't really in favor of that relationship. He's like Mick, tepid at best."

"Mick I can see, but what's Gabriel's problem?" Vanessa asks

"I think, he sees their combined baggage as one of the things that keeps Logan from completely shedding his past." Josef answers.

Vanessa shakes her head slowly. "That could be, but I think he will find that it's a decision that Logan has to make. Gabriel may do more damage if he forces the issue. Will you talk to him about it?"

"Me?" Josef asks. "No, he's convinced I'm too close to Logan to see anything but his present happiness objectively. If you'll remember, it's the reason you and Veronica talked me into letting him be Logan's sire." Josef says with a bit of sarcasm.

"It wasn't as if we didn't think you loved Logan or didn't want what is best for him, but he needs the relationship the two of you have built as much as Mick needs Finn. That blood tie is important to both of them and changing it by being his sire would not have been in Logan's best interest considering what that bastard did to him."

Josef smiles grimly.Aaron Echolles forever known to all of them as_ that bastard._

Vanessa interrupts his musings over what a shame it is, you can only kill a human once. "Josef, if Gabriel seems reluctant you might try and at least sound him out and see if you can suggest to him that in this instance Logan needs to find his own way."

Josef shrugs. "If I can find an opening...he's reluctant to let me challenge his authority. He made me promise I wouldn't countermand him where Logan is concerned. I'll try and find a diplomatic way in."

Vanessa snorts but leaves the comment hang.

Josef nods towards Coraline wanting to change the subject. "When will you do the exchange?"

Vanessa looks at Coraline. "For Finn's peace of mind, as soon as possible. Beth and Shannon are staying here and I suspect that Finn isn't too far off in his fear of her harming them, and given half a chance..."

"I would not hurt the child." Coraline growls.

"But Beth is a different matter?" Josef asks.

Coraline shrugs.

"Exactly my point. So, we need to do it soon. Do you have an appropriate room..." Vanessa asks.

Josef pinches the bridge of his nose. "The living arrangements in this house just got very complicated. We need to have a meeting about the hunters and pick Beth's brain about the things we couldn't pick up off the live feed. After we agree on the next step for dealing with them, we can discuss living arrangements. There are four humans in this house. five if you count Emily, that have to be protected from Logan and Coraline. If you want to do the blood exchange with Coraline before that maybe you could just use my study, it's not real involved is it?"

"No, it's not very difficult and not real messy," Vanessa glances at Coraline. "unless of course she changes her mind and struggles."

Coraline rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind. What choice do I have? It's this or Finn. I'll take this for now. If I can't live with it, I'll let Finn finish it."

Josef nods, sensing Cynthia's common sense in Coraline's words.

"I'm going to go check on Logan, Gabriel should have him settled in by now, and then I'll start rounding up everyone for the meeting." He glances at his watch. "Give it an hour, and we'll meet in the conservatory. Does that work for you?"

Vanessa thinks about it, watching Coraline. "Yes, I believe that will be satisfactory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef moves up the stairs, tracing the route Veronica had used earlier. He eases open the door leading to Logan's room. He sees Gabriel sitting on the couch reading a book. He looks up as Josef enters.

"Veronica in with him?" Josef ask.

Gabriel nods. "Yes. She's pissed off at me because I won't let her lay in the freezer with him but until we know for sure his bloods clear I'm not taking any chances."

Josef nods. "Yes, I don't care what Grant and science says, dosing a vamp with drugs is not an exact science."

"Agreed, I got complacent once, it won't happen again. He could wake up well ahead of time and there he'd be with her in his arms and between the blood and the sex it would be just too tempting."

Josef decides now is as good a time as any to question Gabriel about Veronica. He just has to tread softly. "If his blood is clean are you going to let her stay with him, let her be a part of his life again?" he asks.

Gabriel nods reluctantly. "I don't think I have much choice. I thought for a bit she'd take up with Derrick and make things easy but after that display on the terrace there is no way she walks away on her own and Logan will be more than happy to have her back."

Josef looks at Gabriel quizzically. "Do you really dislike her that much?"

Gabriel waves a hand dismissively. "I don't dislike her at all. I get impatient with her at times because she's so head strong but she is going to age into a very good addition to the community. My problem with their relationship is that the two of them do not make a whole person between them and that's what they've been trying to do for years. If it were up to me, the two of them would separate and get their shit together separately and then see if there is anything left to salvage. I just worry that the only thing they truly have bonding them is their dysfunctions. It doesn't matter though, for the time being she'll give him what he needs and she does want the best for him, I can't fault her for that."

Josef nods to himself, glad to see Gabriel sees the sense in letting this go for now. "Not to change the subject, but I'm going to need you in a meeting in about forty-five minutes." Josef watches Gabriel's scowl and continues. He explains what the meeting is for and can tell Gabriel still doesn't like it. "You need to be there and you know it. Look, V is here and I'll send up two of my men so that if he does wake up someone can hold him until we can get back up here."

"I'd feel better if we waited until we had word from Grant on those blood tests." Gabriel says slowly.

"I know but I don't want Beth forgetting something important. The longer we wait..." Josef trails off

Gabriel nods. "Memories can be a fragile thing and I've noticed as you have, the longer you let a human think on something the more they will forget or will embellish."

"Beth is better than most because of her work as a journalist but I'd rather not take a chance of something important slipping by." Josef agrees

Gabriel sighs "Alright, just before the meeting starts have Vanessa call me."

Josef looks at him oddly for a moment. "Did you know that when we were out on the terrace with Logan, that Vanessa was watching what was going on through your eyes?"

Gabriel nods. "Yes, it's something she learned to do back when I was helping her understand her abilities. I doubt she would do it to anyone else or that she even could do it with anyone else. Being siblings has made us...simpatico, power wise." he smiles slyly."Although, your power also seem to have some affinity with hers. Maybe..."

Josef scowls and Gabriel laughs. "To tell you the truth it's never bothered me because the only time she does it is like today when there is no choice and she can't be in two places at once." Gabriel laughs at the suspicious look on Josef's face. "Relax, she would not do it to you without your permission or at least making sure you knew there wasn't an alternative. Of all the vampire I've known through the ages she abuses her power the least. "

Josef nods once. "Alright...it's just something I didn't know she could do."

Gabriel laughs softly and stands. He claps Josef on the shoulder. "Don't ever think you know all she can do, because you don't and neither do I."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope this wasn't too much wheel spinning. Comments are as usual appreciated and encouraging. **


	34. Chapter 34

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: now that Mother nature has stopped screwing with the power lines maybe I can get back to posting on schedule. harrumph :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick holds Beth in his arms as she snuggles closely. He breathes her in, the scent of her is driving his vampire closer to the surface. He moans deep in his chest and nuzzles her neck. "I want you." he whispers thickly.

Beth leans back desire in her eyes. "and I want you too..." she glances around the room nervously. "But..."

Mick growls softly dragging her mouth to his. He kisses her possessively, drinking in the taste of her. Being apart from her has been unbearable and the drive to once again mark her as his mate is powerful. He can feel his vampire pushing for it.

Beth breaks the kiss gasping for air. "Mick...I...not here." She looks at him ruefully seeing the frost in his eyes, the tips of his fangs. She gently traces her had across his cheek. "Hey there, it's ok." she speaks softly to his predator. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here at your side." Beth has seen this side of him before and understands that where she is concerned he hasn't quite mastered some of the vampires baser instincts of possession and protection.

He moves swiftly back to her neck. "Need...no, have to taste you." he grounds out.

Beth nods. "Of course." she bares her neck to him and then clutches his shirt front to hold herself steady.

He cups her nape, turning her head and caresses her neck, teasing her pulse with his tongue. He scents her desire and it sends the vampire into a deep need he knows will only be controlled with the taste of her blood. He quickly pierces the delicate skin above her collar bone and groans low in his throat as the rush of her blood flows over his tongue. He feels the vibrations of Beth's moans against his lips and starts to lose himself to the desire to take her right there. He knows she wouldn't stop him but he also is vaguely aware that they would both regret it if someone entered the room at the wrong moment. They need more privacy than this affords. After a moment he seals up the bite, forcing his vampire down. He leans back quietly panting.

He looks down at Beth who is still fisting the front of his shirt. "You are so amazing." he manages to get out.

Beth sighs softly as she lets go of his shirt and absently smoothes the material out. "Only because it's you. Whew, the things you do to me." she says with a smile. She can see the natural color is coming back into his human looking eyes. "Better?" she asks.

He looks almost embarrassed. "Yes, I'm sorry about the blood. I got a little carried away."

Beth lays a finger across his lips. "Stop that. Never apologize for wanting or needing my blood. You know you didn't hurt me and if it makes you feel better that's all that matters. Besides, you didn't get carried away on your own." She is so happy to be held by him, to be back where she belongs, she wants to do anything she can to make things right between them. She knows though, they need to talk about why she left in the first place. She tentatively smiles up at him. "I shouldn't have left."

He nods his agreement. "No, you shouldn't have." he smiles softly at her. "but you hit the mark on several things I didn't want to face. Maybe it was the only way you had to make me see them."

She looks at him curiously as he continues. "I should have asked you to marry me as soon as I knew I couldn't live without you and that was long before we found out about Shannon."

She shrugs. "You were scarred by what Coraline had done to you...and to tell you the truth it wasn't really about the marriage thing, I don't care if we get married. I didn't lie when I said it doesn't matter to me, It's not the actual doing it but..."

He nods. "but you know it matters to me, so when I didn't ask until you were pregnant, you were sure it was about Shannon and not you."

She nods silently.

Mick sighs, "Then circumstances made it so V got turned ahead of you, hell even Logan, who was going to wait got turned ahead of you."

She shrugs helplessly. "It just seemed like I kept getting pushed to the background and I know it wasn't your fault but how could I yell at V and Logan? I didn't want either of them to be dead and that would have been the only alternative. I've never regretted for a moment that we have Shannon. I love them all." He brushes a tear from her eyes willing her to continue, to get it all out. "I certainly couldn't take out my anger and frustration out on any of the kids, so I took it out on the only person left, and that was you. "

Mick pulls her in close and hugs her tight. He kisses her temple and lets her go so he can look deep into her eyes. "Beth, I love you, I will always love you, whether we ever get married or not I always want us to be together." He gently brushes a stray lock of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I should have made more of an effort to reassure you that we would find a way to get you turned. Baby, I'm sorry you felt left behind. We will figure something out, even if there are problems with Logan and the addition of Coraline..." He shakes his head for a moment thinking about the added complications of his ex wife.

Beth smiles softly at him. "I know now that we'll work it out and I won't leave again. You, know not to change the subject but Vanessa did a very good thing for you and Finn..."

Mick sighs. "Yea, I can see where Finn is coming from and to some degree I even agree with him but...I just can't...I still think Coraline would have gone back to Europe and stayed there if they'd of given her a chance."

Beth shrugs. "Maybe... but I think Finn has lost so many people he's not willing to take even the smallest chance on the things he has a chance to control. All he could see was a way to prevent with certainty at least one awful thing from happening."

Mick smiles at her. "Well, Vanessa has certainly thrown us all a curve ball with her solution, so we can sit back and see where it goes. If nothing else it should be interesting."

Beth giggles but before she can comment she hears Josef clear his throat and she turns with a small start.

Josef finds them in a corner of his library. Beth is sitting in Mick's lap and the pair are talking in low tones. Josef can see from Beth's coloring and the scent of blood in the air, that more has been going on then talking.

Mick can see a smile threatening to break out across Josef's face and Mick's sure it will be followed by some snarky comment sure to embarrass both he and Beth. He narrows his eyes at Josef and snarls.

Josef can't help laughing but he keeps his comments to himself, lest he have Mick at his throat. _It's a shame Mick has so little sense of humor where Beth is concerned._ He clears his throat again and looks at the pair seriously. "We need to all sit down and talk over what Beth learned at her meeting with the hunters, while it's still fresh in her mind." Josef offers

Beth squeezes her eyes shut, hoping Josef will go away, but knowing he won't.

Josef sees the continued scowl on Mick's face. "Don't screw your faces up at me. It needs to be done and you know it." Josef quietly tells them

Mick knows the human memory is a fragile thing so he agrees with Josef but he doesn't have to like it. "When you have everyone gathered together have Vanessa call us. Until then, leave us be." Mick tries to keep the growl out of his voice but from the look on Josef's face he wasn't very successful.

"That won't be that difficult since we'll meet through that door in the conservatory." Josef says as he nods to the door.

Mick nods. "Good choice. Now go away."

Fifteen minutes later Keith and Leo look up from their game of pool to see Josef enter the room. He approaches the table and watches as Leo drops one in the side pocket. Josef wonders how to work his way around to what he needs from the pair. He's not use to tip toeing around humans or even dealing with any who don't owe him some form of allegiance. On top of that he needs Keith to give Logan a break so he feels like he has to tread softly with the human so Keith won't have yet another reason to object to Logan being with Veronica.

Keith sees Josef's unease "Is Veronica ok?" he asks.

Josef nods. "Yes, she's fine. Did she stop on her way to see Logan and explain what's going on with him?"

Keith lays the pool cue on the table. "Yes."

There is a note in Keith's voice that Josef doesn't like. He's use to sounding out the emotions of the people around him so even in that one word he knows there is something bothering Keith. Josef is sure it's probably about Logan but he needs to hear it, to know how dead set against Logan Keith is. "What's wrong?"

Keith bends over the table, he rolls the cue back and forth thinking over what he wants to say. He stops, straightens and looks Josef in the eye. "You know how I feel about Logan, I like him, he's got some good impulses."

"But?" Josef asks

"But I would rather Veronica and he weren't so enmeshed in each other's lives. When she came in here...she was frantic, oh she tries to hide it but I can see it. It's not a good way for her to go through life and Logan has a tendency to go from drama to drama." Josef waits seeing Keith isn't done. "That said, she gets to make her own decisions."

Josef nod. "But you don't have to like it."

Keith snorts. "No, I don't. I was really hoping she and Derrick would take, but it appears that once again Logan's drama has stopped her from getting on with her own life."

Josef doesn't know how to answer that but he tries. "You, know none of this is Logan's fault." he says quietly.

Keith sighs. "Josef this isn't a criticism, I know you would have been there for him if you'd of known about him, but you've only known Logan for a few years. I've watched him most of his life and it's never his fault and Veronica or Duncan or someone else has always been bailing him out."

Josef can hear the frustration in Keith's voice and knows he has to at least try and assuage the man's misgivings. "All I can tell you is I think he was coming along really well until the trauma with V's turning. Think back, you know I'm right. Gabriel was working with him on his book, he was calm, his drinking was at a minimum. He still has Gabriel to keep him on track, he has a family and a support system beyond V and his friends, something he's never had before. He was making headway and given some time he'll get there again. I really believe he'll grow into someone we can all be proud of."

Keith nods slowly. "I hope you're right because I hate the thought of her being tied to his emotional bull shit forever." Keith smiles slyly. "You know Mick is my ace in the hole. You have no idea how grateful I am that Mick and Beth will be her family long after I'm gone. I know that they want the best for her as much as I do and Mick's not anymore likely to put up with Logan's crap than I am."

Josef nods grateful that they seem to have come to some agreement at least for the moment. "Now for the next thing on the agenda. We are all going to sit down and go over all the information we have about the hunters and I'd like the two of you to be there."

Keith and Leo exchange a surprised glance. "We figured after the way Beth talked when we walked in on whatever was going on in your study that you wouldn't want us involved in vampire problems."

Josef nods. "Usually that would be true, we try to police our own and keep human involvement to a minimum but if you can live with the reality of how this is going to end..."

"You're going to kill them all." Keith says flatly.

Josef nods. "Yes, it's the only way to deal with people who are bent on genocide."

Leo narrows his eyes. "Is it really that bad? It's not just about whatever their agenda is here and now, it's about killing all vampires?"

Josef sighs. "Let me give you a little background on this group of hunters." He quickly tells them about the number of vampires the hunters killed the last time they were this strong. "So you see we have no choice, they have given us no choice."

Keith nods slowly. "Alright if they are that bent on your people's destruction I can see where your coming from. It's not like you can go to the authorities with your problems."

"No, that is out of the question. The hunters don't want that any more than we do."

Keith and Leo exchange a glance. "As long as we aren't part of the killing...we'll help however we can." Keith tells Josef.

"Well, that might not be quite possible. We're going to need help defending Beth and Josie and the rest of the humans that are part of this. I think what we will do is have Finn with them but I'd feel better if you two were with ther as well. I don't think they will go after Beth or any of the rest of you, but you never can tell. Mick will need to know they are well guarded." Josef knows Finn is perfectly capable of protecting the pair but he wants all the humans in one place well guarded and this is the best way to go about it.

"Part of what we do on a regular basis is act as bodyguards and I have few qualms about shooting someone trying to harm a woman and her child." Keith says as he turns to Leo.

Leo nods "I'm in." he says with an easy agreement.

"Good. The meeting is set for a half hour in the conservatory." Josef proceeds to give them directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa watches Coraline pace the room and sighs. "I thought you'd made up your mind and were willing to go ahead with this."

"I have." Coraline snaps. She stops and faces Vanessa. "It's just the...the lack of control."

Vanessa looks at her with surprise. "What control? If you had any control you wouldn't be in this position in the first place. "

Coraline rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively. "Goddess, you people are all like broken records." She bites out in frustration. "I'm a four hundred year old vampire, a descendant from a king. What I want I get."

Vanessa starts to laugh. "And I'm so old, you can't even comprehend it, and even I don't always get what I want."

Coraline snorts. "Then you're not doing it right."

Vanessa sighs. She can tell this is going to be a rather long relationship she and Coraline have agreed to. "Coraline you need to learn that you don't always get what you want and if you do there are always consequences. Now you have to face the consequences for what you did almost sixty years ago. Everything eventually comes back to bite you."

"What I did? What I did?" Coraline snarls as she faces Vanessa. "What I did was give a wonderful gift to a man who has no concept of how lucky he was to be chosen to receive it."

Vanessa watches her curiously for a moment. "You still don't see the inherent wrongness in what you did to Mick."

Coraline snarls again and begins to pace anew. "The only mistake I made all those years ago was snatching that bitch Beth. If I hadn't Mick would still be mine."

Vanessa watches her new charge, not the least bit amazed that Coraline thinks that the only reason she screwed up, has nothing to do with the kidnapping being wrong. It's all about how Beth screwed up Coraline's plans. "Listen, we can debate this all day but we are in this room right now for a different reason. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Not." Coraline snaps. "But I don't see that I have much choice." she holds out her arm.

Vanessa smiles to herself. Coraline has so much pride, too much pride, but she also has a will of iron and other good qualities that will serve her well if they can be channeled into a better perspective on life. Bringing this willful child to bear will be well worth it if she survives. Vanessa nods and moves forward and lifts Coraline's wrist to her mouth. She swiftly punctures the skin and takes one long pull from her wrist. She seals the puncture wounds and lifts her head. Wordlessly she holds out her own wrist to Coraline.

Coraline watches the old vampire and snarls in rage at what she perceives as the unfairness of her situation_. I will not cry, I will not show weakness _she chants to herself as she takes Vanessa's wrist and replicates Vanessa's actions from a moment ago.

Once she's done she looks up and Vanessa is smiling softly at her. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Coraline shakes her head trying to feel Vanessa in her mind but to no avail. "What I don't understand is if you're such a powerful telepath why did we need to exchange blood."

Vanessa smiles at Coraline's quick mind. "Good question. Truthfully we didn't have to do it at all. Once long ago when I wasn't nearly as powerful as I am now, it was a necessity but now, I could have easily accomplished this without the aid of the blood exchange." Vanessa smiles. "but I like rituals. It helps ground us. We both know that you were cornered into doing this, I won't pretend otherwise. By exchanging blood with me you are openly admitting that you are ceding control, that you are allowing me to be in your mind. With the power I have, I have to have boundaries, lines I don't cross, and digging into minds without due cause or permission is one of those lines." Vanessa easily feels the contempt in Coraline's mind and laughs. "Yes Coraline, it's called ethics."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always more than welcome and I want to say thank you again to everyone who has commented so far.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the meeting starts Vanessa takes Finn aside. "It's done." she tell him, not needing to explain.

Finn eyes Coraline across the room as she takes a seat at the table. "Good." he tells Vanessa in clipped tones.

She looks at him in surprise as she sees the flash of disappointment cross his face, "You didn't think she would go through with it."

"No, I didn't." he growls. "I thought in the end she would refuse and I would get to take care of that problem once and for all."

Vanessa sighs inwardly. She gently takes his chin and forces him to look at her. They've known each other more lifetimes than even most vampires get to live. She's been married to him twice and they've seen each other through good times and bad. She doesn't want to have to face him down over this but she can see he's going to leave her little choice. "Finn, you know what that means, you know what you have to do, what you agreed to."

He stares into her eyes. He knows he's putting her in an impossible position, he knows it, but he can't stop himself. The guilt and anger that's driving him needs to lash out at someone. Whether he admits it or not, in the end Vanessa is the one person most likely to forgive him. In her heart she will always love him, even if, at the moment, it's not the way he'd like. "She's safe from me. As you point out, I agreed." he snarls.

Vanessa nods. "If you don't have anything nice to say."

He snorts at her. "Yes, then I won't say anything at all."

She watches him wearily. "I have given my word to protect her. I will not have you or anyone else abusing her physically or mentally. If I'm to find a way to turn her around she's got to trust me, to know that I, that we, are all different than her family. So yes damn it. You have to behave."

He bows to her. "Of course my lady." the sarcasm drips from his voice. "Whatever you desire."

Vanessa watches him with a lump of pain in her throat. He never uses her titles unless he's furious with her. Of all of the old ones Finn has always been the most easy going, even tempered of them all. Not to say that he will not jump into battle if the need arises but it takes a lot to anger him. To feel so much of his temper directed at her cuts her to the quick. She wants to reach out to him, but knows he has to work through this in his own way. There can be no room for compromise or Coraline won't be safe from him or anyone else. Vanessa sighs_ and heaven knows that Coraline has made her fair share of enemies._

From across the room, Frank and Mick both take note of the exchange. Both men move in to intercept Finn from different parts of the room. What neither of them notices until the last moment is Beth grabbing Finn's arm and dragging the old vampire through the door, back into the library.

Beth shuts the door behind her.

Mick and Frank almost collide as they are brought up short by the closing door. Mick smiles at Frank. He puts his finger to his lips for quiet and the two men stand with their backs to the door, one on either side, waiting and listening to see what Beth as to say.

Beth turns to Finn "How could you?"

For a moment he blanches inside as he sees the disappointment in her eyes. He decides to try a bluff. "I don't know what you're talking about. We better get to the meeting. They'll start without us." He tries to move around her but Beth blocks his way. She grabs his wrist. "Oh, no you don't. They can just wait. Finn I saw what went on between you and Vanessa. I don't have to have vampire hearing to know what it was about."

He could easily evade her but with Beth it's better to get it over and done with. The woman is like a terrier with a bone, she never lets go when she's mad and clearly she's mad. "So?" he snarls quietly.

She shakes her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you would hurt Vanessa after what she did to help you and Mick." Beth lays her hand on his arm. She frowns as he shakes her lose. "Didn't you listen to anything I said the last time we went through this? If you kill Coraline...you will lose him. He would never forgive you. It would be one more thing Mick would blame himself for."

He scoffs "I doubt that. You of all people should remember the night he tried to kill her. It's a shame he didn't succeed." The bitterness is thick in Finn's throat.

Beth shakes her head. For a moment that night so many years ago flashes in her mind. "Yes, I remember, but it wasn't a cold blooded execution. He did it in defense of a child, an innocent."

"Would you deny me the chance to defend that child again, and your own child?" He asks quietly

"This isn't about saving me or Shannon. This is about you and your revenge. You know Vanessa will keep a very tight leash on Coraline. If it was about us, you would give this anger up, knowing Vanessa has control." Softly she lays her hand on his arm. This time he doesn't shake her off. "This is about your own guilt." She watches him turn his head, watches his eyes go far away. For a moment she thinks he will remain inside his head, lost in his thoughts and then he begins to speak.

"I told, no, I promised his grandmother I would watch out for his father, that I would hold him and all his descendants in my keeping, making sure that they were always safe. I meant it, I tried but..." he lets out a low exhalation of disgust. "But as they say, shit happens. First I lost Jamison, not even knowing he had a son, and then it was only happenstance that Josef and Mick befriended each other or I might never have known him at all...When Gabriel gave me the news that Josef was living the high life in L.A. accompanied by a young vampire with the last name of St. John...it could have been anyone but, all it took was one look and I knew...he's so much like his father." He turns to Beth. "I can't take the chance of losing him again, or you or Shannon...and after what that bitch did to the pair of you, I want her dead."

Beth smiles softly at him. "Think about this for a moment...if you had found him, before Coraline had gotten to him, then Shannon would never have been born, I would never know his love, and now he would most likely be nothing but dust, a dead human. I have said it before, I hate what she did to us but without her..." Beth shrugs. "I would have a different life, we all would, and no one can tell me it would be better." She takes a emotional breath. "for better or worse she did us a favor, she gave him time enough to find us."

Finn nods slowly. "I know you're right but..."

Both of them look up in surprise as the door opens. "But nothing." Mick says. "Beth's right. Let it go and then go find Vanessa and apologize. You acted like an ass."

The two men face each other, never breaking eye contact. Finn snorts as he sees the stubborn streak in Mick's eyes and Finn realizes Beth is right. He'd never forgive him. "Alright, you two win." He closes his eyes for a moment and with effort he wills the anger away, he lets it wash away with the knowledge that his family is more important. With more than a little relief Beth and Mick watch as Finn's demeanor changes, as his body relaxes. He opens his eyes and smiles. Mick still sees some tightness around Finn's eyes but Mick can feel Finn is slowly regaining his even temperament, the tension leaving him. Finn moves past them but Frank blocks the door. "If you ever hurt her like that again I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, understand?"

Finn nods. He doesn't bother to point out that even Frank might have trouble carrying out that threat. They both know it's really the thought that counts. "Understood."

Finn smiles mildly, his laid back good humor seemingly returning. He turns back to Frank grinning. He never passes up a chance to jab at Frank since Frank has the one other thing besides Mick's family Finn would kill for, he has Vanessa. "And if you ever lose her even for a moment, she'll be mine again."

Frank lets out a low growl at Finn's back as he walks away to find Vanessa to apologize. _Mick is right. I acted like an ass._

Vanessa smiles as she sees him approach. She knows from the look on his face and more importantly the ease in his movements that the crisis between them is over. Once he's standing in front of her she holds up her hand stopping him short. She leans in and kisses his cheek. "You're forgiven." she tells him.

"Thanks...um..." he grins at her sheepishly. "Nessa?"

She sees the mischief in his eyes. "What else have you been up to?" She knows these days when he calls her Nessa, that he's been up to no good. It's his pet name for her, the one he used when they were married, now it's a signal that he is trying to remind her not to be too mad at him.

Frank walks up glaring at Finn. Frank's hands are tightly fisted at his sides, trying to keep them from elongating into talons. He'd like nothing better than to take a swipe at Finn.

Vanessa looks between the smirk on Finn's face and the snarl on Frank's lips and shakes her head narrowing her eyes at Finn. "Never mind. I can see." She gently takes Frank's hand but looks between the two men. "That is enough from both of you. You will listen to me right now. When this is over I am going to turn Beth. I can't disappoint her again, so you two are going to have to live in close quarters whether it's here or at Mick's and I will not have the two of you continually snarling at each other. You." She points at Finn. "Stop antagonizing Frank and you." she points at Frank. "Stop letting him bait you. For goddess sake you're both far too old to keep acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers."

Finn moves away grinning. "Yes ma'am." a pleasant smile once again on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they are all gathered together at the large table in the conservatory Josef leans back and smiles at Beth. "I'm sure I'm not the only ones with questions about the meeting this morning." he glances at Keith and Leo and then around the table. "and if either of you, or anyone else for that matter, has anything to add, feel free. We need all the information, all the impressions we can get" He turns to Beth, "To start with what was on the papers they showed you? We couldn't see from the angle he laid them out on the table."

"The first one was of a sleeping man in what looked like a hospital bed." she smiles at Bowden. "We haven't been introduced but it was a picture of you."

Mick quickly introduces Beth to Bowden and Janice and gives her the short version of Janice rescuing the ancient vampire. Beth nods. "That explains the picture."

Josef motions for her to continue and she tells them about the picture Elliot showed her and how dangerous he said Bowden is, and how she should call Elliot right away if she were to see him.

"I was watching their faces closely when Beth was looking the pictures over," Keith adds. "at this point they seemed very anxious. As soon as Beth looked up they hid it."

"But you saw it." Josef says

Keith smiles. "In most cases but particularly one like this, a good bodyguard blends into the background until they are needed. People tend to forget we are there. Something like this, beyond Beth's safety, is all about the intel."

Josef smiles broadly. This is exactly what he had hoped would happen, that Keith and Leo could fill in some blanks that Beth may not have caught. "How anxious?" he asks.

Leo nods. "Very. Like Bowden has something they need desperately."

Josef nods. "He does."

Bowden leans back and smiles coldly. "We could use me as bait, if need be."

Janice grips his hand under the table. The alarm in her touch is more than evident.

Keith nods. "Yea, it was that kind of anxious."

"We'll table that for later." Gabriel says. "As hard as they are working for information on how to get in here, we shouldn't need to go quite that far."

"If I could call Elliot and give them more information, something either about Bowden or Vanessa we probably wouldn't need anything more." Beth says

"Why Vanessa?" Frank asks.

Beth tells them about the other two pictures."They seemed very interested in any information I could give them on Vanessa. I got the impression they know about Warren, in fact now that I think about it, they asked me about that specific incident and how she did what she did to him. I told them I didn't know but I would call them if I could find out anything about her abilities."

Keith snorts. "Interested is putting it mildly. In our previous work we dealt with a fair amount of nuts and this guy had that gleam in his eye that says this is about to fall into an obsession."

Vanessa smiles coldly. "You think? Oh, I'd like very much to meet him and fulfill his wish."

Frank lets out a low growl and Vanessa reaches for him and pats his hand. "You know I can take care of myself."

"That's what I thought." Bowden interjects "And look what happened to me. Vanessa don't underestimate them."

"Exactly." Frank snaps.

Vanessa can feel the tension radiating through Frank. _You know I'm careful. _

_See that you are. _He sends back to her. _I couldn't stand to lose you._

Derrick taps a pencil on the table. "You could tell them that Vanessa is here but she's not nearly as powerful as she was that night because her power comes from other vampires. Tell them the reason she was able to best Warren was because there were over a hundred vampires here that night for her to draw power from. It might make them over confident where she is concerned."

Gabriel and Vanessa exchange a quick glance wondering if Derrick knows the truth. Vanessa would have been able to kill Warren that night but she would never have been able to do it in exactly that way if not for Gabriel's aid in boosting her power and Gabriel was drawing power from the crowd of vampires. Those are abilities they'd both like to keep quiet.

Frank senses Vanessa's unease and quickly continues. "I like that. The weaker they think we all are the better."

Beth grins. "Another thing that might help is if I tell them how arrogant Josef is." He quirks an eyebrow at her and she snickers as she continues. "I'll play up how he is so sure he's invulnerable because the rabble that is humanity isn't up to even getting past his front gate. Only thing worse than a vampire is a rich vampire." Beth says with a playful air of superiority.

Josef snorts knowing Beth is needling him but knowing what she's proposed is a good tactic. "Just make sure you sell it better than that."

She nods the seriousness back in her eyes. "I'll go over everything with all of you before I call. Everyone needs to think if there is anything else I can add in to sweeten the pot."

Janice quietly clears her throat. "Um..."

Josef smiles gently at the woman. "Don't be nervous."

Bowden lays his arm across the back of her chair protectively. "It's alright." he tells her softly.

She squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath. "Well, it occurs to me that whatever it is that they were pumping into Bowden to keep him asleep, might also be delivered by a tranquilizer gun. If it's as fast acting as I think it is, they could hit you hard and fast and you'd all be down without much of a fight."

Josef sits back in stunned silence. He looks across the table at Mick who silently shakes his head. The thought obviously hadn't occurred to him either. "Very good point, one I should have thought of myself especially after Grant dropped Logan on his ass with just one injection. I'll talk to Grant and see if he has any suggestions as to how to combat that particular problem. If not we'll have to change our strategy to fit that scenario."

And so it went until they had wrung all the information they could get from everyone assembled. The decision was made that later, after they have all rested, they would gather again and decide exactly how to take care of the hunters and what information Beth should pass along.

"Now, one last thing before we break up for the night. We've got a to figure out where everyone should stay so we can best protect those of us who need it." Josef glances between Mick and Beth, figuring that's where the resistance is going to come from. "I think it should go this way...Vanessa, Frank and Coraline can stay in the same wing with Gabriel and Logan in Logan's wing or if they'd prefer in mine an Sara's wing." he glances at Mick. "And V if that's what she wants."

Mick snorts but doesn't interrupt further.

"Mick, Beth, Josie, Finn, Keith Leo, Bowden, Janice and Emily in the freshies wing. With some of my men posted at the entrance doors."

Now Mick interrupts shaking his head. "We're going down to the guest house."

"You can't." Frank says. "We have to have all the humans together so they can best be protected." He sees the sour look Beth gives him out of the corner of his eye and shrugs.

"Splitting our forces to protect extra ground is a waist." Bowden adds in, "and the hunters are too unpredictable to believe that whatever timeline they give Beth will be what they are actually going to do."

Josef spreads his hands on the table not wanting to bring up the rest but knowing it has to be said so everyone understands the danger. "On top of that we may have problems with Logan. If he's in the early stages of what a true fledgling is going through..." Josef looks at Mick. "Being as you were turned last you probably remember better than the rest of us the feelings that entails. If you were hungry would you have had the restraint to differentiate between friend and foe?" He asks quietly.

Mick sits back, Josef can see the pain in Mick's eyes. He knows it was a sucker punch but he had to make Mick understand and bring him back to his painful past was the only way.

"You know we need all the humans close so help can be immediate, no matter what the threat is." Josef adds softly.

Mick nods absently. He wants to tell Josef that he did save friends and even foes alike when he was a fledgling and Coraline was trying to use him as her personal attack dog but some of those days are still foggy and he's not sure that was always the case. The pain and shame of what he was comes roaring back and for a moment he thinks the memories might overwhelm him.

Beth can see that he's lost in the pain of his past. She rubs his thigh softly. "Come back baby." she tells him softly.

He glances down feeling her had slide across his thigh and visibly relaxes when he looks into her eyes.

Vanessa lets Coraline's feelings flow into her trying to see how this is effecting her. The only feelings she's getting from Coraline is contempt and fury for both Mick and Beth. She feels Coraline stiffen and knows she is contemplating an attack.

Coraline tamps down the growl not wanting to alert anyone since all their eyes are on Mick and Beth. Before she can act, she feels every muscle in her body soften and relax, not to the point where she slides to the floor but close enough. There is no way she can move from the chair, never mind attack anyone. She narrows her eyes at Vanessa who smiles placidly at her. _I told you, I am always going to know what you are going to do before you do. _

Mick turns and lovingly smiles at Beth. Then he turns to Josef. "Fine we'll stay up here but Logan doesn't go anywhere unless he's accompanied by someone who can quickly bring him to heel."

Gabriel nods. "Agreed."

In another part of the house Veronica reaches into the freezer and brushes Logan's bangs away from his face. "What am I going to do about you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments as always are not required but greatly appreciated...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: well here goes nothing...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the meeting breaks up Josef looks down at his ringing phone and wonders what the hell Ryder wants. He taps the connection. "I've had a hell of a day. This better be good news." he snaps.

Ryder gulps into the phone. "Well, I've got info on the plate numbers Mick came up with. I know where the van is parked. Is that good?" Ryder ask, not sure of his bosses frame of mind.

Josef decides to give him a break. "Yes it is." He glances at Gabriel who's watching Josef closely. Josef curses silently, knowing Gabriel is picking up the conversation. "Forward the info to my email."

Ryder has already begun typing the keys, working on the newest commands. "Got it."

"Good, and Ryder, thank you." Josef clicks off

Ryder smiles knowing that's the closest he's going to get to an apology.

Josef rocks on his heels, trying to decide what to say to Gabriel.

"You heard?" he asks his father needlessly.

"Yes, and that is good news." Gabriel begins making mental notes of what he will need. "I have to go in there and see if Serena's alive."

Josef tilts his head looking at Gabriel. He knew this was going to happen. He wishes Gabriel hadn't been on hand to hear the news. Josef has no doubt he would have kept it to himself. "You can't. They'll know we're on to them."

Gabriel holds up his finger. "Listen to me closely. I'm only going to say this once. I'm going in and I will assess the situation when I get there. I can go in and they will never know I'm even there. Teaching Logan has once again honed my limited telepathic power to the point where I can fool the hunters, in the end they are just humans."

Josef starts to interrupt so he can point out that if Gabriel frees Serena they will still know someone was there.

Gabriel holds up his hand to stop him. "As I said, I will assess the situation at the moment. If I can get her out so it looks like she broke free, I'll free her or if she's in immediate danger of dying, I'll free her, otherwise I'll leave her where she is." He stares at Josef who is shaking his head. "If it were Sarah or Mick or Beth or anyone you cared for this wouldn't be a problem but because it's Serena..." Gabriel snarls. "You think she's not worth the trouble. We'll I'm going. You can help me make it easier and there by less detectible or you can try and stand in my way but either way I'm going."

Vanessa who had been standing off to the side clears her throat. She looks at Josef. "He has a point."

Josef wants to slam his fist into the wall and snarl that the accusation isn't true but he suspects it is...so many people have become so important to him and not all of them are even vampires...yet. "Besides, Logan needs you here." he snaps back at Gabriel hoping that will change his mind.

Gabriel nods. "I know but I won't be gone long. You Vanessa can watch over him."

Josef shakes his head throwing his pen down on the table. "I think this is a mistake and if you blow it we are going to be searching for these damn hunters for years to come but it appears I've been out voted. What do you need?"

Gabriel sighs. "To start with I need you and Mick to come with me. There is one thing I have to straighten out before Logan wakes up." He glances at Vanessa. "I'll call you to come up when we're done. There's no point in Veronica being mad at you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sits next to Logan's freezer watching him for some sign that he's waking. "What am I going to do about you." she says softly. She loves him, some part of her has always loved him and without question, always will. After all they've been through together how could she not? The question now is, is she still _in_ love with him. No, she admits to herself she's not_...at least not right now_. She thinks back to the scene out on the terrace and even in the short glimpse she had before he went down she knows he was completely out of control, lost to all of them. She finally understands what Josef warned her about. It's bad enough that in human form Logan has had times where his impulses ruled his life. Add vampire hunger to it and the results are daunting. In all the years she's been with him she's never seen that look of wildness in his eyes. The problem is, she's got to protect him. She's just not sure if it's from himself or others.

For his part Logan's mind is awake. He's groggy as hell. He shouldn't even be awake yet but her emotions are tugging at him, pulling him into her. This shouldn't be happening but he supposes it's some part of his subconscious using his abilities to reach out to her. It must be why she doesn't sense him, he's in her mind, part of her emotions but not yet awake physically. He feels her sorting through her emotions, trying to find a place to stand in her turmoil. He senses her drive to protect him, her love for him but knows it's not enough. Right now he needs more than she can give. He remembers the year and a half they had together before she was turned. For once it was all perfect...

Veronica looks up when she hears the door open. Mick silently motions to her. As Veronica walks through the door to the main living area she sees Gabriel and Josef. She doesn't know what's going on but it can't be good with all three of them standing here facing her. Gabriel clears his throat. "We need to talk about Logan."

"So talk." Veronica growls at him.

Ignoring her anger he continues. "Are you going to stick around?"

"I'm here aren't I? Apparently I can't leave him for you to take care of." She knows that's not fair but she can't seem to help herself.

"V?" Mick takes her hand and brings her to the couch. "Sit down."

She sits rigidly next to him crossing her arms, watching the three men warily.

"What's going on with you?" Mick asks her gently.

"What do you mean, what's going on with me? I'm sitting here waiting for Logan to wake up, I'm worried, not knowing..." she tells Mick tightly.

She doesn't need to finish the sentence, they are all wondering what Logan will be like when he wakes up.

Josef studies her, not quite understanding her anger. Sure she may not agree with them pumping Logan full of drugs but something else is bothering her. "He's going to be fine. I'm sure of that much."

Logan sits up in his freezer, his face in his hands. Gabriel's timing couldn't be worse. He looks up and squints at the door leading to the next room. They are going to back her into a corner and that never ends well. She'll stay with him, even if it's not what she really needs. He thinks about Veronica and even through the haze of the drugs wants her like nothing else in his life but...not if it's for the wrong reasons. He can hear the wild out of control part of him calling to him, telling him to go in the next room and drink her in, to make frenzied love to her. He has a hunch the only reason he's not wild all over again is because he's still fuzzy from the drugs. He remembers grabbing Sydney and winces. He knows if Gabriel and Josef hadn't stopped him he would have taken her, ravaged her and maybe hurt her. She's vampire so she would have healed but is that what he wants for Veronica? To be so out of control with her, that he has to think about her healing her wounds? He shakes his head at the image, willing it away. Couple that with his knowledge that she'd be staying because he needs her, because she wants to protect him... it's not enough for either of them. He remembers when Mick told him that no matter what happens once they are both turned, they have a very long time to find each other. Logan gets out of his freezer and shakily puts on a pair of sweat pants. He weaves his way to the door. He has to end this before it's too late.

"I'm asking you again. Are you going to stick around, are you in for the long haul this time?" Gabriel asks.

Before she can answer the door opens. The four of them all turn to see Logan leaning heavily in the doorway.

"No, she's not." Logan answers for her, through gritted teeth.

Veronica stands, looking at him curiously. She makes a move towards him. He shakes his head and tries to step back. He has to hold on to the door frame to keep from falling. "Go. Just go and don't come back." It cuts him to his soul to send her away but better that than the alternative.

"Logan what's the matter?" she asks, again moving towards him.

He gently pushes at her with his mind, not letting her touch him. He's still far too weak to physically stop her and If she touches him it's all over, he caves and she stays, and he lets her. That can't happen.

She feels his power holding her at bay and her mouth drops open. "I don't understand."

"I know...just remember now we have forever." he wants to crumple to the ground for what he's about to do but he knows it's for the best. "Go back to Derrick." he turns back to his freezer room, too spent to continue. He softly closes the door behind him and slides to the floor. He lays his head on his knees and goes back to blessed sleep.

Veronica turns to Gabriel. "This is your doing." she growls at him. "You did something to him."

Gabriel shakes his head. "No, I didn't and you know it. You've been with him every minute. This was his decision."

Veronica waves a hand towards the door to the freezer room. "You saw him, he could barely stand. I don't understand why he wants me to go. He needs me."

"He wants you to go because he remembers what happened yesterday." Gabriel tells her

She doesn't want to believe it. Again she remembers the wildness in his eyes. "We all knew he might have some problems controlling himself and yes, he looked bad out on the terrace, but he seems fine today."

"The drugs are still in his system." Josef tells her.

Gabriel sits across from her. "I've seen this before, this wildness."

Josef watches Gabriel. "And?"

"And it's usually with vampires who's sire either isn't well balanced themselves or for some reason they don't have the proper amount of control over the fledgling. If the sire is weaker than the will of the fledgling...it can be a recipe for disaster.." he looks at Mick and sees the sick look on his face. "Tell her." Gabriel says softly.

Mick nods absently. He glances up at Josef who is scowling at Gabriel. "Gabriel don't do this."

"No," Mick says. "He's right."

Veronica looks at Mick. "What is he talking about?"

Mick smiles sadly at her. "One of the reason's Logan drives me nuts where you are concerned is because in my own way I was very much like him before I was turned. I would not have wanted you or Beth to know me in those days. It shames me. I wanted what I wanted and everyone else be damned." He snorts. "Thank god I didn't have Logan's money or...I hate to think what would have happened. I think it was one of the things that drew Coraline to me. She saw a kindred spirit. Someone who would cut a path through life and never worry about the consequences. The funny thing is she taught me about consequences. I know Logan isn't that bad anymore but he still...Logan."

she shakes her head not wanting to hear any of this.

"V, when Coraline turned me, for a time I was...gone..." he looks up at Josef. "I didn't see him, was he like I was?"

Josef shakes his head. "Not quite. He had some control but it cost him so much and I'm not sure how long he'd of been able to hold on."

Mick sighs raggedly. "Because I finally understood consequences I fought Coraline every step I could and it made me into something..." he glances at Josef. "Looking back, I'm surprised you didn't send Victoria after me." He looks at Veronica. "I was that close to being feral."

Veronica continues to shake her head, silently crying for Mick, feeling his pain and regret through their blood bond.

"He's not that bad, Josef's right he has some control but he also has no blood bond to steady him. When we thought he was going to go through the turning so easily I thought that was a plus for him but I can see now that it's just the opposite." Gabriel tells her.

"Why?" Veronica croaks out.

"Unlike Mick, you have a very steady, even tempered sire who, along with your innate control made getting your vampire under control relatively easy. I've seen few vampires who come through this as unscathed as you did. When you would start to lose it Mick would calm you, keep you in check until you could do it on your own?" he asks

Veronica nods.

"Logan doesn't have that and he doesn't have that innate control you possess." Gabriel smiles. "Being with you has always shown him what control is, but only he can learn it for himself." Gabriel looks at Mick. "How long did it take you to resurface, to find yourself again?"

"Couple of months and that time is still a hole in my memory. Whether I can't or won't remember I don't know. After that most of the time I was able to conquer the blood lust and I could keep from killing." he looks down at his hands. _If I wanted to._

"Veronica let him go, for now." Josef tells her quietly.

"He needs me. I can help."

"No, you can't. This time he has to do it on his own. Josef and I will protect him, care for him but he can't lean on you, not this time and just wanting to protect him isn't enough." Gabriel knows he's treading on painful ground but continues. "When two people are as connected as you two are, well let's just say your emotions good or bad are probably what drug him out of sleep hours ahead of time. He knows how you feel."

She bites back a snarl knowing he's right.

Gabriel pats her hand. "Do as Logan says and go. You and I both know once he gets his feet under him again, once he finds out who he is, he's going to be banging on your door with flowers in one hand and a bottle of Josef's finest in the other."

Veronica stands and takes a step towards the door to Logan's freezer but Josef stops her, laying a hand on her arm. "Do as he says."

She looks at him and he sees the tears she's once again clamping down, he can smell them in the air.

"I have to protect him." she says with desperation.

Josef smiles softly. "Have I ever told you how thankful I am for all the years you protected him, cared for him when no one else did?" She watches him. "V, he has family now, let us care for him and maybe the next time you see him, he'll finally be able to take care of himself."

Veronica takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I accused you and Gabriel of being like Aaron. I know you're not..."

Josef hugs her for a moment. "This is for the best. Let him go." Josef glances at Gabriel. "and I promise when he's ready to talk, to see you again no one will stop him."

Gabriel nods his agreement.

She nods slowly. She turns to Gabriel. "If he needs anything..."

"I'll call." Josef and Gabriel watch as she and Mick leave the room.

Downstairs Derrick looks up as Vanessa approaches his car. "I think if I were you I'd wait a few more minutes."

He studies her for a minute and nods not saying anything.

Once Mick and Veronica have left Josef turns to Gabriel. "You may not have had anything to do with what Logan said but you know more than you're letting on."

Gabriel sits down heavily. "She's not in love with him." Josef looks at Gabriel skeptically. "Oh, she loves him, but she's not_ in_ love with him. It's why I brought you and Mick up here to talk to her. After you left she started to settle down and I could feel her indecision. I'm not sure she could put her finger on it but it was there."

"You think she's in love with Derrick?" Josef asks

Gabriel sits back. "I don't think she knows. She's too confused about too many things. The last thing Logan needs her bailing out on him at this time in his life. I thought if we came up here and faced her she would admit it to herself." He glances at the door to the freezer room. "but it seems I wasn't the only one who can read her emotions. In addition I think he probably is scared of what happened yesterday. It's just as well. If he hurt her we never would be able to retrieve him from whatever hell he decided to use to punish himself. It hurt like hell but he just set her free for both their sakes."

Josef nods slowly. "He did the right thing."

Gabriel nods his agreement. "He did. Come on, you can help me get him back in his freezer. He's sitting on the floor on the other side of the door. Vanessa will be up in a minute and we can go on to the next problem. I need to see what trouble Serena has gotten herself into and if I can get her out."

Josef nods and the two men go about getting Logan comfortable again.

Veronica passes Vanessa on the stairs. Vanessa pauses. "There's a friend of yours out front." She turns and once again climbs the stairs.

Veronica walks out into the night and sees the driver's side door on Derrick's car open, with him sitting half in and half out. He looks up in surprise when he senses her exit the house. "Hi," he says somewhat hesitantly. He can see she's upset. He stands up and moves over to stand in front of her. He gently urges her into his arms. Looking down he asks her. "What can I do to help?"

Veronica looks around for a moment. "How about a nice peaceful drive. I need to get away from here for awhile."

He nods. "Anything you want."

Veronica pulls out her phone. She could easily go back inside and tell Mick but she's not in the mood for all these people so she sends him a text and moves around to the passenger side of Derrick's Aston-Martin and gets in.

"Where to?" he asks

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Just drive."

He down shifts and speeds out into the night,

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For those of you that are Logan/Veronica fans I'm ducking. Please don't be too mad. **


	37. Chapter 37

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick walks heavily down the stairs. Beth sees him and moves to stand next to him. She sees the worry in his eyes as he watches Veronica leaving the house. "What happened?" she asks.

Mick glances down at her and smiles wanly. "I got my wish. Logan and Veronica are through for the time being. I just hate that's it cost her so much."

Beth takes his hand. "Come on. Let's go see Shannon and then you can tell me about it."

He kisses her lightly knowing she's trying to help him. "I can't. Josef signaled me on the way out that he wants to talk to me. Given, that he did it when Gabriel was looking in on Logan, I can only guess he wants to speak to me alone."

Beth scowls at him. She knows Mick needs some time to talk to her about what happened upstairs. "Josef can wait." she says as she tugs on his arm. "You need some family time."

He smiles at her lovingly. "I do, but let me get Josef out of the way." He has a hunch Josef just wants to rant at him about the kids. Despite the fact that Logan sent Veronica away, Mick is sure that Josef blames Mick for some of the break up. "I think I know what he wants and I'd rather not relax with you, if I'm just to get angry all over again."

"I'm coming with you." she says her anger starting to escalate. "I don't know what happened up there but I'll be damned if I'm going to let Josef harangue when we've all been through so much."

Mick sighs inwardly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. As much as he appreciates her desire to protect him, he really doesn't need her and Josef nose to nose, the anger escalating between the two of them. Just the thought gives him a headache. "Beth..." He takes one look at the set of her jaw and knows she's not going to take no for an answer. "Come on."

"No." she tugs on his arm again. "You are going to come with me first and feed. It's been too long and if you and Josef are going to argue, being hungry won't make it any better."

Mick smiles at her insistence. She's right of course and it will give him a few minutes to mull things over and decide what tack to take with Josef.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef takes out is ringing phone and sighs hoping for good news at least on this front. "Grant, what have you got for me?"

Grant smiles into the phone. "His blood is clear. He's as vampire as the rest of us."

Josef lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for calling. Before I let you go, I need to know if you made any headway on the drug the hunters were using to keep Bowden sedated."

"Yes, I know it's basic components, what they used to make it. It's essentially a mix of a synthetic belladonna and Ketamine."

Josef frowns trying to remember what he knows about the drug. "Isn't Ketamine a tranquilizer used for animals?"

"Yes and in large enough doses they can even use it on large animals, horses that kind of thing. The belladonna is the only poison that actually effects a vampire. Small doses over a period of time won't kill us, but it will cripple. The Ketamine alone wouldn't do anything to one of us but combined it with small doses of belladonna and you have an effective way of keeping a vampire down, done right, even an old one. Until this came a long I didn't think there was anything besides the drug I used on Logan that would have any effect on a vampire and I can promise you very few vampires and no humans have access to that formula."

"Is there something that can be taken to keep its effects to a minimum?" Josef asks grimly. "Janice brought up the idea of the hunters putting it into tranquilizer darts."

Grant stops for a moment thinking about the prospect. "She's right. It's a real possibility. The right mix in a tranquilizer dart and any of us will drop. As I said, even old age and power can't overcome the initial effects and no, there isn't a damn thing that can be done about it. The only variable is how long the vamp will be down and that depends on the dosage to vampire age ratio. Too strong on a young one and you kill him, too small a dose on and old one and the vamp isn't down long. They probably tinkered quite awhile to get it just right to keep Bowden down. My guess is that, in this instance that they will go for pretty strong, not caring if they kill any of our young. They know Vanessa is here, so they'll want to put her and anymore old ones that might be around, out of the fight in a hurry."

Josef swears softly. "Alright, we'll have to take that into account when we decide how to defeat them." One more question suddenly occurs to Josef. "Grant, what's this stuff look like?"

"It's clear as water. It could be put in any liquid and not change a thing, not even the taste. Perfect for dealing with beings with our heightened senses. The only true way to know it's not being added to your drink is to always take all your blood direct from the source. This stuff would kill a human in a flash. I'm not even sure a turning would be able to save a human after just a sip."

Josef shakes his head not wanting to think about the ways this could be used against their people. _One problem at a time._ "Are you on your way back to collect Sydney?"

Grant is silent for a moment not wanting to get this wrong. "Then she hasn't spoken to you about staying?"

"No, she hasn't. If she's afraid to leave I can arranged for her to stay but this may not be the safest place, since our goal is to get the hunters to come to us. It could put her right in the line of fire." _And I don't need another person vampire or human that can't fight._

"It's not that. Josef, Sydney called me a few minutes ago. She told me that she saw Veronica leave with Derrick." He pauses for a moment. "She believes and is most likely correctly that if Veronica is not there for Logan, he will need someone and she is willing to...be there for him. She told me she had offered herself to him when they were out on the terrace but he was fighting his needs, which she said was making everything worse."

Josef looks at the ceiling and pictures the look on Veronica's face if she were to hear about Logan with Sydney. He's tempted by Sydney's suggestion but only to see if he can get Veronica to come to her senses about how she feels about Logan. Despite what Gabriel says, Josef still believes she's in love with Logan. The problem with putting Sydney in the middle of the pair is it could be very bad for Sydney. He can't do that to the girl, especially after all the good things Grant has done for his family. If not for Grant, Sarah might still be in bed and Logan might be in another, both of them in a coma. "Grant, tell her thank you but I think it's safer for all concerned, especially Sydney if she stays very far away from Logan. I know that Veronica left with Derrick but that's not to say she's given up on him. I think it's better for all concerned if we bring in someone who doesn't have any kind of history with either of them."

Grant nods his head. "Alright Josef I'll call her and tell her. Since all is well with Logan I will come by and get Sydney. We will leave town right away. Neither of us will be of any more use in this fight."

"Good idea. If you need anything or have any problems call me and, thank you again for all you've done. I'll call you and let you know when it's safe to return." Josef disconnects and turns when he hears Sarah enter the room. "Finally some good news. Logan's blood is clear."

She smiles, moving towards him. "That's wonderful news." She reaches up to loosen his tie. "Now come here and relax."

Josef grins down at her, his fangs extended. "I wish that I could." He'd like nothing better than a taste of her but the trouble with Gabriel over Serena nags at him. He sighs heavily. "Unfortunately Gabriel has some half assed idea to go after Serena so...it's either stand in his way, which would probably do more harm than good, and still not stop him or help."

Sarah traces her fingers across his jaw. "It's the right thing to do. You may not like it, but you can't blame him for finally take the responsibility for her."

Josef snorts. "Yes, well his timing is damn inconvenient." He kisses her finger tips. "Cross your fingers that if I help him set this in motion things around here will quiet long enough for us to have a few moments."

Sarah nods. "Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Josef kisses her lightly, knowing if he allows it to be more he won't leave her and there is still a lot to do. "Thank you for being here for me, making my life so much easier to live..."

She gently tugs in his tie a smile on her lips and her fangs showing. Unfortunately before she has a chance to say what's on her mind there is a knock at the door. "Come on in Mick." Josef calls.

Sarah scowls at him good naturedly and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to keep Vanessa company while she sits with Logan."

"Be careful. If he wakes up don't take time to see what his frame of mind is, just get out of there." he tells her.

She shakes her head. "I'll be careful but Vanessa will drop him like a ton of bricks and she won't need any drugs to do it."

He nods. "Still, don't take any chances."

She waves, hi to Mick and Beth as she passes them in the doorway.

Josef watches Mick cross the room and then scowls when a steely eyed Beth enters in behind him. He wonders what's gotten into her.

Mick sits heavily on the couch and Josef sees the stress in Mick's face. He moves to the bar and pours both of them a half and half. He holds up a glass. "Beth, would you like something?"

Beth prepared for a fight, is taken off guard by Josef's ease. She nods stiffly. "Yes, a coke if you've got one."

Josef nods and grabs a coke out of the fridge. He walks across the room and hands both Mick and Beth their drinks. He looks at Beth questioningly. "What's got you so ticked off?"

Mick closes his eyes waiting for the explosion.

Beth eyes him. "If you think I'm going to let you lecture Mick about the kids you've got another thing coming."

Josef looks at her in surprise. "Why would I do that?"

Mick opens his eyes. "I figured that was why you asked me to come up here."

Josef waves his drink dismissively. "No, despite what Gabriel thinks, and you want, I don't think this separation is going to last long. I don't think it's going to take all that much time before they are back together." Josef smiles as he feels Beth's anger slide away.

She quietly laughs at him "Awe, Josef the eternal romantic."

He smiles back. "Of course, just ask Sarah."

Beth sighs. "What about Derrick? Have you thought about how he fits into all of this? What if she's in love with him?"

Josef shakes his head. "I think...he's been her respite from the trauma going on around her. Derrick is a nice guy who is old enough to have worked out most of the problems in his life. I don't blame her for needing some peace after the year she's had, but I think once she has some time to get her bearings again she'll be back where she belongs."

Mick smiles warily at Josef. "You might be right, and it might be sooner than you think."

Josef narrows his eyes at Mick. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, but I've been going over that scene in Logan's room...She's pretty stubborn..." Mick says with a smile

"No shit." Josef agrees. "But that's not what you're talking about."

"No but it's a factor. First off I do think she's a little confused, but if we hadn't ambushed her, if she'd had the time to figure things out on her own, it probably would have been a lot less painful for both of them. I shouldn't have let Gabriel pull me into my past...that was hard for her to hear. It's not like her to give up and leave so easily." He shakes his head. "That wasn't like her at all. She's never been afraid to fight for what she wants."

"What do you mean you ambushed her?" Beth asks tightly.

Josef looks on as Mick quickly gives Beth a rundown of what happened in Logan's room. When he's done Beth scowls at him. "It sounds like Gabriel had already made up his mind and pulled the rest of you in."

Mick shakes his head. "Not entirely. I've made no secret of the fact that I don't like the relationship." he smiles ruefully at Beth. "But I keep forgetting that it's not my decision. It was one thing when she was a fledgling and couldn't make those decisions rationally for herself, but now...I should have stayed out of it." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "But as I said she's stubborn. I think once she takes a few minutes to breath and think this over, Gabriel will find that he's got a real problem."

"What about Logan?" Beth asks. "He told her to go?"

Josef snorts. "He's never had any will power were she's concerned. If I hadn't stopped her when she made a move towards him he would have never been able to let her go. I think his problem is he's afraid of hurting her, which is the only reason I stopped her. Gabriel is right about one thing, if Logan hurts her, he will go into a spiral of self destruction that nobody will be able to pull him out of."

Beth looks between the two men shaking her head. Her eyes wide. "You said Logan has no blood bond?"

Mick nods, wondering what she sees that they don't.

"Did any of you stop to think that, aside from the mother that abandoned him, you've removed the strongest emotional bond he's ever had? You've taken away the one person that has anchored Logan a good portion of his life? So, now he has no blood bond and no emotional ties."

"He has family now. We can give him the support he needs." Josef tells her.

Beth shakes her head. "Sure he loves all of you, and support is a wonderful thing, but it's not the same. He would do anything for her." Beth smiles. "I suspect even find the will power to make love to her and not hurt her." She smiles tentatively at Mick. "How much of the pain from what happened to you would have been allied if you and Coraline had the kind of bond she must have thought you had."

Mick smiles, gently cupping her face. He kisses her softly. "You mean the kind of bond you and I have?"

Beth nods, smiling softly at him as he continues. "Quite a bit." He closes his eyes wishing for a moment that he had, had what she described. He opens his eyes and returns her smile, so grateful she's in his life. "I can see how it could have been much better but you don't understand the blood lust. It can be consuming."

Beth laughs and looks at the two men pointedly. "And where have I heard that argument before?"

"It's not the same." Mick tells her knowing she's talking about him.

"No, it's not. In this instance it's better, because if he does slip, Veronica's wounds will heal. There is no way I'll believe he will, or even can do permanent damage to her, let alone kill her. Not only that if she had gotten some support," she looks at the two men pointedly again. "If someone could prepare her for what she might face with him, instead of all this negativity, then the probabilities of her being hurt go down." She waves her hand dismissively at the two men. "Can either of you tell me that those two are better apart than together."

Josef grins. "Gabriel isn't going to like it."

Beth snorts not needing to comment further on what she thinks about that.

Mick decides it's time to change the subject. "Then why did you want to see me?" Mick asks.

Josef smiles. "One more thing before we get to that. I got a call from Grant just before you came in and the news is good. Logan's blood is clear."

Mick smiles, takes out his phone and begins to text to Veronica. "That is good news. I know even with the way things are between them she'll want to know." Once he's done he looks at Josef. "Next?"

Josef shakes his head. He glances at Beth worried at her reaction. "I need you to go with Gabriel."

"To rescue Serena?" Mick asks somewhat surprised. He shakes his head. "Another thing Gabriel isn't going to like."

"I don't like it either." Beth says but she raises her hand. "But I trust the two of you to know what has to be done." she looks at Mick. "and you to stay safe."

Josef continues glad that he's not going to have to argue with both Beth and Gabriel. "I don't care what he likes. I need you to go along for two reasons. First because if he gets caught, somebody's going to have to be left free to warn the rest of us and help us bail his ass out."

Mick thinks about it for a minute and snorts. "As powerful as he is? How likely is it that they can contain him?"

Josef shrugs. "I would have said the same about Bowden."

Mick nods. "Point taken. And?"

"And while you're there it would be nice to have someone do a little recon and see if we can get an idea about what the hunters have planned. Even if all we learn is how they are armed, it would help." Josef says

Mick nods thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. Has Gabriel discussed his plan with you at all?"

Josef shakes his head. "Not yet. I wanted to talk to you and get your ideas first."

"Well, I've given it some thought and I don't care how good his telepathy is, if they notice time loss due to his tinkering with their heads they are going to know something is amiss and either change their plans or scatter. Not only that but his telepathy won't do squat if they have that compound wired with cameras. We need a way to knock out the electricity and hope they don't have generators."

Josef smiles glad that he and Mick are as usual, on the same page. "My thoughts exactly."

xxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks up from her magazine, she smiles to herself as she feels the frost in the air between Sarah and Coraline. Both women are reading their own magazines, pretending not to notice the other. She wanted to laugh when Sarah came into the room and saw Coraline. Apparently she'd forgotten that Vanessa is keeping a very close eye on Coraline as long as Beth is living in the same house. Sarah being Sarah is far too polite to leave once she said she'd come to keep Vanessa company. Vanessa reaches out to Logan in the next room and frowns. Because this is a drug induced sleep, he's not sleeping dead to the world like a vampire normally would. She shakes her head as she feels the turmoil. Gabriel said Logan had been up earlier but only for a few minutes. Apparently whatever got him up the last time is still in his head. She can feel him fighting the drugs, trying to keep sleep at bay. She looks at her watch and decides if he doesn't quiet his mind in the next half hour she's going to do it for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments as usual are always welcome. **


	38. Chapter 38

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derrick brings the car to stop and turns the it off. He's stopped at one of the many scenic look outs in the hills above L.A. There is a hiking trail that winds its way along this area with many of these little rest stops. Most people don't take the chance of coming out here in the middle of the night but they aren't most people. They are vampires. The muggers don't stand a chance.

He looks out over the twinkling lights of L.A. His window is down and he can feel the warm night air. This would be a nice romantic place to take a lover. He sighs to himself at his wishful thinking. He doesn't know why she came to him but he knows whatever drove her out of the house to seek him out, it isn't about him. He wordlessly gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger's side. Veronica looks up and sees his outstretched hand. She smiles sadly and takes it as he helps her out of the car. He leads her to one of the park benches the city so kindly added for weary hikers and they sit down. She's barley said a word since they left Josef's. He notices her phone still in her hand. He motions to the phone. "You want to talk about it?"

Veronica looks down at the text on her phone and smiles sadly. "That was Mick. They got word from Grant. Logan's blood is finally clear."

"And?" Derrick asks. He knows that can't be all.

She looks at Derrick warily. "And it doesn't really seem right to talk to you about problems with..." she waves a hand in the air, silent again.

"Look, I thought after what happened on the terrace that the likelihood of my seeing you again was slim to none. The only reason I was still around was because Vanessa told me it would be a good idea to stay for awhile longer. So, I've already figured I lost you, what's the harm in telling me what happened to make you look like you just lost your best friend?"

She snorts and fights the tears. "Because I did...I lost my best friend." She takes a deep breath, choking back tears, frustration and anger making it worse.

He can't stand to see the look of desolation and heart break in her eyes. He holds out his arms to her. "Come here."

Veronica moves into his arms and he watches as she can't fight the tears anymore. He holds her tight while she cries. It only lasts a short time. He can feel her regaining her control. He leans back from her. "Talk to me."

"Logan told me to leave, to go find you." she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes with the corner of her shirt as she moves away from him.

He sighs inwardly realizing he was right. She's here with him not because she chose to be, but because someone else made the choice for her. "That doesn't sound like Logan. Was his mind clear from the drugs?"

She shakes her head. "No, he could barely stand. Gabriel said it was because Logan could sense that I was...conflicted."

"About what?" Derrick asks

"About how I feel about him, about you." she says quietly.

Derrick shakes his head. "Logan didn't see you standing over his unconscious body. It was pretty clear to me how you feel about him, that you still love him."

"I do, but I'm not sure I'm still in love with him."

Derrick smiles gently at her. "Of course you're not still in love with him, how could you be? The guy you've been in love with for so long died in that cabin. You watched him die. Everyone changes to some extent after something like that." He can't believe he's about to send her back to Logan but he knows it's got to be done. "Dying will do that to a person. I think you need to go back and get to know Logan again before you walk away."

She looks at him shaking her head. "You weren't there..."

Derrick snorts. "So let me get this straight. Logan, who just went fledgling and isn't clear from a major dose of some kind of tranquilizer, who by your own admission could barely stand, is telling you what to do? Don't you think you should at least wait a few days and see if he still feels that way after he's gotten over the shock of all those fledgling drives he thought he wasn't going to have to deal with?"

"It wasn't just him. None of them thought I should stay."

"Who all are we talking about?" he asks curiously.

"Gabriel, Josef and Mick." she answers.

Derrick snorts, realizing they really did a number on her and angry at the idea of her being bullied.. "And you are going to let them tell you what to do? I had no idea you were such a push over."

Veronica narrows her eyes at him and he laughs. _That's a girl._ "First off my grandsire can be a controlling pain in the ass. He's acting as Logan's sire but with no blood bond he may just find he's going to need all the help he can get. Secondly Mick has always been trying to get you clear of Logan. I'm not sure what that's about but I suspect it's more than just about you two. As for Josef, that surprises me. He's never been my biggest fan."

"Josef didn't say anything until Logan came out and told me to leave."

He smiles at her. "Veronica, I want to be with you, you know that, but I want you happy and until you and Logan really work things out you aren't going to be. Let me take you back to Josef's. Give Logan a few days, before you let Gabriel run you off" he hears a small snarl from her and grins again as he continues. "and if it doesn't work out, call me, I'm not going anywhere until the hunters are taken care of." He gently caresses her cheek. "I'll be more than happy to take your mind off your troubles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks up as Logan staggers out of his freezer room. "What on earth are you doing out of your freezer?" she moves quickly across the room to help him. "You can hardly stand."

Sarah move to the door. "I'll get Josef and Gabriel."

"NO." Logan croaks out.

Sarah looks startled and a little afraid.

Logan grimaces. The last thing he wants to do is frighten Sarah. "Sorry. Please don't."

Sarah nods and moves back into the room, for the moment staying close to the door. She watches as Vanessa helps Logan sit on the couch and she sits across from him. "Now, you tell me what the hell is going on or I'll call Gabriel."

Logan tries to explain in a sketchy half coherent ramble what he thinks happened earlier when Veronica was in his room.

"You sent her away?" Vanessa asks quietly. He nods "Yes, I'm so afraid I'll hurt her...but I can't stand the idea of losing her." the anguish clear in his voice. Then before she can comment, she watches as his eyes roll up into his head and he slumps back on the couch, once again dead to the world. Earlier she had sensed Veronica's heartache and loss, which was why Vanessa had kept Derrick from leaving and sent Veronica to him. Vanessa had thought at the time, that Veronica had made a tough decision on her own. She smiles grimly at her mistake. If she understood Logan correctly Veronica had been helped along that line by three very meddlesome male vampires. They all should have stayed the hell out of this.

Vanessa turns to Sarah and Coraline. "This is what happens when you leave men to take care of things like this on their own."

Coraline looks up from her magazine and smiles. "At least we agree on some things."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asks. "Should I call Gabriel?"

Vanessa snorts. "Not very damn likely." She pulls out her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica frowns at her phone when she sees Vanessa's name pop up. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Vanessa asks not bothering to explain.

Sudden fear that something is wrong with Logan strikes her. "What's wrong?"

Vanessa hears her fear in her voice and slows down. "Nothing, I'm sorry for frightening you. Everyone is fine. Now let's start again. Where are you?"

"Derrick and I are on our way back to Josef's. We're about..." she trails off looking at Derrick.

"Ten minutes away." He tells her.

"Good." Vanessa says. "Let me speak to Derrick for a moment."

Veronica hands the phone to Derrick. "Vanessa?"

"Gabriel is going in after Serena tonight and unless I miss my guess he's taking Mick along." Vanessa tells him.

"I didn't even know he knew where she was." Derrick growls.

"Ryder called after you'd left the room. He traced the plate Veronica and Mick came up with."

"I'm going." he bites out

Vanessa smiles. "They're in Josef's study arguing. Now let me talk to Veronica."

He hands the phone back. "Yes," Veronica answers.

"When you get back I want you to go straight upstairs to the wing Mick and Beth are staying in."

"But..." she begins to protest.

"Veronica, do you trust me?" Vanessa asks softly knowing the answer.

"Yes, but..."

"Please, do as I say. I promise it will be ok." Vanessa tells her gently.

Veronica sighs. "Ok."

"Good. Now I'll speak to you later." Veronica puts down the phone looking at it puzzled, wondering what Vanessa is up to.

Ten minutes later Derrick parks in the circular driveway. He and Veronica both get out but before he gets to the door she stops him. "Yes?" he asks smiling when he feels her hand on his arm.

She shrugs. "I know I said this before but thank you for everything, for being my friend, for caring about me."

He smiles back at her. "With you it's easy. Now hurry up and do as Vanessa said." He's already said good-bye to Veronica once he doesn't need to draw it out and do it again. They enter the house and he watches as she makes the climb up the stairs. He turns taking the hallways to the back part of the house. As he nears Josef's study he can hear Josef and Gabriel arguing. "I am not taking anyone with me." Gabriel snarls.

"Yes you are and you're going to be smart about this and follow the plan Mick and I have come up with." Josef answers snarling back.

Derrick opens the door. "With one addition. I'm also going."

Both men's heads snap to the door when they hear his words. "Excellent idea." Josef says with a smirk

Gabriel throws up his hands. "How about a brass band? The more people who go, the higher the chances of them discovering us."

Derrick glances at Mick and Beth who are sitting on the couch, each with a drink in their hands.

"Where's V?" Mick asks.

"She's going upstairs to your family's wing." Derrick answers, conveniently leaving out Vanessa's call.

Mick nods knowing her father is upstairs. He raises his drink to Derrick. "You might as well pour yourself one and wait the two of them out."

Derrick sighs, knowing Mick is right. He walks over and pours himself a drink, prepared to let the two angry vampires wind down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica moves slowly up the stairs. She wants to veer off and go to Logan's room but she told Vanessa she would trust her. Half way up the stairs she hears Vanessa's voice in her head.

_Veronica come to Logan's room. Don't let anyone see you._

Veronica smiles. Quickly she looks around, not seeing anyone she quickly changes direction. _Why didn't you tell me this on the phone? _Veronica asks.

_Because when Mick asks Derrick where you are I want his answer to be truthful as far as he knows. If Mick thought he were lying to him about your whereabouts he'd be hunting for you in no time and right now it's best if he and Gabriel stay where they are._

Veronica wants to laugh out loud but she stays quiet and slips into Logan's wing on the house. She opens the door leading to Logan's suite of rooms and smiles when she sees Vanessa. "Hey." She glances at Sarah and greets her as well.

"What about me?" Coraline says with mock sweetness. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Veronica rolls her eyes and turns her back on Coraline who watches her intently, wondering if she could snap the blonds neck before Vanessa could stop her.

Vanessa looks around Veronica at Coraline. "The answer is no."

Coraline narrows her eyes at Vanessa but says nothing.

Vanessa once again turns her attention to Veronica. "When I called you, you were on your way back here, why?"

Veronica sighs and sits down. "I decided I'd let other people determine the outcome of my relationship with Logan without giving Logan and I a chance to adjust to our new lives. We've both had a rough year and it's easy to make hasty decisions that seem good at the time but just aren't. I think we need to slow down and get to know each other again."

Vanessa nods her agreement. "Logan woke up awhile ago and I didn't get much out of him. I need you to tell me exactly what happened when you were up here earlier."

Veronica takes a deep breath and relates the evening in Logan's room and then she adds in what she and Derrick talked about.

Vanessa sees the determination in Veronica's eyes and smiles. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"I got a text from Mick saying Logan's blood is clear..." Veronica trails off.

Vanessa nods. "Yes, Josef stopped in and told me before he went to his study to talk to Mick and Gabriel. It's good news."

"I'd like to do what I planned in the beginning. I'd like to wake up next to him. We have problems, and things to work out, maybe we will, maybe we won't but I still want to be there when he wakes up."

Vanessa smiles. "When Logan woke a little while ago he regretted telling you to leave. I did get that much out of him." Vanessa frowns. "Veronica you have to be very careful with him. If he hurts you he will withdraw from you again for your own good."

Veronica nods. "I know, but I think he'll listen to me. I've always been able to get through even when no one else could."

"Alright but for everyone's peace of mind I'll stay where I am for now. On top of that we can't have him roaming the house alone. There is Shannon and Beth and the rest of the humans to think of. He could still be very dangerous."

"Yes, we can't have anything happen to sweet Beth." Coraline mumbles sarcastically under her breath.

Everyone ignores her.

Veronica wrinkles her nose at Vanessa thinking about all of them being in the next room when Logan wakes up if things progress as she anticipates.

Vanessa smiles reassuringly. "The room is sound proof, and unless I feel fear coming from you or Logan I won't eavesdrop."

Veronica looks a little embarrassed but then thinks of Gabriel and gets a little worried. "What about Gabriel? He's not going to like it."

Vanessa snorts. "Another reason for me to stay put. You don't worry about my brother. I'll take care of him. Besides, I have a hunch he's going to be very busy tonight. Now, go get some sleep. "

Veronica and Vanessa both stand. Veronica quickly hugs Vanessa."Thank you." She turns and walks through the freezer room door, shutting the door softly behind her. She looks down into the freezer as she strips. She opens the lid and reaches down gently caressing Logan's face. "One way or the other we'll figure out something. I may not know if I'm in love with you but I will always love you." she tells him softly. She grabs the side of the doublewide freezer and gently boosts herself inside. She snuggles up next to Logan. Even groggy from the drugs he instinctively pulls her in next to him and wraps his body around hers. Veronica smiles, tucking her face into his shoulder as she drifts off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles grimly as he watches Marie whirl about the room. Her agitation palatable. Marie is hot tempered Spaniard and right now her dark brown eyes are flashing with anger and fear. Josef glances at Mick who raises an eyebrow questioningly. Josef has known Marie for decades but even now he has no idea if she will let Shane take this chance. She's deeply in love with the human and they all know how fragile that can be. They've all lost a human they loved at one time or another, save Mick and with Beth it's been a near thing a couple of times. No one really blames her for her fear.

Shane crosses the room to her. "Calm down, it will be fine. I'll be fine. I do this all the time." He stresses

She shakes her head. "It's not the same. On a movie set you have protections built into the stunt. This..." she waves her hand at Josef and Mick. "thing they want you to do is on the fly, there is no preparation, nothing to keep you from being killed." For a moment she stares at Josef and Mick. Then turns back to Shane. "This is not how I wanted to turn you. I wanted..." she trails off. He knows what she wants and he smiles softly. He traces a finger a long her cheek. "I know baby but if we can help, shouldn't we?"

She turns to Josef again. "You ask too much." she points at Beth. "Let her do it."

Mick shakes his head. "Won't work. They know her face. We can't be sure they won't check on the 'accident' and if they do, they will know as soon as they see Beth that the whole thing is a set up."

Beth doesn't blame Marie for her agitation. There is a chance she could lose Shane. Beth would do this herself if she could. She sighs turning to Josef. "Maybe there is another way."

Josef shakes his head a snarl on his lips. "There isn't. If they are going to get in there undetected we need a diversion that will look convincingly or they will know and scatter. I for one do not want to spend the next how many years wondering when Elliot or one of his followers is going to pop up again without warning and cut a swath of destruction through our people."

Gabriel wants to protest that he's perfectly capable of getting in and out undetected but he's already lost this argument. The clincher was when Mick brought up the possibility of cameras. Mick is right, there isn't anything he can do about them, short of blowing them out and that would be the same as leaving a calling card.

Josef turns to Marie. "You're right, it's a risk but if there is anything Shane needs to make it safer all he has to do is tell me and we'll get it. We'll do whatever we can to make this as safe and real looking as we can. Look I need a human to hit a power pole and take out a transformer. Shane is a stunt man he can most likely do it with his eyes closed, and if for some reason he's hurt too badly you'll be on hand to turn him as the ambulance takes him away."

Shane smiles at Josef and takes Marie's hand, leading her towards the terrace doors.. "Can we have a moment?"

"Of course." Josef says

The couple exits the room and Marie jerks her hand away. She crosses her arms and stares into the night. Shane watches her and she turns staring at him accusingly. "You're going to do this aren't you?"

He smiles at her. "Of course. Listen, Josef wouldn't ask me to do this if it wasn't so important. These men are a very real threat. They want to kill all your, no, all our people."

She sighs at him. "I love you. You better do this right and not die before I can turn you."

He kisses her. "Don't worry my love, with any luck you won't have to turn me at all. I'm good at faking accidents. After all it's what I do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always more than welcome. Thanks to all of you that have commented so far. It keeps the wheels moving.**


	39. Chapter 39

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef glances at his watch and then looks down into the open car window.

Shane is smiling back at him. "You meant it when you said you'd get me whatever I needed. These cars are great for this kind of work. They don't crumple like their made out of tin foil."

Josef smiles back and shrugs nonchalantly. "It's easy. If I wake up a dealer in the middle of the night to tell him I want half a dozen cars he don't ask why, he just delivers them in hopes I'll buy more. It's almost time. You're sure you have everything set up?"

Shane nods. "Yes, I rigged an exploding blood pack under my shirt. With all these airbags it might not explode, and if not, I can trigger it manually. On set we'd use fake blood but since the hunters might check, we're using the real thing." He laughs. "I think Marie stole it out of your private stock."

Josef snorts. "She would."

Shane gently touches his forehead. "How's my face look?" Shane had called a friend, an expert in movie makeup and with a hefty payday from Josef the woman had agreed to come to the house and apply bruises and light gore to Shane's face for a supposed practical joke. They are sure it will pass inspection in the dark for the few moments Shane might be exposed to the hunters before he is loaded into the ambulance.

"You look like hell and that's good. I know you can do this or I wouldn't have asked." Josef smirks not wanting Shane to see any worry in his eyes. "Just do this right and don't make a liar out of me. If you die..."

Shane knows what Josef is getting at. "Just promise me, you won't kill her even if she comes after you. Find a way to incapacitate her until she gets over her grief."

Josef nods solemnly. "I've got people who can do that but none of us wants it to come to that so you just do this and don't end up dead, at least too dead for her to turn you."

Shane gives him a cocky smile. "Not a problem. I had one of your people sneak in and do a little prep work on the pole, nothing that will be noticed but just the edge I need. The hard part is doing enough damage to the car to make it look convincing. I know just how to hit the pole to take it down, that's the easy part, but the car still needs to incur enough damage to make it all look believable and not damage me in the process."

Josef again looks at his watch. "They'll shut down the juice to that area on signal from a guy we've got watching for you. He'll stay in the shadows and relay to my guy at the power company to shut it down just before you hit the pole. It will still blow the transformer but we won't have to worry about you frying if the car gets tangled in the lines when they come down."

"If you've got somebody at the power company why do all this?" Shane asks.

"Because the hunters have to see a credible reason for the darkness or they'll scatter. We need a good cover and an 'accident' will give us that. Now, I've also got one of our people on the police force patrolling that area. Angie and her partner are going to be close. The partner isn't a vamp but he'll go along with it as an exchange of favors."

"Money?" Shane asks rubbing his finger and thumb together in the universal sign for a payoff

Josef rolls his eyes. "Hell, it would be easier if he'd take the money. No, this guy knows Angie is a vamp and gets off on her feeding from him. She doesn't like to do it, unless it's an emergency. She says it could screw up their partnership but she'll do it as payment for his going along with this." _That way I owe her a favor._ "They should be able to 'hear' the accident and be on scene not long after you hit the pole. They'll report in so that no other cops are dispatched and in that neighborhood no one is going to be in a big hurry to help out. They'll call for an ambulance and a wrecker, which will both conveniently be in the area. Marie is on board the ambulance dressed as an EMT, just in case, but I really think between your skill, and this car it should all go off just fine."

Shane looks concerned and Josef wonders what he missed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think it's smart to have vamps on scene? If I understand this right these guys are use to looking for vampires, hunting them. You don't think they'll see them for what they are?"

Josef narrows his eyes and looks into the night for a minute thinking about the people involved. "There's always a chance, but these vampires interact with humans on an everyday basis. They haven't isolated themselves like so many of us. They have to look normal every single day except for Marie and she'll stay in the ambulance. Add in the limited visibility and I think it will be safe enough."

Josef once again glances at his watch. "It's time, get going." He says as he taps the roof of the car.

Shane nods and drives off into the night.

Josef watches the car speed away. "Do this for us and I'll owe you a favor too." he says softly. He grins as his imagination hears Marie tell him he'll be lucky if it's only one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and the two other vampires sit in the dark shadows of the large magnolia tree that looms above the house further darkening the area from what little light there is in the run down neighborhood. He glances across the roof at Gabriel and Derrick. The three of them are sitting on the roof of the house, directly behind their target. Over the years the neighborhood punks have done their work well. There isn't a working streetlight for blocks. The only real light is coming from the three houses in front of them. Mick is more than a little thankful there is no moon tonight. The twinkle of the stars is even blurred from the cloud cover. The only thing that could have made it better was a good down pour but those are few and far between in L.A.

Mick motions to Derrick and using the sign language of men who move silently through the night, they begin to point out to each other the danger inherent in this adventure.

Gabriel watches them for a moment and begins to laugh quietly. The two younger vampires scowl at him. _Did the two of you forget that there are easier ways of communication?_

Mick smiles. _Forgive me if I don't usually have this luxury. _He sends back to Gabriel. _Can Derrick hear me or are you going to have to relay everything back and forth?_

_I can hear you._ Derrick says with a grin.

_Good. _Mick exclaims. He points at all three houses. _Do you see what I see?_ He asks

Derrick nods. _Yes, they must have a lot of men if they need all three houses._

Mick nods grimly. Now that they are on sight they begin to make plans on how to accomplish their tasks.

xxxxxxxx

When Elliot and Shea had determined how many men they needed for the assault on Kostan's home it was well apparent that they were going to need more room. Luckily there was no problem renting the two houses on either side. This had once been a nice neighborhood, the houses large, but these days it was very deserted. The empty houses had afforded a local gang places to take up residence and they didn't like the hunters intrusion. Early on when there were only a half dozen or so of them, the gang had made it clear they were going to be a problem. Shea had laughed with honest enjoyment at the prospect of teaching a lesson. He and a couple of his men had 'persuaded' the gangs that it was wise to move on. Shea laughed when he'd told Elliot how surprised the gang members were at the ease they had been bested by such a small force. They were a pushover compared to the hunters usual prey.

Everyone in the compound hears the loud boom at the same time. Second later the lights flicker and go out. "What the hell?" Elliot says in exasperation and anger.

Shea gropes around in the dark for a moment and then his phone lights up. "Shit. Give me a minute. We've got a stash of flashlights in the armory."

Elliot nods. "I'll go with you. We're going to need to get someone to pass them out to the men. We also need to pass the word for everyone to be prepared. This could be an attack."

As the two men cross the yard, Ian runs up to them, flashlights for them in hand. "I was on my way to the house to take my watch on the cameras when the lights went down. I've got Andre handing out the flashlights."

"Good work. Take a couple of men and make sure everyone is fully equipped. With all the influx I'm not sure if the guys who got in last night have all their gear yet." Shea tells Ian

Ian nods and runs off.

Shea watches the young man go. "It's a shame he doesn't have more of a killer instinct."

Elliot shrugs. "He's a good support person but you're right, he's never shown the inclination to do any killing." The truth is most of their tech people were like that. He sighs "but that is why you have support people and field agents."

The two men walk towards the street. "It appears that the whole neighborhood is out." Shea observes.

Elliot snorts. "How can you tell? There is never any light around her, except our own."

"True...but the boom...I wonder what that was." Shea says with unease.

Elliot nods. "I don't like it. There is no wind or inclement weather. What could have brought the power down? Why don't you take a cruise around the neighborhood and see if you can find out what happened."

Shea nods "Good idea. I've got a police scanner in the car, I'll see if there are any reports." He quickly heads for his car. Once he pulls out of the driveway he flips on the police scanner. It doesn't take but a minute and he hears an ambulance driver answer the call for a wreck involving a car and a pole. He only hears the tail end of the address but he figures it won't take that much time to find it, he'll just look for the flashing lights. He begins to cruise the neighborhood. He flips open his phone and calls Elliot "The scanner says there is an accident. Sounds like someone wrapped a car around a pole."

"Check it out. Make sure it's real." Elliot tells him.

"On my way." Shea says as he disconnects.

The three vampires watch as the car pulls out. Gabriel makes a move towards the edge of the roof and Mick shakes his head. Gabriel quietly swears. _We go now while they are running around confused._

Mick shakes his head. _No in fact it's better if they are settled down so we know exactly where they are. I don't like surprises_. _Do you want to be standing in the middle of the yard if a generator kicks on? Not only that but they probably think this could be an attack so they are more apt to be looking in the shadows. We stick to the plan and wait._ He flips out his phone and Guillermo answers knowing from the number it's Mick. "We just pulled up to the scene. Our boy did good. The pole is over and the front end of the car is in the air on top of the stub of the pole."

"One of the hunters is on the way. If he shows up make it look good." Mick says as he hangs up.

Guillermo motions to his 'EMT' crew. Marie starts to get out of the ambulance and he stops her. "Stay here. I'll check him over quickly and we won't mess around if he's hurt. If he's not we need to draw things out a bit for show. I don't want you freaking out. Trust me I'll get him to you right away if he's hurt at all."

She nods and flashes her eyes at him. "see that you do." she bites out.

Derrick smiles grimly in the dark as he glances at his watch. He knows Mick is right, that they have to wait but he's as antsy as Gabriel. He may not always get along with Serena, hell he may want to wring her neck most of the time but that doesn't mean he wants anything to happen to her. For a time she was a very good sire to him.

There are flashlights starting to light up around the compound but not enough that they can't dodge them. It's a good sign that there probably are no generators. At the fifteen minute mark Mick gives the signal and the three vampire leap down from the roof. The six foot fence that boarders the two yards is no more than a minor annoyance.

Mick taps his watch. Both Derrick and Gabriel nod, then the two men go to find Serena. Mick moves towards the two building in the yard hoping that's where they are storing their weapons cache. If not out here, then he's going to have to figure out a way to get into the main houses and that is not something he's looking forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel closes his eyes for a moment and reaches out to feel Serena. When he has a fix on her he motions for Derrick to follow him but Derrick having a strong connection to his sire, whether he wants it or not, is already moving towards where he feels her. The two men move through the shadows of the fence to the back corner of the yard not far from where they crossed. Derrick looks confused for a moment. He feels her close but other than a pole there is nothing in this section of the yard. Then he sees Gabriel looking at the ground. Derrick crouches down and fingers the lock. He looks up at Gabriel questioning

Gabriel holds up his hand stopping Derrick. _Serena?_

_Gabriel, is that you? Where are you?_

_A better question is, are you below me in what, a bomb shelter?_

_Yes. The bastards drugged me and snatched me right off the street. I woke up here. Are you going to free me?_

_I'm not sure. Are you hurt?_

_No, just starving. There is blood in the refrigerator down here but I'm afraid to drink it. I'm sure it's drugged..._

Gabriel nods to Derrick. _Can you pick it?_

Derrick grins and then nods. _Keep watch._

Gabriel quietly snorts but watches the darkness for guards.

Derrick flips out a case containing a set of locksmith grade lock picks. He smiles in the darkness as he goes to work. It only takes a moment and the lock pops open.

Gabriel smiles when he hears the click of the lock. Derrick slowly opens the steel hatch, trying to keep the sound to a minimum.

_I'm coming down. _Gabriel tells Serena

_No, just move aside and I'll come up._

_No. Stay where you are. There are problems. _Gabriel turns to Derrick. _Hand me the pack. _

Derrick shakes his head. _I'm going with you._

_You can't. Someone has to keep watch and besides, do you really want to tell her she has to stay here?_

Derrick silently snarls but nods. _She'll never listen to me._ He takes the messenger bag strap over his head and hands the pack to Gabriel.

_Shut it behind me, just in case. I'll let you know when I need to get out._

_and I'll let you know if we have company. _Derrick sends back

Gabriel drops through the hatch not bothering with the ladder. It is so dark in the shelter that not even his eyes can see through the inky black. He flips on a flashlight. _ah, that's better._

_Oh Gabriel_. Serena cries in his mind as she wraps her arms around him. _I'm so glad to see you._

He gives her a moment to collect herself and then leans back.

_Come on, I don't have much time. When we found out where they were holding you I had to make sure you were alright. I was afraid they were torturing you for information_.

She snorts. _I'm fine. These men are stupid. They put me in a hole with only one entrance._

He quietly chuckles. _They can't get in here without you killing a few of them before they can get you sedated. That fits with our guess that they weren't expecting to see you. They were watching Beth and saw an opportunity to take you and took it._

She nods. _Exactly. They didn't think ahead very far. Gabriel I'm so hungry._

He smiles. _I brought provisions._ He opens the pack and hands her several packs of blood. _Drink up but listen..._

Serena wrinkles her nose at the blood packs but decides she was to hungry to be picky.

Above them Derrick watches the darkness for movement. He hears men approaching. They talk as they walk across the yard and he knows they are coming to make sure the lock is secure and this isn't a rescue attempt. With a speed that a human couldn't see he presses the lock home once again and quietly jumps back over the fence, moving quickly to the deeper shadows.

Gabriel looks up when he hears the click. _We have company?_

_Yes, they want to make sure no one has come to free their prisoner. I've hopped the fence so I'm safe. Once they've gone I'll get you out. Serena?_

Serena smiles to herself, pleased to hear Derrick's voice in her head. _You came for me?_

He hears the smile in her voice and scowls. He cares for her but he doesn't want to care too much, not again. _Someone has to keep Gabriel out of trouble. That task fell to Mick and I._

Despite hearing him try to dissuade her of the idea of him being there for her she knows better. She knows he still cares, she scowls to herself, even if he doesn't want to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa smiles as he sees Josef come through the door to Logan's suite. Josef smiles at Sarah. "There you are."

Sarah gets up and crosses the room to him. "I came up to keep Vanessa company." she tells him as she moves into his arms.

"And me." Coraline says sweetly.

Sarah ignores Coraline deciding Veronica had the best attitude and just pretend Coraline isn't even there.

Josef tips his head and smiles at Vanessa. "And I see you've been maneuvering things to your liking."

Vanessa laughs quietly. "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Josef snorts. "I find it interesting that Derrick suddenly knew that Gabriel was going after Serena. That was fortuitous having him come back to the house at the right time."

Vanessa shrugs. "He was already coming back. Veronica had rethought her earlier decision and had changed her mind. He was bringing her home."

Josef looks into the distance in mock concentration. "So Veronica changed her mind, what about...the other party?"

"Funny about that." Vanessa says with a smile. "I had pretty much the same conversation with him, before he once again passed out."

"Interesting." Josef says with smile glad that Logan had come to his senses. "That doesn't explain though, her location at the moment. I spoke to her father and despite Derrick's assertion that she was headed up to Mick and Beth's wing she never made it that far. "

"Really?" Vanessa answers dryly.

"I told him I was sure she had just fallen asleep in another part of the house." Josef glances at the door to the freezer room. "Gabriel isn't going to like it. I told him I wouldn't interfere."

Vanessa smiles darkly. "And you didn't. I did, and you can be sure he'll know it. There are some things that would be better if we all stayed the hell out of them. I will make sure he understands that also."

Josef smiles softly at Vanessa. "Thank you."

She nods silently a small smile playing across her lips.

Josef turns to Sarah, a suggestive smile on his lips. He edges her towards the door. "I need a beautiful distraction."

Sarah laughs lightly as she feels him moving her out of the room. "Ok, but this time you have to be the naughty nurse." She tells him with mischief in her eyes.

Vanessa laughs as she watches a laughing Josef scoop Sarah up and kicks the door shut on his way out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always more than welcome...**


	40. Chapter 40

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guillermo looks at Shane and scans him with his senses.

Shane smiles at him through the broken car window. "Hell of a jolt but I don't think anything is busted" he says softly.

"That's good." Guillermo tells him reassuringly. He tries to open the car door and smiles in surprise as it comes away easily. There was never any fear that Shane would be trapped. Vampire strength would make sure that didn't happen, but he didn't want to mess up their carefully crafted accident scene using vampire strength so that the accident all of a sudden doesn't look so accidental. Guillermo crouches down next to Shane in the doorway of the car. He needs to quickly check the human out or he's going to have Marie out here disrupting everything. Guillermo smells blood. He hopes it's just the exploding blood pack. Shane's heartbeat is good and strong, it's a good sign. If he had any serious internal damage his pressure and heartbeat wouldn't be so regular. Guillermo gently presses on Shane's chest. "How's that feel?"

Shane nods. "Good. I'm bruised a bit from the airbag but I've done that before at work and it's the same feeling." Shane takes a deep breath expanding his rib, stomach and chest area. "See no busted ribs." Shane continues wanting to allay the vampires worries. "I can wiggle my fingers and my toes so the brace on my back did its job. No spinal damage." Guillermo quickly removes and hides the brace Shane wore on his neck to keep the whiplash to a minimum. Shane rolls his head from side to side. "Neck feels good. I really don't think there is any damage."

"How many fingers?" Guillermo asks as he holds up three fingers.

Shane smiles. "Three." He's decided he might as well humor Guillermo.

Guillermo nods. "That's good. I just want to make sure you don't have a head injury. That's one thing we might not sense and it could sneak up on us and kill you. Marie would have my head and I'm really not in the mood." he says as he shines the pen light in Shane's eyes. "Good pupil response. I do believe you'll live." He quickly passes the word to Marie that her human is in good shape and then turns back to Shane.

"You ready for me to pop you?" Guillermo asks quietly as he pulls out a syringe.

"Yea go for it." Shane says with a weak smile. He's not crazy about needles. They had decided that if Shane came through the wreck without any damage they would give him a light hit of a quick acting sedative to make him a little groggy and give him more of a shocky feel to the outside observer.

Guillermo smiles as he slips the needle into the vein in Shane's arm and pushes the plunger home. _If a vampire can't find a good vein, who can? _He watches as Shane's eyes flutter and almost shut. He knows the human intends to fight the sedative to make it look more real.

Guillermo and his team continue to move about the accident scene, a little slower than is normal. They want to give the hunter time to find them. Guillermo hears a car slow but he ignores it, counting on Angie and her partner to take control if that is the hunter. Hoping it is, he motions for his people to bring the rolling hospital bed that ambulance crews use for transport and a spinal board. The two men wheel it around and as befitting real emergency people, no one looks up when Shea's car stops. They all just continue to get their patient out of the car as gently as possible, placing him on the board that will keep his spine and neck straight. Marie busies herself prepping the inside of the ambulance, seemingly making sure everything is in place.

Shea pulls over to the side of the road and gets out. He tries to look properly distraught. Angie and her partner move to intercept him. Shea moves quickly. If he can just get close enough to see if it's a man or a woman he'll have his excuse to see the accident up close. He glimpses Shane as they lay him down on the board behind the car.

Angie grabs Shea's arm. "Sir, we can't let you get any closer. The EMTs have a man who needs their attention. You must stay back here and out of the way."

Shea makes a sorrowful sound. "I think that's my brother. He didn't come home last night and he drives a car just like that. Can't you let me see if it's him?"

Angie looks sympathetically towards the man, supposedly feeling his pain when her vampire would like to rip out his guts. She turns to her partner. "Jace, what do you think?"

Jace hesitates for a moment. "I guess it would be alright since the car is the same. It will make things easier for the hospital staff if they have a family member on hand if the guy needs surgery. Ok, you can take a quick look."

Shea smiles to himself as the female cop turns and leads him over towards the accident victim. He looks over everything he can trying to assess the validity of the accident as he moves towards the victim. He sees the extensive damage to the car, the front end sitting high on top of the stub of the pole. The front is jammed backwards, the bumper must have caught on the pole as it's torn most of the way off. _If this is a setup its damn good._

Shea looks down at the man they are strapping to the spine board, it's not hard to see and smell the blood from the wounds on the man's chest. They've bandaged his head but the bruising is clear even in this limited light. Shea can hear the man moaning and trying to move as the team quickly immobilizes his body. Shea looks at every detail and nods absently.

"Sir?" Angie asks

Shea turns to her with a jerk. He'd been looking the scene over so intently that he'd forgotten about the cop. He quickly replaces his look of annoyance with one of relief. "It's not him. I don't know who the poor guy is but he's not my brother."

Angie smiles hesitantly. "That's good. Now I need you to move back out of the way."

Shea nods and moves quickly back to his car. He sits in it for a moment watching the scene. A tow truck pulls up, the man hops out of the cab of the truck and stands over the wreck for a moment then begins to look under and around the car to assess the best way to remove it. Next Shea watches as the medical team, having placed the accident victim on the stretcher loads him into the ambulance. They all hop into the ambulance and sirens blaring, lights flashing, drive off into the night. The scene continues, everything moving a long as it should. Shea sighs with relief and starts his car. He'll be glad to tell Elliot that they are still safe, that this was just a bad wreck that happened to take out the wrong pole.

Guillermo flips out his phone and punches up Josef's number.

Josef lets out a low growl at being interrupted from his goal to make Sarah scream his name again. He rolls over looking at the name on his phone. He steels himself hoping for good news. "Guillermo?"

"Hook, line and sinker." is all Guillermo says.

Josef lets out a breath of relief. "Tell everyone thanks for the good job and they will all get an envelope with my appreciation inside."

Guillermo smiles at the mention of a bonus, not that there was any question. When it comes to Josef, it's well known that he pays well for success. "Mr. Kostan, as always it's a pleasure."

Josef tosses the phone on the floor and moves back to face Sarah. She grins as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Now where were we?"

Josef grins at her. "I'll be more than happy to refresh your memory."

Sarah gasps with pleasure as she feels his fangs pierce her skin.

Marie glares down at Shane in the back of the ambulance. He can tell she's still a little mad at him. He smiles up at her, the sedative already worn off. "Ah, come on, don't be like that."

She growls in her throat as she starts pulling at the straps holding him down. She needs to feel for herself that he's not hurt.

Once he's free he sits up, the two of them are all most nose to nose in the small confines of the ambulance. She begins to quickly run her hands over his body looking for any sign of damage.

He grins happily at her. "You keep that up and I'll be back on that bed, only this time I won't be alone."

She lets out a growl low in her throat as she assures herself he's not hurt, then she kisses him hard.

He pulls her in closely and rolls back onto the bed pulling her with him so she's laying on top of him.

She pulls back and looks down at him. "I was worried sick." she snarls quietly.

He looks up at her and gently brushes a lock of hair from her eyes. He wants to laugh when he sees the movie makeup that was on his face now smeared all over her but he doesn't dare. He learned a long time ago that there is nothing quite as bad as a scared lover, especially when she's a vampire. "I know, but it's over now and I'm fine. I'm just glad I could help."

She glares at him knowing that part of this is about him feeling good that as a human he could help. She and her kind don't ask very often. A shudder runs through her body as she thinks of how easily she could have lost him. They'd planned to wait six more months to turn him but the more she thinks about it the sillier the idea to wait seems. Six months ago it was an artificial date she set because she wanted Shane to take a year to think it over and make sure he really wanted to join her in this life. Six months of the year is gone and if he hasn't changed his mind by now...

He can see the fear in her eyes and already knows what she's thinking. He touches her lips hushing her before she can speak. "We'll talk about it again in a month. You're scared now, but that's no reason to change the plan. If you still feel the same way in a month then we'll move the time line along quicker, but for now let's just let the plan stay as it is. I don't want you to rush this because you're afraid and have you regret it."

She looks at him in surprise and laughs quietly. She thought they were waiting in case he wanted to change his mind and she sees now he let her set the date so that she would have time to change her mind. She can see the certainty in his eyes. This is what he wants, it's what they both want. She nods as she brings her mouth down to his. "a month then." She agrees, but she knows she won't change her mind. It's time for them to get on with the next stage of their lives together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth takes a deep breath and nods at the vampires in front of her. "I can do this." she says nervously.

Finn grins at her with mischief in his eyes. "Of course you can darlin' girl. You fooled those idiots when you were standing in front of them, surely doing it over the phone should be a snap." he says with a snap of his fingers.

Beth lets out a small gasp and grasps his fingers.

He laughs silently at her.

Beth lets go and looks embarrassed.

Bowden laughs lightly. "You're still using your fingers for a focal point?" he asks Finn

"Yes he is." Beth says with a small laugh before Finn can answer. "Now stop that. I never want to see you snap your fingers again." she admonishes him as she remembers the night she saw him incinerate a vampire. "I know you would never hurt me but still...that is just plain freaky."

Frank sits across the room and watches Finn grinning and distracting Beth from her nerves. It doesn't take but one look to see how much Finn has come to think of Beth as family. Frank sighs. He really wants to hate Finn but it's difficult when they are forced to spend time together. He knows under different circumstances they would be good friends. Finn has a layer of charm he plays to but Frank knows that underneath that boyish Irish charm, there is a will of iron. From what Vanessa has said Finn's only weakness is his family. Losing his wife and son almost put an end to the old vampire. Being accepted into Mick's family has given Finn a joy that Vanessa says Finn hasn't had since Mick's father was a child.

Frank scowls knowing his dislike for Finn is based solely on his jealousy of the close ties Finn has with Vanessa and the fact that Finn is still in love with her. Once Beth is turned and joins Vanessa's family she will forge one more link between Finn and Vanessa. Frank snarls to himself in frustration. He also knows his jealousy does a disservice to Vanessa. She never lies to him and being jealous is almost as good as accusing her of being untrustworthy. Vampires are territorial by nature and when it comes to Vanessa he is no different, but they are all too old for this nonsense. He shakes his head as he thinks of the next few months, with the three of them living in the same house in order for Vanessa to turn Beth. He silently snorts as he thinks about the addition of Coraline to that mix. Vanessa isn't going to have time to referee between him and Finn. He sighs again and gets up. He really wishes he could hate Finn but it's time to put a stop to his animosity.

Frank moves to stand next to Finn. Then he casually sits across on the corner of Josef's desk and grins at Beth. He sees the surprise in Finn's glance. "Come on Beth, you need to call Elliot. We need to give him another distraction." Frank tells her.

Bowden smiles down at Beth. "From everything I have witnessed since I awoke, I know you to be almost as brave as Janice." He says as he glances down at the woman he's hugging to his side.

Janice smiles and shakes her head at this warrior who has come to mean so much to her in such a short time. She turns to Beth. "Why are you stalling?"

Beth shrugs. "It's just that...I wish Mick were here."

Frank looks at his watch gauging the time frame of the blackout plan and shakes his head. "Mick won't be back for some time and we need you to do this now."

"Alright." she says with a huff and turns her back on the vampires. She can't look at them and do this. She knows part of her has to sound fearful and it's just too hard to concentrate and see their expressions at the same time. Besides with their hearing there is no worry that they won't hear every word.

She punches up Elliot's number on her phone.

Elliot looks down at his phone and grins. He motions to Shea. "It's Beth. I'll put her on speaker."

Shea looks at the phone anxiously. "Let's hope she's got some good intel. Hey and just for the hell of it, ask her if the vampires are all accounted for. It would be interesting to know if they have all convientely disappeared at the same time as our light problem."

Elliot scowls at him. "I thought you said it looked like a real accident?"

"It does but it would still be nice to hear the vamps are all accounted for." She says

Elliot nods and answers the phone. "Beth?"

"Elliot," she says in a whisper. "I can only talk a few minutes. They are downstairs feeding." Beth puts the right amount of vocal revulsion into the statement.

"All of them? They are all accounted for?" Elliot asks

"Yes..." she says a little confusion in her voice. " Why wouldn't they be? They don't have to go out for food. It's living here with them."

Shea nods and relaxes at the news now more sure than ever that they accident was just that.

"What have you found out?" Elliot asks. "Anything about the old one?"

Beth nods into the phone. "I had to be careful what I asked but I got Mick to tell me what happened the night she killed Warren. Apparently the only reason she could do all that was because there were a couple hundred vampires here that night. Vanessa feeds off their power and channels is back into some kind of telekinesis. Her power is much the same as any older vampire without a crowd to enhance her abilities."

"How many are there now?" Shea asks

Beth's glad for the interruption as it makes it easier to swing the conversation away from Vanessa. She doesn't want to have them question her farther about Vanessa. "Who's that?" Beth asks fearfully.

Elliot scowls at Shea. "You don't have to be afraid. It's just Shea." he says soothingly. "He was with me at the zoo."

Beth gulps through the phone. "Ok. It's just that no one can know that I'm giving you information. I need to be able to disappear after this is over and if word ever gets out that I'm either alive or that I helped you, it won't matter if you kill everyone here, someone will find out and hunt me down."

"I know and believe me, I want you protected. We don't want anything to happen to you and your little girl." Elliot tells her.

Shea silently snorts. Her safety beyond helping them is the least of their concerns. Vamp whores can fend for themselves.

Softly Elliot returns to questioning her. "Now, answer Shea's question, how many vampires are at the Kostan's?"

Beth puts a little more strength in her voice. "Thanks for helping me." she says quietly. "There are ten security on patrol at any one time and they don't sleep here when they aren't working. The cleaning staff, cooks and gardeners are all human." They had agreed that ten was a good number to tell Elliot since any less wouldn't be believable and obviously they didn't want the hunters to think the grounds were so well protected to call the whole thing off. As for the staff, only the chef is human, everyone else is vampire but since they aren't fighters they might as well be human. None of them will be present on the grounds after tomorrow. Instead Josef will beef up the staff with more of his security men. They don't think that the hunters are watching Josef's estate but they don't want to take any chances that the numbers of staff change will be noticed.

"How about guests? We know St. John, Vanessa and her two consorts are both there, who else?" Elliot ask

Beth chokes back a laugh at the idea of both Frank and Finn being Vanessa's consorts. She doesn't dare turn back to look at the two vampires or she'll blow the whole thing laughing, but she'd give good money to see the look on their faces at that moment.

Frank and Finn look at each other, both men quirk and eyebrow at the other and then both grin. Frank puts out his hand and Finn takes it, the two men shake hands and a real friendship is born.

Elliot frowns when he hears her choke through the phone. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Beth says quickly. "I'm trying not to be scared but I'm terrified someone will hear me." Beth takes a deep breath sounding like she's trying to steady herself. "Besides the vampires you named the only other one here is Sarah, Josef's lover and she's practically a fledgling."

Elliot glances at Shea who is writing rapidly. Shea turns the paper around and Elliot reads it.

"That's good Beth. Remember the picture I showed you, the one of the vampire in the bed? Have you seen him?"

Bowden stifles a growl.

Beth shakes her head. "No, not anyone like that. I've been here enough that I would know if there were any new vampires around. I recognize everyone who's here now. When are you coming? I need to get Shannon out of here."

"Good, that's good Beth." Elliot says ignoring her question for the moment. "So, what you're telling me is, we have a total of sixteen vampires on sight?"

Beth is quiet for a moment. "Yes, that's right. I can't think of anyone else. You better bring enough men. How many men do you have?" She says switches gears and pleads with Elliot. "When are you coming?"

"Soon. We'll come soon." Elliot says again soothingly.

Before he can continue Beth breaks in trying to sound somewhat desperate. "How soon? You don't know what it's like living in this house. It's not like at Mick's...when you group them together like this, they are more... unpredictable. I want to get my baby out of here now."

Elliot decides he better give her some hope or she's going to blow the whole thing when she breaks down in front of the vampires. "Listen, you have to hold on for four more days. I know it seems like a lot but just keep your head down and stay in your room as much as possible. Try to stay invisible and we'll get to you as soon as we can. If we try this before we're ready we won't get them all. You don't want that. If any of them escape, they odds go up that they will figure out you were a part of this."

Beth lets out a little cry of dismay. "You have to get them all, they all have to die. How many men are you bringing?" she asks again, hoping for an answer this time.

"I know, I know. It's why we have to be fully prepared to take them all out at once so we can't move too soon. We'll be there at midnight in four days and we'll have forty good men."

Beth scowls knowing he's lying to her. "Are you sure forty men is enough? Why not in the daytime. They don't like the day time." Beth says firing questions at Elliot.

Elliot knows that as well as she does and while they do plan to strike during the day, he doesn't want her to know that. "Believe me there is good reasons for it. Now don't worry about the plan. My men are well trained, some are ex mercenaries. We'll take care of everything."

Beth hisses into the phone. "I have to go. Someone's coming."

Elliot smiles at the dead phone. "Well, now wasn't that interesting."

Beth turns back to the sound of hands clapping. She smiles and takes a small bow. "So, I did ok?"

"Ok?" Finn says. "You did wonderful."

Frank nods. "Yes, from the sounds of their voices they don't suspect a thing."

"I would say they ate it up." Bowden adds

Beth looks at them hesitantly. "Did we learn anything?"

Frank nods. "We did indeed. We learned that Elliot was lying about the time and the day they intend to attack. It won't be at night, you were right about that, it will be sooner than the four days and they will have more than the forty men he said he would bring."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to hear any comments. They are the thing that keeps it all moving. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: I just realized I started this story a year ago!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick moves quietly through the night towards his goal. From their perch on the house top he had scanned the yard and two things stood out to him. The first is that the once nicely landscaped yards has been let go to rack and ruin. The yard is wild with bushes and brambles. Surprisingly the hunters didn't have the good sense to do something about the tangle and this is a point in the vampire's favor. It gives them so much more cover as they move through the darkened night. The second thing he noticed is that there are only two buildings besides the house on the main lot. One is in the side yard and looks to be a shed for storing lawn mowers and such. He doubts very much if there is enough room in that one to house the guns and any other armament the hunters would need to outfit as many men as Mick believes they have. The second building though is large enough and being guarded. Since he doesn't sense Gabriel and Derrick close the hunters aren't guarding Serena in this building. There can only be one other thing Mick can think of that would require a guard, and that has to be the guns and ammunition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell do you mean I have to stay here?_ Serena snarls.

Derrick smiles in his hiding spot on the other side of the fence. Gabriel has forgotten to tune him out to this conversation and he is so glad he let Gabriel be the one to face Serena. He silently chuckles to himself.

_Shut the hell up. _Gabriel snaps in Derrick's mind. You're _not making this any easier. _Gabriel turns his attention back to Serena. _You have to stay, if you don't they will know we are on to them and scatter. I only came to make sure you weren't in immediate danger of true death. Now that I know that you're safe enough we must go. I'll leave you a gun and plenty of ammo for added protection in case they decide to rush you, but I don't think it will come to that. They'll want to wait until after your hunger has driven you to drink the fouled blood they've left you and you pose no threat. Now that you've fed, you can hold out for a couple of more days. I have a hunch that's all it will be before they come to us and we take care of the whole bloody mess of them. _

Serena clutches his arm. _Please don't do this, don't leave me here. What if the unthinkable happens and you are all killed, what if no one comes for me? Even if you kill them all I could be left here for decades dying of thirst until there is nothing left of me but dust._

Gabriel smiles gently at her. _I would never let that happen. We have a very good plan, one that assures you will be released but even if all those plans fail, I will make sure there are people who are outside of our present fight with the hunters who will come for you. If we don't succeed you can be sure that we will take a great many of them with us and the second wave will finish them off and release you. _

Above them Derrick has stopped smirking at Gabriel's predicament with Serena and has turned his senses back to the hunters approaching the hatch.

"I'm telling you we should just drop down hatch and take care of her once and for all. She's no match for us." One of the guards boasts.

The second one snorts derisively. "And are you volunteering to be the first one to drop down and face her?"

"Well, I'm not that good of a shot..." the first one says hesitantly.

Derrick doesn't have to see the second man to sense his disgust at the first. "you're always well and good at getting other people killed, aren't you? I think the Boss is right, we wait until she's drugged. I don't care how old she is, she can't hold out for much longer. By the time we've taken care of that nest of vampires she'll be an easy target."

The first man is now silent, Derrick can sense his shame.

One of the men rattles the lock and grunts. "It seems all is well on this front. She's still locked up tight, although with the electrics down we won't know that for sure until the camera's come back online and we can take a look at her. Nothing more we can do here. Orders are to continue patrolling the perimeter."

"Yes, sir." the cowed man replies and Derrick waits for the two to move away.

_Gabriel their gone. I'll can let you out, _Derrick tells him, _but there is some information you must pass along to Mick. _Derrick is sure Mick will be on guard but it never hurts to get a heads up that the guards might be headed his way.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stands in the dark shadows not far from the larger, guarded building studying it up close. It's a two story configuration, garage doors on the first floor with stairs running up the side to a second floor entrance. He decides at one time this must have been a studio apartment. There is a lone guard sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He's blocking the stairs and at the same time he can watch the garage doors next to him. This is an easy assignment for guard duty and thankfully it has made the guard complacent as he sits at the bottom of the stairs playing with some electronic device. Mick can't tell what it is, just that the man is thoroughly engrossed in what is happening on the small screen. Mick laughs silently to himself wondering if the man is looking at porn.

There are three interesting aspects to the building. The first is, that on each side of the peak of the roof there are two dormers. The second is where the building sits on the lot. It's in the back northwest corner, adjacent to, the north and west fence lines. The lone guard can watch both the front and the side with the stairs but the back and other side are up for grabs. There is no entry on the back but from the side, access to those dormers is one jump away. The third is that in the next yard there is another magnolia tree that has been allowed to grow out of control and it also hangs over the top of the fence reaching across to the top of the house. It will be a great shield for someone on the roof. Those magnolia trees are coming in handy and now that he thinks about it, the street running along the front is Magnolia lane.

Mick begins to take a step out of his cover and stumbles as Gabriel's mind invades his. He senses a snarl in his mind and for a moment worries that something has happened to his two companions. _Gabriel? _Mick reaches out.

_It's fine. I'm sorry if that hurt. Serena is distraught at being left behind and it's taking all my concentration to deal with her. I hit your mind harder than I meant to. Derrick wants me to tell you than the guards are starting to get back to their routine, they are starting to patrol once again. They still have no light but their flashlights, but he wanted to make sure you're aware they might be coming your way._

_Thank you. _Mick smiles. _but with those flashlights in their hands I'm sure I'll see them coming a mile away. It's actually kind of funny. They need the light but the light is like a beacon making sure we can stay out of their way. _

Mick moves towards the fence leaping it easily. In the daylight he would be a blur but in this darkness there is no chance of alerting the guards. Once over the fence, watching for more guards on this side, he moves along until he reaches the spot where the house and fence run alongside each other, close to the old tree. There is a bare four feet between the fence and the house. Zoning laws being what they are the garage must have been here long before the fence or the right hands were greased to get a variance. In any case, it's a lucky break for Mick. Using the tree for more cover he lightly leaps up, crosses the fence once again and lands on the roof bending his knees as he lands to absorb the shock and minimize any noise he might make. He crouches very quietly on the downside of the roof peak. There is no way for anyone to spot him here, from either side of the fence. He waits a moment just to make sure and when no one raises the alarm he looks around him and takes stock of the roof. He smiles as he approaches the dormer. He looks for indications that the window is wired with an alarm. He hopes that's not the case because even with the power down, most house alarms have battery backup, but he doesn't see anything on the old wood frame window or the casing that makes him think it's wired. The lock is the old style, easy to get a piece of thin steel in between the two windows and force the lock to open. Luckily he brought a fair amount of tools for a little B&E in anticipation of whatever might come up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel hugs Serena, holding her, trying to reassure her that everything will be alright. _You trust me, don't you? _He feels her head nod against his chest. _I give you my word that someone will return for you._

She leans back and watches him for a moment. _Alright. I'll be waiting._

_That's a girl. Now take this and hide it. _He presses the gun and ammo into her hands.

She sighs, taking what he offers and moving away putting them under the mattress of the small bed that stands in one corner. She turns back to Gabriel and looks up as she hears the lock once again click open. She doesn't want to cry and make a scene but being left here like this makes her feel abandoned by him once again.

Gabriel feels her pain and moves across the room to her. He lifts her chin with his finger so she has to look up to him. He doesn't want to mess with her mind but he hates the desolation his sees in her eyes. He doesn't want her giving up. _We will meet again and I promise you one way or the other it will be within the week. _He gives her mind a gentle nudge and feels her worry lighten as she finally believes him.

Gabriel looks up as he hears the hatch open. Derrick looks down at them. _Ready?_ Derrick asks

Gabriel gives him a curt nod and waves him away. He kisses Serena's forehead. _See you soon. _

She watches as he crouches down and then suddenly pushes off with his legs flying straight up through the hatch. Then she hears the hatch close, the lock once again clicks shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick cautiously opens the window going as slowly as he can to try and minimize any noise it might make. It's frustrating moving so slowly but it's the only way to keep the window from squeaking. After what seems like an hour the window is open far enough for him to get his body through. He smells the air in the house, and listens intently for the sounds of heart beats or anything else human but other than the man below him at the bottom of the stairs, all is quiet. Finding the place empty he silently enters into what turns out to be a long closet that leads into a bedroom. He looks around at the empty space and wonders how deeply into the building he will have to go in order to find what he's looking for. He opens the bedroom door and silently lets out a curse as he sees no weapons, nothing except for some dusty long forgotten furniture. Mick stands in the middle of the room reaching out to see if there is anything he can sense, anything he can see of the recent past and shakes his head as nothing comes to him. Then curiously he realizes he does hear one thing, a motor running and then it dawns on him it's coming from what must be a kitchenette. He opens the swinging door leading to the tiny space. Curiously the room is empty of all the appliances except for an old refrigerator. He shrugs and opens it wondering what exactly he might find.

When the door is open he smiles grimly at the bags of blood lining the selves, save one corner which contains a rack of test tubes. He picks one up one of the bags of blood and hefts it in his hand. He looks it over and sees a date stamp in the corner. _Bowden's blood. Got to be._ When it was decided that he would do recon. no one thought of this possibility. Finding this is like finding a land mind. He wants so badly to break open every bag and wash it down the sink. He's sure they must have more in the main house but it would be nice to be able to put a dent in their remaining supply. He shakes his head. He'll have to make sure whoever comes in here to mop up after they've finished these guys off flushes the blood. He can't risk tampering with it now. He tosses the bag back on the shelf and his gaze shifts to the rack of test tubes. He gingerly picks one up and examines it. It doesn't have blood in it, even if it was separated by centrifuge he would know if it were blood. This just doesn't have the right consistency. There are no label's on the tubes, or seals, just rubber stoppers for lids. The lack of label's makes him think it's all the same thing in every tube. It doesn't look like anything but water and then he remembers what Grant said about the drugs the hunters used on Bowden. _Clear as water, odorless, and tasteless. _He frowns as he examines the tube and then grins. He glances at the kitchen sink and crosses his fingers that the water still works. He gently turns the water on, just a trickle at first to make sure no extra pumps or motors start up. When everything stays quiet he turns it up a little more and quietly and very carefully replaces the contents of every tube with tap water.

Once everything is back in place the way he found it he closes the fridge and quickly moves through the rest of the small apartment looking for guns and ammo. He growls quietly in frustration as he opens the last closet door only to find it's not a closet at all. Inside is a set of stairs running down to the garage below him. He stands at the top of the stairs straining all his senses to make sure no one but the loan guard outside is anywhere close. Once he's sure they are still alone he quietly, one step at a time makes his way to the bottom.

_Mick, are you alright? What's taking you so long? _Gabriel asks. He and Derrick are back on the neighboring roof top where they started earlier in the night.

_Just hold tight._ Mick sends back. _I'll be there soon. This is worth the trouble. _

Gabriel looks at Derrick and Derrick shrugs. _Mick knows what he's doing._

_Yes, I do. _Mick snarks back. _So be quiet and let me do it._

Now at the bottom of the stairs he looks around at the gloomy interior of the garage and there stacked in the corner are several wooden crates. When he gets closer he sees there are three different types of boxes. The first stack is large and the boxes long. Given that stacked next to them are several large stacks of ammo boxes he knows he's found the last piece of the puzzle. He looks into one of the open crates and inside are automatic rifles. He shakes his head and turns his attention to the ammo boxes. They always knew there would be guns and lots of them, but the question really is what kind of ammo do they have. That much silver would be pretty expensive so he's hoping they are going for quantity not quality. He pops the lid of the ammo box and smiles as he sees the normal every day bullets with no added silver. He closes it back up and looks through a few more. Once he's satisfied that it's all the same he puts it back the way he found it. The third and final stack is actually only three boxes. He opens the first one and snorts as he sees a flame thrower.

_Gabriel? Do you or Derrick know anything about flame throwers? _He ask

Derrick nods and smiles. _Yea. If you can put a pin hole in the hose, the fuel won't get a vacuum and it won't mix right with the oxygen. If the person using isn't smart enough to know something is wrong and continues to try and make it work, it will get too much oxygen and go up like a roman candle. Put the hole as close to the back of the hose, next to the fuel pack as you can. It will be less noticeable that way to the operator. _

Mick grins and digs through is small pack of B&E tools looking for something that will do the trick. _Nothing damn it._ He wants to snarl but then smiles as his eyes catch a glint of a pin in the curtain hem that covers the window. He gingerly removes it and goes about sabotaging the flame throwers.

Fifteen minutes later everything is returned to the way he found it and Mick is out the dormer and on the roof. A couple of clean leaps through the two yards and he's back with Gabriel and Derrick on the neighboring house once again.

Gabriel can tell from the look on Mick's face that whatever he found is going to be interesting. The three vampires drop down off the house and silent as the dead, move rapidly to the car they left a scant mile away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always, comments are always welcome.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica lays next to Logan in the freezer watching him sleep. The soft indirect lighting makes the room look almost romantic. She watches as his eyes move behind closed lids. This drug induced sleep isn't too much different than when he was human, aside from the not breathing. She'll have to ask him if he remembers having any dreams. It wouldn't surprise her to find out it isn't the drugs doing this to him. Maybe he sleeps like this all the time, but then she wouldn't know. She silently growls in anger when she remembers that both of them have been sleeping alone. Bad enough when it's due to their individual stupidity but add in the meddling of their sires and it's just wasted time and needless pain.

Now, though she senses that he is starting to come out of it. She silently slips out of the freezer and goes to the refrigerator in the corner. It's odd having a fridge in a freezer room. No healthy vampire wants frozen blood so there is a smallish fridge to keep the blood at a warmer temp than the rest of the room. _Weird. _She grabs a few bags of blood and slides back into the freezer leaving the lid up in case this doesn't work and she has to make a quick getaway.

Logan's is in that weird in between state of not quite being awake and not quite being asleep. He feels the call for blood, the craving is starting to nip at him hard but there is something else making him equally hungry, the memory of Veronica. He craves her, all of her, so much so that he's imagining that she's right next to him. His subconscious is telling him that the feel of her next to him is just a dream _so don't get too happy because when you wake up she is going to be gone in a puff of smoke_. He answers his subconscious by telling it to _shut the hell up_ so he can enjoy the idea that she's come back to him and she is next to him, naked. In his mind he can feel the lithe body he knows every inch of, everything from her beautiful legs to perfectly shaped breasts and her cute butt. She's almost enough to crowd out the blood lust.

Veronica isn't going to wait for him to wake up. She is going wave the blood under his nose like smelling salts. She knows that when she first wakes up she is always hungry and if he has gone fledgling, it is probably going to be worse. The last thing she wants is him waking up in equal parts blood lust and just plain lust. She can at least make sure one is taken care of, so the other is more pleasurable for both of them. She sits cross legged next to him and punctures a small hole in the blood bag with her talon. Then she waves the bag back and forth under his nose.

Logan sniffs a couple times and the hunger hits him like a sledge hammer.

Veronica watches as his eyes pop open. He lets out a low growl and grabs her wrist in a vice like grip. She lets out a small gasp but she can tell he's not hearing her, not seeing her. For the moment his whole world revolves around the bag of blood. She holds her arm steady managing to keep control of the bag. The goal is to keep him feeding at a pace that nourishes him but keeps him from going into a frenzy. Lucky for her he hasn't spent so much time drinking live that he automatically thinks of blood and bodies or he'd most likely be going for her neck. That wouldn't do either of them any good. Vampire blood isn't nourishing and she really needs his blood hunger to abate.

"Logan, open your mouth." when he doesn't seem to hear her she leans forward brushing his chest with her naked body. "Come on baby. Open your mouth and you can have the blood."

He hears that voice and feels her body and it's enough to get him to tear his eyes away from the blood and looks at her. For a moment she thinks he's going to go for her neck and if that happens she's going to have to get the hell out of there and call for Vanessa at the same time. She tries again. "Open your mouth, let me feed you and you'll feel better." she purrs in his ear.

She sighs inwardly as she watches him open his mouth. She snags the bag with a talon and the blood flows into his mouth. It's not chunky exactly but the cold of the freezer room has thickened it and it's moving slower than usual. It works out fine as she grabs the next one with her other hand getting it ready to continue as soon as the first one is empty.

Three bags latter she can feel his hunger starting to climb down but she can tell he's not done. She adds two more and he sighs as she squeezes the last of the blood out of the fifth bag.

Logan looks at her in wonder and runs his hand across her thigh to her backside, giving her butt a slight squeeze. She grins at him. "Yea, I'm real."

He doesn't speak, he just cups the back of her head and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Veronica leans into the kiss and smiles as she feels his hands roaming her body. She lifts herself up and moves over, straddling him.

For a moment he vaguely thinks about finding somewhere more comfortable but when he feels her against him all rational thought is gone. Instinct takes over and now that the hunger for blood is taken care of there is only one other thing he wants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick walks through the door to Josef's study and smiles at the sight of Beth fast asleep on the couch, a blanket tucked in around her.

"We kept her busy for a bit, she called Elliot and did a very good job of trading information." Josef says from his seat at his desk, but Mick never looks away from Beth. Josef smiles and continues. "After that she tried to pace away her worry, but that humanity of hers finally caught up with her and she couldn't stay awake any longer." Josef glances at his watch. "She's been like that for the last four hours."

Mick nods and scoops her up. He watches as Beth smiles slightly in her sleep, snuggling in close to him. Mick turns moving towards the door.

"Mick, you can't go yet. I need to know what you found out."

Mick grins. "Good stuff but you're just going to have to wait till later. I am going to check on Veronica, kiss my baby's cheek and then shuck her mother into bed so I can hold her until I fall asleep. Josef, it's been a long night and it's almost day break. It can wait a few more hours."

Josef nods reluctantly. "Alright, if you're going to check on V though you better stop by Logan's wing. I'm sure she's still there."

Mick tilts his head and smiles softly. "She changed her mind. I knew she would. She's too stubborn to give up so easily."

"Yes, you were right. Actually from what Vanessa said, they both changed their minds."

Mick grin widens. "Does Gabriel know?"

"No." Josef answers with a grin of his own.

Mick turns, Beth still snuggled in his arms and almost makes his escape when Gabriel and Derrick enter the room.

"Does Gabriel know what and where the hell do you think you're going?" Gabriel growls at Mick.

Mick snorts. "Talk to Josef and I'll see you later."

"Now wait just a minute. You can't just leave." Gabriel snarls. Mick didn't say a word all the way back and Gabriel's impatient to hear what he found.

"Watch me." Mick retorts.

Derrick smiles at the sight of Mick with Beth and then moves to stand in Gabriel's path. "Let it go. We'll talk later."

Gabriel scowls at Derrick. "You think you can do anything to stop me?"

"No, but you're just spoiling for a fight because you feel guilty for leaving Serena behind. Don't take it out on Mick." Derrick tells him.

Mick nods to Derrick. "Thanks. See you in the afternoon."

Mick is half way up the stairs when he realizes Beth's breathing has changed. She grins at him sleepily as she realizes he's stopped. "You can put me down now."

He can hear the weariness in her voice she's trying to hide and shakes his head. "No, you're tired. I'll carry you, at least until we get to Logan's room. I want to check on V."

Beth grins and arches and eyebrow at him. "And how do you feel about that?" she quietly asks him.

He resumes walking and is so quiet for a moment she doesn't think he'll answer.

"I think it's time to let her make her own choices. All I can do," he smiles easily at Beth. "All we can do is make sure she knows we'll always be there for her."

Beth smile at him. "I knew you'd get there sooner or later. Just remember that when our baby dates some guy you don't like."

Mick lets out a low growl and Beth laughs. Mick lowers her down. She slides out of his arms and sees they are in front of Logan's wing of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_You're just feeling guilty for leaving Serena behind _ Derrick's words ring in Gabriel's ears. He stalks away to the couch Beth vacated and sits down. His attention turns to Josef who is watching him with amusement. "What the hell is so funny and I repeat, what is it I don't know?"

Josef shrugs. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

Derrick sees the smile that slips across Josef's face and has a pretty good idea what he's talking about. He decides it's time to go back to his original plan. "I'm heading out. Call me when you decide to go over the nights work."

Gabriel narrows his eyes at Derrick knowing there is only one reason he would be leaving. He nods once and then turns back to Josef. "Veronica's upstairs with Logan."

Josef leans back in his chair and sighs, knowing this isn't going to be a fun conversation but before he can answer Derrick breaks in.

"Gabriel, just leave the two of them alone. All you're going to do is make things worse."

"I thought she left with you tonight."

"She did and once she told me what happened, it gave her a chance to reexamine the night and she saw that the last thing she wanted to do was leave him. I brought her back here. You'd know that but you were too busy arguing with Josef when I came in. Now as I said, I'm leaving."

Josef holds up his hand. "Don't go. I have an idea that I want to run by you."

Derrick sighs and he sits down to wait. He knows that Josef and Gabriel are going to have to hash things out first.

Gabriel turns and glares at Josef. "You said you would stay out of my decisions when it came to Logan. You gave your word."

Josef laughs softly. "I had nothing to do with this. They both changed their minds."

"How would you know that if you didn't have something to do with it? Logan is most likely still asleep from the drugs." Gabriel growls.

Josef laughs louder this time wishing he could be in the room when Gabriel goes up stairs to confront the meddler. "You forget who we left up there to care for him."

Gabriel swears softly. "I should have known. That damnable sister of mine." He snarls as he leaves the room.

Derrick shakes his head. "He really is spoiling for a fight. I hope they don't kill each other."

Josef smiles. "One thing I know is that Vanessa wouldn't have gotten involved if she wasn't ready to stand her ground. I've known her pretty much my whole life and she doesn't do things lightly. My money's on her."

Derrick sighs. "I hope your right. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Josef takes a set of keys off the desk and tosses them to Derrick. "Those are for the guest house. I'd feel better if you stayed close. You don't even have to come up to the house unless something comes up."

Derrick bounces the keys in his hand and thinks about it for a minute. He shrugs. "I guess that will work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Beth quietly move across the room and look down into the small bed containing their little girl. Beth tucks the child's blankets around her, giving her a kiss. Mick leans in and adds one of his own. The pair watch Shannon sleep for a few minutes and then quietly leave the way they came. They both freeze as Emily opens her groggy eyes and looks them over. Beth gives her a small wave. "Sorry to wake you. We just had to come see her." she whispers

Emily waves her hand at the pair dismissively, turns over and goes back to sleep.

Once they leave the bedroom they enter into the main suite to a smiling Robert.

"Robert, thank you for staying and watching over Shannon." Beth says quietly. "If not for you and Emily watching over her, things would be a great deal more difficult."

Robert bows lightly with a smile. "If something were to happen to her, you two are not the only ones who would be devastated. She has made her home in all our hearts." He grins. "Besides I have quite a good time playing poker with Keith and Leo. It took more than a couple hands but they are getting quite good at keeping their tells at a minimum even to my senses. That's a good lesson for both of them in they are going to continue to deal with vampires. Then there is Emily who is also very important to us. Now, since I take it the two of you will be here for the next few hours I'm going down the hall and catch some freezer time."

Mick shakes his hand. "Thanks again."

Once they are alone Beth grins at Mick. "So, now what?"

He moves forward and begins to slowly unbutton her blouse. "I think," he says softly. "that you and I are long overdue for some us time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm away from home this week so please forgive me if I missed more than the usual amount of typos.

**Comments always make my day...**


	43. Chapter 43

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank enters Logan's suite and crosses to Vanessa. A few minutes earlier, while standing in the doorway to Josef's study, he had witnessed Gabriel's anger at Mick's refusal to discuss his findings with him. Frank smiles grimly. Without Mick to delay him, it won't take long for Gabriel to get wind of the fact that Logan and Veronica have reconciled. As foul a mood as Gabriel is in, he will no doubt make a bee line for his charge and the one person who would dare to interfere, Vanessa. Frank knows he would be little help to Vanessa in a physical confrontation with Gabriel, but for his own sanity, he still needs to be here to do whatever he can to soften any wounds, emotional or otherwise, her brother inflicts on her. He wonders too late if he should have enlisted Finn's help. Finn and his long standing friendship with the pair may be able to step in where he can't and Frank has no doubt that as close as Finn and Gabriel are, there is no way Finn would allow Gabriel to hurt Vanessa.

"I can tell from the grim look on your face that Gabriel is back." Vanessa says as she smiles reassuringly at Frank as she crosses the room to him. When she reaches him she gently touches his face. "Frank, it will be alright, I promise. Don't worry so much." she tells him this, knowing from the look on his face that he's not only worried that a schism between she and Gabriel will hurt her, but that things may go wildly out of control and there may be violence.

"Yes, and he won't be long. Mick has one thing on his mind and it isn't talking to Gabriel." Frank says with a small smile.

Vanessa laughs lightly. "Yes, I know he and Beth stopped in on their way to their wing to check in on Veronica."

Frank sighs. "Vanessa, I'm not sure what happened when they were out tonight but from little I saw Gabriel's in a foul mood, and from what little I overheard, Derrick accused him of spoiling for a fight. If that the case...I know you can take care of yourself but this is still your brother and well, he's as old as you are."

"Frank, I love you for worrying, but don't. I'll take care of Gabriel." she says the last bit with a glint in her eyes that makes Frank remember that brother or not, Vanessa is woman you piss off only at your own peril.

"Alright." he looks at her sheepishly. "I'll try. Now tell me about Mick, was he mad about Veronica choosing to come back? Is the next argument going to be with him?" Frank asks.

Vanessa's tension easies a little. "No. Mick isn't going to be a problem for them anymore. He's decided it's time to let her make her own choices and to be there when she needs him. Veronica is very lucky to have them."

Frank nods his agreement.

Coraline snarls softly.

_Get use to it my dear. You will see a great deal of them in the next several months. If you continue on this way you'll never heal that hole in your heart._

Coraline wants to tell Vanessa to stay out of her head but she knows it's futile. _There's no hole in my heart. I care nothing for him, he's not worthy of me._ Coraline snaps back.

_So you say. _Vanessa tells her softly as she withdraws from Coraline's mind.

The three of them turn as Gabriel walks through the door to the suite. Coraline lets out a small sigh of relief that it's not Mick and Beth again. Seeing the two of them and not being able to snarl at Beth or bait Mick makes her want to scream in frustration. The happiness that wraps around the two of them like a blanket, is sickening. Coraline sees the anger in Gabriel's face and the stubbornness in the set of Vanessa's chin and her momentary anger at Mick slides away. She smiles at having a ringside seat for what promises to be a good show. She hopes Frank doesn't stop it.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gabriel growls at her. "I'm Logan's sire, not you."

Vanessa faces him. "He is my blood too and I will not allow you free reign when you are wrong." Vanessa lays her hand on Gabriel's arm trying to get him to let go of some of his anger. "Gabriel you're perfect for the 'how to be a vampire' part of his life, but not everything he needs is all about being a vampire. Some of it is just about being happy and weather you like it or not, to some degree that involves Veronica. You have to see beyond your own painful past."

He jerks away, her words stinging him. He refuses her attempt to calm him. "She's a complication he doesn't need and the two of them are too damn erratic. What's going to happen to him if he accidentally hurts her beyond her body's ability to repair itself?"

Vanessa stands back a smirk on her face. "You don't give her enough credit. They've both been awake once. She made sure his blood hunger was taken care of before she took care of his other hungers. I stayed in her mind just long enough to know they would be alright." Vanessa sighs. "She can be a great asset if you let her help."

Gabriel turns shaking his head. "And what happens when she leaves him?" he asks so softly only Vanessa's vampire hearing allows her to hear him. "I can't let her hurt him like that."

Vanessa shakes her head sadly. "Gabriel, I won't let you make him as emotionally walled off as you are."

He waves his hand dismissively as he turns back to her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell I don't. You and Finn may have dropped off the face of the earth several times over the decades but I would bet the house on Long Island that you haven't let yourself fall in love again after Adela left you."

Josef stiffens. He stands in the hall motionless. Vanessa and Gabriel are so embroiled in their anger they don't know he's here. He came to listen to Vanessa give Gabriel hell but hearing his mother's name guarantees that this is going to be painful to both he and his father.

Silently standing behind Josef is Finn. He was on his way to his freezer when he felt the anger coming from the suite. He had quickly made his way here when he realized it was Gabriel and Vanessa arguing. No good can come from those two being at odds. At Vanessa's mention of Josef's mother, Finn shakes his head wishing he had been able to warn Vanessa that this was not a topic that Gabriel will put up with for very long.

"You leave her out of this." Gabriel snarls. The anger he already felt when he entered the room intensifies.

"Like hell I will." Vanessa squares on him. "She was a manipulative, social climbing, power grasping, bitch. I let it go at the time because she was human and stayed that way but for god's sake it's been four hundred years. Let her go. The only good thing she ever did was give birth to Josef."

Vanessa senses the swipe of his talons coming before Gabriel even realizes what he's done. She easily ducks out of the way. "Gabriel, calm down before I knock you on your ass." Vanessa growls

He narrows his eyes at the threat. When he realized what he'd done he was sorry he struck out at her but the threat is a challenge he won't let go. "You want to do this here and now, so be it but I don't think you'll find it so easy to get into my head and 'knock me on my ass' as you put it."

Coraline watches the two wide eyed. She wanted a show and she's getting it.

Frank stays where he is for the moment, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. It's taking all his will power to stay out of this because he knows adding his temper to the argument will only make things worse.

Finn on the other hand has no qualms about stepping between the pair, but before he can make a move to enter the room and stop the siblings, Joseph steps in ahead of him. "That's enough." Josef says quietly.

Everyone turns his way. He looks between Vanessa and Gabriel thoughtfully and then his eyes settle on his father. "Vanessa's right you know. My mother isn't worth fighting about, especially when she's been in the grave for close to four hundred years."

Vanessa looks at him with pain in her eyes. "Josef, I'm so sorry you overheard us. She was still your mother."

He shrugs. "But you were right. She was merciless in her social climbing. She would use anyone to get a higher station. It was after all why she married my step-father, why she was in the process of trying to arrange a marriage for me with one of the kings nieces when you came to me and asked me if I was interested in a way out."

Vanessa smiles softly at him. "I was going to wait until you were a little older with my offer to turn you but I could see that your life was going to get more and more complicated if I did."

Josef sees the painful look on Gabriel's eyes as he moves farther into the room.

Finn enters behind Josef and moves across the room. "Gabriel, Josef's right. She's been gone a long time." Finn tells him quietly.

"Give me the truth, why did she choose to go back to my step-father when he came back from the war?" Josef asks

Gabriel doesn't look at them, he stares into the past. "She was so beautiful."

"Yes, she was." Josef says quietly

In the next room Veronica scowls into the dark. Logan is asleep. She made sure he fed again after they made love and he's dead to the world but he may not stay that way with all the emotions pouring in from the next room. Silently she gets up and begins dragging on her clothes.

Gabriel sits down heavily, suddenly feeling tired. "She wanted more than I could or would give her. She liked being married to a duke, as you point out she liked her station in life. I had money, lots of it, but I had no title and that meant a great deal to her. Without that title she would not have been invited to court."

"I've always been curious," Vanessa says cautiously. "Why you didn't tell her you were a vampire."

"How do you know I didn't?" he asks her with a painful smile, his anger leaking away.

Vanessa gives a shiver "because I think she would have jumped at the chance for the power and I'd of probably had to kill her by now."

"You really didn't like her." Josef says with a sad smile.

She shrugs one shoulder. "No. I didn't. When I would visit the king's court I would watch her use her beauty to manipulate the people around her." she gives Gabriel a pointed look.

Josef grins at this dropped tidbit into Vanessa's past "What were you doing at court?"

Vanessa scowls at him trying to hide her grin. "Never mind about me." she turns to Gabriel again. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"You didn't know her as well as I did. Josef could have told you, her faith in god and the church was too ingrained in her." He smiles softly and shakes his head. "She would not have taken it well that her lover was undead. It was bad enough that she had a lover but to find out that he was the devil would have pushed her too far. The bishop would give her absolution for her affair outside her marriage, for a price of course, but even he wouldn't absolve her if she told him I was a vampire. The inquisitions pain was still legendary."

"How did she managed to keep from being stoned for obviously having a child that wasn't fathered by her husband?" Josef asks.

Gabriel snorts. "They only stoned peasants, you know that, and Elias wasn't going to make a public complaint to the church by asking for a divorce. He was a practical man, he knew why she'd married him and that was fine with him because he had one of the most beautiful woman in the realm at his side, it gave him a great deal of prestige. All he asked was that she not see me again and she agreed. He also agreed to raise you as his own if I left and never returned." He smiles ruefully. "And I made one of my rare mistakes in agreeing but I hedged my promise by asking Vanessa to keep watch over you. "

Josef smiles at Gabriel's admission and then shakes his head remembering the man that had raised him. "Yes, but to raise another man's son?"

"Yes, well, she got pregnant only a short time before his return so I'm sure they claimed you were early. Birthing babies was not the science it is now so it was easier to fudge the dates. In addition as I say Elias was practical. He was in his early thirties and hadn't fathered any children. If he died with no issue, all his lands, all his wealth would go to the crown and after being forced to finance and fight in one pointless war after the another, he had no love for the crown."

Josef stares at him a moment and then laughs silently. "Which makes what he did all the more surprising." He sees the question in Gabriel's face and continues. "Three years after I was born, my mother gave birth to a second child, a boy, but my-step father never changed toward me, he never treated me any differently. No one would ever have guessed that he was not my blood kin."

Gabriel nods thinking back. "He was a man of his word and I'm sure he had come to love you has his own. As long as I left he could raise you as he saw fit. He was a strong, capable man, who I believed would be kind to you." Gabriel snorts softly. "I'm actually surprised Elias would allow Adela to try and arrange a marriage for you."

"He wouldn't have if he'd still been alive. He'd died the summer before in a accident. He'd cut himself sparing with his weapons master and while it wasn't a bad cut, it got infected and you know what medicine was like in those days." Josef thinks back painfully to his step-father's death.

Gabriel nods. "Yes, I was glad every day, I didn't need the tender mercy's of one of those leaches." He stands and turns back to Vanessa and sighs. "I hope you're right about Veronica."

Vanessa smiles gently at him. "I am. They will continue to have their ups and downs but I do believe they will find their way easier if they are together. "

Coraline watches Gabriel speculatively. She smiles inwardly as an idea starts to form in her mind.

Veronica opens the freezer room door and softly closes it behind her. She stands in front of the door to the freezer protectively and faces Vanessa "Vanessa thanks for staying and making sure we were going to be alright. I think though that I've got a handle on his hunger."

"You're sure?" Vanessa asks

Veronica nods and glares at everyone else in the room. "So I'd appreciate it if maybe you all could all find another place to argue before you wake him up. He needs to rest."

Finn lays a hand on Gabriel's shoulder as he senses his friends anger renewing itself.

"The room is sound proof." Josef tells her.

"Yes, but if I can feel all the angry emotions coming through the door what do you think it's going to do to Logan who might have some empathic abilities?" she asks to no one in particular.

"Good point." Finn answers. "Come on, let them sleep." he's eager to try and get Gabriel to leave.

"Like hell." Gabriel snarls.

Veronica dismisses the old vampire and turns to Josef. Gabriel takes a step closer to stand in her line of sight. She looks around him, continuing to ignore him, her attention still on Josef. "Do you think someone could bring up several more bags of blood? I'd hate to run short. I don't really want glass in the freezer room yet so the bags are best."

Josef nods. "I'll have both the this room and the freezer room fully stocked."

Gabriel makes a move to step around her to the freezer door. Veronica steps back in front of him blocking his path. She stares up at him, arms crossed, waiting to see what he will do next. He's considering his options when the freezer door opens and a groggy Logan, clad only in sweat pants, steps through it. Standing behind her he wraps his arms around Veronica and gently places his chin on the top of her head. He looks around the room and sees everyone watching him. "Did I miss the party?"

Veronica tilts her head up, smiling at him. "No, they all just came in to check and see how you are doing." she glances at Gabriel. "Now that they can see that you're fine, their all leaving so we can get some sleep."

Josef clears his throat. "Wait, since you're both awake and most of the concerned parties are present, there is one suggestion I'd like to make. We haven't had time to go over and consolidate all the information that's been gathered but I think we can all agree that the hunters will most likely attack sometime in the next two to three days."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, I think that's accurate."

"I'm going to have a larger refrigerator installed in the freezer room and it will be fully stocked." Logan begins to interrupt but Josef stops him. "Hear me out. Inside the freezer room on the wall there is a keypad and it has a lock button. Once the refrigerator is installed I want you both locked in tight until you're told it's safe for you to come out."

Logan shakes his head. "I'm doing alright at the moment but what if I lose it? Veronica can't be locked in with me."

"Not a problem. If you push the same button again it will release the lock. On top of that there is a second key pad on this side where everyone will have the override code if an emergency occurs and we need to get inside. Look, these freezer rooms are essentially panic rooms and I think if you two stay in lock down until the threat of the hunters is taken care of it will give all of us one less thing to worry about."

"What if you need our help?" Veronica asks.

Josef smiles at her indulgently. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but if it all hangs on you and Logan we're done for."

Logan looks at Veronica and she shrugs knowing Josef has a point. "Ok." he says. "Before we unlock the freezer for anything except an emergency, I'll call to Vanessa and ask her if it's all clear."

"For the time being, I'll be able to hear a call from either of you." Vanessa tells him.

"Good." Josef says with a nod. "Then that's settled."

"Not quite." Gabriel says quietly, steel in his voice. "I'd like a word in private with Veronica."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments as always make my day...**


	44. Chapter 44

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Not quite." Gabriel says quietly, steel in his voice. "I'd like a word in private with Veronica."_

Logan shakes his head. "No."

Veronica untangles herself from his embrace and faces him. "Logan we'll just be a couple minutes and when we are done I'll."

"No." He repeats. Interrupting her.

She smiles to herself at the hard tone in his voice. He so seldom stands his ground that when he does, when she can look into his eyes and know he's not going to back down without a great deal of talking on her part, or at least some kind of compromise, it delights her. She sees the man he could be, not the impulsive scared boy she's known for so much of her life." She gently takes Logan's hand as she looks at Gabriel. "Give us a minute."

Logan narrows his eyes at her as she leads him back into the freezer room. He rounds on her as she closes the door behind them. "You are not going to face him alone. I will not let him drive you away again."

She smiles softly at him. "No one is going to drive me away. There is nothing he can say that will change my mind." she holds up her hand to silence him. "but I have to do this. You know how much you hate it when Josef and I argue?"

He scowls and nods staying mute.

"Now how would you like to listen to me and Gabriel argue for the next several months?" She smiles as she sees his scowl deepen. "Exactly. I don't want that either but if we don't work something out, if lines aren't drawn right now, that's exactly what's going to happen."

"But why alone?" He asks. "It's my life you two are going to be fighting about."

She nods and smiles. "It is and the one thing you have to know, you have to believe, is that we both love you and want what's best for you. We just tend to see things differently. Logan, he wants to have this little chat with just the two of us and for some reason he wants to do it alone, so alone it is." she hesitates for a moment. "For the most part." she snuggles into Logan's arms for a moment, then looking up she smiles as he meets her mouth with his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel looks around the room and sees Josef, Vanessa, Frank and Finn all watching him. "Go. I need to speak to her alone."

Vanessa glances at Finn who smiles grimly. "Go, all of you." he turns to Gabriel. "You may want to do this alone, but I'll be damned if I'm going to tell Mick that I left one of his girls alone with you when you are so out of control you took a swipe at Vanessa."

Gabriel has the good graces to look embarrassed. "I lost my temper." he mumbles.

"Yes, well I'm staying in case you lose your temper again." Finn growls as he leans against the wall, arms crossed.

"and heaven knows that girl could try the patients of a saint." Josef says with a smirk.

"I am not going to hurt Veronica." Gabriel says in exasperation to Finn

"That's not the point." Finn shoots back. "The point is, I'm not telling Mick I left her alone with you."

Josef nods slightly at Gabriel. "He has a point. If he's not staying I would probably feel like I had to, for the same reason." He smiles at Finn. "I'll leave you to it."

Vanessa sighs and looks questioningly at Finn. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, I can handle the grumpy old bear." Finn replies with smile.

Gabriel scowls at him. "Fine. stay but only you."

Vanessa nods her acceptance. She and Frank follow Josef out the door closing it behind them.

Finn sighs. "What do are you going to do?"

Gabriel grunts. "I'm going to try and put the two of them back on track, do the damage control I probably should have done months ago. Josef's been trying to get my to intervene since she was turned and I refused." he looks at Finn sheepishly. "I was so sure she would go away and Logan would be better off I refused...that doesn't seem to be the case. If she's going to stay then the two of them have to stop this painful rut they are in and move forward."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica opens the freezer door and reenters the suite. Gently hoping they two old vampires won't notice she leaves the door ajar. She glances at Finn and laughs silently as she turns back to Gabriel, moving away from the door and drawing his attention to her. The door being left ajar was the compromise she made with Logan and something she would have probably done anyway. It's not that she or Logan thinks Gabriel will hurt her. It's more her way of showing Logan that she doesn't want any secrets between them. He needs to know she's on his side and nothing Gabriel says is going to change that. "You must really be in a state if Finn refused to leave." She says, a bit of a challenge in her voice.

Gabriel paces for a moment, not bothering to answer her assertion. He stops and turns to her. "I know you love Logan, so I won't ask, but what I need to know is if you love him enough to stop running, to stop leaving?"'

"You'll remember," she says slowly. "That most of the time, he's the one that keeps leaving me, or telling me to go."

"But you keep letting him, even though you both know that an hour or a day or sometime soon one of you is going to regret it. Only in the mean time someone's gotten hurt and it takes forever and a lot of useless pain to put things right. It's unnecessary and it's time it stopped." he says

Logan sighs quietly in relief at the turn the conversation has taken. This is a good sign.

Veronica scowls at Gabriel. "You know we'd finally gotten past the running. Before I was turned we really had settled into a nice life, even after we moved to L.A. it was working it's self out."

"and then you died." Gabriel says softly.

Veronica snorts at him. "Not my fault. Besides better than ever." she says turning in a circle. "Vampire." she says pointing to herself, with a grin.

He nods. "Agreed. Better than ever but," he holds up his finger. "You still died and almost left him for good this time. Intellectually he knows that you are a vampire and came out of the death better than ever but emotionally...it's not that simple. Veronica, I know that the pair of you had shitty childhoods. You had a mother who drank and left you. Logan, well nobody needs to list the sins that were done to him, we all know them." Gabriel says with a ugly snarl. He takes a moment and composes himself. "I know you both have some issues with commitment, which is why even though Logan talks a good game about wanting more from you, he keeps sending you away or doing things to drive you away."

Veronica nods slowly. "Yea, I know."

"But won't you agree that since you were the first one turned and because of your father and Mick's family, at this point, right now, you have the most stable life?"

Veronica nods. "Yes, but as you and Josef have pointed out to me, Logan has you and Josef and Vanessa, and Frank. He's got more family now than he's ever had in his life, more support. You have no idea how much better he is since Josef came into his life."

"I'm sure that's right but I'm also afraid, until someone convinces him otherwise, there will always be a part of him that will feel as though it's all smoke and mirrors, that it won't last." he takes a deep breath. "I need you to be the grown up. I need you to be the stable one, and stand your ground and stop leaving. If you want this to work, you've got to be willing to fight for this, fight even Logan's worst impulses."

In the next room Logan listens to this with rapt attention.

She sighs. "Alright, I can do that as long as no one mentions the M word."

"The M word?" Gabriel asks, clearly puzzled

"Yes, the M word, marriage." She says with exasperation. "I'm fine up to that point, then the voice in my head starts telling me to run."

Gabriel laughs. "That's fine. I suspect the reason Logan does that is because he knows, maybe not consciously, but he knows, it's a trigger for you and it will make you want to leave. If Logan mentions it I'll explain that the 'death do us part' thing doesn't really apply anymore. Besides, you'll both notice the older you get the less human conventions will matter to you."

Logan looks off into the distance wondering if what Gabriel said was true. He hopes not but he realizes this is something he can live with. He knows in his gut if she's going to leave it won't matter one way or the other whether their married, especially now.

Finn grins. "I'm going to have to mention that to Mick and Beth. I suspect that sometime in the next year or so she'll finally say yes."

Veronica points at Finn, a glint in her eye. "You leave those two alone. For some reason the whole wedding thing means a lot to Mick. I want him to be happy."

Finn holds out his hands palms up. "You misunderstand. I want him happy as well, he'll just have to rewrite the vows."

"Alright then." she turns back to Gabriel. "You and I need to get some things straightened out. I have no intention of disregarding what you teach Logan about being a vampire."

"Good." Gabriel agrees.

"And?" Veronica asks

"And what?" Gabriel asks feigning innocents.

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. "And you'll let Logan and I work out our personal life in peace."

"Oh, that. I suppose I can manage that." he tells her with a momentary smirk before he becomes serious again. "As long as you work at keeping him and your personal life stable. You know from personal experience that he's going to be a little off his game for awhile. Even with your control you were emotionally all over the place."

"Alright." she says with a sigh of relief "There's something else. I want to revise the agreement we made with Josef about staying in the freezer until the hunters are taken care of."

Now Finn faces her as well. Veronica holds up her hand. "Just listen. We'll do what you ask but I think it's better if we just stay in this wing until they show up. We need to talk some things over and the freezer room isn't really comfortable."

Logan smiles in the freezer room. _Not to mention there's no bed._

Finn and Gabriel exchange a exasperated look. "Do you promise that no matter what else is going on, that once you get a signal from me or Vanessa, you'll go right to the freezer and stay there until you're told it's safe to come out?" Gabriel asks.

Before she can answer Finn interrupts. "It's going to be important to all of us that we don't have to worry about your safety. Mick has enough to worry about with Beth and Shannon. Knowing you and Logan are tucked away will be a big help."

Veronica sighs. "I know that and yes, I promise, as soon as we hear from either of you we will go in the freezer and stay there."

Gabriel nods. "Ok but until you go into the freezer you both have to stay in this wing. Logan can't be wondering around with Shannon living here."

"That's fine. Josef had a couple of his security men on the door to the wing. Are they still there?" she asks

"Yes, and I'll make sure they stay there. I do have a couple of questions though." he continues." How did you get blood down Logan quick enough that he didn't lose complete control when he woke up? He had to be awfully hungry being asleep the last twelve hours."

Veronica grins in triumph and tells him about waving the blood bag under Logan's nose before he was all the way awake.

Gabriel hides a smile. _Vanessa's right. I don't give Veronica enough credit. _but of course there is no way he's going to tell her that. "Alright, you just make sure you keep up with the feedings. He should be fine as long as he doesn't forget to feed until it's too late. Also please try to keep him from getting angry. His emotions are bound to be ragged for awhile."

"Got it."

"Next I think I'll need your help with 'the vampire thing'." he tells her with a smile.

"Really? What?" she asks pleased

"I've been teaching Logan to defend himself but I'm not really a good sparring partner for him. It's too difficult for me tamp down that much power. You on the other hand should do nicely. I know that you've been taking instruction from Mick for awhile but still, I think you'll learn knew fighting styles this way and stay sharp on what you do know. You'll have experience on your side but Logan will have speed and strength on his and once he gets some experience..." Gabriel smiles not finishing the thought.

Veronica smiles at the obvious challenge. "I'll do it." she says as she takes his arm and leads him to the door. "Gabriel, we'll be fine. If we need help, Vanessa will hear us." she says as she opens the door to the suite.

Gabriel frowns at Finn who's trailing behind her. "She's throwing me out."

"No," she says as she moves aside letting Finn get past her. "I'm throwing you both out." Veronica says as she shuts the door. Both vampires jump back as the door closes in their faces.

Gabriel shakes his head at Finn. "Did you see the freezer door?"

Finn nods. "Yea she left it open so he could hear what was going on."

"I don't know whether to be ticked off or applaud." He smiles. "You know I liked it better when they were..."

"Submissive?" Finn asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's not quite the word I'd use, but close." Gabriel says with a grin.

"Well whatever the word is don't say it in ear shot of Vanessa." Finn says laughing.

Veronica turns to the freezer door and smiles as Logan walks through. "We need to talk?"

She smiles back. "Among other things."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks up as Mick comes into the room a wide smile on his face. Josef smirks at him. "Nice to see that Beth being home has brightened your outlook."

Mick heads to the bar for breakfast. "Josef, she's not home, none of us are home, but she is back with me and Shannon and that's what's important." Mick glances at Josef as he drinks his blood and sighs. He can see beyond Josef's smirk that something is up. "What is it? You've got something to tell me that I'm not going to like it."

"Sit." Josef says and motions to the chair across from him. "I've got a list of things to tell you, some good and some bad." He glances at his watch. "and it needs to be done now before everyone gets here for the meeting."

Mick nods knowing there was no way he was going to get to stay in a good mood for long. "Get on with it."

Josef fills Mick on the early morning goings on in Logan's suite.

"I like the part where Logan and Veronica use the freezer room as a panic room. That's one less thing to worry about." Mick looks thoughtful for a moment. "and I'm actually glad that Gabriel and Veronica came to some kind of understanding. While your son drives me crazy at times, I can see that there is no point in trying to keep them apart. So far, so good. Anything else?"

Josef sighs leaning back in his chair. "One last thing and it concerns Beth."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica rolls over on the bed and smiles at Logan. She gently wipes the blood drops in the corner of his mouth. "You're kind of a sloppy eater."

He snorts. "Your fault. You taste so good, it's tough not to take too much, too fast." He gently touches the skin on her neck. The skin is soft and as clear as it's always been but he knows it's only because she'd healed as soon as he'd hurt her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She traces one of his fangs with her finger. "It's ok, but now you see why you can't feed from anyone breathing and have to stick to a glass until your control returns."

He'd inadvertently sunk his fangs in too deep while they were making love, he'd gotten carried away in the heat of the moment. He's just glad he hadn't done something worse, like torn away part of her neck. Just the thought turns his stomach. "Maybe I should work at not biting at all when we're together."

She shakes her head. "I don't think that such a good idea. If you try and refrain from something so basic it will be worse when instinct takes over. If you do it when you're in your right mind, odds are better that you'll have more control. This time you just got a little carried away. I'd rather that, then have blind instinct in the driver's seat."

He nods absently. "I guess." He thinks back to the only other times he'd fed live and that was with Connor. He snorts. "You taste way better than Connor."

"I hope so." she says with a knowing smile. She gets up and leaves the room. She can feel his eyes following her as she walks through the room naked. A couple minutes later she reappears with a glass of blood. "But as good as I taste, you know my blood won't nourish you you." she holds out the glass. "Drink up."

She watches as he drinks the blood and smiles when he sets it aside. She flops down on the bed next to him, kissing him lightly. "Now we need to talk about my chat with Gabriel."

He lays back and stares at the ceiling. His hands underneath his head. "Do we have to?"

She lays on his chest and looks into his eyes. "Yes. I just want to know what you think."

He lowers his hands and wraps his arms around her. "You start." he says with his face buried in her hair.

She tries to move back so she can see his face but he's holding her so tightly there's no place for her to go. "Logan? I thought you could hear Gabriel and I talking."

"I could." he mumbles into her hair.

she can feel his trepidation. "Then what are you afraid of? I thought you'd be happy we worked things out."

He leans back and looks at her ashamedly. "I am. It's just that..." he trails off for a minute. "Do you really think we can be happy again?"

She smiles reassuringly at him. "Actually I really do." she sits up, a smile ghosting her face as she crosses her legs and sits next to him. She pulls the sheet up to cover herself, tucking the edge under her arms. It's very easy to distract him these days with either blood or sex. "Now that we're both vampires it will most likely be easier than it was before. When there are problems it will be easier to understand where the other person is coming from. For instance, you might have a little more understanding and be a little less cranky about me feeding from a male freshie."

He winces remembering the fight they'd had the night he'd found out she'd been feeding from Jack. "Yea...about that..." he looks at her sheepishly. "not a big deal."

She leans in and kisses him lightly. "Somehow I knew you'd see things differently now." she straitens up and smiles softly at him. "Logan I really do think we can get back to where we were when we were living in Neptune. It will take some time but we'll get there." She crinkles her brow when she sees that something is still bothering him. "Logan, talk to me, I can see there is something else."

"What about Derrick?" Logan blurts.

She sigh inwardly now seeing what's really bothering him. "Derrick is my friend and that's it, that's all he's ever been. Logan after this thing with the hunters is over, I'm sure he'll go back to New York, there's nothing holding him here." she says softly.

He nods solemnly and then his gaze shifts to the sheet she's holding against her body, a grin lights up his face. "Are we done talking?"

She sees the glint of desire in his eyes and returns his smile. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it." she teases

In one quick move he jerks the sheet away from her. "You do that. In the mean time I'll concentrate on more important matters."

She laughs as he crawls across the bed to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	45. Chapter 45

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks around the table and sees that everyone is present. He clears his throat and once he has their full attention he turns to Mick. "Now, what the hell did you find?"

Mick laughs softly and begins. He walks everyone through his night and the cache of weapons he found and the ones he was able to sabotaged.

Josef smiles and Beth looks on proudly. "I knew there was a reason I asked you to go along." Josef says, clearly pleased that it all worked out so well. Next he turns to Gabriel. "I take it that you found Serena and she is well."

Josef's sarcasm isn't lost on Gabriel. He bites back the snarl on his lips as he sees the glint of amusement in Josef's eyes. He knows Josef will never forgive Serena in her part in Logan's turning, but for him to wish harm at the hands of the hunters is monstrous. "She's being held in an old underground bomb shelter. They screwed up. She can't get out but they can't get to her without her being able to kill several of their men first. I took her blood so she's fed. She'll be able to hold on until we can get her the hell out of there." The snarl breaks free at the end.

"If we should even bother." Josef mumbles just loud enough to make sure Gabriel can hear it.

Vanessa can see the daggers in Gabriel's eyes. "Josef, stop it." she snaps.

Gabriel stands and leans forward, both hands on the table. He glares at Josef. "Getting her free will be a priority and if you don't have enough men to do it then I will go myself."

Vanessa glares at Josef. She's so tempted to slap him upside the head to see if she can knock some sense into him. "Josef, don't be an ass. This is too damn important to have the two of you at each other's throats." she glances at Gabriel. "Sit. Down. We will find a way to get her out of there. I promise you that."

Derrick smiles. "And I have a way to do it."

Gabriel doesn't bother to hide his smile. Derrick may have his problems with Serena but once again he's willing to find a way to help her. "How?" he asks

Derrick taps a pen on the table thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about how nice it would be to know when the hunters are headed our way. If we could be ready for them, it would be that much easier to ambush them when they get here. To that end I've got six of my men lined up to stake out the neighborhood and call me when they make a move."

"Do you think it's worth the risk that they might be tipped off?" Josef asks.

Derrick looks uncomfortable for a moment. "Josef I don't want to insult your people, I'm sure they're great for security for your home and office but...this is what my men do all the time. Even my newer guys are either ex Army Rangers or Navy Seals, a couple of them went to sniper school." He smiles. "We won't even talk about the vamps that have worked with me off and on since the last time we fought the hunters."

"Do I know any of them, from before I was captured?" Bowden asks.

Derrick nods "A few, but you know how it is with vamps, unless there is a war they tend to come and go as they please. There is only one vampire familiar to you in this group. You remember Thane?"

Bowden nods and smiles at the thought of seeing yet another old friend.

"Thane will head the group. I didn't know if what I had in mind would work until I last night when I saw the area for myself. I'd hoped it would, so I've been calling them into L.A. for the last week just in case." He turns to Mick. "You saw the same things I did. We can put six men in that neighborhood with walkies, watching every move the hunters make and as overgrown as the area is no one will ever spot them."

Mick nods. "Agree. It's a very good idea. They picked a area so disserted no one would notice them. The same applies for anyone else who wants to stay hidden. There is plenty of overgrown areas in sight of those houses, plenty of cover."

Derrick nods. "And as I say, these men are specialists in getting in and staging a rescue or mopping up a mess. What I hope will happen is that the bulk of the hunters will leave to come face us," Derrick squints and looks questioningly at Mick "If I had to guess I'd say a force of forty men."

Mick nods slowly. "Give or take, I'd say that adds up to the weapons cache I saw."

"Good." Derrick says as the final plans come together in his mind. "I'm guessing they'll leave their support people, techs and that sort behind, if they were any good at fighting, they would be part of their fighting force. If that's not the case, if no one is left in the compound then we'll just scoop up all the electronics, laptops, anything that will give us information on their operation. Six vampires shouldn't have any trouble capturing anyone on the premises and rescuing Serena."

"Do not let them forget to make sure that the blood I found and anymore that might be on the premises is destroyed. It has to be Bowden's and the last thing we need is for anyone other human's to get their hands on it."

Derrick starts to agree but he's cut short by an angry outburst from Bowden.

"Capturing?" Bowden growls. "I want them dead. Every damn one of them."

Josef shakes his head. "No, I like where this is going. Tech people know all the secrets, they'll know where any money is hidden away, any more armament...Derrick's right. We need to capture these men. We need to make sure all the resources they have are taken away so it will be all that much harder for another group to use their infrastructure to start up again."

Derrick nods. "My thoughts exactly." Derrick claps Bowden's shoulder. "My friend this is a new age and information is power. Capturing the men with the most information gives us the power we need to really end this threat once and for all."

"Just let me get my hands of Elliot Camden and you can do whatever you want with the rest." Bowden snarls.

Mick smiles at Bowden. "I would love to see the look on Camden's face when he sees you again."

Bowden smiles coldly. "My face is the last one he'll ever see."

Bowden feels Janice involuntarily stiffen in her chair next to him. Not knowing if it's in fear of him or for him he pulls her close and silently tries to reassure her. He needs so much for her to understand he would never harm her but these men have to be dealt with in the most severe terms.

Derrick nods. "Then it's set. I'll get my men moving in there tonight."

"Very good." Josef sighs knowing this next part could be sticky. "Next we need to talk about protecting Shannon, Beth, Emily and Janice."

Beth narrows her eyes suspecting she knows what's coming. "I'm not leaving." she snaps

Mick turns to Beth. This was what he and Josef spoke about earlier. It was Josef's idea but it was a good one. At first Mick had said he would speak to Beth about this in private but since more than just Beth is involved they decided it was best to just get it out in the open with all present. "No, you're not. What you are going to do is take Shannon and go into the panic room that is located in the girls wing." he turns to Keith and Leo and sighs. "and you two are going to go with them and if anyone gets through the door you're going to make sure they are taken care of. I'm counting on you to make sure everyone in that room stays there." he glowers at Beth for a moment. "and stays safe."

Beth crosses her arms but stays silent. He knows he hasn't heard the end of this.

Keith scowls. "What about Veronica? She's too young to be in the middle of this."

"Agreed." Mick says. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, that she and Logan have promised to go into the panic room in Logan's wing and stay there until they are told it's safe to come out."

Beth sinks in her chair knowing that takes away one of her arguments in trying to convince Mick she can help. She continues to try and think of reasons she should be allowed to stay outside of the panic room.

Keith and Leo exchange a glance and Leo shrugs. "I think Leo and I could be of some help. The hunters are after all human." Keith says

Mick shakes his head. He and Josef had also discussed this and decided it was a really bad idea to have ex police officers at the sight of what they hope will be a massacre. "I'll be honest with you. As bad as we all know the hunters are, they are still human and you may have some objections to what has to be done in order for us to make sure they are never a problem again."

"It's because we were both cops." Keith says flatly.

"Yes," Josef says. "Up till now you've kept our secret but...this could get very ugly and truthfully this is not your war. It's ours."

Leo grins "besides someone's going to have to sit on Beth."

Keith shakes his head. "we should get hazard pay for that alone."

Beth still angry, but not seeing any way out of this, wrinkles her nose at all of them.

Coraline clears her throat. "What can I do?" She wants to laugh out loud at the look on Beth's face. Ah, if looks could kill she'd be staked in the sun for sure. Mick knows what she's doing and wants to strangle her for making this harder for Beth.

Gabriel sighs, Vanessa stepped in between him and Josef the least he can do is take Coraline off her hands for awhile. "You can help me." He doesn't really know that he needs any help but he can find something to keep her busy and out of everyone's hair.

Coraline grins at his offer. She trains her look of superiority at Beth and again is rewarded with a death stare.

Vanessa shakes her head, hiding a rueful smile. She wonders if Gabriel knows what he's getting himself into. She thinks of warning him but shrugs internally. Maybe what he really needs is someone or something to shake up his life. Exposure to Coraline could be good for him.

As the meeting breaks up Bowden steers Janice outside. Once on the terrace he tips her chin up to look at him. "Did I frighten you?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm just so worried that they will capture you again."

He smiles down at her. She's worried about him. He likes that. "You're taking this pretty well. As Josef said the hunters are bad but they are still human."

Janice snorts in derision. "I worked the nightshift in an ER for several years before I went into private nursing." She sees the puzzled look in his eyes and quickly explains what goes on in such a place. "Believe me I've seen firsthand the evil human's can do. Evil is evil no matter who perpetrates it and I have no problem with your people defending themselves and putting an end to it."

He feels great relief at her words. "Then you don't mind staying in this panic room?"

She shakes her head slowly. "No, I know when I'm out of my league. You just make sure you don't let them get their hands on you again." she reaches up and gently runs her fingers through his hair.

He looks deep into her eyes. "I have too much to look forward to in this new world to let that happen again."

"Good." she reaches up to give him a quick kiss. Before she knows it he's pulling her in close and is deepening the kiss. The feel of his hard lean body pressed against hers, the taste of him on her lips, everything about him feels so good. She lets out a moan as he breaks the kiss, a smile ghosting his lips and a gleam in his eyes. "When this business with the hunters is taken care of I want you to go away with me, we'll see the world together. You can show me the new and I'll tell you about the old. Will you do that with me?"

Even as she stands there a little breathless she knows this isn't something either of them should decide at this moment. "Let's get through this danger first and then if you still want that, you can ask me again." she quietly tells him.

He scowls at her as he sees and feels the wariness replace the desire in her eyes. "You doubt me?"

"It's not that...it's just that you just woke up after being held captive for almost a hundred years. It's only natural that you'd be grateful to me for helping to rescue you." She glances up at him as she moves back out of his arms. "I just think once there isn't any danger you'll see that in the scheme of things I'm not really that important."

He softly growls and takes a step towards her. "You're very important to me." He takes another step and reaches for her. "If it were the old days I would bring you the ear of my enemy to impress you."

She sees the gleam in his eye and hopes he's teasing her but just in case she wrinkles her nose at him. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not have you deliver any body parts. "

"What then, can I do to make you see how much you mean to me?" he asks. "How important you are to me."

She taps her finger on his chest. "How about if we take this a little slower so I don't get my heart broken if you change your mind." she says somewhat more bluntly than she intended. She sees the light dawn in his eyes.

He nods as he sees her fear. "That I can do. Just don't refuse to be a part of my life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth walks her way around the mansion one more time trying to cool off. She stops at the front door when she sees Josef leaning against the door jamb. "You know, there's no way to save him if anything happens to you or Shannon." Josef says quietly. "If you're going to get yourself killed let me know now. I'll make sure one of the hunters takes care of Mick so he can go down fighting and not put down like a dog because he's gone rogue."

"that's not fair." Beth snaps back at him.

"There is no such thing as fair. Grow up. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and realize that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to for the people who love you." He turns on his heels and walks back into the house.

Beth slams her hand into the side of the house and winces as the pain vibrates through her wrist. "Damn. Damn Damn."

Finn who was standing out of sight, just inside the door comes out as Josef leaves. "Are you done hurting yourself?"

"Are you the good cop?" She growls, moving around him and into the house.

"Me?" He grins, following behind her, a twinkle in his eyes. "No, darlin' girl. I'm the guy who's going to remind you that this is probably going to be the last time you have to sit on the sidelines. Soon you'll join the tribe and then this won't be a problem. So let's all get through this in one piece."

Despite herself Beth turns and smiles at him as she realizes he's right. "You're ruining a perfectly good, bad mood, you and that Irish charm." she accuses.

Vanessa peaks in from the next room. "He's good at that isn't he?" Vanessa motions to the two of them to follow her. "Have you ever noticed how much thicker his accent gets, how much more charmingly Irish it is, depending on how hard he thinks it will be for him to get his own way?" Vanessa ask no one in particular.

Finn grins behind her back. "Now don't be given all my secrets away."

Beth sighs realizing she's being ambushed but not knowing what to do about it. Not wanting to anger Vanessa or Finn she does as she's asked. Once in the library Beth sees Frank leaning against the desk. "Geeze Frank, you too?" she snaps at him.

Frank smiles at her. "Vanessa has agreed to turn you. You'll be one of ours. I have a vested interest in seeing you live to see that day."

Vanessa motions for Beth to sit in the chair across from her. "Finn is right. We all just need to get through this, and then we can get on with the good things in life."

Beth looks down at her hands. "In the mean time Coraline gets to be a part of this and I don't." Beth grouses.

Finn lets out a low growl at the mention of Coraline's name. "That's what this is really about. I thought you were smarter than this. You not only let her get to you, you let her know she got you. It will give her incentive for next time."

Vanessa looks between the two of them. "Beth, I'll make sure she never lays a hand on you or Shannon but I won't sensor her words. Finn's right. You've got to toughen up where she's concerned and not let her get to you. Besides, once you're turned you'll be getting the last laugh."

Beth looks at the three vampires puzzled, "How?"

Frank snorts and moves to stand behind Vanessa. "You don't have to be a mind reader to know that she's always thought that she could outlast a mere human. Once you went to the grave she would have Mick back."

"Like I would let that happen." Finn growls.

Vanessa nods. "I think in her clearer moments she knows that with the addition of Shannon the chances of that are pretty slim but she's focused so many years on getting Mick back that her natural thought is he'll be hers again. It's one of the things I hope to change by this arrangement we have."

Beth's scowl deepens. "Normally I would be better at not letting her goad me but I've been in this from the beginning. I helped set this up, I put it all in motion and now,"

"And you did a great job" Finn interrupts. "but now it's time to let us do what we do best." Finn says gently. He smiles and clicks his fangs together. "Remember, predator."

Beth smiles through her anger. "Yea, I know."

Vanessa glances up at Finn. She nods slightly to him.

"Beth, Mick needs all his concentration, to be on the task at hand. I don't want him dividing his attention, worrying that you won't stay put. It could get him killed. You did your part now let us do ours." Finn tells her quietly,

Seeing there isn't any way to win this one she sits back and sighs. "Fine. I'll make sure he knows I'll stay in the panic room." she glances between them. "but next time I get to help."

Vanessa smiles warmly. "Yes, of course, just as soon as you finish your training."

Beth doesn't see the smile on Frank's face as he contemplates Vanessa's words or she might not be so puzzled at the comment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always comments make it all worth it**.


	46. Chapter 46

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef walks through the house leaving Finn and Vanessa to deal with Beth. He'd said his peace and he meant it. She was going to get Mick killed if he had to spend all his time worrying that she and Shannon were safe. Josef would be damned if he'd lose Mick because Beth couldn't do as she was told this one time. _Hell _he thought grimly. _I'll cuff her to the damn wall if I have to. _

Of course now he has to find a way to have the same conversation with Sarah. He snorts. Maybe he could get Mick to chain Sarah to the wall if she wouldn't do what he wanted. He hadn't said anything about this to Sarah at the meeting because it was enough to deal with Beth and the other humans. While Sarah is no longer human she isn't a fighter and he'll be damned if he will allow her to be in the hunters crosshairs. He enters their room and finds Sarah stocking the small fridge inside the freezer. He smiles inwardly in hopes that this is a sign that she's already figured out the reality of the situation. He moves close to her. She glances up, but there is no welcoming smile on her lips. He crouches down next to her and hands her the bottles of blood from the small cart. Once done, they both stand. Instead of turning to him, Sarah turns and wordlessly leaves the freezer. Josef sighs. The freezer is warmer than the reception he just received. He follows her, noticing the stiffness in her gate, and it tells him just how furious she is. Mad or not, he knows this can't be put off. She has to agree to stay where he knows she'll be safe. Mick isn't the only one in danger of having his attention to the fight derailed. "Sarah?"

She turns on him the anger radiating off her is palatable. "Don't. Just Don't." she glares at him. "I know what you're going to say and I'll go along with it, but I'll be damned if I'll be happy about it."

Josef closes his eyes for a moment trying to reign in his own building anger and loses. "What would you have me do? Would you like to fight those damn hunters? They know how to kill us, they've been doing for quite some time. Do you want me to care so little for your life that I would allow you to go against harden murders? Men who want to visit genocide on our whole race? Men who would snuff out the light in your eyes without a second thought? You're not even into your second year of being a vampire, you have no training." as soon as he said the last bit he knew he'd hit a sore spot.

She snarls at him. No words, just a snarl. Sarah turns and walks away again, giving him nothing but her back.

Josef takes two large steps and turns her around holding her by the arms before she knows what's going on. He stares down at her, now the anger is radiating off of both of them. "I tried. You wanted Mick to train you and not me. So I swallowed my pride and asked my friend to train my woman." he shakes her a little. "My. Woman." He lets go of her turning away from her in anger and pain. "It's not my fault Mick's personal life went to hell." Josef runs one hand through his hair in frustration. "Then the hunters started in and Mick and Beth were still in turmoil." He glares at her. "It's not my fault you didn't get trained. I tried..."

Sarah alarmed at the outburst is not only surprised, but ashamed of herself for taking her frustration at the situation out on Josef. She saw the pain in his eyes when he admitted what it cost him to agree to let Mick train her. She should have known. She loves him and she's usually so in tune to what he's feeling. She shakes her head at her own selfishness, her anger leaking away. If she hadn't be so intent on what she wanted maybe she would have paid more attention to what it was costing Josef to give it to her. She sighs and faces him. She reaches up and gently traces his lips with her finger. "I'm sorry...so very sorry my love."

He grasps her hand in his and looks deep into her eyes. "I really need you to stay in the freezer when the hunters breach the compound. Sarah, I can't take the chance of losing you."

She nods. "Of course. I promise to do as you ask." she turns her hand in his and tugs gently bringing his body close to hers.

He looks into her eyes. He caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. "and I promise this is the last time you have to hide when there is trouble. You will learn to defend yourself and defeat our enemies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth enters Shannon's room to find Mick rocking their little girl as she sleeps in his arms. She stands in the doorway watching him sing quietly to his daughter. She smiles softly at the sight. Still singing he gets up in one smooth motion and walks over, gently laying Shannon in her bed. Despite his care, she wakes a bit and sleepily grabs for him. Mick leans farther over and quietly murmurs words of comfort to her. He watches as she curls into a small ball. He covers her, gently tucking the blankets around her. He stares down at her as Beth joins him at the side of Shannon's bed. He glances at Beth, sees the smile, and is glad to see that she's somehow worked through her anger. He also sees the dark circles under her eyes. She's been neglecting herself. _Something will have to be done about that_. He kisses her temple as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against his side. They stand like that for a few minutes until it's clear Shannon is once again sound asleep. Silently they both turn and leave the room. Mick stops on his way out and turns on the baby monitor. "I told Emily to go sleep in her own bed. It's time she had a break." he says as he softly closes the door behind them.

Beth nods. "I don't know what we would do without her. We can't very well take Shannon to a meeting to discuss how to best kill the hunters."

Mick nods his agreement and pauses for a moment wondering just how long he can keep the violence of their world from touching his daughter. He clips the monitor's receiver to his belt. He smiles as he hears the soft breathing, and the gentle beating of his daughter heart as it comes through the receiver. These are the most cherished sounds of his life. There is no question in his mind that he will kill anyone he has to in order to keep her safe. He knows in his heart that this is exactly how Beth feels. He can't blame her for wanting to make sure the hunters are taken care of once and for all but he's relieved that she seems to understand that this time it's too dangerous.

Beth starts to sit on the couch but before her butt can hit the seat Mick has her hand and is pulling her back up. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Beth follows him through the suite, out in the hall and down to the end of the wing. He stops in front of a key pad and punches in a series of numbers. A door slides open. Mick enters and lights automatically flood the room. Beth looks around and laughs. "This is the girls panic room?" she asks.

Mick nods. "Yep." he says with a smile.

Beth looks around, the surprise clear in her eyes. "Somehow my image of a panic room involved a very small room with bare walls and maybe a chair or two."

Mick grins at her. "Now you should know Josef better than that. Not much is too good for his girls."

"You're right I should." she says with a smile in her voice as she looks around the luxurious room.

Mick watches her wander the large room. "Besides, this has to keep up to a dozen women safe from more than just mere humans. This is above and beyond your average panic room, it has to be."

The room is furnished with soft luxurious chairs and couches, so comfortable no beds are needed. The carpet is deep and plush. The walls are a muted rose. The whole room speaks to Josef's eye for rich creature comforts.

Mick walks over and pushes a button on the wall and a portion of the wall slides away revealing a entertainment area, TV, computer and stereo. Across from the entrance there is what can only be described as a breakfast bar which sections off a small kitchenette complete with refrigerator and microwave.

Beth walks across the room and opens another door, curious to see what's behind it and laughs when she finds a small bathroom. Mick looks over her shoulder. "It's a chemical toilet because the one thing they didn't run to this room was running water. The more ways it opens to the outside, even through water pipes, the more vulnerable the room is. It recycles its own air and the electronics are on separate circuits from the rest of the house."

Beth turns to him and looks at him suspiciously. "How do you know so much about this room? I thought no vamps but Josef and Robert are allowed in this wing."

Mick snorts. "You don't think Josef would make a onetime exception so he could escort me through the wing to show off this state of the art room?"

Beth laughs. "That does sound like Josef."

Mick motions to the stool at the breakfast bar. "Sit. I've got something for you."

She looks at him questioningly for a moment but does as he says. He enters the small kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Beth watches as he pulls out a sandwich. He takes a plate out of the cupboard and unwraps the sandwich. He turns and puts it in front of her. She scowls at him for a moment and then they both laugh as her stomach growls loudly.

"Eat." He tells her. "It's roast beef. Chef made a bunch of them up before Josef sent him away to stay safe. The refrigerator has been stocked with sandwiches and other goodies so you'll have something decent to eat while your locked in here." he turns back to the refrigerator and takes out a coke. He opens it up and sets it down next to her plate. "Now you're set."

Beth doesn't bother to argue. She sighs. He's right. She's starving. The girls are at Jenny's and the vampires don't have to stop and have regular meals so she keeps forgetting to eat. Too much to do, too much going on.

A little while later Beth pushes the plate away. "That was soo good." she looks at Mick sheepishly. "I really needed that."

He smiles and wipes a bit of mayonnaise off the corner of her mouth. "A good night's sleep wouldn't hurt you either.

She shrugs not wanting to admit he's probably right.

Mick takes the plate. He turns and grabs the jug of water off the counter. He uses it to wash off the plate. "You're going to make yourself sick if you don't take better care of yourself." he says over his shoulder.

Beth waves her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe, but if you were a vampire it wouldn't be an issue." he tells her off handedly as he rinses the plate and sets in the strainer.

Beth stills, staring at him dumbfounded. This is the first time since they've known each other that he has admitted some kind of advantage to her being a vampire.

He turns and looks at her. "What?"

Beth slowly shakes her head. "Repeat what you just said and think about it."

He thinks over the conversation, and starts to do as requested. Beth giggles as he stops speaking half way through the sentence, looking as surprised as she does. "I'll be damned." he says instead.

Beth moves around the breakfast bar and hugs him tight.

Mick smiles over her head and for the first time he realizes that he's looking forward to her turning. His smile widens as he realizes that he's turned a corner and her turning means more than reluctant acceptance to keep her happy.

He steps back and takes Beth's hand and leads her towards the door. "Come on. I just wanted you to see where you and the others would be staying." Once back in their suite he picks up the remote for the stereo. Beth smiles as soft jazz waifs through the suite. Mick smiles and steers her to the balcony. He bows slightly and extends his hand. "A dance?" he asks with a smile.

Beth doesn't hesitate she moves into his arms and what starts out as a dance quickly morphs into two people in love holding one another and rocking back and forth, just loving the connection, the closeness they've both missed the last few weeks. Mick looks down at her. "You're sure you're not mad about the panic room?"

She smiles ruefully at him. "I was, but not anymore."

Mick thinks about it for a moment and realizes someone had a talk with her. "Josef?" he asks

Beth snorts. "Josef and Finn and Vanessa and Frank." she shrugs at the surprise on his face. "Let's just say after talking to them I'm looking forward to the day when the hunters aren't a problem and we can all get on with our lives."

Mick nods thoughtfully. "However you got there I'm glad you understand."

"I do." she sighs quietly. "Even without their help I understood. I just hate being shut out, especially after I worked so hard to get the hunters to come to us." she hates the small wine in her voice.

He smiles encouragingly at her. "You did a great job working the hunters, bringing them into the trap. Now it's our turn. You have to let us do what we do best."

Beth waves a hand as she's already had this discussion. "I know, that's exactly what Finn said."

She sees a sad look in his eyes for just a minute. "I'm sorry about Coraline trying to make this harder for you."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Nothing that woman does is your fault. You do not need to apologize. Besides, I blew that. Finn pointed out that if she knows she can get to me she will. I'll do better with her next time."

Beth frowns. "Josef's going to make Sarah stay in their freezer, like Logan and V are doing, isn't he?"

Mick nods. "Yes."

"I hate to think of her having to wait this out all alone. Do you think she could stay up here with us?" Beth ask.

Mick smiles as he thinks of how far Beth has come in trusting Sarah he just wishes he had the same faith. "No. It's nice of you to think about her but...with all the stress...I just can't feel good about the idea of you and Shannon being locked in with a young vampire. For my own peace of mind I'd rather it was just you and the rest of the humans."

"She wouldn't hurt us." Beth says with exasperation.

Mick shakes his head. "Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you. If for some reason she even thought she was a danger to you or Shannon she would get far away from both of you as she could but this isn't normal circumstances. Which is the point. In this case if something happens...she can't leave. Beth, I like Sarah too but it's just a bad idea."

Beth sighs. "Alright. I see your point." She plays with the buttons on his shirt and smiles up at him. "Let's just forget it all for a little while. Can we do that?"

He smiles down at her. "I'd like that very much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef turns from the darkness of the window as he senses Vanessa enter the room.

Vanessa can see he's upset and has a hunch she knows what the problem is. "So, Sarah wasn't happy about being asked to stay in your freezer?"

He shakes his head. "No, and she's still angry that she hasn't learned what she needs to know in order to fight with us." he shrugs. "she has a point, I should have started training her as soon as she was strong enough but..." he shrugs one shoulder. "I think... I just thought she would be happy to let me be her protector." he snorts. "Dumb idea but there it is."

Vanessa smiles softly at him. "Josef, it's not dumb to want to protect the people you love."

He nods. "Yes but you know as well as I do that nothing lasts forever and if I really cared for her I would make sure she was never at anyone's mercy for protection. Not mine or anyone else's."

She senses his anger at himself is glad he's finally looking at the whole situation a little more realistically. "You know, once Beth is turned, it's going to be even worse if Sarah is still not being trained."

Josef growls. "You don't think I know that? The problem is, she won't let me do it and Mick looks like he's going to be more than a little busy caring for Shannon and Beth, even with Finn's help. On top of that Gabriel has enlisted Veronica to help him with Logan so she's out as a sparring partner for her even if I could find Sarah a teacher."

"Well, I have an idea." Vanessa says with a smile.

"Good. Give it to me. I'm open to just about anything at this point." He says readily.

"Once Beth is turned I'm going to have Frank train her. I think it would be a very good idea if he trained both Beth and Sarah." Vanessa says with a smile.

Josef is taken a back for a moment. "Frank? You've never had him train any of your girls or even me for that matter. You've always done it yourself. Why are these two different?" He grins at her. "Are you losing your edge?"

Vanessa snorts. "Hardly. It's just that by their association with certain vampires they need all the resources they can get. You and Mick are always getting yourselves into hot water. On top of that there is Shannon. Since it seems that despite my frying Warren like a crispy critter, some people still haven't gotten the message. Shannon could still go through life in some danger, I think it is wise to add another well trained vampire to protect her. It might as well be the child's own mother. What do you think?"

Josef nods. "I think it's a very good idea. She couldn't have a better teacher than Frank." He smiles sheepishly "and it sort of heals my wounded pride." Vanessa grins at him as he continues. "I mean Mick's good and all that but if I had to I could run rings around him. I've been around a lot longer, had time to learn things he hasn't, and I have more power, but Frank now there is a vamp who could give me real problems."

"I'd kick your ass." Frank says as he walks through the door. He grins at Josef's growl. "I take it the two of you are discussing Beth and Sarah's training?"

Josef nods. "Yes, and thank you for agreeing to be their teacher."

Frank nods. "Not a problem. The more they can take care of themselves the less likely it will be that we'll have to go to war to protect them. Their training is in all our best interests."

Josef wonders why Mick didn't mention this to him. "Have either of you talked to Mick about it?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "Not yet, but he will agree."

Josef sighs at Vanessa. "You have a tendency to be a bit overbearing where your 'children' are concerned but you might go easy this time. I'm betting none of my sisters was in quite the situation Beth is, what with a lover and a child. Don't make this any harder on Mick than it needs to be."

Vanessa grins. "Josef he's a smart vampire and he wants the same thing I do, what's best for Beth. He will see the wisdom in what I propose. You don't give him enough credit." she smirks at him. "Besides he doesn't have the ego problems you do."

Josef grunts not having a convincing retort.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N I know that some of you are anxious for the fight and I promise we're getting close...don't give up. I'll get to the end of this thing sooner or later.**

**Comments as always are what keeps it all in motion. **


	47. Chapter 47

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriel and Coraline walk through the thick woods.

She turns to him. "What the hell are we doing out here?" She whacks at a branch that threatens to stick her in the eye.

She snarls, as smiling he picks a twig out of her hair. "We're making sure of the terrain. We hope this where the hunters will try and come through and I want to see the area for myself." It isn't really necessary but it was as good an excuse as any to keep her out of trouble. "You said you wanted to help or was that just a ploy to make Beth mad?"

She snorts. "You know it was." not bothering to lie. She's sure he can probably read her as easily as Vanessa. There is a sameness in the feel of their personalities that goes beyond siblings. It might just be because they are both so old. She's not really sure since the only other old one she's met is Finn and she tries to steer as clear of him as she can.

As they continue to walk Gabriel turns waiting for her to fight her way through the brush. "You really are out of your element." he says more than a little surprised

Coraline rolls her eyes. "You think? Give me the city any day."

He shakes his head. "How have you survived this long?"

"I stay the hell out of the woods?" she says sarcastically. "She picks up her foot and looks at her designer boot. "Damn this is ruining my boots. I paid five hundred dollars for these. You owe me replacements."

"You seem to forget, I told you to change your clothes, including your footwear and you ignored me." he says patiently

She scowls at him. "What on earth did you think I was going to put on? Everything I own is designer and very expensive." she sniffs. "I have standards."

"You could have borrowed something a little less..." He looks her over and smiles. She's wearing a soft lace top, that makes the most of her cleavage. It stops just above her nice rounded bottom which is clad in some kind of clinging material that fits her legs like a glove and tapers into boots that come up just above her knees. Whatever else one might say about her, she's a damn fine looking woman. He grins to himself speculating on what the family would say if he were to make a concerted effort to seduce her. He clears his throat which has become a little dry. "You could have borrowed something a little less delicate."

The gleam in his eyes isn't lost on Coraline. She's seen that look in men's eyes most of her life. Gabriel may be an ancient but apparently he's still all male. She laughs, the mocking clear in her voice. "And who, exactly would I borrow clothing from? Vanessa is far too tall, Sarah and Beth would rather see my staked in the sun that led me anything and the men around here are all far too large for me to borrow clothing from. Besides, as I said, I have standards. I wouldn't be caught dead out here or anywhere else in most of the clothing Beth and Sarah favor."

Gabriel shakes his head and wonders if he put Coraline and Serena in a room with a pair of Prada shoes and a matching bag who would come out alive. He turns and begins to walk again. "If you can't survive in different environments how do you propose to stay alive in the long term? Can you even defend yourself? Oh, that's right, didn't a vampire more than three hundred years younger than you almost kill you. Oh, and didn't Beth stake you?"

"Beth staked me when I was other than vampire and Mick well, he had incentive." she snarls. "I make it policy to stay out of places where I'm at a disadvantage. I wouldn't be here now if I'd of known the mess Lance was sending me into. I know my weaknesses and my strengths and I make sure I always have the advantage." she sighs inwardly. "The only time it seems to fall apart is when Mick is involved."

Gabriel stops and shakes his head. "You know what they say about doing the same shit over and over and expecting different outcomes?"

"Insanity?" She asks quietly.

He wordlessly nods.

She shrugs. "Look in my mind I know it's not rational, I know he's never coming back to me, the kid took care of that no matter what else were to happen. I know it's over."

"But?"

"But I can't stand how happy they are. It makes me want to scream...and I can't stand that I'm the one that brought them together. It's like a thorn in my side, a dull ache I can't get rid of."

"Well, you better find a way to get passed it, because you're going to be spending more than a little time around Beth."

"Her ladyship made that clear. I just don't know..."

He listens to her voice trail off and decides that when this fight with the hunters is over maybe they both need a distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick slaps Thane on the back. "So you're all set? You've got everything you need?"

Thane grins and looks towards the old beat up vehicles they'll be taking and sees his team has most of their gear loaded. "Yes, I'll call you as soon as the hunters move out. We shouldn't have any problem doing clean up and getting Serena out of her prison."

Derrick nods. "Good because her sire is a pain in the ass."

"Yes, I am." Both men turn as Gabriel approaches them. Thane takes one look at Gabriel. "You old bastard." The two men shake hands. "Don't worry. We'll get her out." Thane looks behind Gabriel and eyes Coraline. "Who is this beauty?" he asks slightly bowing to her.

"Thane this is Coraline Duvall, Coraline this is Thane." Gabriel says and grins at the wide eyed look Thane gives her.

Thane whistles softly. "Do Finn and Nessa know she's here?"

Coraline looks at Gabriel. "Does everyone of your friends know that Finn wants me dead?"

Gabriel grins. "Pretty much. Finn and Vanessa have never been quiet about their desire to see you true dead. In fact," he smirks at her. "Finn and I were on our way to California five years ago to that end. You were lucky Lance took you out of the country or Finn would have taken care of you then and Mick would never have been the wiser."

Thane motions to her. "So how come she's still standing?"

Derrick snorts. "Mick still thinks she's worth saving."

"You know, I'm standing right here." she complains as they talk about her. "And for your information. I had to make a deal with the devil to stay alive."

Thane looks at Gabriel questioningly.

"Vanessa has taken the responsibility of her to make sure she never bothers Mick or his family. That keeps both Finn and Mick somewhat satisfied." Gabriel explains

Thane shakes his head. "That's Vanessa, the eternal peace maker." A sudden smile erupts on Thane's face. "Derrick also tells me we need to have a party to welcome Bowden back to the land of undead."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, one good thing in all of this is having him returned to us."

"Where is he?" Thane asks. "I'd hoped to see him for myself."

Gabriel smiles. "I think he's thanking the human woman who saved his life."

Thane laughs softly. "I'll just bet." He turns to Derrick. "It looks like the men have the gear loaded so we'll be our way."

"Sounds good. Once you release Serena and round up the techies give me a call. I don't want you bringing them back here until we get everything mopped up. Try not to kill anyone but don't risk any of our people. If it's one of us or them... make sure it's them. Gather up any tech equipment. Josef's people can go through it all and see what information they can find."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick moves through the bedroom picking up clothing. His intent is to silently move into the next room to get dressed. He doesn't want to take a chance of waking Beth, even though his senses tell him she's finally sleeping deeply. They'd spent the early evening shutting out the world. Thankfully Shannon had cooperated and not woken to call her parents from their intent to see who could bring the most sheer bliss to the other. Nothing would be quite normal until the hunters were taken care of, but this bit of heaven was as close as they could hope for at the moment.

As he passes the bed he stops in his tracks. The sight of her sleeping in their bed, even one away from home fills his heart with a sense of peace. He smiles when he thinks of her fit of pique when he'd refused to take blood from her. He pointed out how hard she'd been working on the hunter problem and how little sleep she'd had. He suggested to her that he might be more inclined to take blood from her a bit later if she'd get a good night's rest. She countered by pointing out how much better she'd sleep, how much more relaxed she'd be after giving a bit of blood at the appropriate moment. He'd grinned, snorted at her questionable logic and caved into her request. He thinks about the gentleness of their love making. Well, gentleness when compared to a pair of vampires and Coraline's face flashes in his mind. He shakes his head at the memory not wanting any thoughts of his ex intruding on his life with Beth. They'd both been her victim at one time or another and yet in her awful way he had her to thank for Beth and Shannon. Maybe that was why he was so intent on keeping Finn from killing her.

He wonders for a moment what making love to Beth will be like once she's turned. He grins knowing that it will be as loving and amazing as it is now but it will have a new dimension added that will allow his vampire to participate a little more actively then taking blood from Beth at the moment of their mutual ecstasy. He hates to admit that part of him is looking forward to that. He's never felt that what they have now is lacking but...he wouldn't mind having a pair of fangs taste him for a change.

He laughs quietly to himself as he realizes that he really has turned the corner. He wants these hunters taken care of because he's ready for Beth to join him and have it truly be forever..

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town Thane directs the men to park the three vehicles in the dense weeds just off the road several blocks away. If anyone bothers to even notice the vans, they should look as if they've been abandoned. In this neighborhood it will take quite some time before anyone bothers to see if they are stolen or if there is even a dead body inside. From all the intel the vampires have there is no reason to believe that there vigil should take more than a day or so. Once the vehicles are hidden the men fan out through the dark night, surrounding the hunters compound. They have all spent many years in enemy territory in one form or another. For some of them this is easier now than ever, as they are now vampire and have the heightened senses to make sure they aren't detected. For others, the older ones, it's made easier by the technology they can employ.

An hour later they are all settled in for the duration, watching the hunters from many different angles, connected together by walkies. Thane takes first watch. The will rotate the watch throughout the night and day so that the hunters are watched twenty four hours a day and the vampires stay well rested and on their toes when it's time to move in and take their prisoners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later they are all once again seated at the same conference table. "So now that the decks have been cleared of the young and the human we can get down to business." Josef says. "Some of you know Angie." The pretty blond cop who helped with the accident scene that put out the hunters lights, nods curtly. "She's and a few other local vamps that I trust are going to be added to our numbers. We want to make sure we've got far more vampires than the force we believe the hunters are bringing to this party. We'll plot out how we want this to go and Angie will pass the word to the vamps she's in charge of." Josef turns back to the woman. "When we're done, if you have any further questions, you can talk them over with Derrick. He knows the overall set up as good as anyone."

Derrick wants to laugh. Clearly this is Joseph's way of trying to get him interested in a woman other than Veronica. Apparently Josef isn't sure that Veronica will stay with Logan. Derrick on the other hand has spent enough time with her to know she's made her choice and will stick with it. He nods to Angie and sees a flicker of interest in her eyes as she smiles back at him. He has to admit the long legged blond isn't hard on the eyes and if Josef has confidence in her abilities enough to bring her in on this, she must be smart and tough. All good qualities as far as he's concerned. He grins to himself as he decides it might be nice if she has a question or two.

Mick stands and lays out a marked up map of Josef's property. They all stand to look it over. Bowden grins. "This is a copy of the map Beth gave the hunters?"

Mick nods. "Yes, an exact copy."

Bowden smiles "and who's idea was this?" he asks

Frank shrugs. "Group effort."

"Nice." Bowden says with a smile. "You've laid the trap well."

"Do you have actual numbers on the hunters?" Angie asks

"We believe it to be around forty." Mick tells her.

Derrick nods. "Also you need to remember that they will have flame throwers that Mick was able to booby trap but until we see them try and use them we won't know if they found his handy work or not."

"Then there is the poison." Frank adds

Derrick nods and explains about the clear poison.

Once she's heard it all, Angie flashes her eyes and nods. "We'll be ready." She turns to Derrick and smiles. "But I do have a couple of questions if you have a few moments."

He returns her smile. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While the vampires are planning on how they are going to end the threat of the hunters, the hunters are finalizing their plans to make sure there will be less vampires in this world. Elliot taps the map Beth gave them. "We can go through here but without being able to scout the area I have to wonder why it's left unprotected."

Shea taps his computer and brings up a topographical map of the area. "I would guess from looking at this that there is some kind of small ridge or mountain, some kind of barrier that makes him think that he doesn't need that area patrolled."

"Damn, it really would be helpful if we could get eyes on it ahead of time. I really don't want to go in there blind." Elliot exclaims.

Shea taps the computer a few more times. "How about this?" he asks.

Elliot looks up and sees the satellite pictures and he's glad that Shea is a techno junkie because he sure as hell doesn't have the interest. He nods. "Very good." The two men look over the area.

Shea points to the pair of rock falls that are left unattended by Josef's security. "This doesn't look like it will give our men all that much trouble. The barriers are long but not tall. Now that we can prepare for the climb I bet all of our men could be over the top in less than ten minutes."

"Agree. It also looks like it might be dense underbrush. Make sure all our men are equipped with machetes." Elliot studies the image thoughtfully. "What's this snake lining running through here?" he asks

Shea pulls the screen in closer. "It's a small stream but I can't tell if it cuts all the way through the rock fall or just goes under it. It may dip below the rock fall and then come to the surface on the other side."

Elliot points to the screen. "If it cuts through then it would make a getting through that much easier, if not we can still climb it. We should be prepared to climb if not. Bring up the forecast for tomorrow night."

Shea looks at him quizzically since they had decided to move during the day but does as requested.

Elliot nods as he sees that while there won't be rain there should be quite a bit of cloud cover. "I think that since the moon is waning and the forecast calls for an overcast sky, we'll go in at night instead of during the day. With the new inferred goggles and scopes we should be fine."

"Because?" Shea asks surprised by this turn in the planning.

"Because I don't quite trust Ms. Turner. Which is the same reason we'll bring more men than we told her. She maybe on the up and up but...I'd rather change things up a little and hedge our bets."

Shea nods. "Sounds good. So tomorrow night?"

Elliot nods. "Yes, tomorrow night. Have everyone ready to move out at one A.M. That should put us at the rock fall by two. Hopefully the vampires will be too busy being engaged in something else to notice us until it's too late."

"It's too bad we can't engineer some kind of diversion." Shea musses

Elliot stares off thoughtfully for a moment. "That's a very good idea. Something that would be sure to draw them and keep them away from the rock fall." Elliot smiles. "Maybe we should give Ms. Turner a call...I think another meeting might be in order."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long but we went fishing for a week and it took me a bit to get back in the swing...here it is, please comment if it's working for you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shea and Elliot look at the mercenary standing in front of them. "So can you put together what we need?" Shea asks.

Ben looks at them and shrugs. "No problem on the bomb. We've got plenty of Semtex. I can put one together in less than an hour. You just need to tell me how big a crater you want and what time you want it to go off."

Elliot taps table with his finger tips. "I want to set it off myself."

Ben shakes his head slowly. "If you went to set it off yourself then the trigger could be tricky. I don't have anything to make a remote detonator out of. I might be able to cannibalize a smart phone and use that but it's not the most stable way to do it. If this can wait a few hours, I'm sure with a couple of web searches I could find what I need locally. Once I have the parts it's will only take a bout twenty minutes to put it together."

Elliot tips his head in thought. "Not a crater, a diversion. If it's too big it will attract the authorities. They have earthquake monitors all over this part of the state and the last thing we need is for it to show up on their equipment. I just want something that can be strapped to the underside of a vehicle, that I can set off later. The uproar and commotion will distract them from our arrival. If we get lucky and it kills some of them, all the better.

Ben nods thoughtfully. "If it were going to be out in the open I could pack it with silver shrapnel but under a car would be a waste. All the silver would end up in the ground. No problem making what you want, but like I said the remote detonator is going to be a problem."

Elliot looks at his watch. "I'm sure nothing will open for several hours. Ben, figure out what you need and where you can get it. Shea you drive. I want something that will allow me to trigger it over a hundred yards away, and I want it as fool proof as possible."

Ben nods. "I'll be ready."

Something occurs to Shea. "What if she doesn't drive her own car?"

Elliot shrugs. "We'll have Ben put a tracer on the car while he's planting the bomb. If it goes back to Kostan's than it' all good. If not, we'll have Ben retrieve the bomb and go back to the original plan. This will be well worth the risk. I'm hoping if I can convince her the meeting has to be today that there won't be any time for her to get a rental and she'll have to use her own car or one that's readily available to her."

"So we'll go tonight as planned?" Shea asks.

Elliot nods his head. "Yes, if we can get dear Beth to meet with us today. There will be one change though, I didn't take into account when we discussed going at night the problem of the flame throwers. I don't think night vision scopes and flame throwers are going to work well together. You know what happens when even a match is lit and you look at it through the night vision glasses."

Shea nods. "Yes, your blinded. And these glasses are worse than the military grade ones since the optics are sensitive enough to pick up at least the younger vampires. Shit. that could have been a disaster."

"Exactly. So, either we go tonight and leave behind the throwers or we go the next day and take the flame throwers."

Shea nods thoughtfully. "The question is, which gives us the best advantage?"

"Let's see what we can arrange with Ms. Turner. If this goes the way we plan, then we go in tonight."

Shea nods. "Good point. If we can get her to transport our present it should give us enough edge to compensate for the loss of the flame throwers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sleepily gropes for her cell phone from the bedside table. Somewhere in her sleepy mind she knows if it goes on too long it will wake up Shannon and then they might both be up the rest of the night. Shannon is showing a propensity to be a night owl, which is probably good since she will soon be the daughter of two vampires. Beth squints at the phone and swipes her finger across the front. "Somebody better be on fire." she snaps.

"Hello Ms. Turner." Elliot says into the phone.

Beth swears softly. "Are you out of your mind? I'll call you back." and she immediately hangs up the phone. Quickly she gets up and pads into the bathroom to throw some water on her face to help lift the fog from her brain. She wonders what the hell Elliot wants. He's supposed to be attacking so this mess can be over and done with. Once out of the bathroom she quickly gets dressed and walks down the hall to Emily's room. She knocks on Emily's door and hears a muffled grown from inside. Beth sticks her head around the door and winces as she sees Emily trying to wake up. "wasss going on?" she asks.

"Em, I'm so sorry, but can you come down to our room and stay with Shannon? The hunters just called and I need to find Mick before I call them back."

At the mention of the hunters Emily sits up and nods. She rubs her eyes and peers at Beth. "Give me a minute to wake up and get dressed."

Beth nods and goes down to their room to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot looks at the dead phone and smiles. "She hung up on me."

"Why does that seem to please you?" Shea asks.

"Because it's one sign that she might be on the level. I'd be worried if she could talk to me anytime I called without worry. This sounds more like she has to find a safe time and place to call where she won't be overheard."

Shea nods thoughtfully. "That does make sense if she's telling us the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks up as he senses Beth approaching the door. For a moment he's annoyed that she didn't sleep through the night. Beth walks into the study to find Mick, Josef and a few of the others talking things over, trying to decide if the plan can be refined in anyway. When Mick realizes how upset she is, he gets up and moves quickly to intercept her. "What's wrong?" he asks, hoping it's only a nightmare.

She moves into his arms and takes a few seconds to calm herself. Normally she wouldn't be so rattled but having Elliot's voice in her head at three in the morning has shaken her. She moves back and looks up at him."Elliot called, just now."

Mick growls and steers Beth to a chair by Josef's desk. "Sit down and let me get you a glass of water." as he moves away he asks. "I take it you got Emily to move back and sleep in Shannon's room?"

"Yes. I hated to wake her but obviously this couldn't wait." Mick hands her the water. "thank you."

"What did you tell him?" Josef asks.

Beth takes a sip of the water, hoping she did the right thing. "Nothing. I told him I'd call him back and I hung up. It was such a surprise. In my mind I've sort of stepped away from my part so when he called...I wanted a few minutes to think."

Frank nods. "Actually that's pretty good strategy. If it wasn't important to them they wouldn't call in the first place so making them wait plays to our advantage."

"I don't like it." Mick growls.

Vanessa smiles at him. "Of course you don't." She pats Beth's hand. "But we are not going to let anything happen to your girl. Beth, do you think you're calm enough to call them back?"

"Almost. I need to go to the kitchen and get some coffee. I want to be all the way awake so I don't blow this." she says.

"Stay where you are. I'll be right back with a cup." Robert says.

Beth smiles gratefully. "Thank you Robert."

xxxxxxxx

Beth leans back her composure once again restored. She looks at Mick and smiles at his frown. "I need you to stand behind me while I make the call."

He narrows his eyes at her suspiciously.

Beth laughs lightly. "I'll be too nervous if I have to look at that scowl. I just need you out of my line of sight."

He nods and gets up taking her hand, pulling her to the couch with him. He sits down and sinks back into the cushion. Then he pulls her down so she's sitting between his legs on the couch. He wraps his arms around her from behind. "Now, I'm ready." He growls.

She turns and looks over her shoulder at him. "You have to give me your word that you won't make a sound, not even one."

He nods once in agreement. He knows Elliot can't hurt her through the phone but his need to protect her from this danger of overwhelming. The ongoing interchange between the woman he loves and this level of danger is taking an emotional toll on him. Once again he stuffs the anger and fear into a box in the back of his mind.

Beth taps the call back on her phone and waits as it rings on the other end.

Elliot looks down at the phone as it rings and grins across the table at Shea. "She's back. Let's see what Ms. Turner has to say." He swipes a finger across his phone. "Ms. Turner."

Beth snarls into the phone. "What the hell? Are you trying to get me killed? I can't believe you cold called me. Did you forget how well vampires can hear?"

Elliot smiles at her outrage. Yet another good sign. "I'm sorry but I need to see you and it can't wait. There is no other way to contact you."

Beth snorts into the phone. "And you didn't think it would make more sense to wait and call me when the damn sun was up and they are all in bed? How come you haven't attacked yet? I want to take Shannon and get out of here. I'm beginning to think this whole thing is some kind of ploy. I'm beginning, to think you're either incompetent or spineless." Beth snaps.

"Ms. Turner, Beth, I'm sorry. I assure you it's not a ploy. We are almost ready to free you and your daughter but I need to see you again." he quietly implores. "It is to your advantage to meet with us."

"Why? If this is some kind of trick...the vamps won't do shit to get me back."

"It's not a trick. Listen, can you contact the men you had with you before? We'll meet in the same place with the same people. You'll be perfectly safe. I need to question you about the finer points of the map you gave us. I want to make sure this is successful for both our parties."

Beth stays quiet for a moment thinking this over. She can feel Mick's arms around her tightly. She knows he's going to hate this but it has to be done. "Fine. Tomorrow at the zoo."

"It has to be today. The sooner we talk the sooner we get in there and free you and your little girl." Elliot says quietly. "Everything I have planned hinges on the plan being finalized today and that means we need to talk to you before the sun goes down."

Beth sighs. "I'll have to call you back. I have to see how soon my bodyguards are available. Nothing's changed. I still don't trust you and I'll be damned if I'll go alone. I also have to figure out a way to leave here and not look suspicious. This better be important." Beth says as she hangs up.

Elliot smiles into the phone. "Oh, it is my dear, it really is."

"She sounds desperate." Shea observes.

"She does, doesn't she?" Elliot agrees. "Let's hope she can make this work today. You and Ben better be in an out of L.A. with supplies in hand as soon as the shop doors open. When she calls back I want to be ready to move this afternoon."

Shea nods. "I'll make sure Ben us ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth leans back into Mick's arms and he hugs her tight. "You talk a good game, but I don't like the sounds of this." he says quietly.

Josef nods his agreement. "There is something up." He pauses knowing Mick won't like it. "but we have to know what it is, and Beth's the only one who can find out."

Mick shakes his head slowly. "There's no time to set this up properly and they know it. It's why they're pushing her to meet today. They don't want us to be able to protect her." His eyes go flat as he looks around the room. "She's not doing it." He feels Beth stiffen in his arms but it doesn't register to his vampire brain that she's not going to do as he says.

Standing behind his desk, Josef looks down and slowly rocks back and forth on his feet. They all know it has to be done. He searches for the words as he looks up at Mick. "She has to go." he says quietly. "and you know it."

Mick's eyes train on Josef. "No. I won't risk her again."

Beth continues to count to a hundred. She reminds herself that he's only doing this because he loves her so much and he's scared something will happen to her. She hopes by the time she gets to a hundred she'll have calmed down enough to remember where he's coming from, what he's feeling when she takes his head off.

Vanessa doesn't look at Mick she watches Beth and waits, knowing that the descent has to come from her. Mick will never listen to anyone else.

Beth disentangles herself from his arms and stands.

He looks up at her and sees the look of determination in her eyes and growls low in his throat.

"Do you want to do this right here in front of everyone or do you want to go upstairs?" she asks him quietly.

Mick glares around the room. "Everybody out. I don't want upset Shannon by yelling at her mother in front of her or talking about the fact that by tonight her mother might be dead."

"No, we might as well not talk about the fact that her father could be dead in a day or so fighting the same psychopaths." she bites back.

"Not the same thing." he snarls back at her as everyone else files out the door.

"Bullshit." Beth snaps at him. "You're not invincible but you're still going to lock me in a panic room while you fight the hunters."

Out in the hall Josef smiles as he turns to Frank. "I'm giving two to one odds on Beth."

Frank nods slowly remembering the look in Mick's eyes. "those are pretty good odds."

Finn fights back a laugh as Josef gives him a dirty look. Frank looks at the grin on Finn's face and shakes his head. "No bet. I have a hunch you two know her a little better than I do."

"If we don't get her turned soon, that woman is going to be the death of Mick." Finn says. "Let's go to Josef's study and try and figure out the safest way for this to happen, since we already know she's going to do it. If we're prepared it will save time."

"Robert would you go wake up Keith and Leo, they are going to have to be in on this since there is no way she goes in without them." Josef says.

Frank nods. "Good idea. Let's go. I need a drink."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are as always welcome. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later Beth makes the call to Elliot and the two of them set a time to meet in the same place as before. The only difference is, it's the middle of the day and there will be little privacy and the more Beth thinks about it the better she likes it. Once done she goes to Vanessa with a request. "I need to get some sleep. Can you..." Beth trails off.

"Can I?" Vanessa asks with a smile. She knows full well what Beth wants, but her own rules require she hear the words.

"You know," Beth waves a hand in the air. "Can you give me a mental sedative so I can get some sleep? It's still only four o'clock in the morning. I've got to be sharp to meet with the hunters and it's this or I stay up all night with a coffee pot. I'd rather get some sleep but I'm way too wired out after talking to Elliot to sleep on my own."

Vanessa nods. "Of course I can, but don't you want to be in on the planning for the meeting?"

Beth snorts. "No, I'm tired of arguing with Mick and I have a hunch that there isn't much that can be changed from last time. I just want some sleep."

Vanessa nods. "Alright, go up to bed and you'll be asleep before you know it."

"Thank you." Beth says and returns to their suite.

Vanessa smiles as she monitors Beth's mind. Just telling Beth she'll help her sleep has calmed her nerves enough so she should be able to sleep just fine but Vanessa decides that a little inducement to keep her asleep might not hurt. Emily is with Shannon and Beth's right, she needs to be at her best when dealing with people as dangerous as the hunters.

Four hours later Beth is sleeping soundly and Mick is still pacing Josef's study trying to figure out a way he can be close to Beth while she's meeting with the hunters.

Frank shakes his head. "It's too risky. If they spot Veronica again they'll know something is wrong."

"Ryder will highjack the camera feed again so we'll be able to see what's going on." Josef says, tying to reassure his friend. "There is no way they are going to pull anything in the middle of the day, in a zoo full of humans. It's just not going to happen. In addition as far as they know Beth still has the dummied files on them, and Keith and Leo will be there to protect her. All the same safeguards are still in place."

"There is something else going on here and I don't really think it has anything to do with Beth." Derrick says trying to allay Mick's fears. "The information that they say they want from Beth can easily be gotten off internet satellite sites."

"Then it has to do with her." Mick snarls. "Why else insist that she meet with them?"

Derrick pauses. "I just don't know, but the only way we're going to find out is to let the meeting happen."

"Mick, I know you're worried." Frank begins.

"More like scared to death." Mick snarls back. "Damn it she's still human. If something happens..." Mick kicks the chair in the corner and continues pacing. "I should never have dragged my feet on getting her turned."

Vanessa eyes Mick from her chair. She's very tempted to give him a mental nudge to get him to calm down but that's just something she won't do unless... She doesn't got that far unless there is no other choice. She unconsciously glances at Finn since he's one of the few people she's had to go to that extreme with.

Finn stands up and faces Mick. "Come with me."

"Where?" Mick asks.

"You'll see." Finn tells him.

"No." Mick snarls. "I need to keep trying to think of an alternative plan."

Finn shakes his head. "Did that sound like a request?"

Mick narrows his eyes at Finn who standing in front of him a grim smile on his face.

"Take your best shot." Finn tells him.

"Not in my study. If you two are going to brawl do it outside." Josef tells them. It's only been a few days since Robert cleaned up the mess Logan and Derrick made.

Mick nods and turns to the french doors that lead to the gardens.

Vanessa watches with exasperation. She knows what Finn's doing, the same thing she wanted to do, find a way to calm Mick's ragged emotions. Finn's way is just more overt and physical.

Derrick watches the vampires in the room questioningly as no one gets up to follow the pair. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Vanessa waves her hand. "You saw Mick, how over the top he is. He's of no use to anyone like that."

Frank grins. "So he's about to get a boxing lesson."

Coraline sighs a fake breathlessness in her voice. "I didn't know he still had it in him. He's so hot when he's like that, so passionate." She grins around the room waiting to see the reaction.

Josef slowly turns to Coraline, the feral look in his eyes brings her up short. "If you know what's good for you, you'll make damn sure you keep that sentiment to yourself." Josef knows how bad Mick is going to feel about the loss of control. Having his ex wife point it out is the last thing he needs.

"I told you I would not sensor you but you must learn that there are some things, especially where Mick is concerned, that are better kept to yourself. I won't sensor you but I also won't stop Josef from challenging you if you are so bent on provoking trouble." Vanessa says quietly. "I would not let him kill you but I'm sure you would not like the result."

"You said you would protect me." Coraline blurts out.

Vanessa smiles. "I said I would protect you from anyone in your past and your brothers. It does however not give you a free pass to inflict pain on the people around you. Coraline, you have to learn that there are repercussions and consequences for your current behavior. Learning restraint would do you well."

Coraline scowls. She'll have to be careful on just how far she pushes Mick and Beth. Apparently Vanessa thinks Beth can take it better than Mick since she has never intervened when Coraline has goaded Beth. Coraline watches Josef for a moment and nods in agreement. She's smart enough to know Josef would carry out his threat and she knows she would have no chance in a fight between the two of them.

Derrick stands and turns to the door. "Is this wise? Maybe someone should intervene."

"No. Finn won't do any lasting damage." Gabriel says quietly. "Let them be. Finn knows what he's doing."

Derrick sits back down hoping Gabriel is right.

Finn stands in front of Mick. He holds up his hand and motions for Mick to come get him. "I told you, take your best shot."

Mick takes a swing at Finn and predictably misses him completely. Finn doesn't even have to draw on his superior speed to get out of the way. Once Mick's fist passes Finn's head and Mick's reach is overextended, Finn grabs Mick's arm and uses his forward momentum to throw him across the yard.

Mick lands in a heap, everything in tact except his dignity, All the anger and fear he's been stuffing in that emotional box comes spilling out. His vision goes red, he's almost blind with rage. He hasn't been in this place in a very long time. Only Coraline was ever able to push him this far. He straightens up, the pain banished in the moment and everything in the world is gone except for the vampire standing across from him. He snarls and let's his mind and body go to autopilot.

Finn shakes his head at the sight in front of him. Mick has let his vampire take total control. He won't have any trouble dealing with Mick. He could end this quickly but that would defeat the purpose. So he will smoother his power and match Mick in strength and quickness, fighting with Mick on his own level of power until he runs out of rage. They are both going to end up a bloody mess.

Twenty minutes later the two men are sitting on the ground huffing and puffing, dirty and bloody. Mick looks at Finn through a puffy eye. "Thanks."

Finn smiles. "No problem." Finn smiles through his own puffy eye. "I'll say one thing for you, you give as good as you get." He watches Mick and the smile fades. " Now you are going to listen to me."

Mick nods, still sitting on the ground waiting for his body to finish healing itself.

"This was absolutely unacceptable." Finn tells him. Mick starts to protest but Finn stops him with a wave of his hand. "Listen to me." he says sharply. "I know, you're worried sick about Beth. One meeting with the hunters was bad enough."

Mick nods wearily.

"But what I saw a few minutes ago is not just about Beth. There is something else going on. Is this about Coraline?" Finn smiles nastily. "I can still take care of her if it is."

"I should be able to hold it together better than this." Mick bites out. The anger at himself for taking things out on Finn are clear.

Finn narrows his eyes. "Answer me, is this about Coraline? I'd be more than happy to dust her."

Mick shakes his head. "Not all of it is her fault, some but not all of it." he admits "I can handle Coraline most of the time but add in Beth's determination to keep putting herself in danger and it's just too much. Finn, I'm so scared for her. At least when she met with them the first time I could be close in case things fell apart...this time there is just no way and I hate it."

"I know it's hard, and Coraline standing in the background smirking about it doesn't help."

Mick nods. "I want to rip her head off but sparing with her is only going to make her happy to keep digging at both of us. If you give Coraline an inch she'll take a mile. You saw her the other day, she really enjoys goading Beth and I'm afraid Beth will put herself in more danger to prove to herself that she's better than Coraline."

Finn looks at Mick skeptically. "Beth's smarter than that and Mick if any of us thought she was in any real danger we wouldn't let her go. Look, it won't be easy but it's almost over. Just hold it together for a day or so and we'll take care of the hunters. After that your worse problem is going to be keeping up with a very hungry fledgling." Finn laughs. "and I'm not talking about blood hunger. That will be the best way to get even with Coraline. The old adage that the best revenge is living well, really is the truth where your ex is concerned."

Mick nods smiling at the idea of life with Beth as a vampire. He knows Finn is right.

Finn stands and offers his hand to Mick.

Mick reaches out and Finn pulls him up. He sees that behind the dirt, mud and torn clothing Mick has mostly healed. "Come on, let's get some blood and get cleaned up. You better get rid of those clothes or you're going to be doing a good bit of explaining to Beth." Finn senses Mick is still upset. He tries to lighten the mood. He turns, waggling his finger at Mick and smiles. "Just remember all that you have and you'll know that there is no reason to let Coraline get to you.

Mick nods but the words that he has a hell of a lot to lose stick in his throat. Finn is right. It's almost over. He just has to hold on a little longer.

Finn stops and turns slowly back to Mick. "I have an idea...something that could make it easier but you have to do exactly as I say."

Mick's face brightens. "Anything. I'll do whatever you say."

Finn points to a dark blue Porsche Carrera sitting in Josef's driveway. "Didn't Josef just have that delivered a couple days ago?"

Mick nods. "Yes, it's probably not even licensed to him yet. He had to wait longer than usual because of all the extras he wanted."

"And one of those extras is very darkly tinted windows."

"Yes," Mick says starting to get excited at the prospect of being close to Beth.

"Here's the thing, you can't go all the way to the zoo and you can't even follow them to the zoo but what if we put a bug on Beth and if you waited, say a mile away, you could listen to what's going on. In that car you could be there in a heartbeat if she needed you."

Mick nods a smile breaking out on his face. "They didn't check for bugs last time."

"No they didn't and anyway, can't bugs be turned off and on remotely? Ryder is going to make it so we can watch. If it appears they are checking for bugs he can let you know and turn it off."

Mick lets out a sigh of relief. "Now to get the keys from Josef to a car he hasn't even gotten a chance to drive yet."

Finn laughs. "That will be the trick."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight hours later Beth is sitting in the back seat of a black hummer. During the night its license was transferred from Josef to Keith's security company in case the hunters have a way to run the license plates for ownership.

Beth sits forward and glances down at her watch. "What if we have trouble finding a place to park?"

Leo shakes his head. "We won't. When we were here before I noticed they have valet parking in peak times. We'll pay the fee."

"What if traffic is bad and we're late?" Beth begins.

Keith turns in the passenger's seat and faces her. "Calm down. They called us. They'll wait. Besides we're almost there." He pats her hand. "This is no different than the last time except it's later in the day and there will be more people around and that's not a negative."

"And you're not armed." Beth says flatly.

"No, we're not. It's too risky to try and get in with guns this late in the day. It was different before when it was early morning and security was light. Don't worry about it. They couldn't get guns in before they won't be able to now. We've got guns hidden in the hummer, if we get back here and need them we're prepared but I just don't think it's going to be a problem."

Beth takes a deep breath and nods.

"We're here." Leo tells them.

Keith and Leo get out first, scanning the parking lot for trouble. Keith opens Beth's door and the two men fall in behind her as they head for the ticket booth.

Far across the parking lot Shea smiles as he watches them through the binoculars. He turns to Ben. "Black hummer, they just left it with valet parking." he reads off the license number as the hummer pulls away.

Ben smiles "Nice of them to make it so easy. I know exactly where they park those vehicles. I'll take a couple guys for look outs but it shouldn't be a problem. They don't pay any special attention to that area of the lot once they park the vehicles. It's about convenience not security."

"Good." Shea says. "Do it."

An hour later, once again sitting in the back of the hummer, Beth takes out her phone. "We're on our way home. Everything went fine. They didn't give us any trouble at the zoo or in the parking lot." She tells Mick.

"I could hear you but knowing your safe in the hummer makes it better."

Beth hears the relief in his voice. "I know baby, I'm fine. We'll see you back at the house."

Ben watches the hummer pull away and laughs quietly. He moves quickly to the waiting vehicle. He gets in and turns to Shea. "Here's your detonator. One hundred yards whenever Elliot is ready."

"How do you know it won't go off while they're on their way home?" Shea asks, suddenly worried about a bomb blast in the middle of L.A. That would really put a kink in their plans.

Ben shakes his head. "It won't. I've strapped that type explosive to vehicles in third world countries where the roads where one hell of a lot worse than they are here and it didn't go off. Plus you have to know where to put it on it on the undercarriage to keep it the safest. Don't worry it will be fine. That hummer sits so high and they ride so easy it will make it just fine."

"Good." Shea nods. "Now we just have to worry that it goes where we want it to, if it does we're on for tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a small crowd waiting when Leo parks the hummer. Mick had gotten back well ahead of them and handed the Porsche's keys back to Josef.

Not even a scratch Josef had growled when Mick told him he needed Josef's brand new car.

"Not even a scratch." Mick had assured him when he returned the keys.

In truth Josef doesn't really care. He's not going to keep a used car. He'll have to call an order a new one. There is no way he keeps a car, even this one, when Mick has driven it ahead of him. It's almost as bad as when Logan took his treasured Ferrari. He'll donate the Porsche to one of his charities to raffle off. They'll make a boat load of money off of it. He smiles to himself. What's the use of having piles of money if you can't be a little indulgent.

Beth gets out and runs to Mick. Josef walks over to speak to Keith and Leo. "What did they want?" Josef ask.

Keith shakes his head as Veronica moves in and hugs him. "I'm not sure." Keith tells Josef. "They might have been double checking Beth's story. Maybe they still don't trust her enough to know if this is a trap or not. It seemed off somehow..."

"Let's go hash this over inside so they don't have to go over it twice." Vanessa tells them.

Everyone files back into the house. Once settled Mick turns to Beth, "What happened?"

Beth looks at him confused for a moment. "You heard," she looks at Josef. "Wasn't Ryder able to hack into the camera feed?"

"Of course he was," Josef says. "But what we want is your impressions. Nothing is as good as being there."

Beth nods thinking about it. "It was weird..."

"How so," Vanessa asks.

"Well for one thing it was just Elliot." she looks at the confused faces.

"He is the leader." Frank says

"Yes, but...the first time I met with both him and Shea it felt like they were almost in command together. Elliot is clearly in charge but you can tell they are so committed to this fight that they do everything as a team. So it's odd that Shea wasn't there."

Bowden nods. "I agree. I may have spent the last several years asleep but before that, when they had me weak and chained to the wall I saw the two of them quite a bit and Beth is right. They do things together." He smiles as he feels Janice squeeze his hand in support. "They are each other's natural backup. Why wouldn't both of them be present? If they were trying to verify her information that makes her suspicious so both of them should have been in attendance."

"Beth was there anything, maybe something we couldn't see or hear that gave you the impression this was about more than just the map?"

"No, it was all about how big the rock fall is, how far it stretches, that kind of thing. I told him exactly what you and Gabriel said I should."

"See, that's what's really bothering me. They can get most if not all of that information from the satellite maps on the net. Hell, I've looked at it myself. This sounds like a faint." Derrick musses.

Mick turns to Beth. "Did you feel anymore threatened or in anymore danger than the first time?" he asks.

Beth slowly shakes her head. "No, if anything less so. Elliot was kinder, and he called me by my first name. He acted all conspiratorial like he was sure of me and we are in this together."

"Ok, if it wasn't about Beth or what she could tell them then why contact her and get her to come out there? If Derrick is right, if it was a faint, then what was the other hand doing?" Josef asks. He looks around the room. "Any ideas?"

Keith swears softly. Everyone turns to him.

"Keith?" Mick asks.

Keith sighs, hoping he's wrong. "What is the one thing that wasn't guarded, that we didn't pay any attention to?"

Mick joins him in swearing softly. "The hummer."

"Yes, and maybe Beth's dummied files on these guys is truer than we thought. Maybe they aren't above planting bombs." Keith says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea looks down at the tracker. "The hummer is parked at Kostan's. Looks like we go tonight."

Elliot nods and looks down at the detonator in his hand. "Yes and this should give us just the distraction we need."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always comments are more than welcome.**


	50. Chapter 50

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: This is way too long but you'll have to blame Finn and Mick.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't argue with me. This is too important." Finn bites out at Mick. "I'll check for a bomb and if there is one I'll take care of it. You take Beth and Shannon and get down to the guest house. I'll let Vanessa know if you need to move farther out." He looks at everyone else. "And all the rest of you better be right behind them."

"Maybe Josef could call in a professional." Beth ventures.

"I'm about as professional as it gets. Now go, all of you." Finn snaps back. He hates growling at family but it seems to be the only way he's going to be able to get them to get the hell out of here.

"I don't think you should do this alone." Mick answers him.

Gabriel shakes his head. "He won't be. Now go on, all of you and don't worry. Finn's not going to blow us up."

Vanessa moves to stand in front of Finn and Gabriel. "You better not blow yourselves up or so help me, I'll heal the pair of you and kill you myself." She hugs the two of them and leaves. She knows it's the only way she'll get Josef to leave.

Josef nods to Veronica and Logan. "You heard him, let's go." He knows Vanessa wouldn't allow this if she didn't have confidence that Finn and Gabriel know what they are doing. That's good enough for him.

Mick sighs knowing he's lost the argument. He ushers Beth and Shannon along.

Once the entire household has been cleared out Finn turns to Gabriel. "Well, let's go see what kind of nastiness they've left us." With the grace and fluidity of one of the old ones Finn slides under the hummer, barely disturbing the air around him. He looks up, knowing where he'd of planted the bomb if it where him and sure enough there it is. Next to it, he spots a tracer. "The bloody bastards."

Gabriel crouches in the dirt next to the hummer. "I take it that means you've found something."

"Your damn right" Finn says softly.

"Can you disarm it or do we get a bomb squad in here to blow it up?" Even Finn hasn't seen every bomb designed. It could be they still might need help.

"Neither." Finn says as he slides out from under the hummer. He hands Gabriel the tracer. "Take this and put it somewhere safe, close to this spot."

Gabriel frowns taking the tracer. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I have a surprise planned." Finn says with a wicked grin.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite Veronica's attempts to distract him, Logan continues to scowl across the room at Derrick. Josef senses that his son is nursing enough anger, that taking a swing at Derrick is not too far away. Josef knows that Veronica is not the kind of woman who gets a charge out of men fighting over her. That's strictly Coraline's thrill ride. All a fight will do is hurt the fragile relationship Logan is trying to patch back together with Veronica. For his part, Derrick is standing against the wall talking to Angie. Josef can sense that Derrick is still very aware of Veronica but he is actually doing his best to stay away from her and Logan. Josef moves to stand in front of Logan to get his attention. "Come with me."

Logan knows that tone of voice. Josef will allow no argument. Logan scowls at his father but he does stand to follow, as does Veronica. Josef smiles at her. "I need to talk to Logan alone."

Veronica looks at him questioningly.

"It's father and son stuff." he tells her, hoping she won't push it.

Now she looks at him suspiciously but nods in agreement. "Ooookay."

Keith smiles and nods to Mick who nods back. None of this is lost on either of them. If Logan had kept it up he's sure one of them would have taken Logan aside but he's glad that Josef beat them to it.

Once outside Josef turns and shakes his head at his son. "I know you're smarter than you act and I know for a fact that you know Veronica better than this."

Logan kicks at an imaginary rock. "I know, I know, I should just ignore him."

Josef smiles. "It's that or send her back to him now and avoid the wasted time and pain."

Logan winces.

"Logan, she chose you. Don't throw it away by doubting that. If she wanted Derrick she'd be with him. If you keep this up you'll give him the power to take her without him ever having to do a thing. All you have to do is continue to act as though you don't trust her."

"I trust her." Logan protests.

"You don't act like it. Being so openly hostile to Derrick is a slap in the face to Veronica. It implies that there is a relationship between them."

Logan snorts. "Would you be buddy buddy with some guy who you thought was in love with Sarah?" Logan snarls.

"No," _I'd kill him_, but he knows that bit of wisdom won't do Logan a bit of good. "but I would not let him affect my relationship with Sarah either and that is what you are doing. I know this is hard for you. Male vampires and hell, even some female ones, are territorial in the best of times and you've just been turned so it's worse, but with your and Veronica's history that's not going to matter if you continue this way. You aren't going to get many more second chances."

Logan nods sadly. He knows Josef's right. There are no more excuses. This time he has to get it right.

"I'll I'm saying," Josef continues. "is pay attention to the woman next to you and not to the competition and they stop being competition. You've got a fresh start take advantage of it."

Logan nods. "I know your right...I'll try."

Josef grins. "Do or do not. There is no try."

Logan laughs and the tension is broken. "Thanks, Yoda."

Logan walks back into the room and goes directly to Veronica. He wraps his arm around her and smiles.

Instantly she feels the difference in his manner. He's at ease again and she silently thanks Josef for whatever it was he said. She wants desperately for this to work and getting Logan to a place where he isn't rolling back into jealous fits of anger is a good place to start.

Veronica sighs with relief and pulls Logan close. "We're going to make it. I know we will."

"I'll do anything..." Logan begins.

"Just love me." Veronica says "Just love me."

Logan holds her and promises himself that this really will be their fresh start.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the main house Finn sits in the idling hummer.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Gabriel asks through the open window. "You're not going to blow yourself up?"

Finn shakes his head. " Hell, Leo drove all the way back from the zoo. It's not meant to go off until they want it to. But just to be on the safe side I removed the blasting caps. I'll rearm it when I get it where I want it. The C-4 won't go off without the caps to ignite it."

"Alright. I'll pass the word to Vanessa that it's safe for everyone to come back."

Finn drives the hummer to the area they believe the hunters will try to pass through. He parks it under the outcropping of the small ridge the hunters will have to climb over. He uses dead brush to conceal it. The explosion probably won't kill any of them but it will sure as hell give them a scare.

The group as a whole look up when Finn returns to Josef's study. "Now we know what they wanted." Finn says. "The bastards planted a bomb in the undercarriage of the hummer."

If Mick could get any paler he would. "Why would they try and kill Beth? Do they know we're on to them?"

"Just the opposite." Finn says. "It was put in with great care in a way that would make it unlikely it would go off without it being triggered by its remote. It's been a long time but I have seen this work before. I can almost assuredly name the maker that planted it. Just to make sure though I took finger prints. You'd be surprised at how well plastic explosives retain prints. After this is over, if the man in question isn't among the dead he will wish he was." Finn says with a finality that makes his intent clear.

"So what was the point?" Josef asks.

"It was meant to be a distraction, nothing more. If you were standing right next to it when it went off there would be damage but you'd have to be close. No, they just want to keep us busy while they move in and attack from the other side of the property. I found a tracer on it and removed it. Gabriel put in a secure place so they will continue to believe their bomb is on our doorstep."

"They will most likely be here soon." Bowden says.

Derrick nods. "yes, tactically it would make sense to get in here quickly after getting the bomb in so that there is less chance it will be discovered. Finn, what did you do with it."

Finn smiles and tells them where he put it.

"But what if they trigger it before they cross the rock fall? Won't it tip our hand?" Beth asks.

Frank shakes his head. "Not likely to happen. They'll want to have all their men on this side so they can take immediate action in the confusion once the blast goes off."

Mick realizes how lucky it was that they figured it out before it hurt one of them. "Where did you learn to disarm bombs?"

Finn hesitates but before he can answer Vanessa interrupts. "When you've lived as long as we have, you pick up lots of useful skills."

Mick nods. "I get that but what line of work brings a vampire in contact with bombs. I've never had a vamp build bombs to cause trouble. It's more a human thing." He glances at Josef and sees Josef shake his head a fraction.

Josef knows Mick is a breath away from mentioning Sarah's father hiring men to blow Josef up and that is something he'd rather not have Sarah have to deal with again. He looks at her when he feels her squeeze his hand. She has a sad smile on her face. He kisses her gently on the temple. "It's ok my love."

"You're right, vamps don't usually employ something that isn't close and personal. You can't get blood from shattered bodies full of shrapnel." Finn says.

"Mick, let it go." Vanessa says softly. She knows the answers he's going to get and it's not something he needs to know.

Finn sighs. "No, he has a right to know."

Mick looks from Finn to Vanessa and back again. He sees the truth and pain in Finn's eyes. "You built bombs."

Beth threads her fingers through Mick's and hopes this isn't what she thinks it is.

Finn nods. "Yes, I built bombs and I killed people. I also disarmed bombs and I saved people."

"Why?" Mick asks softly not really sure he wants the answer.

Finn closes his eyes at the flashes of his darling Cathleen's face in his mind. She would have hated what he'd done but she knew him well enough he thinks, she would have understood. He opens his eyes and looks at Mick. "Revenge." his voice empty of emotion.

"For?" Mick asks.

Vanessa shakes her head. "There isn't the time for this."

Mick looks at her snarls. "I hate being kept in the dark."

Finn nods and stands. "I know. Why don't you and Beth come with me. We'll make time and I'll try and explain."

Both Mick and Beth stand and follow Finn out to the terrace. They get comfortable and Finn begins his tail. "First off, Jamison had a sister. Her name was Trisha." Finn smiles. "She was a beautiful little girl."

Beth lets out a small gasps. "You fathered two children?"

Finn nods with a grin. "Yes, and to our knowledge I'm the only vampire to have done so."

Finn laughs at the look that passes between Mick and Beth.

Beth narrows her eyes and looks at Mick. "I'm going back on my birth control pills until Vanessa turns me."

Mick nods, "Might be a good idea."

Beth turns back to Finn. "Tell us about her."

Finn smiles slyly at Mick and Beth. "I wanted to name her Killian but Cathleen was having none of that. She let me pick out Jamison's name but she was not having her daughter named after an Irish beer."

Neither of them help but laugh not knowing if he's teasing or not.

Then Mick realizes the ramifications, his mouth almost drops open in shock. "He never said anything. You never said anything. Do I have living family?"

"Jamison probably didn't remember her or thought she was dead. He was only five when Cathleen died. Trisha was only two." Finn looks down at his hands lost in thought. "It wasn't that I didn't want her, either of them for that matter but in those days I was such a danger to them. I had a fair amount of enemies and besides, what the hell did I know about raising a little girl alone? She needed a good stable family who would care for her. So, she went with Cathleen's family and I kept Jamison as long as I could and then I found a good family to care for him."

"What happened to her?" Beth asks quietly.

Finn smiles. "She had a wonderful life. She met and married a good man who made a good living. They had one little girl. Her name was Darby."

"Cut to the chase. Are there more descendents, do I have more family and why didn't you tell me?" Mick growls.

Beth glances behind them and sees Vanessa standing casually in the doorway, but Beth has a hunch she's there to protect Finn from Mick's anger.

"Let him tell it his way." Vanessa says quietly.

Beth takes Mick's hand to steady him.

Finn nods lost in the past. "After Darby there was one girl child after another, all the way down the line until nineteen forty seven. That year there was a set of twins. Their names were Bonnie an Aiden."

Mick leans forward. "If they were born in forty seven they could still be alive." he says with urgency.

Finn shakes his head. "No, they are both gone. In nineteen sixty nine, at the age of twenty two, Bonnie was in France on holiday and she was killed in a bombing in Paris."

"Who..." Beth begins to ask but she feels Vanessa's hand on her arm and stops. She didn't even realize Vanessa had moved into sit next to her.

"It was some political bullshit. Like I said, we tend to stay out of human politics." Finn coldly.

Mick watches the anger and pain skate across Finn's face as he continues. "The day they buried her, I waited until dusk and then I went to pay my respects. Aiden was there waiting for me."

"He knew about you?" Mick says surprised.

Finn sighs. "I had been part of their lives since their mother and father had been killed in a car accident when they were ten." he looks at Vanessa, a stubborn set to his jaw. "They had no one."

Mick sees that this is an old argument between them.

Vanessa snorts. "You could have taken care of them, seen to their needs without getting involved. That's what lawyers are for."

"It's not my way." he growls back at her.

"No it's not." she says softly know it's one of the reasons a part of her will always love him.

"I'd set up a paper trail that showed I was a rich shirt tail relative and told them I'd been doing research and just found them. I got the courts to allow me to take them under my wing."

Vanessa snorts. "You adopted them."

Finn smiles. "Yes, after a few years I did. I adopted them." then he laughs. "Don't forget your part in it."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Yes against my better judgment and my own rules on messing with humans I made sure the right parties in the human legal system were more than happy to sign all the right paperwork."

"So they knew you were a vampire?" Beth asks.

Finn snorts softly. "Not that I was vampire, just that I was other than human. They knew before I even came to get them. They all knew... Trisha had been told by a family member when she was grown. She didn't believe it but the story became family history, a fun story to pass on to the next generation. I was a family legend."

Vanessa smiles softly. "And you unknowingly made it seem a little more real."

Beth grins at the chagrined look on Finn's face. "What did you do?"

"Well, when each child was born I sent flowers." Finn says

"And?" Vanessa says with a grin.

Beth laughs remembering the mysterious roses that had come when Shannon was born along with a cash endowment that said it was held in trust for college. At the time they thought it was Josef but he had denied it saying it made no sense to give her money when Mick had more than enough money for Shannon to go to school for the rest of her life if she wanted. Mick and Beth believed him because Josef was more interested in buying her things her parents didn't necessarily think were necessities. Mick and Beth finally agreed that it was a vampire but whoever it was, wasn't going to confess so they just went with it. "You're the one. You sent the flowers and set up the trust for college."

Finn smiles. "I knew Mick was financially set but I'd been doing it for all of Trish's descendants for so long that it became tradition and I really wanted to continue on with Shannon."

"So you were close to them and Aiden had reason to believe you might be other." Mick says trying to get Finn back on track.

Finn nods. "Yes, Aiden was smart and he had put enough pieces together that he actually knew what I was. He was waiting for me at Bonnie's grave." he glances at Vanessa. "Vanessa came with me. I've never been good with...losing people, she tried to talk me out of it but I had to go. I had to see Aiden. I couldn't leave him with his pain and not let him know I was there for him."

"And?" Beth asks.

"And, he wanted revenge as much as I did." Finn says coldly. "But I wanted him to get on with his life, to have a life, so I swore to him I would take care of it for both of us. He didn't have to talk me into it, he just had to promise to stay out of it. So I learned about making bombs, how to make them and how to disarm them." Finn shakes his head absently. "The problem with starting something like that is stopping."

"Why did you stop?" Mick asks.

Finn glances at Vanessa. "Gabriel and Vanessa staged what would now be called an intervention."

"He was getting careless...sloppy. The only reason he got away with it is because it was before digital and they couldn't track him. If he tried that now there'd be hell to pay." Vanessa says.

"But why bombs? Why not just kill them the old fashion way?" Mick asks.

Finn grins coldly. "Because I wanted the next bastard to plant one, to think that maybe there would be a cost. What I did was, I watched them set them, then waited for them to clear out. I moved in quickly disarming the bomb, then I waited to get the people responsible in a place where no innocents could be harmed and I let them have their toy back only this time it went off when I wanted it to."

"In the beginning I tried to keep him under control by helping him." Gabriel adds from the doorway. He moves forward to join the conversation.

Josef is following him the curiosity of this conversation finally getting the best of him. He looks surprised at Gabriel but only for a moment.

"I thought I could get him to quite before it was too late but he was hell bent on destruction, even if it meant his own. So, I got word to Vanessa." Gabriel says almost to himself

"Luckily I was already on my way to check on the pair of them so I met up with Gabriel and we sat on Finn until we could get him to come out of it."

Finn thinks she sounds almost as frustrated now as she did then.

"Tell it like it is darlin, you mind zapped me until you could get me to see reason." Finn says with a snort.

"Extreme times call for extreme measures. I don't mess with people's minds and emotions lightly, you know that, but I wasn't going to lose you and you left me no choice. So yes, I tamped down your pain until you could find a way to deal with it in less of a public way." Vanessa tells him.

"Which is how they ended up married the second time." Frank growls from his spot along the wall.

Beth laughs. "We might as well stayed in the study."

"Yes, well Finn and Gabriel's exploits tend to drag us all along with them." Frank says sarcastically.

Mick gins. "So there was a second marriage, you've both been a bit vague on that point."

Frank rounds on Mick. "Yes and it's the last one so make sure you take care of yourself and your family." Frank scowls as Vanessa holds out her hand to him. He shakes his head but takes it all the same, pulling her close.

Mick knows what Finn did was wrong but Mick also knows if it had been him, he most likely would be in a similar frame of mind. It's what Josef keeps warning Beth about. "Grief can make you crazy." Mick says quietly

Finn lets out a shaky breath. "Yes, it can. I don't ask your forgiveness, but you're understanding...and if it's any consolation, I was damn careful and never lost an innocent."

Mick nods "It's behind you. Let's leave it there."

Finn lets out a sigh of relief.

"But I still want know about family. Did Aiden have any children?" Mick asks gently.

Finn shakes his head. "You see what I went through when I lost Bonnie. It was hard with Aiden but at least he died of natural causes." Finn smiles at Beth. "I'll be so glad when you've been turned. Humans are fragile. I don't think..."

"Just tell me. I'll decide later if I want to make contact but I have to know." Mick says.

Finn sighs knowing Mick won't give in. "Yes, Aiden had one child, a boy named Finnegan," Finn grins. "Finn for short, he's still living in Ireland and in nineteen ninety five his wife gave birth to Cathleen St. John."

"Do they know, about you I mean?" Beth asks.

Finn shakes his head. "No, Aiden and I decided that I should go back to being a family legend."

Vanessa doesn't mention the fact that she'd gone to Aiden and gotten him to agree to broach this subject to Finn. She had pointed out that is was cruel for Finn to continue living while the humans he loved died. Aiden agreed. Unlike Vanessa, Finn wasn't so selfish to turn family to keep them in this world where he could continue to love them. Vanessa smiles as she thinks of Josef. No, that was something she and Gabriel did.

Mick nods. "Thank you."

Finn tips his head hoping he hasn't made a mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thane watches the hunters compound from his perch in the shelter of the trees. He pulls up Derrick's number and calls him. "They appear to be packing up. I'd say it's a go for tonight."

"About time." Derrick answers. "All of us want this over and done with."

"I'll call you back if things change but at this time I'd say tonight. I'll call again when they actually move out."

"Thanks. We'll be ready. Also, be careful when you move into the compound. They planted a bomb on one of the vehicles when it was away from Josef's. Make sure you don't walk into any booby traps."

"Got it."

Derrick who'd moved out to the terrace along with everyone else turns to the vamps watching him. He knows they heard but for the humans he repeats the call. "They are packing up. Thane will call again when they move out. He's pretty sure it's a go for tonight."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another step forward. As always comments are more than welcome. **


	51. Chapter 51

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot looks down at his watch and then glances at the men. "Hurry up and get the gear pulled together. I want to be on the other side of the rock fall at first light." After the meeting with Beth he'd decided since they couldn't personally scout the area ahead of time they would go in at dawn. Elliot thinks about Beth and still can't decide if she's playing it straight with them. If this is a trap then going into the area blinded not only by being unfamiliar with the ground but also by only having moonlight and night vision glasses puts them at a real disadvantage. If it's not a trap, it won't hurt to come in when the vamps should be tucking themselves into sleep for the day. An additional plus is that by going in at dawn they can take the flame throwers which adds in another layer of protection.. Elliot and Shea came to the conclusion this was the best compromise of time and weapons.

xxxxxx

Derrick looks down at his ringing phone. He looks around the room and then answers. "Thane?"

"They just pulled out. I'll give them thirty minutes and then we'll move in and take whoever's left behind."

"Good. I'll call you when we get it sorted out on our end. I think we've got the upper hand but...if you don't hear from me by noon then assume we lost badly. We've got young and humans locked in panic rooms. I don't think the hunters will be able to get to them. See what you can do to free them but be very careful. Also unless you see a body assume that we've been taken prisoner like they did with Bowden."

Thane grunts into the phone. "If I have to hunt the bastards to the ends of the earth we'll find anyone they took. We've got pictures and paper trails we didn't have the last time. Technology can be a wonderful thing in the right hands."

Derrick disconnects and looks around the room. "It looks like it's a go." He knows the vampires heard the conversation but he repeats it for the humans. He looks at his watch. "They should be at the rock fall in forty five minutes. It will probably take them another twenty to get all their men over the top."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef turns to Logan and Veronica. "Go on. Go to your freezer." Veronica wrinkles her nose at him and then takes Logan's hand and the two start to leave the room. Logan stops and turns. "Be careful. I don't want to open that door to find any of you hurt."

"Any of us?" Derrick smirks.

Logan snorts. "Yea, any of you."

Derrick smile and gets out of his chair. In the blink of an eye he moves across the room to stand in front of Veronica. She's smiling but she shakes her head and moves back, tucking herself into Logan's side.

Derrick smiles. "I'll be gone before you get out of the panic room. I'm going back to New York." Derrick almost laughs at the look in Logan's eyes but he restrains himself not wanting to upset Veronica any farther. "If you ever need anything..." He thinks about reaching out to her but knows that's a step too far.

"She won't." Logan bites out.

Veronica kisses Logan's cheek refusing to acknowledge Derrick any farther. "Let's go." she scowls at Josef. "I promised."

Josef shakes his head as the kids leave the room. He turns and looks at Derrick. "You've been pretty good so far and I do appreciate it. Don't blow it now."

Derrick shrugs. "Couldn't help it. Besides, as I said, once this is over with I'm leaving town. Had to get one last lick in at the kid before I go. He did after all get my girl. He shouldn't get off completely unscathed."

"Your girl?" Josef asks

"Yes, my girl." He grins at Josef. "I can be very patient and you know as well as I do nothing lasts forever. Sooner or later our paths will cross again. Maybe by that time they will have finished their time together. I know she won't be happy until she's satisfied that she's given her and Logan every chance to make it work and Josef, no matter what else you may think, I do want her to be happy."

Josef realizes there isn't one damn thing he can say to that.

Upstairs Mick kisses Shannon and Beth. "I'll come get you when it's safe."

She hugs him tight. "Please, please be careful."

He rocks with the pair of them in his arms. "I will. I don't want to miss a minute of life with you two." He tenderly kisses Beth again. "Go on. It's time."

Beth nods reluctantly but follows the rest of the humans into the panic room.

In the next wing Josef hugs Sarah tight. "Sarah, I know you don't like this but I need to know you're safe. I love you too much. If I have to worry about you..."

She sighs and cups his face. She kisses him deeply. "I know. It's the only reason I agreed to this."

"I'm just sorry you're going to be alone." he tells her quietly.

"Oh, she's not going to be alone." a voice says from the doorway.

Josef turns unfortunately recognizing the voice. "Coraline, what the hell are you talking about?'

She smiles sweetly at him. "Vanessa wants me to stay with Sarah. She says if Mick could almost kill me then I'm more than likely worthless in a fight so she wants me to stay with Sarah."

"No." Sarah growls. "I'd rather stay by myself than have to share a room with you."

"Tough." Coraline snarls. "I'm not very happy about it either but it's what her ladyship wants."

Josef closes his eyes. _Vanessa, what the hell?_

_Josef, wouldn't you agree that spending time snarling at Coraline is better for Sarah than sitting alone imagining the worst?_

_I hate it when you're right. _he snarls back through their link.

_I know _He rolls his eyes as he hears the smile in her tone.

Josef turns back to Sarah. "Vanessa would like you to do this. She has her reasons and I tend to trust those reasons. But if you want to tell her no then she'll understand."

Sarah stands there tapping her foot, trying not to be furious. Vanessa has come to mean a great deal to Sarah and she hates the idea of saying no to her. Finally she nods. "Ok, but you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine.

Coraline nods curtly. "Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Silently the vampires fan out in the waning darkness. If it gets light before the last hunter climbs over the rock fall they will fall back farther and wait. The last thing they want is for the trap to be sprung to soon. This has to end here and now.

Elliot silently appraises the small hill of rocks. At home they would call it a barrow. He turns to Shea and tips his head questioningly.

"I'll go first." Shea points to at the far side of the hill. "There seems to be a rough trail through there. Probably used by small game, coyotes and the like. Give me five minutes and I'll at least have an idea of what we're getting into."

Elliot nods. "Check your mic before you go."

Shea nods. "Already done. It's loud and clear."

From his place at the fall back position Mick watches the first hunter crest the top of the hill. He turns his head as he hears the low growl from Bowden. Mick smiles coldly "I'm with you."

Five minutes later Shea gives the word for the rest of them to follow him across.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thane and his men fan out and move towards the empty compound. Thane motions for them to close in on all the out buildings. It only takes a listening ear for the heartbeat of a human to find out whether the buildings are occupied or not. Once satisfied that anyone who has been left behind is in the remaining large house, they move in.

Ian looks up and shakes his head at the sight of the vampire, fangs bared standing in the doorway. He's sure he's about to die. Surprising him, Thane motions up. "Hands off the keyboard."

Ian thinks about activating the fail safe that would start erasing the hard drives but decides that might their only bargaining chip. If the vampires are here so soon after the hunters left then it's apparent they were watching and if they were watching then the plan has been a bust, probably from the beginning."If you kill me or the other tech's I promise you'll never get the information you want off these hard drives."

Thane grins. "And what makes you think I care what's on the hard drives?"

Ian shakes at the coldness in the smile. "I'm still breathing."

Thane tips his head. "Good point. But buck up human. I have no intention of killing you are your friends. That's for others to decide. I'm just here to free your prisoner, bundle you and your electronics up and deliver the lot of you."

xxxxxxxxx

Elliot looks around the meadow as the men all gather the gear up readying for the attack. As soon as they are all assembled he will set off the charge under the hummer and they will take advantage of the confusion, quickly move in and the killing can begin.

Finn watches from his place in the trees and smiles as he spots what he believes is the remote in Elliot's hand. He's going to enjoy the look of surprise when he pushes that button.

Shea turns to Elliot. "We're ready to move in."

Elliot nods and pushes the button.

xxxxxxxxx

Thane and Ian walk out into the yard of the main house. Ian sees the other four techs sitting on the ground, hands and feet flexed cuffed. It's obvious they aren't going anywhere. There will be no escape attempts. Ian sees the another vampire seemingly relaxing against the side of the house watching his friends. "It only took two of you?" He says indignantly. He knows they aren't fighters but still he'd like to think they sent more than two vampires.

Thane laughs at Ian's injured pride. "No, there's six of us all together. The others have gone to get the vehicles we hid."

Thane motions to the group sitting on the ground. "Now, join your friends. Randle there will truss you up so we don't have to worry you'll do something stupid and getting yourself killed."

Ian does as he told. He's resigned to his fate but he thinks, he hopes, he may have one chance to at least save some of them.

Thane motions to Randle and the to walk a short ways from the techs. "I'm going to do a quick search of this place and see if any of Bowden's blood is left behind." Thane says

Randle nods. "Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything. The rest of the crew should be pulling up in a minute or two."

Thane nods and begins his search.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two breathes later there is a loud explosion. Finn grins. The look on Elliot's face is as priceless as he 'd hoped for. The hunters scatter as the rocks and dirt from the area above the hummer rains down on them.

They all know instantly that this is a trap. These are seasoned fighters and they instinctively know they have to get out of this meadow and try and get some cover in the trees. Almost as a unit they move to the closest stand of trees.

Josef smiles and walks out into the clearing. He stands relaxed as if he's out on a morning stroll.

Elliot gives the word for his men to stop. Seeing Kostan he knows they are in very deep trouble. This isn't a booby trap left to trip them up. Kostan at least is waiting for them.

"I think this is over." Josef says.

"No, not until you and all your kind are dead." Elliot sneers.

Josef shakes his head. "Do you think I came alone?"

Mick walks out, twirling his machete. He stands beside his friend a grim smile on his face. "You'll never threaten a member of my family again." he growls

Elliot swears. "I see the vampire's whore sold us out."

Josef places a restraining hand on Mick's arm. "steady." he tells Mick.

Mick nods curtly and Josef lets go. Mick smiles at Elliot realizing telling Elliot the truth about Beth will be far more damaging. "You're speaking of my woman, the love of my life."

Elliot tries to think quickly of a way out of here. Retreat was never in their plans. He keeps talking hoping something will come to him, a way out. He shakes his head. "Well, you don't treat her very well if that's the case. We heard you slap her. We heard you berate her with jealousy and anger."

Mick grins in triumph. "Fool. You heard what we wanted you to hear. Beth is smart and she had you pegged from the moment you approached her."

Elliot shakes his head. "You took her daughter."

Mick smirks at him. "Beth left her with me because she knows I would kill to keep my daughter safe."

"Your daughter?" Elliot gasps.

Josef sighs. "Why is it everyone assumes that Logan is the only child ever born to a vampire? Nature hates a one trick pony."

Elliot narrows his eyes. "You lie."

Josef shakes head knowing this is going nowhere and that Elliot is stalling. "Let's be done with this. Surrender now."

Elliot shake his head a smile on his lips as he tries to bluff his way through this. "No. I think we can take the two of you."

Josef holds up his hand. "Ah, but despite appearances I never go to a gunfight with only a knife." Mick quirks an eyebrow at the cutlass in Josef's hand and Josef laughs. "Or cutlass as the case may be."

Elliot snarls as he sees a smiling Bowden walk from the cover of the trees. Next to him, he sees Vanessa, Finn, Gabriel, Frank and Derrick.

Elliot speaks into his headset and six men raise their rifles.

Mick has no doubt these are filled with the clear water he replaced the poison with. The question is, was that all of it or was there more stock pilled somewhere else. He smiles inwardly as he also notices the flame throwers being warmed up. The rest of the men raise their guns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randle motions to the plate covering the ground, the lock still in place. "You going to let her out?"

Thane snorts. "Would you? I think it's better if we wait for Derrick to call and gives us the all clear sign, otherwise I suspect we're going to have five dead humans on our hands because we sure as hell can't piss off Gabriel by hurting Serena. Once Derrick calls and you are on the road with the humans I'll let her out."

Randle smiles. "Boy is she going to be pissed."

Thane grins. "Yup."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bowden growls low in his throat. "One chance. Surrender."

Elliot shakes his head. "We took you a hundred year ago and you had far more men at your back then. We'll do the same now."

Josef smiles. "I think if I were you I'd look around you."

Elliot glances to his left and right. More and more vampires appear from the trees around the meadow.

"Surrender." Josef says with force.

"I think." Elliot says quietly. "That no matter what, our fate is sealed. I for one would rather go down fighting." he says a single word into his mic and the meadow explodes in fire and bullets.

Mick smiles grimly. He knew this is the way it was going to be so he kept an eye on the flame throwers. Instantly two of the men are screaming, engulfed in flames, again throwing the group of hunters into disarray. The hunters shoot wildly hitting some of their own people as much as any vampire. Unfortunately the flame throwers that cremated their operators weren't close enough to other hunters to do any farther damage. Even humans are smart enough to be afraid of fire and those who are wielding it. The other men quickly release the harnesses that hold the flame throwers to their backs and move away in fear. The confusion gives the vampires the upper hand. Now that the fire has been taken care of there is nothing to hold them back.

Josef and Mick stand back to back, each with fangs elongated and eyes silver. Josef has his cutlass in hand, Mick his machete. Josef smiles through the blood splatter as he swings his cutlass and yet another hunter's head rolls across the grass. Mick feels the sting of a bullet entering his leg and growls. His machete is shorter than Josef's cutlass so he has to get in closer to his kills. He grabs the hunter and with one quick movement he snaps his neck. Humans are no match for vampire speed and strength.

Frank looks at Vanessa in horror as she plucks a dart out of her shoulder. He tries to pull her away from the fighting but she holds firm. "I'm fine. It had water in it but I think it's best if you and I take care of those rifles in case Mick didn't find all the poison."

Frank nods with relief. "I'll take the three on that side"

"And I'll take the three on this side." Vanessa says. " We don't even have to kill them. Just disable the rifles and move on. There are enough of us that one of our people will take care of the killing."

Frank kisses her quickly. "I'll see you on the other side."

She smiles. "Be safe."

Vanessa slips through the fighting. She uses her power and the hunters pay no attention to her until it's too late and she's upon them. Once she has the first rifle in her hands she snaps it like a twig. The hunter looks at her in shock and dismay as he moves on. Frank just uses the speed that has always kept him alive.

The fighting continues on but the hunters numbers shrink quickly. With so much preparation on the vampires part the hunters never had a chance.

Vanessa looks at the carnage all around her. So many dead. She reached out to the minds around her and realizes that all the vampires are accounted for. Some are hurt and taking blood from the dying humans, but they will all live on. She sighs as she watches the vampires move among what's left of the dying humans and with one slice of swords or talons put them out of their misery. Even if she wanted to stop the last of the killing, she couldn't. This was always going to be a fight to the death. She sees Bowden in the midst of it all standing face to face with Elliot Camden. She's not the only one who's noticed. The group of vampires surrounding them is growing. They are all making their way to stand a long side their friend. Bowden's sword is snug against the side of Camden's throat. With the speed of her years Vanessa moves to stand in the circle amongst them to watch the leader of the hunters fall. It is Bowden's right to take Camden down.

Vanessa senses that Bowden is about to strike and she lays her hand on his. "A moment if you please."

"Make it quick" Bowden growls and eases back the sword an inch.

She looks at Camden's grim countenance. "Why? What did we ever do to you?"

Camden turns his head a fraction and spits blood. He looks at Vanessa the hatred he feels is thick and vile. "Why?" he shakes his head at the memory. "For my Glenna and our little Bran." he says quietly.

"Tell it." Vanessa says quietly. She adds a small mental push, making it impossible for Camden to resist the command or lie.

"Witch." he growls as he feels the force of her power in his mind.

"I can push harder if need be." she tells him. "Or I can take the memories from you but one way or the other I will know the cause of this." she sweeps her hand out gesturing to the carnage around them.

Camden growls and closes his eyes and he tells the story of his wife and son's death. By the time he's done his voice is choked with tears. He opens his eyes to see Vanessa watching him, tears in her eyes also. "I'm sorry."

Finn and Gabriel exchange a look Vanessa knows all too well. "You knew this?"

Gabriel shakes his head. "Not that this was what was behind all of this, but we know who the vampire who took the woman. Do you remember Riley Gilroy?"

Vanessa nods as she thinks back to the last time she saw Riley. "He was mad as a hatter."

Finn nods sadly. "He was. Even as a human he wasn't exactly sane. His turning didn't do much to help that."

"I want him dead." Vanessa bites out.

"Too late." Finn answers her. He looks at Elliot. "You weren't the only one who he did this to. He hit eight farms in a ninty mile radius that month. Gabriel and I were in the area. When we were told by one of the young vampires what was happening and we went hunting."

"We cornered him in the ruins of Tully castle and I killed him." Gabriel says

"You lie." Camden snarls.

Gabriel shakes his head. "Why would we do that? Even if you don't believe that we think this was a horrific act, you must know that we could never allow it to continue as it could have revealed us to the humans. There is no reason to lie. No matter what started this, no matter how badly Vanessa feels about it, you're death warrant has already been signed." The finality in Gabriel's voice is clear.

Camden sees the truth in Gabriel's eyes and he drops to his knees. He bows his head for a moment and then looks up at Bowden. "Do it Vampire. I can now go to my Glenna knowing that she's been avenge, even if not by my own hand."

Bowden nods. With one clean swing he takes Camden's head, separating him from his life.

Vanessa bows her head for a moment over their dead foe and prays for the peace she hopes his death will bring all of them.

Josef turns as Victoria approaches the group. "You're people are ready to move in?"

Victoria nods. "Already on their way in. We'll have the bodies removed and the mess cleared, as quick as possible."

Mick looks around at all the death and destruction and feels a little light headed. He knows he's not hurt so it must be something else. Beth's image swims in his mind's eye. He turns and heads for the house. The desire to see her, to hold her is overwhelming.

Josef and Vanessa exchange a glance. Josef nods and quickly moves in front of Mick. "Not yet." Mick growls and tries to move around him. Josef lays steely hands on Mick's shoulders, holding him tightly in front of him. "Think. Do you want her to see this? That woman of yours has an insatiable curiosity and she won't stay put. She will find this blood bath. I know you're desperate to see her but you have to wait. Victoria's people won't take long. We can take care of things from here. Go cleanup so you're ready to see Beth as soon as it's time."

Mick looks around them again at the dead laying in the meadow and silently nods his agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think...**


	52. Chapter 52

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thane looks down at his ringing phone and smiles. "I take it all is well."

Derrick grins into the phone."Yes, went off without a hitch. The hunters are no longer a threat. How about at your end?"

"We've got your tech people loaded along with their equipment. Just waiting to hear from you on bringing them in." Thane tells him.

"What about Serena?"

"Well," Thane smiles into the phone. "I haven't exactly let her out." He tells Derrick why and waits to hear if the boss agrees.

Derrick laughs. "Can't say as I blame you. Send the men this way with the techs and let her out. I won't be here when you get back. If you need to get a hold of me, I'll be in New York."

Thane is quite for a minute wondering what's going on. It's not like Derrick to leave before all the loose ends are tied up. "I'll probably be back in New York in a few days. Buy me a beer?" he asks figuring he can check on his friend then.

"Sounds good. See you then." Derrick says and hangs up.

Derrick looks around for Mick and finds him pacing in front of the house. He clears his throat and Mick turns.

"It won't be too much longer." Derrick says quietly.

Mick nods. "I know. Are you heading out?"

Derrick nods. "I am. Look, I just wanted you to know I never wanted anything except for her to be happy. If I thought I could do that now..."

Mick nods knowing he's talking about Veronica. "You did the right thing. She'll never have peace as long as she thinks of what could have been. She'll have to find out for herself if it can be."

"Well, I've said my good-byes to everyone else."

The two vampires shake hands. "If she ever needs anything...If any of you need help. I can count on you to call?"

Mick nods. "We'll do."

Mick watches Derrick drive away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thane turns to his men. "Go on, take them to Josef's. I'll follow as soon as I let Serena out of the bunker."

Randle stifles a laugh. "Did you get the cooler out of the van? She may be hungry."

Thane nods and points to the cooler behind him. "All set."

Thane looks down and grasps the lock. It only takes one quick jerk and the lock pulls away from the hasp holding it in place. He flips the heavy steel plate up and looks down smiling at Serena. "Want to go home?" he asks

Serena looks up at him and lets out a shuttering breath. "You have no idea. Stand back."

He does as she requests and watches as she jumps straight up landing in front of him. "Thank you." she says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He rubs her back gently. "It's ok. We'll go to Josef's and you can see Gabriel."

She narrows her eyes. "The humans are all dead?"

"Ah, mostly. You'll have to talk to Gabriel about that. I'm just here to set you free and take you back. Do you need some blood?" He points to the cooler.

"No, I can wait. Once I talk to Gabriel and clean up maybe you could drive me to to the Bella. At one time I did have a hotel room and a rental car. Once I find out what happened to my stuff I'll take care of the rest."

Thane nods and smiles to himself thinking maybe he could stretch helping Serena into a couple of days. "Sure. If the rental is gone maybe I could drive you where you need to go until you get another."

Serena flashes a smile at him. "That would be really nice." she tells him hoping the rental agency already came and got her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth swivels towards the door when she hears the ping that signals that someone has activated the coded panel on the other side. Keith and Leo both stand, guns drawn. Beth smiles as she sees Mick swing the door open. She runs to him the relief that he's safe. He kisses her like he's never going to let her go. "It's over." he whispers and kisses her again.

Janice edges past the pair intent on Bowden who she sees standing in the doorway behind Mick. He takes her in his arms and whisks her away.

Keith and Leo holster their guns and move out of the room, not really interested in the reunion in front of them. Emily smiles and swings Shannon up into her arms. Mick stops kissing Beth for a moment as Emily moves past them. He kisses Shannon's forehead and takes her from Emily. "Thanks Em, but I think we need some family time."

Emily smiles. "Do you know where Josef is? I want to ask him about the girls coming home. The house doesn't feel right without them."

"I imagine he's letting Sarah know it's alright to come out." Mick tells her.

"Thanks. I better give them some time before I go looking for him."

Mick carries Shannon on one side and with this free hand he intertwines Beth's fingers with his own. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses their linked hands. "Come with me?"

"Always." she tells him

While still carrying Shannon he leads Beth out of the panic room and out to what Josef fondly calls Shannon's garden. Between the fight with the hunters and Victoria's crew's work most of the day is gone. It's not dusk but it is late and the sun is low enough that most of it is blocked by the tall trees that shelter the property. Josef had an area not far from the house redesigned just for Shannon. There is a swing set, a sandbox and a Victorian style playhouse that looks like it came out of one of Shannon's fairy tales. Mick sets Shannon down on the bench and then sits down next to her. He smiles and motions for Beth to sit on the other side.

Beth watches Mick with interest. She knows this man well and can see that he has something on his mind. "What are we doing out here?" Beth asks. "It's a little late for play time."

Mick smiles. "Hopefully we won't be out here that long. I want to talk to you in private and well, I wanted Shannon out here because she's part of us, part of who we are and part of this concerns her."

Beth looks at him suspiciously. "Let's hear it."

Shannon giggles and stands between them. Mick puts a gentle hand on her to make sure she can't fall. "Shannon, sit down. I want to show you something."

"what daddy?" she asks as Mick sits he down again.

He leans back and takes a small box from his pocket.

Beth's breath hitches in surprise. She's pretty sure she knows what is in the box. He said he was going to ask her to marry him again once this business with the hunters was over. He's apparently not waiting one more minute.

Mick carefully opens the box. He smiles at Beth but before he can say anything Shannon reaches for the box and touches the ring. "Pretty."

Beth grins at her daughter and picks her up, her intention is to put Shannon on her lap, but Shannon has other ideas. "Down." she says and tries to wiggle free. Beth sets her on the ground. "Alright but you stay close." Beth knows Mick will be able to track Shannon whether they can see her or not but sometimes Shannon is watched by humans who can't track her.

Shannon points "My fairy princess house."

"Yes, baby. You can go to your fairy princess house but nowhere else."

Beth turns back smiling at Mick. "It's very beautiful. With all that's been going on, when on earth did you have time pick it out?" Beth asks him.

He remembers back to the last time he was going to ask her, the night she left him and senses none of the turmoil she was feeling then. He's so relieved that she seems happy about the ring and what it represents.

"Well, this one I picked out last week, Josef as you can imagine has a jeweler on speed dial. He came out and I met him down at the guest house so you wouldn't see him. He took the first one back when I decided it was bad luck to try and use it twice."

She frowns. "I never saw another ring. I think I would have remembered you asking me to marry you."

"I was going to ask you the night you left." He says quietly. He was going to keep that to himself but they needed to get all of this out on the table.

"I'm so sorry." Beth says softly as she realizes how much she must have hurt him.

Mick waves it off. "As long as it's over, as long as you know in your heart that I love you and want you to be my wife."

"Nothing in this world would make me happier." Beth tells him.

Mick gently takes the ring out of the box and places it on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Beth looking at it on her hand.

Mick cups her face. "Good because I want you to wear it always, to be with me always."

Beth grasps his wrists. "Yes. always." she sighs as he kisses her.

xxxxxxxxx

With some trepidation Josef opens the freezer holding Sarah and Coraline. He'll kill Coraline if she's done anything to hurt Sarah. He's taken aback when he hears peals of laughter as the door comes open. He glances at Coraline who looks at him, a smug look on her lips.

"Sarah?"

She gets up and runs to him, hugging him tight. "It's over? Everyone is safe?" She asks.

He nods still a little confused. "Yes, it's over and we're all safe. I see you and Coraline seem to have gotten along all right."

She shrugs. "She kept my mind of worrying about you."

"Is that so?" Josef says suspiciously, knowing Coraline never does anything kind especially for him or Mick, without a good reason.

Coraline grins at him like the cat who ate the canary. "Yes, I was just telling Sarah about Marie Antoinette." Coraline purrs.

Josef narrows his eye at Coraline knowing exactly what she's done. She's told Sarah just enough to make him the butt of a joke knowing he isn't going to want to tell Sarah the rest of the story as it paints him a monster instead of an idiot.

_Vanessa?_

_Yes, Josef?_

_Be sure and tell Coraline that paybacks are a bitch._

Vanessa sighs across their connection. _Yes, Josef._

Josef puts his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "Come on, we'll go tell Logan and V they can come out of the freezer."

Sarah wraps an arm around his waist hugging him tight. "I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks down at one of the young computer techs that Thane had brought back from the hunters compound. "My people are very good with computers but they say the encryption on the laptops isn't anything they've seen before."

Ian smiles from his seat on the couch. He's in what appears to him to be Kostan's study. He looks around and knows that every person in the room, except for himself is a vampire. He's resigned himself to his death. They've already told him that Shea and Elliot are dead. There is no reason for them to keep him alive. Even the information on the laptops isn't enough to save all of them but it might give him the leverage to make one or two bargains.

"Your coworkers say the reason we can't get through the encryption is because it's a home brew, your own special design." Josef says quietly. He can smell the lack of fear from the human and there is only one reason the young man wouldn't be afraid for his life and that is because he's already come to grips with his own death.

"Maybe we can strike a bargain." Ian says.

Josef tilts his head not sure what's coming. "You would bargain the knowledge for your life?'

Ian shakes his head. "I think we're probably past that."

Josef glances at Vanessa who is standing behind Ian. Ian can't see the smile on her face. When she meets Josef's eye's she gives a shake of her head. _Josef, no matter what happens this one stays alive._

Josef snorts. _Let's not tell him right away. I'd like to see what's on his mind, what he wants to bargain for if not his own life._

Vanessa nods once. She already knows the answer.

Josef turns his attention back to Ian. "If not your life than what?"

Ian looks at his hands for a moment and then back up at Josef. "Two things. I'd like you to spare my friends. None of them would have gotten into this if not for me. I misjudged Elliot and led them down the wrong path. I'll take responsibility since I was in charge."

Josef nods slightly. "We'll give it some consideration. What else, you said two things?"

Ian looks up at Josef. "I want to see the child, the little girl that was taken out of St. John's apartment building. Once I see that she's alive and well I will give you the codes."

Josef looks at Ian perplexed. "Ok..." he turns to Mick to ask him to go get Beth and Shannon but before he can Vanessa speaks. "I've spoken to Beth. She will be down shortly."

A couple of minutes later Beth walks through the door, Shannon in her arms. She looks down at herself wondering what's wrong that everyone in the room is staring at her. "It's a good thing you called when you did. I was just about to put Shannon down for her nap." Beth looks around curiously. "What's going on?"

Josef looks down at Ian again. "Satisfied?"

Ian nods. "Yes. I...I just wanted to know that they were wrong and the child would be alright."

Beth sighs. "You took the pictures that Elliot showed me at the meeting."

He nods. "Yes...I've been worried that we wouldn't get to her in time, that she would be dead."

Beth shakes her head and walks across the room to Josef. "Do you have the pictures?" she says more than a little irritated.

He nods and pulls them out of a desk drawer. He tries to hand them to Beth but trying to take the envelope while holding Shannon it too much of a struggle for her. "Here hold her." And Beth hands Shannon off to Josef who wants to laugh out loud at the look on Ian's face. Mick looks over Beth's shoulder. "You know I never did get a good look at these."

"Actually they're pretty good for candid shots." Beth says.

Mick snorts. "You're just saying that because our beautiful baby is the focus of them."

Beth laughs. "Well of course."

Ian watches Mick and Beth and sighs. If he didn't know anything about the pair he would say they were just proud parents. He glances at the little girl who is laughing and trying to fish into Josef's shirt pocket which, from her excitement, most likely contains a treat.

Beth lets out a small hurmph. "Well apparently this guy," she jerks her thumb in Ian's direction, "didn't look at the pictures and he took them."

"I looked at them." Ian says defensively.

Beth pulls them out of the manila envelope. She hands him the first one. "What do you see?'

He shrugs. "I see the little girl,"

"Shannon." Beth interrupts. "Her name is Shannon."

"I see Shannon, and three vampires." He tells her.

"Very good. Do you want to know what I see?" Beth asks him

"Sure." he says curious as to what she sees that he doesn't.

"I see a happy laughing baby girl, her great grandfather," Beth taps Finn's picture. "A woman who, while not her great grandmother, might as well be." she taps Vanessa's picture. "And uncle Frank."

Beth looks at Ian again. "In front of you is Josef, who is her godfather and for some reason Shannon calls his son Logan, brother and Veronica treats her like a little sister." Beth hands him the next two pictures. "For the most part (she scowls at Coraline) there isn't anyone in this room who wouldn't do anything they could to make sure she's safe. We had to remove her from her home because of you people. The vampires are her people. She's always been safe with them."

"We were no threat to her." Ian says. "I never hurt a child in my life."

"But if Camden had gotten his way he would have killed Logan and Josef in particular because they are father and son." Beth snarls "and if they had found out Mick is actually Shannon's father he would have come for her next."

Ian pales. "I don't believe you."

Mick puts his arm around Beth. "We may now know why." he hadn't gotten around to telling her about their last conversation with Camden before he was put to death.

"Why?" Beth asks.

Finn clears his throat. "Let me tell it." He tells Ian what happened to Camden's family and what Finn and Gabriel had done about it. "We think that the idea of us having children after his was taken from him sent him even farther over the edge. It's what brought him out of his own stomping grounds to this unfamiliar land."

Ian nods and looks at Josef. "Give me a few minutes with your tech people and I'll tell them how to open my encryption. Then you can" he glances at Shannon. " take care of me."

"I may have a proposition for you." Vanessa says quietly.

Ian turns and looks at her suspiciously. "What kind of proposition?"

She smiles. "We'll talk after you take care of the computers."

Frank moves away from where he's leaning against the wall. "Come with me. I'll show where they are set up."

As they are walking towards the door Shannon lets out a scream of delight. Most of the vampires cringe at the ear piercing squeal. Ian turns to see Shannon eating a piece of candy, slobbering all over Josef's handkerchief as he watches her, a broad smile on his face.

Ian snorts and looks at Frank. "We should all be that happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks up as Frank escorts Ian back into Josef's study. Vanessa is sitting at Josef's desk he's standing behind her. "You're sure this is a wise idea?" He asks her quietly.

She nods. "Yes, I've done some digging...Elliot lied to Ian and the other techs to get them to work for him."

Ian stops in front of the desk.

"Please, sit down." Vanessa says and motions to the chair.

Ian looks between the three vampires. He shrugs and does as she suggests. "You said you had a proposition for me?"

Vanessa nods. "First you should know, I'm a telepath."

He tilts his head looking at her questioningly. "You've digging around in my head?"

"Yes, normally I would never do it without permission. However when you're part of an organization that's sworn to kill us it kind of takes the gloves off. Wouldn't you agree?"

He sighs and nods. "Yea. I can see where the lines can get redrawn. What did you find out?"

She leans forward. "I found out that while you and your tech friends worked for Camden and Shea, you aren't fanatics, you were drawn in under false pretenses and then afraid to leave."

Ian nods. "Yes, he made it plain that if we tried to leave his employ we would regret it."

"That said, we can't really just let the whole thing go. You understand, don't you?" Vanessa asks.

He nods. "Yes, I can see that's a problem. What do you suggest?" he asks.

"We can go about this two ways. Either, I wipe your memories of us and your time working for Elliot or you join the tribe. Each one of you makes your own choice."

"Can we have time to decide?" Ian asks.

Vanessa nods. "Of course. While your deciding though, you'll have to stay in the holding cells, in Josef's security office. Fair?"

Ian nods wordlessly. He's in shock there is a way out of this with all their lives intact. He stands as the head of Josef's security moves into the room to escort him out. He stops and turns to Vanessa "Thank you."

She smiles and tips her head.

Once he's gone Josef turns to her. "So, tell me what they'll do. I'm sure you already have a pretty good idea."

"I do. Ian will join the tribe. He's the only one without family. The rest will go back to their old lives thinking they were working for a secret government operation. Ian got into this because he wanted an adventure." she laughs. "He's about to get one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please let me know what you think...**


	53. Chapter 53

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. The series starts with Who Are You? This installment follows the last one The Fountain of Youth.**

**I'll try and keep it out of the M rating.**

**A/N: this is long. I could have broken it up but it felt like it all belonged together. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you nervous?" Vanessa asks as she pins Beth's hair up.

A nervous giggle escapes from Beth and she slaps her hand over her mouth. "No. Not about the wedding." she says through her fingers as she looks over her shoulder at Vanessa.

Vanessa finishes Beth's hair and turns her around. If Beth isn't nervous about the wedding there is only one other thing that can be bothering her this much. "I've never lost even one fledgling. Grant has tested your blood just in case. You're not pregnant and you don't have the antibodies in your blood. There is nothing to worry about."

Beth takes a deep breath steadying herself and removes her hand. "Yes but we're not going to do this the usual way. It makes me nervous that the chances of something going wrong are higher."

"Just because something is different doesn't mean it's bad. Besides, we did our turnings this way far longer than the way it's done now."

Beth tips her head questioningly. "Really?"

"Really."

Beth nods feeling reassured. "There's one last thing. I need you to promise me something."

Vanessa waves her hand dismissively. She already knows what Beth wants. "I told you I've never lost a fledgling. It will be fine. Besides, this is no way to go into your wedding worrying about true death."

"Vanessa, promise." Beth says gravely.

Vanessa sighs. "Alright. I promise. If anything happens to you I'll make sure that Mick keeps going and raises Shannon but I'm telling you it won't be necessary."

Beth nods. "Even if you have to erase me from his memories. I don't care what it takes. I want him to go on with his life. You make sure of it. You kept Finn from going crazy when his wife died and you can do it for Mick."

Vanessa nods. "I will but let's not talk of such an awful thing, on what is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

There is a light tap on the door and Sarah slides in. "I got them." she hands over a pair of diamond hair clips to Vanessa who gently puts them in Beth's hair. Beth looks at her hair in the mirror. "Thank you Sarah, they are very beautiful."

Sarah grins. "That's because Josef has such good taste. He bought those for me before he turned me." Sarah looks Beth over."But I'm thinking you out shine the hair clips. You really do look amazing. Now stand back next to Vanessa so I can take a picture of the bride and."

"Don't you say it. Don't you say matron of honor. It makes me sound old." Vanessa growls.

Sarah and Beth laugh. Neither of them wants to point out to Vanessa that she old. "I was going to say and the matriarch of our clan."

Vanessa nods. "That works."

Beth moves back and the two women wrap their arms around each others waists and Sarah snaps the picture.

Veronica slides into the room. She's carrying Shannon. "Oh, you look so beautiful. Doesn't mommy look beautiful?" Veronica asks Shannon.

"Fairy princes." Shannon says.

"Thank you." Beth says as she turns slowly in the long dress.

"Father Patrick wants to know if you're ready?" Veronica asks.

Beth nods. "Yes. Let's do this thing."

It's two weeks after the terrible battle with the hunters. Mick asked Beth to marry him right away but the decision was made to wait a little bit for the wedding. Everyone needed time for life to return to normal. The wedding is being held on the grounds of Josef's estate in a beautiful Victorian style gazebo. Since the guest list was kept to a gathering of family and friends, the gazebo is large enough to double as a place for the reception afterwards. It's a beautiful structure. The base is brick with several patterns running through the short walls. Above the brick, the upper walls and ceiling are all intricately woven wrought iron. The wedding is taking place in the early evening just after dusk so the grounds keepers wove fairy lights throughout the wrought iron. Soft music is playing in the background.

As weddings go this has some elements of tradition but mostly they are just doing what they want. Veronica, Shannon and Sarah are walking down the aisle ahead of Beth. Shannon laughs and throws rose peddles in the air letting them rain down on her head. Vanessa somehow got Finn into a tux. She growled and told him he had to look presentable while he walked Beth down the aisle. He sighed and finally gave in. Josef is Mick's best man and was also responsible for bringing Father Patrick from New York to perform the ceremony.

Earlier in the day there had been one other small ceremony attended only by Mick, Beth, Shannon, Josef since he is Shannon's godfather, Vanessa and Finn who are, by blood or by fang, her closest living relatives. Father Patrick baptized Shannon. It was short and sweet but Shannon was a little put out that no one would let her play in the holy water.

For his part Father Patrick was happy to come to California and finally meet Sarah, since it was her illness that brought two vampires to the church to light a candle for her when they were afraid she wouldn't make it. At Mick's behest he said many prayers for Sarah and is glad to see that she recovered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You may kiss the bride." Father Patrick says with a smile.

Mick gently takes Beth in his arms "My friend, my lover, my wife." he kisses her and their friends smile and move in to congratulate the happy couple. Mick is shaking hands with Josef. Beth is hugging Sarah and on it goes.

Beth smiles lovingly at Mick from the dance floor. He looks far too handsome in his black tux with a maroon shirt that matches her dress. Finn gave her away and as stand in for the father of the bride he's dancing this dance with Beth. Mick can't keep the silly grin from his face. He's sure Beth is the most beautiful woman in the world. She's wearing a beautiful deep red chiffon floor length sequined gown. The red is so deep it's almost black. The dress is an original Vanessa helped her pick out and paid for as she decided she was mother of the bride.

Vanessa stands next to Mick while they watch Finn and Beth dance across the floor. Mick glances at Vanessa. "Thank you. I know you probably think the baptism for Shannon and the wedding is ridiculous but thank you for going along with it."

Vanessa watches Beth and Finn fondly. "Rituals are never ridiculous."

"I just meant that the religious implications probably seem silly for to the average vampire let alone one of your age." Mick says quietly.

Vanessa smiles. "Don't tell Father Patrick that. Mick, rituals and traditions are some of the things that ground humans and vampires alike. It's even more important for vampires. We live a very long time and it always helps to celebrate joyous occasions. It gives us one more thing to look forward to, one more reason to make it through another year." She turns to him. "Besides if it harms no one and makes you happy how can it be silly?"

"Thank you all the same."

Vanessa hugs him. "It was all our pleasure. Now go out there and dance with your bride."

Mick taps Finn on the shoulder. "My turn." he grins at Beth. "I want my woman back."

Finn smiles and bows to Mick. "As father of the bride, in the tradition of my people I give you responsibility for one who I look upon as my child. She's yours forever more."

Mick bows back."It's a responsibility I take most serious. I will do my best to make sure she is always safe."

Finn winks at him. "Good luck with that." He turns to Beth who is wrinkling her nose at the pair and their antics. He hugs her. "And you my dear are going to have a wonderful life." he glares a moment at Mick. "I promise."

Mick nods once solemnly knowing his grandfather will kick his butt from one end of town to the next if he screws this up. "I will always try to make her happy."

Finn walks away as Mick takes Beth in his arms. The two dance slowly staring lovingly into the others eyes. Mick leans in and kisses Beth. "I will love you always."

"Of course you will." she grins. "Just like I'll always love you." Beth smiles. "I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Will you marry me again, in a hundred years?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

Mick kisses her deeply. "It would be my pleasure Mrs. St. John. I think that's a wonderful idea. We should renew our vows every hundred years."

Josef, Vanessa and Coraline stand watching the pair. Coraline shakes her head. "He was never who I thought he was."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, he was always meant to be someone's husband and someone's father. If you hadn't interrupted his journey I'm quite sure he would have found a way to this same place, another woman, another child but yes, this is who he was meant to be."

"I tried to tell you. Mick played around a lot in those days but deep down he has always been the guy who wanted the picket fence. And you have no concept of the house, the yard, the kid or the picket fence. Your vision of married life and his were not the same. He did things he'll probably never want Beth to know about, but even at that he never crossed certain lines that others tried to force on him." Josef says quietly.

Coraline knows he's talking about her, about the things she did to him. "I could never see him like this...he was close the night we got married but then..." she snorts. "He was picturing this." she sweeps her hands towards the pair so obviously in love and so happy, their child dancing around them like a small sprite in the night. "and it was not something I could even imagine."

Vanessa smiles at the confounded look on Coraline's face. "You look a little stunned."

Coraline shakes her head. "I never...I just feel like I never knew him at all. Like I was in love with a completely different person. How could he be so different?"

Vanessa shrugs. "You derailed him in a way that made it impossible for him to find himself for a very long time."

A smiling Sarah cricks her finger at Josef from across the dance floor. "If you ladies will excuse me, it seems Sarah would like to dance."

Coraline watches Josef and Sarah. They inadvertently bump into Mick and Beth. The two couples laugh and happy words are exchanged. Finn goes out on to the dance floor and picks up Shannon. He pretends to dance with the little girl as she laughs. Seeing that Sarah and Josef are now dancing, Logan and Veronica make their way out onto the dance floor. More laughter, more happiness.

Vanessa senses Frank's approach. _Give me a few minutes yet._

_Is everything ok? _he asks _Coraline's surprise is waiting for her inside_

_I just need a few minutes with her._

Frank moves away. Vanessa watches Coraline. It doesn't take much to see how much Coraline is fighting back tears. "Coraline?" Vanessa asks quietly.

Coraline turns to her. "No one has ever cared for me like that. No one has ever loved me like that, not even Mick, not like that. He wanted me but it was not..."

"You know it doesn't have to be that way." Vanessa says hoping this might be a turning point for Coraline.

Coraline snorts cynically. She tilts her nose in the air. "I am a Duvall. Pain and destruction is all we know...it's all there is." her voice breaks up.

Vanessa shrugs slightly. "Or you could take service to me as a clean break, a second chance. Everyone deserves one. This could be yours."

Coraline continues to watch the dance floor. "I tried once and I lost Mick." she says in a small voice.

"Do you understand why?" Vanessa asks

Coraline nods slowly. "I do now but at the time it seemed like the perfect solution to all our problems...and I lost him." she glances at Vanessa. "I know I'm arrogant and will full and high handed but it's all I've ever known." she shakes her head. "If anyone in my family had your power we would rule. How do you show so much restraint?"

Vanessa looks into the past for a moment. She pulls herself out of her musings and smiles sadly. "Ruling isn't all it's cracked up to be. Coraline you give me too much credit. It took me a long time, and a lot of love to get where I am now. Like all of us who have lived a long time I've done my share of things I'm not proud of. Some of them would make you and your brothers look like armatures. Take my word for it you can make a life for yourself that isn't filled with pain and anger but you have to work on it. Our people have long memories and it won't be easy. They know who you are now and they won't want to let you break out of that mold. They will distrust you and hurt you but if you keep at it you can be who you want to be not who your brothers and the rest of the world think you are or who they think you should be." Vanessa grins. "There is great truth in the old axiom that the best revenge is living well. Coraline learn to live well and be happy." Vanessa smiles. "Now I have a surprise for you."

Coraline discreetly wipes the tears from her eyes. "Really? Is it a good one? I could use a good one right about now."

"Yes, it's a good one. Cynthia is up at the house waiting to see you. I thought since this might be a hard time for you..."

Impulsively Coraline hugs Vanessa. "Thank you for this." she turns and rushes off to meet her friend.

Frank sees Coraline speed off and moves to stand next to Vanessa. "Is she going to be ok?"

Vanessa arches an eye brow at him. "You're asking because?"

Frank shrugs. "She's going to be around for quite awhile. You've taken this challenge on. There is no reason for me to make it harder for you. I guess it's time I started to watch out for her as well."

Vanessa hugs him. "Thank you. Having you be part of this helps."

Frank kisses her lightly. "Come dance with me?"

"Of course."

Logan and Veronica sway to the music entwined in each other's arms. Veronica turns as she feels someone tapping on her shoulder. She and Logan stop for a moment to find Sydney standing before them. "I was wondering if Logan would...if I could..." she sees the look in Veronica's eyes and stammers. "ah..dance with him?" she says in a small voice.

Veronica snaps her fangs at Sydney. Sydney turns and disappears almost as if in a puff of smoke.

Grant looks behind him as his daughter hides. Victoria is standing between Gabriel and Grant. She shakes her head. "I told you that was a bad idea."

"Don't every do that again." Gabriel snarls softly. "You are lucky that she didn't snap you in half. She got training on everything but her temper."

"How can she still hold a grudge?" Sydney asks incredulously.

Victoria and Gabriel exchange glances. Grant sees the exchange and clears his throat. "I think Sydney it would be wise if you stayed away from Veronica and Logan at least for a couple of hundred years. By that time she may have at least forgotten why she dislikes you."

Gabriel snorts his disbelief, but refrains from further comment. He knows Veronica will never forget or forgive Sydney's part in Logan being exposed to the tribe when he was still he takes Victoria's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Logan smiles and pulls Veronica back into his arms.

He looks down and smiles as he sees her once again smiling broadly. Sydney's appearance apparently all ready banished from her thoughts. "What?" he asks. The look on her face is almost dizzyingly happy.

She shrugs. "Nothing. Just thinking about how happy everyone is. My dad is finalizing his move to L.A. this week. Watching Mick and Beth finally getting what they want, seeing the two of them so happy and in love. It just feels so good, like everything is finally falling into place."

"How happy everyone is, does that mean you too?' he asks.

She nudges him with her elbow. "Yes, everyone. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here in your arms."

Logan sighs with contentment. "You're right. Life is good."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Two days later, midnight of the winter solstice..._

Beth smiles at Vanessa. "Now I'm nervous again."

"Don't you trust me?" Vanessa says in mock protest.

"Of course but...it's a bit scary...you know?"

Vanessa hugs her. "I know but it will be fine. I promise."

Beth takes a deep breath to steady herself. "Ok."

"Mick and the others are waiting for us out on the terrace." Vanessa says as she gently steers Beth out the door.

Josef rocks back and forth on his heels trying without success to calm himself down so he can calm Mick but it's not working for either of them. Mick is pacing and Josef is rocking. Sarah watches them and shakes her head. She approaches the pair. "Stop that both of you." she growls.

"I can't." Mick says with an answering snarl.

Josef notices Mick is starting to look a little wild eyed. "She's right. No one will have to drain Beth because you and I are going to scare her to death with our own fear."

Mick squeezes his eyes shut. He knows Josef and Sarah are both right but he's so scared this won't work and he'll lose Beth. If he were human, by now he'd be breathing in a bag in full blown panic mode.

Sarah grabs his arm and squeezes. "It will be fine. Beth has been tested. She has none of the problems I had." she glances at Josef. "Of all the women you've turned, besides me, have there ever been any problems." Sarah hopes like hell Josef has the sense to lie if there has been.

Josef smile because he doesn't have to lie. "No, never. You were the only one I almost lost."

Sarah turns to Finn and Gabriel. "Have either of you lost anyone?"

Both men shake their heads. Gabriel turns to Bowden. "You?"

Bowden shakes his head. "No." he smiles wolfishly down at Janice.

She scowls at him.

One of the reasons he asked if he and Janice could be present at Beth's turning is he's hoping that being exposed to all things vampire will encourage Janice to want him to turn her. Taking the mystery out of the turning can't hurt. He's found himself deeply in love with the woman and she keeps running from him. Her days as a freshie are so engrained in her that vampires don't love humans he is having to work at changing her mind. Of course vampires love a good chase so her chances of getting away are slim to none. He just needs her to learn to trust him. Even if she stays human he knows he will have her for however long she's on this earth. She belongs to him. He senses how much she cares for him she just has to come to a place where she can admit it to herself.

Sarah turns to Mick. "See?" She smiles teasingly at Josef. "If Josef and the rest of these men can do it successfully you know it can't be that difficult?" she tugs on his arm gently. "You know Beth's in the best of hands with Vanessa."

Mick nods. "I know you're right. Thank you." His head snaps up as he senses Beth coming through the door followed by Vanessa. Mick taps down his worry and fear and smiles at Beth. "Everything ok?"

She nods. "A little nervous is all. But I don't want to change my mind." she add quickly."

"Vanessa, how do you want to do this?" Mick asks

Vanessa motions to the double lounge chair. "Sit down sideways. Beth lay across his lap but sit far enough up that you can lean back and tip your head up."

Beth and Mick do as requested. "Like this?" He says as he cradles Beth in his arms.

Vanessa nods. "Yes, that's perfect. Are you both ready?"

Beth nods. Mick looks into her eyes and then kisses her. "I love you."

"And I love you." Beth says and turns her head opening up her neck to him.

Mick looks up at Vanessa and she nods. "You know what to do."

Mick traces the vein in Beth's neck with his finger. He moves in slowly and starts at the base of her jaw, kissing is way down her neck. He feels his fangs descend at the taste of her.

Beth lets out an involuntary moan. She feels his tongue linger on the pulse in her neck. She arches to him, opening her neck even more. Suddenly she feels the familiar quick sting as his fangs enter her neck. She lets a small gasp and then relaxes into his body.

Vanessa, as do all the vampires, listen intently to Beth's heart.

Janice grabs Bowden's hand. Her nurses training says this is not good. She can see Beth is dying and she is doing everything she can to keep from intervening to keep Beth alive. Bowden feels her emotions rolling and he pulls her in close. He murmurs in her ear that it will be ok and that this is what Beth wants.

Both Logan and Veronica watch with rapt attention as both their turnings were sudden, unintentional and violent. This planned event and conscious decision on everyone's part interests them greatly.

Without looking at Frank, Vanessa holds out her hand and he puts a dagger in it. Frank then puts a chair next to Vanessa so she can be seated for the feeding.

Beth feels so deliciously languid. Absently she wonders why Mick is drinking from her without making love to her. He never takes blood from her just to feed. She tries to open her eyes. She wants to look in to her lovers eyes but she's so tired she can't do anything but lay in his arms and float away.

"Enough." Vanessa says. Her voice like a whip.

Mick instantly pulls back. He holds out his wrist and Vanessa cuts it. "do it."

Mick lets his blood drop into Beth's open mouth. As he does this, Vanessa quickly cuts her own wrist and she adds her blood to Mick's. Both Vampires watch intently as Beth's throat begins to move and she swallows the blood. "That's a girl." Mick says quietly. "Drink it all down."

Beth's eyes open fully, her fangs are descended and she snarls as the hunger overwhelms her. She reaches out for a wrist. Mick moves his arm out of the way and Vanessa lets Beth latch on to her wrist. She feels Beth taking deep pulls from her and after a few minutes she smiles over Beth's head at Mick. "Beth, let go."

Beth reluctantly does as she's told but the hunger coming from her is palatable. Mick puts his wrist in front of her and she sinks her fangs into him, he hugs her tight as he feels her drinking from him. "Vanessa, thank you." he tells her softly.

"Of course. Don't let her take much more. Feeding from the two of us she's already gotten more than most do. It's time we took her upstairs and put her in her freezer."

"Beth, that's enough." Vanessa says quietly. "It's time to rest."

She falls back from Mick's arm and smiles sleepily at him. "Ok."

Mick shifts her in his arms and stand up. "We'll be upstairs."

Vanessa nods and follows the pair.

Logan looks at Josef and Josef can see the confusion in his eyes. He glances at Veronica and she's equally confused. "I thought whoever was the sire was the only one who could feed the fledgling. Isn't that why you made Veronica stay with Mick after he turned her?" Logan asks anger creeping into his voice.

"This is far different" Gabriel says from behind them. "Come on, let's go sit and I'll explain it to the both of you."

Josef knows what Gabriel is going to say because Josef asked the same questions when Vanessa explained to him what she and Mick were going to do. "This way, for the first few days when all she's getting is vampire blood, Mick can feed her, it will make him feel more a part of the turning without being her sire." Vanessa told Josef

"You could have told me this was possible when Veronica was stuck in a freezer with Mick." Josef complained.

"And do what? Who would you have put in there with her? Whoever it was couldn't just sit by and feed her from outside. Because of her injuries they had to be in the freezer with her. There wasn't anyone else who was more appropriate than Mick. Sarah was obviously out and for one reason or another, most of your sisters are as well. Doing it yourself would have just confused the hell out of Veronica and a confused fledgling is not a good thing, not to mention the damage it could have done to your relationship with Logan. Would you have taken a chance on some male who may not had as many scruples as Mick? Someone who might have taken advantage of the situation?" Vanessa shakes her head. "No Mick had a woman and a child he loves dearly waiting for him. Under the circumstances he was the best person for the job."

Josef growled not liking the fact that she'd pointed out the obvious to him.

"Besides," she continues. "It doesn't work after the fact. I'd of had to be on hand when she was shot. All this does is allow Beth to be fed by Mick from the beginning. She will still be mine, but this will bind them together a little more. Not enough to take away her free will, nothing like that...it's more like it forges one more link between them."

"Are you sure it will work?" Josef asks with a sigh.

"Of course. Long before you were born there was a time when Vampires weren't allowed to turn anyone without the help and permission from their own sires. I wish it was still that way. We had a lot less unstable people in the community but times change and this way has been forgotten."

"You're not Mick's sire." Josef needlessly points out.

"Of course not, but it's not about the bloodline of the vampire but the age. Any vampire that's several hundred years older than the other vampire will work. My blood will overpower Mick's influence but she will be able to take blood from either of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks down into the freezer, watching Beth. The relief he feels makes his legs feel rubbery. As he grabs a chair to sit down, he stops as Vanessa enters the room a glass of blood in her hand. "Drink up and then either climb in with her or go down to the guest house and rest down there, but rest."

Mick smiles. "I'll stay here."

Vanessa chuckles. "Somehow I thought you'd say that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! It's done and everyone gets to live happily ever after... I really want to give my heartfelt thanks to all of you who were kind enough to comment throughout the story. You have no idea how much it means to have your encouragement.**

**As always comments are always welcome.**


End file.
